


An unexpected gift

by Stepford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A pack of werewolves comes to cause problems to Beacon Hills, Alpha Scott, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chris sad and suffering, Cora does not accept Stiles at the beginning, Derek and Stiles are companions, Derek can become a complete wolf, Derek is a good father and a good companion, Derek protective and affectionate, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac returns with Cora and Jackson, Jackson is a good friend with Stiles, Kate and Gerard return to cause problems, Knotting, M/M, Malia annoys with Derek, Mpreg, Peter and Chris are bad expressing their true feelings, Peter flirting with Argent, Peter's plan is not a total failure, Protective Pack of stiles, Romance, Small tribute to Allison, Stiles baby manifests in different ways, Stiles comforting Derek and vice versa, Stiles is a good father and a good companion, Stiles pregnant and with hormonal changes, Stiles weak as pregnancy progresses, Stiles with a big appetite, The baby will be a very powerful Alpha, The herd is very attached to Stiles because of her pregnancy, The sheriff accepts Derek as one of the family, Top / Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, especially Liam and Isaac, herd dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 129,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepford/pseuds/Stepford
Summary: With the return of Derek, Peter realizes the obvious change in the relationship between his nephew and Stiles. Tired of the fact that both do not admit their true feelings, he decides to intervene looking for the help of Deaton and his magical powders but when he does not find it he elaborates on his own what he calls "a love potion" and gives it to the unofficial couple, causing unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un regalo inesperado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403635) by [aoibird6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6). 



> Disclaimer: The Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis.
> 
> Notes fic: The story is set after the fourth season. Derek returns alone to Beacon Hills. There are no chimeras, no doctors, Peter never tried to kill Scott, nor collaborated with Kate and Chris never leaves with the skulls. The fic contains MPREG.
> 
> This is the first story of this couple that I write with MPREG, I hope you enjoy it! : D

Peter denies slowly as he watches the only two people left in the Loft after they finished the pack meeting they agreed on that day. Since his nephew returned to Beacon Hills, nobody has gone unnoticed (not even for Scott, who is slower to notice those things). The relationship of hostility-tolerance that has been forged between Derek and Stiles, since they met, has changed a lot in those three months that the brunette returned with the pack. You could even say that they get along, no, it's more than that and Peter knows it. He notices it in each glance that the boys exchange, in the fact they sit together or stand shoulder to shoulder when they meet in the Loft, and the most notorious are the small smiles that are engaged while chatting casually.

What are you waiting to declare? He has already raised the situation with the rest of the betas, suggesting that they should do something about it because the sexual tension can be cut with scissors and will no longer endure one more day of these visual exchanges together with casual friction. To his greatest frustration, no one in the pack supported him, all agreed that it is something that Derek and Stiles must solve, so it is best not to meddle but of course the eldest of the Hale would ignore those tips.

When the fourth month was completed without the unofficial couple admitting their feelings, Peter decided that it is time to take matters into his own hands, so that same night he went to the Deaton veterinarian to pick up some things but the place is closed and there are no signs of the former messenger out there. In just seconds, Peter sneaks through the back to the room where the emissary keeps his large collection of silver and magic powders.

"Mmm, let's see, which one will be the one to drive Derek's wolf out?" He asked himself as he scanned the shelf in front of him. "I need professional help." He quickly rushes out his phone and dials a number, waiting for three tones until they respond.  
-  It’s Argent- says the deep voice on the other side.  
\- How is my favorite hunter? Are you busy? I suppose not or you would not have responded- commented the wolf approaching to inspect the jars of different sizes and avoiding those that it recognizes as aconite or its variants- I need your great wolfish wisdom, I am in the veterinary of Deaton and I need some specific silvers or powders.  
\- What are you doing there, Peter? Deaton will be absent from the city until next week, how did you get in? - Chris asked with clear distrust in the voice, which made the beta laugh. Of course, you never ask for permission, you better not destroy something.  
-I know, I know, will you help me? - he asked absently again.  
\- What do you need? - The hunter replied with a tone of resignation - I am in the middle of a patrol, so I do not have much time, talk.  
-Uuuyyy, always so bossy- mocked with fun to hear the grunts on the other side of the line- Okay, since you can not bring your cute little thing here, I need some plant, root, flower, dust or whatever can uncontrolled a wolf but not in the sense of "I ate the grandmother and now I go for Little Red Riding Hood" but something like "I'll finally fuck the boy I like."  
"Is it for you?" Argent said without hiding his surprise with what he hears.  
-Of course not, if I want something or someone just take it, it is for the idiot Derek, I bet even you have realized that you want to Stiles and vice versa, they are so obvious, they give embarrassment to others- he explained rolling his eyes before huffing softly- Anyway, both have me tired with their little game of provocations and then nothing, so I'll do my good deed for the year with them, I'll give them the final push they need, I'm great right?

The wolf took one of the jars and placed it on the metal stretcher to open it with his free hand before bringing it to his nose, smiling when he noticed that he had just found that strange powder that the vet once gave Stiles to hide their scent when they took care of a wolf without a herd that came to cause problems two months ago. That would be enough to cover the aroma of the "love potion" he would prepare and could make his next move without raising suspicion.

-What you plan to do is wrong on many levels, Peter but no matter what you say, you will do it anyway- said the hunter making a brief pause- I only know three plants that could have the effect you want, I will send you some photographs.  
-Thank you, you're a charm, honey- he crooned with a smile when he heard a new grunt, Argent is so easy to provoke that he finds it very fun to mess with him- One more thing, what time do you end up roaming through the woods?  
-Why do you want to know that? - Chris asked with clear distrust in his tone.  
-Because you could leave your window open and-  
-Good bye, Peter.

The beta let out a laugh with the reaction he got and waited patiently until the hunter sent him the photographs he promised along with the names. He was not familiar with any of them, so he was slow to find two of them but the third is nowhere to be found and seriously suspects that Deaton has it in the form of dust, which complicates his plans.

-Now what? If I'm going to do this, it has to be the right way - again he called Chris to ask for a more detailed description of the last floor and a smell to guide himself. - Great, it's my savior, Mr. Argent, do not forget to leave your- -  
Goodbye Peter went back to say goodbye with annoyance and cut.  
-Jajajaja, I'll never get bored of messing with him.

When he identified four jars that match the smell that the hunter described, he hurried to the window to allow the moon to rise in the sky in an almost perfect circle, to illuminate them, because the correct one would have to shine but he did not count on two to do it.

-Mmm, what will it be? Red or blue powder? Mmm, maybe I should make sure with both, "he sentenced to himself with a shrug." What's the worst that could happen?

With the five different jars in the pockets of his jacket, he quietly left the back of the place and started back to his apartment, where he prepared an infusion with the four plants (two of them in powder) that he let rest on. rest of the morning and tomorrow during training, he would take care of giving it to his nephew and also a little to Stiles, it is better to make sure.

+++ +++ +++

While the other betas end with the training imposed by Derek, because even when Scott is the Alpha, everyone knows that there is someone better suited to improve his wolf skills than the former Alfa Hale. Peter goes to the Camaro, leaning in the rear seats to take the bag with the soft drinks they bought on the way but after making sure no one is looking, carefully pulls out a bottle of his jacket that rests on the passenger seat and deals the content in two bottles of juice that will separate for the future couple. When everything turns out as planned, those two will have to thank you on your knees for helping them take the next step.

-It's enough for today, puppies, we're going to drink something- the older boy crooned with a smile of feigned innocence and distributed the refreshments among the herd in a casual way.  
-What a treat- said the sheriff's son giving a long drink to his bottle before looking at the brunette next to him- What's wrong, Sourwolf? Do not you like orange? - He asked raising an eyebrow curiously.  
-It's not that, it's that I thought I smelled something strange- he replied narrowing his eyes before looking at his familiar.

For a few seconds, the wolf thought that they had discovered his plan and was going to panic but before he could betray himself by the quickest beats of his heart or his smell, the hyperactive teenager intervened, taking Derek's soda to give him a long He sipped and smiled, giving him accomplices elbows on the side of the abdomen to the beta.

-Don't be exquisite, Sourwolf, it does not have something strange but if you do not want it, I'll take it- he sang with amusement in his voice and the brunette took it off with a smile.  
-You do not dream, you already have yours- he said before drinking his soda.  
-You are selfish, Sourwolf- complained Stiles, making a childish pout.  
\- What do you think if we have a pizza afternoon in the Loft? - proposed Peter, who for nothing in the world would miss the front of the effects of his "love potion".  
-Great, totally agree- Stiles supported him raising a hand.  
-We also signed up- Scott said taking Kira's hand and they exchanged smiles.  
"And we," Lydia joined, pointing to Malia at her side.  
-I am also dying of hunger- Liam supported them.  
-I suppose my opinion does not matter- complained Derek with a growl and crossing his arms at chest height.  
"Mmm, no, not a little," the hyperactive teenager mocked, giving the wolf an accomplice, who smiled a little.

Peter can not be happier about how his plan is turning out and when that bitch finally realizes that they love each other (after fucking like rabbits that evening) he will rub it in the face of the rest of the pack that dared to doubt him, including the hunter, who called him that morning to try to persuade him.

With what the beta does not count, is that the teenagers took the Loft and made a small party very noisy and somehow got alcohol. Out of the corner of his eye he looked for his nephew, who surprisingly is not complaining about the disaster that will remain in his home, since he is very busy talking with Stiles next to the window and the distance between them seems to be shortened every minute.

At some point the beta stops paying attention to the couple when Liam challenges him to a contest of who drinks more and the other betas next to the Alpha come to cheer them up. He has not had so much fun for a long time, so once he has defeated the impulsive wolf, he challenges others, gaining challenge after challenge until it is Malia's turn, with whom he drinks a full bottle of whiskey, feeling a slight sense of drunkenness .

-Well, I think I'll get drunk tonight, I have not done it for a long time- the eldest Hale sang, very animated.  
-It's my turn again- Scott protested making a pout to sit next to the beta.  
-Give me a puppy, I have to go to the bathroom.

Peter got up to go up the spiral stairs, stopping halfway when he realized there were no signs of his nephew or the hyperactive teenager on the first floor, so he climbed with curiosity and after going to the bathroom, he went to the room he occupied when he used to live before moving to an apartment.

-Oh, I should have hit first- he said looking with interest at the scene in front of him. The brunette holds the human by the thighs, embedding it against the wall next to the window and both kissing lasciviously, ignoring him completely- Wow, I'll give them their space, do not worry about the others- he hummed at the same time he takes out his phone to take several pictures- This is gold-he whispered to himself and was going to leave there but another idea occurred to him, so he approached the unofficial couple, recording a video of about ten seconds before nodding- Great, this will be a good material for a future blackmail, have fun guys.

The beta returned to the first floor, found next to the stairs with Lydia, who scrutinized him with his eyes for a few seconds before slowly nodding and then proposed to the others to continue with his party at home, since that day his mother would arrive later and they could have fun in the pool. Peter understood his play perfectly, so he waited for the others to come out and show him one of the photographs.

-Do you still think I'm wrong, smart? I joined the little party in just a few hours, I am a genius, he self-praised before putting the cell phone in the back pocket of his trousers.  
-You have no idea what you are getting into, if you were a little more observant, you would realize why neither of you has taken the next step and when you find out what you have done, whatever you did, you will be in many problems, which will be fun, "said the redhead with a great smile of amusement.  
"Mmm, the only thing that will happen is that both of you will be very grateful to me for joining them and you, my dear Lydia, will have to recognize how great I am and admit that you were wrong.  
"When all this blows up in your face, you'll have to beg on your knees for my help, Peter, you're warned.

The wolf chose to ignore those last words and reached the others at the entrance of the building. There is no possible way for his plan to have the slightest glitch and everyone will have to acknowledge his incredible cunning and intelligence, including Argent. Climbing the rear seats of the car of the redhead, he sent a message to the hunter, attaching the short video with a text of two lines "Everything worked very well, you can apologize whenever you want for your distrust, honey." Oh yes, there is no way in which a plan developed by him turns out badly and the past events are not proof enough to the contrary.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Returning to Beacon Hills, it was a decision that the brunette took after much meditating and that earned him a big argument with Braeden but he could not stay away from his real home any longer, even with all the bad things that happened there, he knows that it is where he should be, so he gave up on helping the mercenary to find the Desert Wolf, took his things and drove for days his reliable camaro to get to the city.

From the first moment he met the others outside the remains of his old home, he was greeted with an enthusiasm he did not expect. Had they really missed him? He must admit that if he did, despite being a pack of teenagers with self-esteem problems (as his uncle described it) he feels much more affection for them than he is willing to admit.

As expected, things have changed in the almost five months of his absence, the McCall herd has been consolidated enough, even his uncle found how to fit there and no longer perceives hostility towards him on the part of others. The second thing he noticed is the growth of Scott as Alpha, he is not the same naive, distracted and self-confident guy he met in the middle of the forest so many years ago, he is finally becoming a true leader, someone loyal, reliable, strong and who is capable of taking care of their own. The third change he noticed and perhaps the most important for him, is that Stiles (who is still the same hyperactive adolescent as always) has ended his relationship with Malia, although his senses tell him that his cousin continues to fall in love with the human, so why? What did they stop being together? Honestly,

With his return, the Loft again became the meeting point for the pack, in addition to the place where they can hang out when they are bored, the latter does not please Derek completely, since he still has not gotten used to the company Continued from someone when he has been alone so long but it seems that does not matter to Stiles, who is the person who comes more often, self-inviting to eat, watch a movie or simply complain about something from the institute, the pack or a scolding that he received from his father.

As the weeks go by, their old relationship of hostility-tolerance with the human mutates into something different and really likes the time they spend together, does not know how to explain it but in each meeting or training, they always end up together, shoulder to shoulder, as if a force of selective gravity unites them alone and does not displease him in the least that completely invades his personal space.

The whole wolf still remembers the exact moment when everything changed between them, it was an afternoon when they met with the Argent hunters to agree on how they will divide the areas they patrolled to find an uncontrolled wolf that is causing problems. Stiles began to complain because he does not want to be excluded from the action again and thanks to the intervention of Malia, who undertook to take care of him, Scott accepted that it was. Derek must admit that this situation bothered him a bit, since he knows perfectly the true intentions of the coyote girl to want some time alone with the Stiles. For your bad luck, you will have to team up with one of the hunters, probably it would not be a problem if it had been with Argent but it was not like that and the man made his disgust very clear when having to go with him, so he confronted him and they ended up taking old conflicts to light but what he did not tell was that Stiles came to his defense, perfectly arguing his point about how hunters have caused more problems than werewolves and finally settled the issue declaring that it would be him his patrol partner. It was two hours that were circling through the woods in the middle of the night, where the human was unloading his anger in the form of verbiage against the idiot hunter and Derek just listened to him with a small smile. He has always been the type that solves his own problems without asking for help and who protects others but on that occasion, he thought it feels good to be the one they protect. perfectly arguing his point about how the hunters have caused more problems than the werewolves and finally settled the issue declaring that he would be his patrol partner. It was two hours that were circling through the woods in the middle of the night, where the human was unloading his anger in the form of verbiage against the idiot hunter and Derek just listened to him with a small smile. He has always been the type that solves his own problems without asking for help and who protects others but on that occasion, he thought it feels good to be the one they protect. perfectly arguing his point about how the hunters have caused more problems than the werewolves and finally settled the issue declaring that he would be his patrol partner. It was two hours that were circling through the woods in the middle of the night, where the human was unloading his anger in the form of verbiage against the idiot hunter and Derek just listened to him with a small smile. He has always been the type that solves his own problems without asking for help and who protects others but on that occasion, he thought it feels good to be the one they protect. where the human was unloading his anger in the form of verbiage against the idiot hunter and Derek just listened to him with a small smile. He has always been the type that solves his own problems without asking for help and who protects others but on that occasion, he thought it feels good to be the one they protect. where the human was unloading his anger in the form of verbiage against the idiot hunter and Derek just listened to him with a small smile. He has always been the type that solves his own problems without asking for help and who protects others but on that occasion, he thought it feels good to be the one they protect.

When it is the third month since his return, he begins to be very aware of the presence of Stiles every time they are in the same space but it is no longer in a friendly way as before, but something else that fails to understand at all, or rather, he does not want to understand because it would involve facing all those strange feelings inside him and he knows perfectly (Thanks to his wolfish senses) that the same things happen to the Stiles but they reached a silent agreement not to talk about it.

Derek thought (naively) that not talking about something, would be enough to not make it real and served for about three weeks until one afternoon, Malia was presented at the Loft and by his expression, it is evident the theme they will play.

-What do you want? - Asked standing by the window and crossing his arms at chest height.  
"You know very well why I'm here, are you in love with Stiles?" The dark-haired man clenched his jaw because of the directness of his familiar.  
-We are friends- he answered seriously and he is not lying, because they have not clarified what happens between them.  
"No, friends do not want to fuck with each other, you want Stiles, not as a friend," he said, tapping his nose and the wolf growled.  
-Stilty is my friend, just that, whatever is going on between you, it's not my business.  
-That's right, it should not be your business but you are an important part of what is happening and do not pretend that you do not know, Stiles is in love with you, that's obvious- the coyote girl said, approaching him seriously- I ask him again, are you in love with Stiles?

The brunette does not want to continue with that conversation, is not ready to admit something that even he knows precisely and as if his prayers were heard by a superior force, Peter makes a surprise appearance in the Loft, interspersed between the two before tilt your head a little in confusion.

-I interrupt something? - Asked the newcomer- Will we have a family reunion? - He joked with the intention of lightening the atmosphere a bit but he did not get it.  
-Nothing, Malia is already gone- replied the youngest of the Hale with his jaw clenched.  
"You're a coward, someone like you does not deserve it," the coyote girl said angrily before leaving the Loft, closing the door with more force than necessary.  
\- How much did you hear? - Asked the dark stared at his uncle, who smiled a fun that gave him to understand that it was all- I do not want to talk, it is not your business, so do not get involved.  
-Well, do not talk but you can hear- said the elder going to the bar that delimits the space of the kitchen, separating it from the rest of the big room and took one of the beers that are in a bag- Malia is right, when will you admit that Are you in love with Stiles? The puppy is so obvious, it is impossible that you have not noticed, you can not be such an idiot, right?  
"Close your mouth, Peter and get out," he ordered before taking the leather jacket that rests on the back of the chair and then leaving the Loft. At that time you need to think many things.

+++ +++ +++

Things have been tense with Malia since their conversation a couple of weeks ago but she is still unclear about her feelings for the hyperactive teenager, and she has not arranged things with Braeden, so she opted to let everything take its course.  
That afternoon, they gathered outside the burned remains of the Hale mansion to train and as always, the strange force of selective gravity soon joined them during the three hours they were there. When Peter distributed the refreshments, for a few seconds he detected a strange aroma when he opened the bottle but he forgot it completely when the human intervened, so he simply took it.

As usual since he returned to the city, the pack agreed to a party in his Loft without taking his opinion into account, although it is not as if it bothered him, especially when Stiles hoards him near the window to talk about a movie that soon It will be released and they could go see together. At some point, Derek begins to perceive an attractive aroma that soon recognizes that it comes from the human, why does it smell so good? As the minutes progress, the distance is shortened between them and he feels a great desire to increase the contact between them, which seems reciprocal when the child comes closer to his body while placing a casual hand on his waist.

-I've got a little warm- said the teenager opening the buttons of his shirt- I need to refresh myself a little. Are you coming? - he asked almost whispering over his lips.  
-Yes, of course- he answered trying to repress the strong desire to embed it against the wall and try that talkative mouth before making love passionately.

As soon as they reached the second floor, he was dragged to the first room they found, which coincided with Peter's old bedroom and did not waste time lifting the child by the thighs to push him against the wall next to the window, initiating a kiss which became increasingly demanding.

He has never meant to do anything about all the things that hyperactive boy causes in him but now he can not contain himself, his wolf is twisting with the desire to devour Stiles completely and can not, nor does he want to stop it. Quickly the heat of their bodies increases and for a few seconds, he is sure he hears Peter's voice, however, he ignores it when the opposite tongue enters his mouth, making the kiss more lewd and does not take long to correspond in the same way .

Definitely something is not right, is it possible that its lack of control is the product of the full moon? Yes, there is no other possible option, for some strange reason, its animal side is too restless to perceive the strong and attractive human scent. Uncontrolled, he adopts his beta form at the same time as he knocks Stiles to the ground, bending over to bite his opposite neck and hurry to undress him.

-Dereeeekkkk- calls in a low moan.  
-I'm going to fuck you, Stiles, I'm going to eat you- affirmed the dark man, tracing the naked body beneath him and settled between his legs.  
"Mmm, do it, Derek, fuck me," he pleaded, panting as the wolf's hands caressed his thighs. "Dereeekk.

The brunette made his blue eyes shine before recapturing the opposite lips in a lustful kiss while pressing his hard erection under his pants against the boy's bare bottom. He does not care if the whole pack is listening from below, the only thing that matters at that moment is to satisfy his enormous desires to fuck Stiles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles did not hesitate to lick the wolf's fingers when he brought them to his mouth while continuing to mark every inch of skin within reach. After a few seconds, those digits go down to draw circles in their entrance and one of them sneaks slowly, making him gasp for the strange sensation.

-Aaaaahhhh, Dereeeekkkk- he groans around his neck with his arms.   
-Concentrate on this- it orders at the same time that it begins to masturbate- Mmm, you smell very good- affirms sinking the nose in the neck of the minor.   
-Aaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiii, Dereeeekkkk, Maaaassss, Dereeeekkkk.

When a second finger is attached to the intrusion, the discomfort is greater but the dark seems to know perfectly how to distract him and initiates a kiss with a lot of tongue that gets his job. The chestnut hardly notices the next finger sliding inside, since the hand that masturbates and the mouth that steals his breath are doing wonders.

-Dereeeeeekkkk! - Shouts when the older one touches an incredibly pleasing point inside and arches the back- Aaaaaahhhh, do it again, Mmm, please-pleads with glazed eyes and listens to the satisfying grunts of the wolf, who is sniffing at him neck with insistence.

Again and again, the brunette hits his prostate with his fingers, making the teenager whimper and when he feels he is about to reach orgasm, all the stimulation stops abruptly and he can not avoid annoying snorting but wanting to rebuke the older one, a hand takes him by the jaw firmly.

-Do you want me to fuck you? It's your turn to prepare, Stiles, suck it now, "he ordered, making his blue eyes shine.   
-Yes, Derek.

The teenager quickly exchanges places and sits between the opposite legs, watching with fascination the hard erection of the brunette to then take it in his hand, stroking slowly before bending to give a shy lick and when he heard a grunt of approval in response, he dared to cover more in his mouth until he swallowed almost completely to start a movement of mete-saca.

-Aaaaaahhhh, good boy, Mmm, follow Stileeessss, Sigueeee.

The brunette always imagined that the brunette is well endowed but has exceeded all their expectations and has no idea how something so big will fit in his butt, although it is not as if he knew much of the mechanics in homosexual sex, he has never been noticed beyond that a couple of hints with Danny. A hand entangled in his hair makes him moan between choked and force him to increase the rate of fellatio. He never thought he could get excited doing something like that but now he does not want to stop, especially because of the moans and grunts that the wolf releases.

-Aaaaahhhhh, you're doing very well, Stiles, Aaaahhhh, Mmm, you suck it very well.

After a few minutes, it is removed from the major's erection and quickly fall back to the ground. As soon as he feels the tip of the hard erection of the brunette pressing against his dilated entrance, he can not help but tense, since all that is new for him but the beta knows perfectly what to do and gives him a passionate kiss that helps him relax at the same time that begin to penetrate it.

-Dereeeeekkkk-groans away from the mouth and buries the fingers on the shoulders of the greater- Aaaahhhh ... Dioooss ... You have it very graaanndeee ... Mmm ... -It   
will bother you at first and then you will love it, you will not want it to take it out- promised sketching a smile of arrogance- I wish you so much, Stiles.   
-Me too, Mmm ... follameeee, follameee, Dereeekkk.

The wolf was not made to beg and softly rammed the first few seconds, however, soon increased the pace along with the depth, making moan hard to the teenager, who just overcame the initial discomfort, soon pleaded for more and that's what he received.

-Dereeeeekkkkk ... Yeah, yeah, do not stop you, Aaaaahhhh, Dereeeeekkk- managed to say between excited whimpering- Dereeeeeekkkk! - screams arching her back when one of the rush hits her prostate and drops her arms over her head- Aaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiiiii, Sssssiiiiiii, Dereeeeekkkk, anotheraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The chestnut is barely able to withstand all the pleasure that his friend is giving him and if he continues like this, he will be proud of being a teenager when he runs off so soon. It seems that the older one realizes what is happening and with total intentionality, hits his prostate again without giving him a truce. Stiles is not able to utter a coherent word and everything that comes out of his mouth are whimpering with pleasure.

-Stileeeessss, Stileeesss, Stileeeessss, you're so tight, Mmm, so hot-the brunette growls in the opposite ear.

The youngest does not want to finish so fast but he is not able to handle the enormous pleasure that the werewolf is giving him and he runs around staining both abdomens, being followed in a few seconds by the brunette, who grunts excitedly as he fills it with his essence. For a while, the only sounds in the room are their agitated breaths as they exchange occasional kisses and caresses.

-Derek, Mmm, that was incredible- said the child passing a hand through the hair of the wolf, who is still transformed and watching him intensely -Derek?

The brunette took him by the thighs to lift him up and pushed him against the wall before showing him his fangs. The chestnut can not contain a moan when he feels how the erection of the beta gets hard inside him and imposes a fast rhythm, hitting his prostate without giving him a truce.

-Aaaaaahhhh! Dereeeekkkk, Dereeeeekkkk, Aaaaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiii, Maaaasss, Maaaaassss, Dereeeekkkk - begged by burying his fingers on the opposite shoulders.

At that moment, Hale gives off an animal aura and those eyes that shine blue make it very clear that he will not stop until he devours him completely. Stiles does not think it is possible for him to come back in a few minutes but his body is showing him something else and his manhood rises hard between his legs, rubbing incessantly against the abdomen of the wild wolf that is driving him crazy with pleasure and gives himself completely to the.

It is not until the third time that the brunette seeks to reach the orgasm inside him, burying himself in him with impetus while holding him on his lap and with his legs in a butterfly, that the chestnut feels a strange pressure at his entrance until a lump in the base of the erection of the beta begins to slide in its interior growing more and more.

-Dereeeekkkk! Aaaaaaaahhhhh ... What is it - could not finish the question when the major growled in warning sign, absolutely lost in its animal part- Dereeeekkkk, Aaaaaahhhhh! - he shouted running between both abdomens when that strange bulge entered completely into him.   
"Stileeeeessss!" Roared the brunette finishing for the third time that night and scratched his back again before firming his forehead on the opposite shoulder, panting agitatedly.

For several minutes they remained embraced until the sheriff's son tried to change position but gave up the idea when that bulge inside him pulled painfully from him and chose to remain still. The wolf raised his head to look at him, making his wolfish features disappear and gave him a soft kiss, very different from the passionate people who have shared.

-Stilty ... I'm sorry, I do not know what happened to me ... I think the full moon is affecting me- the brunette excused keeping him around his waist.   
"Derek ... I like you very much," the younger confessed, his cheeks flushed.

Since his relationship with the beta became closer, he is increasingly aware of his feelings for him, because from the beginning he found him attractive but now he knows that he is in love and really wants to be with him, however, he can not do it until clarify things with Malia, because she also knows that even when she was the one who ended their relationship, she has not stopped loving him.

-These months we've known each other better, we've become friends ... I've realized how much I like you, Derek, I love spending time together, our talks, discussing, your grunting, your eyebrow movements, everything like and every day I find a different reason to fall in love with you again- affirmed the human profiled the nose of the beta with his.   
-I ...   
-I know, you have issues to resolve with Braeden and me with Malia, that's why we can not be together, that's why we pretend that nothing happens between us when all we want is to get lost in the sheets for hours and hours- Human giving him a small smile before sighing as he affirms the chin on the older man's shoulder- What will happen now?  
-We'll be together for a while, until my knot comes down- the wolf replied, gently stroking the back of the chestnut tree.   
-I did not mean that, but thanks for the clarification, Sourwolf- he hummed, staring at the beautiful eyes of the beta and then gave him a loving kiss that was reciprocated in the same way and settled into the opposite arms. -I'm drowsy, I suppose you do not It will bother me if I stay tonight with you.   
"No, it does not bother me," said the brunette, sniffing the side of his head.   
-We'll have to do something with the smell, I think I still have that powder that Deaton gave me to hide my scent.

The chestnut knows that at that moment they have reached a silent agreement not to talk about what happened that full moon night. It is not something that you like but you understand, both have things to fix and important decisions to make if they want to give an opportunity to what has emerged between them.

+++ +++ +++

Stiles reached to kneel in front of the toilet to vomit a little before sitting on the floor with a sigh. The last four days has been waking up in the same way, at first he thought it was because he ate something in poor condition but the situation has already been prolonged enough to be just that, besides that the vomiting is accompanied by nausea and some dizziness.

"Are you okay, son?" Asked the sheriff, helping him to get up and the younger boy rinsed his mouth with a little water.   
-Yes, dad ... I'm fine- he replied turning to the major with a sigh.   
"Arrange yourself, I'll take you to the hospital," he ordered, heading for the door. "And I do not want excuses, you've been like that for many days.   
-You have to go to work- said the chestnut in the hope of avoiding going.   
-Parrish can cover me, you're more important, Stiles, so hurry, I want you in five minutes down.

The chestnut had no choice but to obey, so after changing his pajamas, he brushed his teeth and ordered his hair a little with his hands before going downstairs to join his father. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Melissa received them worried that something serious would happen and the minor explained the situation, downplaying it.

"Noah's right, if you've been this many days like that, it's not something you should take lightly, Stiles," scolded his best friend's mother. "Come, the doctor will check you now.

The teenager allowed himself to be taken to one of the rooms and sat on the stretcher while waiting for the doctor. It is supposed that this morning he would meet Derek for breakfast but he will not arrive at the time they agreed, so he takes advantage of sending him a text message and just a few seconds later, the wolf calls him.

"Are you okay?" He asked without even saying hello, which made the child smile because of the worry in his voice.   
-Yes, Derek, my dad is exaggerating, I'm sure it's not something serious, maybe I have a stomach infection or something like that- he said moving his legs while watching the door.   
-Okay, I'll go find you.   
\- No, do not worry, my dad already warned that he will arrive later at the station, so he can go to the Loft and I want something very rich, Sourwolf - he sang at the same time that a man with a white apron enters the room and he recognizes as the doctor who attends him the few times he arrives there- See you soon, do not worry.

The teenager followed all the indications of the major and as he supposed, his discomfort does not seem serious, but as a precaution, he takes some blood samples and prescribes some medications for nausea. During the journey to the Loft, his father does not fail to emphasize the great time he spends with Hale Minor.

-It's my friend, dad, do not say it with that weird tone- he asked trying to control the blush on his cheeks.   
-Scott is your best friend and you almost do not go out with him- accused the sheriff squinting and stopped at a red light.   
-That's different, besides Scotty spends almost all his time with Kira, I'm not going to be bad third between them- he defended himself crossing his arms while looking out the window embarrassed- And I will not continue talking about the subject, Derek is just my friend, nothing more.   
-Of course- replied the older man returning to drive before smiling a little- Just friends.

When he arrived at his destination, the dark-haired man receives him, besieging him with questions about how he is and what the doctor said. The chestnut assured him that everything is fine and that in four days the results of the blood samples that were taken will be ready, so for the moment he has to take the pills that he was prescribed.

"What are you doing?" The teenager chuckled as the wolf bent to sniff at his neck insistently, tickling his beard.   
"You still have a strange smell," she said, moving away from him without stopping staring at him.   
\- Easy, Sourwolf, I'm fine, do not worry, did you make breakfast? I'm starving.

Both maintained a lively conversation while eating together, shoulder to shoulder and with no inch of space between their bodies, which shows how comfortable they are in the opposite company. At noon Peter joins them for lunch and then the three go to the remains of the Hale mansion for daily training. As in the previous days, the chestnut tree sits watching the others fight.

\- Are you sure you're okay? - asks the redhead sitting next to her on the trunk.   
-Yes, perfect, everyone is exaggerating, Lydia, do not worry, you know how I am, I swallow everything I find without fixing on the due dates, it will pass away to me- he answered dismissing the importance of the matter.   
-I hope so, then, how are things going between Derek and you?

The hyperactive adolescent became tense when he heard those words, especially when he noticed the brightness in the Banshee's eyes that made him understand that he was very likely to be aware of what had happened between them. When he goes to answer, he realizes that Malia is looking in his direction, without bothering to disguise that he is attentive to their conversation.

-Well, we are good friends, we almost do not argue, Lydia ... - he said getting nervous when noticing that the brunette turns to them too- Sourwolf has become a teddy bear- he joked observing the aforementioned and winked, receiving a small smile.   
-Well, I have planned to have a party at my house next Friday, mom agrees and of course they are all invited, so come with your teddy bear, Stiles- he said standing up while playing with a lock of his hair- It's my turn to fight, we'll continue this conversation later.

The chestnut sighed in relief and decided that as soon as he finished the training, he would go home with any excuse to avoid facing the redhead again.

+++ +++ +++

-Why are you so serious, puppy? - Asked the beta with curiosity.   
-I have a bad feeling, Peter, Melissa sounded strange on the phone, I'm sure the blood tests are not right ... - he answered parking the jeep outside the hospital and sighed quietly- I did not dare to tell my dad, nor the others ... I'm telling you because you're already here ...   
-Oh, I understand, maybe it's just your idea, puppy, whatever, let's go in and we'll know what's happening, I assure you it's just paranoia of you and everything is fine.

The brunette nodded to those words, wishing that it really was that way and everything was in his head. As soon as they met the nurse behind the counter, the teenager confirmed his intuition and followed her silently to one of the unoccupied rooms.

"What's the matter, Melissa?" He asked, shifting the body weight from one foot to the other anxiously.   
\- Sit down - asked the woman pointing to the stretcher and the child obeyed, standing very tense to recognize that tone of voice, since it is not good news.   
-Please tell me once what happens, what's wrong with me? It's bad? Am I going to die? - he let go thinking the worst at that moment.   
-No, Stiles, of course not- the mother of her best friend calmed down and went to her side, sitting at the same time she puts an arm around his shoulders- You're not wrong, at least this is not considered a bad thing but ... It's strange, I made sure to corroborate the results, three times and there's no mistake, Stiles, you're not sick, you do not have a stomach infection.  
\- That's great, I told you, it's all right - the wolf sang, sitting on the other side of the human, who is still tense- So what's the matter?   
-Well, Stiles, congratulations, you've joined the long list of strange things that happen in Beacon Hills, you're pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

\- What's wrong, Peter? What are you doing here so late? - asked the hunter raising an eyebrow curiously.   
-I'm in trouble, Chris, we have very serious problems- he responded by entering without being invited.

The beta still can not believe it. At about six o'clock, he accompanied the hyperactive teenager to see Melissa, since the results of their exams are ready and it seems that they found something. During the journey, try to calm your friend, assuring him that everything will be fine but can not be more wrong.

Pregnant That is the word that is about to give you a direct ticket back to the grave. How the hell is it possible for a man to be pregnant? He has never heard or read of a similar case, so there is only one possible option and that is that his "love potion" had an unexpected consequence.

After they received the surprising news from the nurse, Stiles pleaded with him to keep everything secret, since he must first process the information before thinking about what he will do. That's why Peter took him to his apartment and took it upon himself to apologize to Derek when he called the human to have dinner together. The two were silent for more than an hour until the chestnut tree broke it with his hands to his hair as he begins with a verbiage about adolescent pregnancies and their complications. Hale has no idea what to do to calm him down, not when he is almost certain that his intervention in favor of the couple is the cause of all this.

Around midnight, the beta accompanied Stiles back to his house, asking him to try to rest and that tomorrow he will come to look for him to talk about the subject more calmly. As soon as he makes sure he enters, he rushes to get to the house of Argent, he is the only person who can help him at that moment, and he shares some guilt in the whole affair.

-What did you do now? And why do you include me in your problem? - asked the hunter, taking him to the living room.   
-Because you helped me, so you can not leave me now- he answered observing the bottle of whiskey in a piece of furniture and he takes it with a smile before giving it a long drink.   
-Hey, calm- Chris stops him removing the bottle with curiosity- Sit down and tell me what happens.

The beta obeyed by running a hand over his face before nodding his head on the back of the chair, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. Not even now can he believe that everything is real, it is true that he has detected a strange aroma in the human, not unpleasant, but in a certain way he attracts him and he is not the only one that is going through that, the other wolves in the pack also, which he now understands when it comes to the pregnancy of one of the betas.

-Peter, tell me what's happening- the hunter asked, sitting down beside him with concern- What did you do?   
-Nothing ... you were right, Chris ... you, they were all right, I should not interfere but I swear I really wanted to help- assured the wolf very distressed.   
\- This is at night you went to the vet to get those plants? - Asked staring at the brunet, who sat up nodding - Yesterday I was talking to the sheriff and told me that Stiles has not been well, Is that why did you give him?  
-Yes ... something like that ... I ... I have no idea what happened, Chris, that thing was supposed to out-control Derek's wolf and it worked but ... that night I went to the vet, do you remember the plant that I did not find and you I called? It turns out that I found two jars that matched the description, so I used both ... I have no idea what I put in their bottles, Chris ... and now ... you will not believe this.   
\- Say it once - ordered the impatient hunter with the whole thing.   
-He's pregnant, Chris ... Stiles is pregnant.

Hale was not surprised at not getting a reaction from Argent. He also went through that phase a few hours ago, so he took advantage of his bewilderment to go for the bottle of whiskey and take a few sips of it. Now they will kill him, Derek will kill him when he finds out about the whole thing.

-Oh God ... Are you ... are you sure? - Asked the elder without leaving his astonishment.   
\- One hundred percent confirmed, Chris ... Melissa corroborated it before telling us ... - answered the beta sitting down and handed him the bottle- Go ahead, the situation warrants it.   
-It's impossible, genetically impossible, Peter ... he's a man, it's impossible that after being with Derek he gets pregnant, there's no way ... What the hell did you take that night? We have to go with Deaton immediately, he is the only one who can explain what is happening, come on.

The journey to the veterinarian is completely silent and just meet Deaton at the reception, the wolf is responsible for placing him in touch with the situation, in addition to confessing his unauthorized break to steal some magical plants. For his luck, the last of the preoccupations of the former messenger of his old pack, are his nocturnal walks and he took them to the back room.

"Show me what exactly you took," said the druid, nodding toward the mantelpiece.

One by one, the beta takes out the five jars he took a little over two weeks ago to leave them on the metal stretcher and did not like the expression of the veterinarian in the least, since it is clear that one of them should not be there . He does not need words to know that the current condition of the chestnut tree is exclusively his responsibility.

-It's just like you think, Peter, your "love potion" is more of a "fertility potion", this is a very strange thing that cost me a lot to get - he said shaking the smallest bottle of all and one of which the wolf He added without being sure what it is- They are dried and ground leaves of the Nemeton, when it used to be a leafy tree, if it makes you feel a little better, it's not entirely your fault, because of the effects it had, I can deduce that Stiles and Derek they are companions, the Nemeton is not only a source that attracts the supernatural, it also makes the improbable probable, the Nemeton judged that Stiles is apt to give birth to the next descendant of the Hale family, so it was combined with the rest of the plants, which not only serve to uncontrolle a wolf sexually, are generally used to facilitate knotting and pregnancy,if Stiles is now, it's because Derek knotted him when they were together.  
-The knots only appear ... when the wolf wants to claim a couple and ensure fertilization- completed Argent exchanging a stunned look with the beta.

Peter begged the vet not to tell him something about the matter, because first he has to confess the truth to Stiles, because he will not joke with Derek knowing that he will kill him without asking. When they return to Argent's house, he takes possession of the whiskey bottle again to drink more than half in a single gulp and feels reluctant.

-What will you do? You have to tell them, the hunter advised, going to his side with seriousness. It is better that you do it as soon as possible.   
-No, I can not ... give me a few hours, okay? I have to think very hard about how I'll do this, can I stay here tonight? I promise you I will not try something again - he asked staring at Chris, who thought for a few seconds before nodding with some resignation - Great, you're a charm.

The alleged hours, became days and it was not until the third that the hunter pressed him to make a decision soon or he will.

+++ +++ +++

The beta tensed when he heard the noise of the doorbell and went to open, receiving the hyperactive teenager with a nervous hand salute while exchanging a look with Argent, who agreed to accompany him at that time.

-What's going on? Your message sounded urgent, "said the child sitting next to the hunter curiously." Oh, wait, will they finally make it official and want to know my opinion first? "He asked excitedly to confirm his suspicions.   
-Do what official? - Chris released arching an eyebrow curiously.   
\- That they are together, they are very evident, at least Peter, you do not know how to disguise - he sang with a smile - Congratulations.   
-No, no, no, you're wrong, you're very wrong, there's nothing between us, never- he hastened to deny Argent with a slight flush covering his cheeks.   
"You do not have to deny it, baby, the puppy is very smart, you will not cheat," joked the wolf winking coquettishly.   
"Enough, Peter, we're here for something else.

Of course the reason for citing the teenager there is not to make fun of the hunter, but a much more serious issue. You have no idea how to start, how can you confess your responsibility to Stiles? How will he tell you that it is his fault that he is pregnant? Nobody else in the pack knows that they will have a new member within nine months, the chestnut has not even dared to tell his father for the simple reason that he has no explanation for what is happening.

-What happens, guys? It seems serious, "said the brunette, getting nervous again." Say it once, please.   
-Well ... there's something I have to tell you, Stiles ... just promise me that you will listen to me and you will not hate me for this, I swear my intentions were good- said the wolf placing a hand on the minor's knee, who nodded- You'll see ... ... I know how you got pregnant.   
-Wait, wait ... Chris already knows? - He asked lowering his head very embarrassed.   
-Yes, puppy but do not worry, keep the secret ... he knows ... he knows because it was part of my original plan ... I made a mistake and this happened- he explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously.   
-What plan?  
-I realized how Derek and you look at each other, how they are constantly next to each other, their casual frictions, it is evident that both of them like each other ... so I thought about giving them a little push and that's why I went to the Deaton veterinary at night to get some things from his magical pantry ... - he said looking at the minor, who thanks to his restless head already seems to understand where he wants to go - Deaton was not ... so I called Chris to help me with some plants that I could use ... use to uncontrolle Derek's wolf and so they finally fuck before confessing that they like ... I mixed the things I took and gave them in some refreshments after training ...   
-Peter ... What did you give us? - asked the teenager, standing very tense.  
-Mmm ... I swear I just wanted to help, Stiles, really ... the plants were supposed to only take them to bed ... but ... there was one of which I was not sure ... so I took the two that looked like the description that Chris gave me ... and it was ... they were ground leaves of the Nemeton ... when it used to be a complete tree and not a trunk ... Deaton explained that ... that potentiated the effects of the other plants ... which usually uncontrolled the wolves sexually to facilitate the knotting and ... that they can get their partners pregnant ... so it seems that the Nemeton decided that you are the one to give birth to the next descendant of the Hale family.

The human interspersed the look between the two elders and Chris again explained the situation as they were told by the former messenger of the Hale. The wolf began to worry when they spent several minutes in which the chestnut does not utter a word, so he returns to apologize and make it clear that his intention was never that something like that happened.

"Useful?" Argent called softly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Listen, Peter should not have interfered with you and I'm not justifying him but he just wanted to help.  
-I know ... - whispered the boy keeping his eyes on the ground- I know I did not want to do this ... I do not know what I'm going to do ... Derek and I are not well at this moment ... after what happened at full moon ... we have not returned to touch the subject ... he has not ended his relationship with Braeden- he confessed surprising both elders with the unexpected revelation- They had a discussion before Derek decided to return and they are taking a while ... besides ... I also have things to solve with Malia ... she was the one who finished everything but still loves me and I do not want to hurt her ... that's why we have maintained this friendship relationship between us ... I know very well that I like Derek and I know I like him too ...   
-I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm really sorry ... I should have listened to others ... forgive me ...  
-Okay ... it's no longer a case to find a guilty party for this ... I mean ... you gave us that thing but it would not have worked if Derek and I were not partners ... nor if the Nemeton had not decided that we're fit to be parents ... How will I tell Derek this? How will I tell my father? I'm barely seventeen ... it's a good thing that I finish high school in six months, so I guess it will not be a problem if it's like this but ... What am I going to do?   
I do not know how to be a father ... I do not know how to change diapers, make a bottle ... I do not even know how Derek will take it ... I have no idea what he wants ...

When the wolf realized that the teenager is about to suffer a panic attack, he covered his mouth with one hand and then asked him to breathe. He can understand how his friend feels with the whole situation, he got a big surprise when he found out (thanks to the redheaded banshee) that Malia is his daughter, although in his case, he skipped all the arduous process of raising her and that's why he does not see it as something so dramatic. No, it is not a good example to compare.

-Listen, Stiles, I know what you're going through, well, a big part- the hunter started speaking, placing a hand on the minor's shoulder, who turned to him- I'm also ... I was a father, I know perfectly what it feels like receive that unexpected news, I did not know what to do either, for the life I lead, I did not want her to follow my steps, I did not want her to be in danger for what I do, I did not know if I would be a good father, I understand your doubts and fears, I know it's harder for you because you're the one who carries that baby in your womb, so it's good that you count on your family at this time, with the support of the pack and Derek, "he advised, observing sympathetically the chestnut, who nodded. It's going to be difficult, Stiles, everyone will get a big surprise but none will leave you, ever.  
-Thanks, Chris, you're right ... I'll tell the others ... first I'll talk to the pack ... if I tell my dad first, he's able to hurt Derek for this ... and also you, Peter, I do not want that.   
-When will we talk to the pack? - Asked the beta placing a hand on the knee of the teenager, who sighed quietly.   
-All have realized that I'm weird ... yesterday I was about to tell Derek ... it's better to do it soon ... I'll tell you in tomorrow's training- he replied running a hand through his hair before turning to the wolf- I do not think it's a good idea to know that you had something to do with this, Peter ... Derek is not going to react well when he knows, nor the others and I do not want you to have problems.  
\- You can not cover me in this, puppy, I really appreciate your concern but I can not hide forever, sooner or later they will realize.   
"You're going to be in serious trouble," Argent said, pausing for a moment and smiling. "You're finally doing the right thing, Peter.   
-Thank you, honey, now you will leave your window open at night? - He asked winking with complicity and the child laughed.   
-Don't ruin it, Peter.

The brunette felt much better after confessing his great secret and it was very helpful for the human to take it so well, that only shows him how lucky his nephew is to have him as a companion, as well as making him regret not having given him the bite when he had the chance, it would have been a good beta.

-We are going to ask for something to eat, it will be what you want, Stiles, take it as a part of my apology for what happened- said the wolf at the same time as he leans up to the teenager's neck- Your smell is changing, that's why They have all been so close to you.   
"I know, it's kind of weird, Liam did not take off from me all morning, all the classes sat next to me ... What the fuck?" He asked curiously.   
-Mmm, it's something sweet, very nice and attractive, it happens, Stiles, when a member of the pack is pregnant, the others become very protective, especially the companion, is our wolf instinct, that baby will be a wolf from birth, like Derek, "he explained, bringing a hand to the belly of the chestnut." As he grows up, we can perceive him more clearly. What do you want to eat, puppy?  
-Mmm, a pizza and chocolate ice cream.

+++ +++ +++

-I'm pregnant.

Peter held his breath as a deep silence settled in the Loft after Stiles delivered the big news to the pack. The first to break that awkward moment was Liam, who laughed attributing everything to a very bad joke, hinting at the genetic impossibility of that. That was the signal for the beta to intervene and tell them everything he did, his supposed "love potion" that ended up becoming a "fertility potion" with unexpected consequences.

"You can not be serious, it's not funny," the Alpha replied before releasing a nervous giggle that faded after a few seconds.   
-It's the truth- confirmed Argent keeping his arms crossed next to the teenager, who has his eyes fixed on the ground.   
"And who is supposed to be the father?" Malia asked seriously.   
-Derek ... - the child whispered nervously joining hands- We ... We were together almost a month ago ...   
-How could you do it, Peter? This is not a game, you made her pregnant! - pointed the redhead pointing her finger- We warned you, we warned you not to meddle and you still did, What the hell you had in mind?  
\- He's not even an adult! This is too much, I've let a lot of things go by but this is the last thing, "threatened Scott, making his red eyes shine." Give me one reason why I should not beat you up before driving you out of the pack.

Peter could not answer when a few steps went to him at full speed and a hand holding his shirt tight pushed him against the wall at the same time that sharp claws are buried in his abdomen. He can perfectly hear Stiles' scared scream but all that catches his attention at that moment, is his furious nephew, who has transformed into beta and seems about to rip his throat out.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I should not kill you," the brunette hissed, burying his claws even more.   
-Derek ... - whispered swallowing more force than necessary. Now he is in serious trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had placed himself in all possible scenarios about how the pack would react when he gave them the great news that in a few months there would be a little wolf running through the Loft. He knew they might get angry, especially with Peter for being directly responsible for the whole thing but he never thought that Derek would take him so badly, to the point of attacking his uncle and digging his claws into his abdomen while demanding a reason not to kill him . No, things are definitely going very, very wrong.

\- Enough! - he shouted running towards them and tried to separate them without success- Let go!   
-Don't mess up- ordered the beta making her blue eyes shine while holding her frown- This has already exceeded all limits, Do you have any idea what you've done ?! - He shouted at his familiar - I should tear your throat.   
-Stop!

The chestnut tree was about to take the little bag with aconite that he usually carries with him in case of emergency but it was not necessary, since Argent put an arm around the neck of the angry wolf and managed to get it away from Peter, pushing it while pulling out his weapon when the beta makes an attempt to attack again.

\- Calm down, Derek, understand your annoyance but this will not solve things.   
"Are you okay?" Asked the sheriff's son, inspecting his friend's wound.   
-Quiet, puppy, will heal soon.   
-Why are you protecting him ?! Do not you understand the seriousness of what he did ?! You are pregnant! Pregnant! And it will not convince me otherwise with its supposed "good intentions", always with your plans hidden and look at the results!  
"Enough, Derek!" Yelled the only human in the pack, walking very seriously towards the brunet. "Do you think I wanted this?" No, that is, if I want to have a family but not when I have not even turned eighteen and I am as upset as you are but that will not change things, will not make me less pregnant, or that you will not be the father, What really bothers you, Derek? That I am pregnant or that Peter is responsible for this? Because I'm pretty sure it's the second option, "he said, keeping silent for several seconds." Guys, please, I need to talk to Derek alone.

The sheriff's son exchanged a look with his best friend, who nodded slowly before ordering the others to leave. When they were the only ones to stay in the Loft, he shortened the distance with the wolf, hugging him by the neck while hiding his head in the opposite neck and encircling his waist with his arms.

-I understand how you feel, Derek, I'm the same, well, I've overcome the phase of surprise, denial and anger ... now I'm in resignation ... there's nothing we can do to change this ... I'm pregnant with you, that's a done ... I know you need to think a lot of things and that's why I want you to take your time ... but please, do not go on getting even with Peter, he really just wanted to help ... he made a mistake again, I will not deny it ... only, please do not go back hurt him- he asked giving a kiss to the elder's neck before turning away, with the intention of leaving to give his space to the wolf but he held it against his body- Derek?  
-I'm sorry ... I do not want you to think I'm disgusted with you ... and you're right, it's Peter, I probably would not be so upset if it was you or someone else ... I do not dislike the idea of having a baby with you, I do not feel ready to this but I would not leave you alone "he said with seriousness and the teenager felt his eyes watering with tears" Stiles.   
-Thank you ... you have no idea how scared I am- he whispered at the same time as he embraces the tanner more strongly and hides his head against the other's chest while sobbing- I'm sorry ... these damn hormonal changes are affecting me a lot ... do not listen to me ...  
"Useful," he said, taking the human's cheeks and then gently wiping away his tears. "I would never leave you alone with something like that, never, although that will not stop me from trying to kill Peter again, so stay away from me, at least for the rest of the week.   
-Yes, of course, Sourwolf- responded with a small smile.   
-When will we tell your father? I think we should do it soon.   
-Yes, I thought the same ... but I wanted to give you some time to process all this ...

The chestnut felt much better after listening to the words of the beta, assuring him that he will be by his side and will not leave it. If he's honest, the worst scenario he's been in since he found out he's pregnant is that Derek does not want him and leaves to go back to Braeden. The boy could not help but giggle when the wolf's beard rubbed against his neck at the same time he sniffed it insistently.

\- Now I understand that it is the strange aroma that you have and why it attracts me so much.   
-There's something else ... I have to tell you ... I did not want to mention it in front of the pack but Deaton told us ... that those plants worked ... I became pregnant because ... we are companions ... and the Nemeton judged that I am able to give birth to the next descendant of the Hale ... we are companions, Derek ... fellow wolves ... - said the hyperactive teenager looking down with flushed cheeks.   
"Companeros?" He repeated, very surprised with the revelation.   
-Derek ... I think you have to go talk to Deaton ... it's better that I return home ... I have to make dinner ... see you tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow we will decide what to do-he settled down, staring at the dark-haired man, who nodded slowly.  
-Yes ... Argent brought you right? - Asked by receiving an affirmative answer- Then I'll take you home.

The trip in the camera was completely silent but the minor did not bother him, they have been too many emotions in a short time and in fact, he is tired. When they reach their destination, the brunette places a hand on his cheek, caressing him gently before shortening the distance to kiss him on the forehead.

-I think I need a moment alone, I'll call you tomorrow morning, all right, Stiles?   
-Yes ... - replied the downcast teenager, afraid that the older would have taken badly to be partners.   
-Hey, do not think weird things- he asked for the beta as if he were reading exactly what is going through his head at that moment- Do not forget that I smell your restlessness, freckles, I know perfectly how you think, so calm down, I will not lie to you saying that this will be easy but if I assure you that I will not leave you alone, do you understand?   
-Yes, Derek ... yes, thank you.   
"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, inspecting the brunette, who thought about it for a few seconds before denying it.  
-I'll be fine, you need to think and be alone for a few hours, I did it for days, so I give you permission to do so- he tried to joke while taking the hand of the wolf that is still on his right cheek- Do not worry, I have not yet Started with the cravings, you'll have to get ready to get up early, little wolf.   
-It's not like I did not, many times you keep me for hours on the phone, or have you forgotten? - He raised an eyebrow and the chestnut laughed with those words.   
-Culpable, although you can not deny that you love our talks- hummed with a smile of amusement before agreeing the distance between them to kiss the wolf and came down from the camera- See you.   
-We'll see you, Stiles, call me if you need anything.

As soon as he opened the door, he turned to the dark man saying goodbye with his hand and entered. He still can not believe that his worst fears are infused, if he thinks about it now and based on the relationship he has built with Derek, it was very foolish of him to even consider that he could leave as soon as he found out the truth, of course that will not leave him alone and will assume his responsibility as the father of the baby they expect, although what does scare him is the uncertainty of not knowing if he really wants that child they will have. It is one thing to accept it and another very different one that wishes it.

-And I? - he whispered lowering a hand to his belly to caress it slowly.

He has spent the last days so preoccupied with the reactions of others, especially the dark one, who has not stopped for a second to think, what he thinks. It is clear that Peter acted badly, he should not have done all that secretly, he should not have interfered but he has not taken the time to analyze what he wants.

-Could I ... can I take care of a baby? Do I want to have a baby? "He asked himself as tears began to build up in his eyelids.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Derek turned the corner of the street where the human lives, he parked next to the sidewalk and affirmed his forehead against the steering wheel while reliving the conversation in the Loft. What the hell was your uncle thinking to do something like that? Why do you always have to ruin everything and justify yourself with idiotic excuses? Your good intentions are no good to you after what you have caused. At that moment he would be very capable of tearing his throat with his teeth.

"We are companions, Derek ... fellow wolves"

The brunette was startled when he clearly heard that confession in his head. Stiles is your partner? It is not that he dislikes the idea, but that he is surprised, considering that only a few months have begun to get along. Comrades, you never had the opportunity to talk about that with your mother, so you have no idea what the signs are to recognize you, you did not even think you had one. They have been so many years carrying the guilt of what happened to his family, years in which he has dealt with a deep sadness that seems not to end.

"Useful ... is my partner," he whispered to himself as he felt his wolf writhe anxiously. "Comrades.

If he is honest, he understands the choice of his animal part. Since returning to Beacon Hills, never be calmer, than the hours a day that passes in the company of that hyperactive boy. He does not even miss anymore, when he discovers that he is counting the minutes in which they will be seen or that he has a smile every time they are together. That time away from the city, allowed him to realize that he misses too much his home but more importantly, that he misses that impertinent human.

It has never been in his plans to have a family of his own, not with everything that has happened and the great fear he feels of losing those he loves. Maybe that's why he liked Braeden, they both look alike, they do not have greater ambitions than to survive day to day, to fulfill their respective jobs and from time to time to have some company but nothing serious. So far, he has never considered having anything stable, much less a baby, so why does knowing that Stiles is pregnant with him makes him feel strangely excited and at the same time, predictably afraid of losing them? He wants to be with them, he likes the idea and can even visualize a future for them but just thinking that he can lose everything as he did in his family, is enough to not even think about the past.

When the beta manages to order its chaotic thoughts, it quickly leads to Deaton's veterinarian, who is waiting for him and tells him to follow him to the back room to speak more calmly. From the mouth of the former message of his former herd, listen carefully how it is that the "love potion" of the idiot that he has as an uncle, became a "fertility potion".

"And why does the Nemeton want me to have a son?" Asked the brunette, keeping his back against the wall as he stared at the older man.   
-Who decided that Stiles is suitable to give birth to your future descendant, is to say, Derek, it is not about will or want, but about balance, your family is the one who has protected this city for many years, many more than what you think and keep it that way, it's part of the natural balance, this may sound hard for you but maybe, the Nemeton is giving you an opportunity to rebuild and recover what you've lost, "the veterinarian pointed out with parsimony.   
"Scott is the local Alfa and he's doing a very good job, the city has someone to protect it," he replied, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
\- Maybe, the future for Scott is a very different one than being the guardian of Beacon Hills, this you do not know but your mother, Talia trusted that the next one in assuming her position, it would be you, not Laura and I am sure that if not the matter would have happened with Kate, you would have awakened like a true Alpha too, you are capable of becoming a complete wolf, you inherited that from your mother, she had many abilities, one of them, being a very good leader and you also have that Derek, you will not be an Alpha again, not without killing one, but you will be responsible for raising and educating the next Alpha.   
-Wait, do you think Stiles's baby is an Alpha? You can not know that and it's very unlikely, I'm not, "the wolf said surprised with that statement.  
-Derek, the Nemeton "decided" that Stiles will have your son, rest assured that it will not be a common wolf, these are not common circumstances, I can assure you that, as well as, that baby will be an Alpha, a very powerful who will take his place.   
-Balance- said the beta receiving a nod as reaffirmation.

Of course, that baby will be very special and the vet's explanations make a lot of sense to him, but it's not so simple, not when he's afraid of losing his family again. A noise takes him out of his thoughts and receives with curiosity the book that the eldest gives him.

-It is about partners, the signs to recognize them, the types of unions, the claim and knotting, I advise you to receive it as soon as you can, it will help you to clarify many doubts.   
-Thanks, Deaton- said observing him steadily- I suppose that something like this has never happened, a man, besides being human, pregnant with a wolf.   
-Not that I know but I'm investigating about it, I'll let you know if I find something.   
-Yes, do you think ... do you think it's dangerous for Stiles? There are women who have become pregnant with werewolves and the situation is somewhat complicated, do you think that something like this happens to Stiles? - he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
-I do not know, Derek, the only thing I can assure you, is that Stiles needs you at his side, like the rest of the pack, this kind of situations are easier when they are all united- the wolf nodded before giving a step forward- One more thing, I suggest you keep this secret, that those who know should know it, it is a very particular situation, we do not know how they can take it, especially the hunters.   
\- Solo Argent is aware of what is happening and is on our side, thank you, Deaton.

The brunet led back to his Loft and sat on the couch as he looked at the book that his mother's former emissary had given him. Comrades, you can not wait to see if Stiles really is.

+++ +++ +++

As soon as the wolf sniffed the anxiety and restlessness that increases in the chestnut tree, he approached him and hugged him from behind, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He understands perfectly why he is like this, he feels the same way and it is no wonder when that afternoon, they will give the great news to the sheriff. If he is honest, he is very sure that he will be shot, so he advised the minor to wait until dessert and thus ensure that he does not have a weapon on hand after changing his uniform.

-I'm very scared, Derek ... I do not know if my dad will kill you or he will do it with me for this ... no, I think his main objective will be Peter- he said turning around in the older man's arms and hiding his face against his opposite chest.   
-You have to calm down, Stiles, your father will be very surprised with this, he will be angry with Peter just like me, he will threaten me that he will lock him up for life if I do not take responsibility for this but I assure you that he will not scold you, nor will will be mad at you - said the beta stroking with one hand the human hair, who came out of hiding to look at him.   
-I do not want you to hurt Peter, or even give you a sermon, I'm glad you're with me, Derek, I feel so nervous and somewhat hysterical ... I can not help it ... - he whispered at the same time he moves away to look at him distressed .  
-Okay, we're together, I'll take care of you, I'll take care of both of you- he promised placing a hand on the human's belly, who smiled.   
-Derek, thanks.

They both stared at each other and the brunet shortened the distance to give him an affectionate kiss. They have not yet clarified the type of relationship they will maintain but that is exclusively because both have not resolved their respective love conflicts and that prevents them from being fully together. The wolf has thought all the dawn in his current situation and after finishing the book that Deaton gave him, he did not have any doubt that Stiles is his partner, which he likes a lot, so he promised himself that he would fix things as soon as possible. Braeden and will be allowed to have a future with someone as special as that hyperactive boy.

After eight o'clock, the sheriff arrived from work and for a few seconds, he interposed the look between them before greeting them and then going to change clothes. It is clear to the beta that the older one already senses what is happening there, at least a part.

-Derek ... - whispered the brunette after making sure his father is on the second floor.   
-Quiet, everything will be fine-promised the wolf giving him a loving kiss on the forehead to his partner.

During dinner, they had a pleasant conversation and the sheriff told them about several animals they found near the destroyed highway. The brunette observed the teenager, who has been unusually quiet, in fact, it is he who has spoken the most and that is worthy of attention, which is not long in noticing the sheriff.

-What happens to you, Stiles? And do not answer anything, you are only silent for more than five minutes in a row when I threaten to take off your jeep if you do not shut up or because you are thinking about something very serious, so tell me, "the elder ordered, wiping his mouth with his napkin and then cross your arms   
\- Dad ... yes ... I have something very important to tell you ... is about ... what is happening to me lately ... I lied to you ... I'm still getting up in the morning to vomit ... it was not a simple stomach infection- he said looking down nervously and the beta took one of the human's hands, giving him his support.   
"Useful, tell me once it happens," the sheriff insisted again, frowning slightly.  
-Pape ... I ... I'm pregnant ... I'm waiting for a baby Derek- confessed closing his eyes immediately.   
-What? Pregnant? Please, that is impossible, you are a man, men do not get pregnant, it is biologically impossible, Stiles, so tell me the truth and enough of jokes.   
-It's not a joke, sir- the brunette intervened observing him steadily- It's true, we're going to be parents, Stiles is pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

The chestnut began to move his fingers nervously while waiting for his father to say something after the great news they have given him but he has not uttered a word in long seconds and that does not like him in the least. When he is about to climb on the walls of despair, a hand slowly stirring his hair startles him and he dares to look at the brunette, who gives him a small smile and that simple gesture, immediately erases all his worries.

-As a step? I mean ... I know how they did it but ... you understand me ... you're a man- tried to explain the sheriff still baffled with what he just heard.

Stiles allowed the wolf to explain how everything happened to his father and as he thought, he did not take Peter's responsibility very well in the matter, mumbling curses under his breath together with death threats. For several seconds, he feared he would be able to go for the gun with gunnies that Chris gave his father to take care of both Hale on the spot, one for giving him that magical potion of fertility and the other for making him pregnant.

-You are a child, you have not even finished high school- it was the first thing the sheriff said after hearing the whole story while rubbing the bridge of his nose- A baby is not a game, you will have to dedicate yourself completely to take care of it, not you can continue studying, at least not immediately ... you're so young, Stiles ... so young ... What are you going to do Derek? I warn you immediately that if you dare to escape your responsibilities, I will imprison you the rest of your life, after emptying a charger with aconite in your backside.   
Daddy, the younger scolded him before he took a deep breath or he would become anguished again.  
-Of course I will assume my responsibility, sir, I have already told Stiles, I will not quit, I will not abandon it, I will not abandon the person I love- he confessed seriously and the brunette opened his mouth with surprise, since he never expected to hear those words so soon.   
-Derek ...  
"That's not how I planned to tell you, Stiles, I love you, I know it was not in anyone's plans to have a baby, it was not even a possibility but ... I've been thinking about this since yesterday, I spent the whole morning thinking about it and I have made several decisions, the most important of which is that I want to be with you, with you, "he corrected, lowering a hand to the belly of the teenager, whose bright brown orbs were moistened with emotion." It was not in my plans to be a father because I never I considered the possibility of having a family again, not my own ... not after what happened and ... Deaton is right, maybe the Nemeton is giving me a chance to recover what I have lost and I like it to be with you, I know We are young, sir- said turning to the major,who is very attentive to them- I know that this is precipitate, nobody expected it but I assure you, that I will take good care of them, Stiles is very important to me and makes me feel in a way that I have never experienced before, I am as angry with Peter as you are but I will not deny that he is right about something, I am in love with Stiles, he is my partner, wolves of birth like me, we have the ability to find our partner using our senses, we can recognize the person with whom we want to share the rest of our lives and yes, it is a very serious commitment.I am in love with Stiles, he is my partner, the wolves of birth like me, we have the ability to find our partner using our senses, we can recognize the person with whom we want to share the rest of our lives and yes, it is a very serious commitment.I am in love with Stiles, he is my partner, the wolves of birth like me, we have the ability to find our partner using our senses, we can recognize the person with whom we want to share the rest of our lives and yes, it is a very serious commitment.

The child knows that the hormonal changes of the pregnant woman have it very sensitive and that attributes, at least in part, the tears that are running down her cheeks at that moment. At no time did he expect the beta to be so honest with his feelings and that's why he can not help but get excited. With a small smile, he allows the brunette to clean the salty trace of his skin and corresponds the soft kiss they give him.

-Please, sheriff, allow me to be with Stiles, not only for the baby, I want to be by your side, as a couple, as life companions- he asked staring at the major, who corresponded his gesture seriously before sighing.  
-I can not get angry with you after everything you've admitted, Derek, I still think they're very young, I can not believe Peter did all this, I really want to kill him but it's okay, I will not- he pointed when the teenager opened his mouth with the intention of replicating- Things are not going to be simple now, much less when you have become pregnant by the intervention of a magic tree ... however, you have my full support, Stiles, I would never turn my back, no matter what happened- assured taking the child's free hand, who began to cry again- I must admit, I've always wanted you to make me grandfather, I did not expect it this way but that does not matter, you can be with Derek if it's what you want, both have with my support  
-Papa ... - whispered the brunette getting up from his seat to give him a big hug- Thank you ... I know it's going to be difficult, very difficult ... and I've also been thinking a lot about this ... if I want to have a family but I never imagined it like this ... I even got to wonder if I really want it ... - he confessed the last one staring at the dark-haired man, who keeps a gesture on his face that he can not decipher- And if I want it, I want to have this baby, I will strive to be a good "mom" .   
-Jajajaja, so you've got it already- said the wolf getting up to give him a hug while he sketches a smile- You're the girl in the relationship.   
-It's not true, Sourwolf! -he complained making a pout while the sheriff laughs with the scene- Do not make fun too, dad, the two are against me.

The rest of the night, the chestnut can not erase the big smile that adorns the lips. He knows that his father still has apprehensions with Derek and that is why he is very happy to leave that aside to give the father of his future grandson a chance to get to know himself better and join the family.

+++ +++ +++

Stiles finished swallowing the last piece of pizza and accepted the refreshment that Peter gave him, who observes him with a smile of amusement. After yesterday's dinner with his father and Derek, he decided to pay a visit to the beta to tell him everything that happened, including the incredible fact that he is the dark-haired wolf companion.

-Well, what an appetite, you'll be swallowing everything within your reach in recent months- hummed the eldest.   
-It's not my fault, the baby is a glutton, I'm eating twice as much as I used to and I used to eat four times before- he confessed with a sigh of satisfaction- What's wrong? You have been very quiet.   
-Well, I have another reason to invite you to dinner, puppy, not just pass the time ... you'll see, I made a decision and I want you to know- he admitted looking down for a few seconds, which gave the chestnut that it's something serious and already intuits that it is.  
-Hey ... I know that things with the pack have been somewhat difficult these days but it is not your fault what happened, that is, you are partly to blame for giving us that thing and not making sure that they were those plants, anyway, you do not have case looking for a responsible, I'm pregnant and that's a fact, now you have to face it, so stop blaming yourself - he asked placing a hand on the knee of the beta, who placed his on top.   
-I appreciate your words but that does not change what I've done, Stiles and that's why I'll leave for a while.

The child opened his mouth in surprise when he heard that statement, will Peter leave Beacon Hills? No, he does not want that to happen and as soon as he is going to replicate something, the older one denies before attracting him to his side to embrace him.

Since the herd learned that she is pregnant a few days ago, they have decided almost unanimously, being the only exception Chris, not to speak to the beta and he has stopped going to meetings. The hyperactive adolescent, has tried to make things clear to others, especially the part that they have no right to get angry so much, when the directly affected with the situation is him but they simply change the subject.

-I do not want you to go- whispered tightening the hug more.   
-It will only be for a while, I assure you that I will be here when your little puppy is born.   
-But there are still seven and a half months left for that to happen- he protested, moving away a little to look at the wolf, who caressed his belly slowly- Peter ... I understand ... promise me that you will take care of yourself and call me often.   
-I promise, Stiles, I'll leave at dawn, can you take care of everything here? - He asked at the same time to check his pockets until he found the keys to the apartment- You do not have to clean, just come from time to time to know that everything is in order.   
-Yeah right…  
-Don't be sad, puppy, it will only be temporary, I need to think some things and also give space to others but do not think that you will get rid of me, much less now that a mini Stiles or a mini Derek is coming, I have so many things to teach him- he hummed the last with a smile that reveals his bad intentions and the younger laughed.   
-Jahahaha, surely you will teach how to make my Sourwolf rage.   
-Oh yes and it will be great, what do you think if we ask for some greasy and juicy burgers with fries and we see a movie? You can choose the one you want.   
-Yes! Yes, I want.

The chestnut stayed until after midnight in the beta department and he accompanied him in the jeep back home. They both walked down to the front door. Stiles would love to invite him in but he knows that his friend will not accept, not when the sheriff went to rebuke him and has no idea what they talked about.

"Take care of yourself, Stiles and take good care of the little puppy," he said while caressing the human's belly.   
-Yes ... come back soon or I'll go look for you- he threatened before hugging him tightly- I'll miss you ...   
-I also, Stiles, I'll call you often, see you.   
-We see you, Peter.

The teenager stayed at the door, watching as the wolf went down the street and when he disappeared from his field of vision, he entered sighing. He does not want the eldest to leave Beacon Hills but he understands that it is something he should do and maybe that way everything calms down in the herd.

"Are you okay?" Asked the sheriff, looking up from the newspaper he flips through. "Lasagne still remains if you're hungry.   
-No, I ate with Peter- he responded sitting down next to his father while keeping his head down- He left ... he will leave the city for a while ...   
-Oh, I understand, why are you sad?  
-It's my friend, I know you're upset about what he did but I already forgave him and it's not fair that everyone believes they have the right to be angry when it's me who suffered the consequences of his secret plan- he protested standing up again and began to spin in front of the chair- I know you'll tell me but this is absurd, Peter left because nobody in the pack speaks to him, only Chris and I, it's okay, he made a mistake, he has apologized a lot Sometimes for that, what more do you want? Hating him will not make me stop being pregnant.  
\- Do you think that's why none of the others forgives him? Stiles, I will not deny that Peter has changed and integrated into the pack, but do you really believe that others trust him? If they are so upset, it is because Peter is doing the same as always, secret plans, now you are affected. And what tomorrow? Who assures us not to go back to old ways? He did not give you that potion so that Derek and you will accept their feelings at once, no sir, he did it simply to show that he's right, "the sheriff said, staring at him before setting the newspaper aside with a tired sigh.   
-That's not fair, dad, so Chris, Ethan and Scotty should ignore me too? Because of me, Allison and Aiden died. "He squeezed his fists in annoyance.  
"It's not the same, Stiles," the older man replied, frowning in the direction the conversation was taking.   
-It's the same, dad, you and everyone else is judging Peter for something happened a long time ago, he has amply demonstrated that he has changed, and what about Derek? He has done many wrong things, Scotty tried to kill me, Chris also wanted to kill me when I was possessed by the nogitsune, Lydia has treated me badly for years, should I ignore them all? And what about you? You've already forgotten that - then he stopped abruptly and then sit down next to the sheriff with a sigh. - Please try to understand, we've all been wrong at some point and it's not fair that we should carry those bad decisions for the rest of our lives ... I should tell you something when we try to change ...

The brunette thought that again it would be a pointless discussion, like several they have had about Peter but it was not like that, the older one put a hand on his knee and then slowly nod, giving him the reason in his last arguments.

-Okay, it's true, I can not speak for others, just for me and it's true, I've been very hard with Peter, I can not help but worry every time you're with him, I know he's changed, I know he's not a lunatic ... it's just that ... I do not want to be hurt, Stiles, it bothers me to think that now you'll have to limit your options for being such a young father ... I want the best for you- he said observing the less afflicted child, who sighed before affirming the head on the opposite shoulder.   
-I do not have to limit my options, dad, I'll just reorganize my plans and it will not be difficult because I have you, Derek, Scotty, Chris, my friends supporting me, I have everyone, so do not worry so much, you've raised me the best you could and you did it very well, although it's wrong that I said it myself, things will go well, dad, stop blaming Peter for this, think that in a few years, when you're playing with your grandchild or Granddaughter, every time she smiles at you and looks at you with her pretty little eyes, all this will be forgotten and you'll even want another grandchild or granddaughter, "he crooned, smiling when he heard the older man's laughter.   
-Well, I'll give him a chance, when he comes back, invite him to dinner, I do not promise we'll make friends or we'll see a game together but I'll put my hand to make things change.  
-Thank you, dad, you're the best- he said embracing him very enthusiastically while smiling a big smile- I'm sure you'll realize it's good, you just need an opportunity to prove it- he said at the same time that he moves away before yawning- I'll go to bed, I'm very sleepy, pregnancy fixed my insomnia.   
\- Derek will accompany you tomorrow to the review with Melissa?   
-Yes, dad, do not worry, he's more excited than me to know the sex of the baby, what do you think it will be? Derek said that it is enough for him to be born healthy, it is more than he could have dreamed of having a family of his own - he said with a smile of amusement.  
-I think the same, Stiles, while all is well, it does not matter if it's a man or a woman, that you already make me a grandfather is enough- he responded giving a pat on the younger's shoulder- Go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow to find out how It was.   
-Yes, dad, good night.

The teenager went straight to his room and put on his pajamas before going to bed. He knows that getting others to understand that they can not continue to judge Peter from the past will be complicated, but he is not one of those who surrenders easily.

+++ +++ +++

"Here"

"Find me!"

The brunette opened his eyes when he clearly heard a scream and was shocked to discover that he is not in a room, not even in his house, but somewhere in the forest. With cautious steps, follows the voice that calls it until it reaches a clearing, where it recognizes the trunk that is currently the Nemeton.

-What…? What am I doing here? "He asked, slowly approaching until he heard a childish laugh and a silhouette ran by him.

"Find me!"

Stiles held his breath as he rushes to get to what is left of the magic tree and kneels in front of the silhouette, which for some reason can not distinguish clearly, so he reaches up to touch his small shoulder.

"Hahahahaha, you found me, daddy!"

As soon as he heard those words, the silhouette became very clear and he could not react when the girl jumped on him, giving him a big hug while laughing. Is his daughter? Are you dreaming of your future daughter? No, it's not possible, is it? He can not rule it out when he has become pregnant by the powers of an ancient magical tree that has judged him worthy to have the next descendant of the Hale family.   
When he gets out of his astonishment, he sits up and sits down and takes the girl's cheeks, watching with fascination that he has the same beautiful eyes as Derek, like his dazzling smile and black hair while he inherited all his freckles and his nose.

"Oh my God, you're beautiful," he said, hugging her again before moving away, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead, who must not be more than five or six years old.   
"I really wanted to meet you, Daddy." "   
And I, doll, you definitely got the best of both, you're very pretty," he said with a big smile. "How are you here? I mean ... you still have not been born ... - he whispered at the same time he turns to the Nemeton- Claro.   
"Everything is fine, Daddy?" "   
Yes, little doll, everything in order," he replied to hug her again.   
"Dad is already here"

The brunette does not understand what he is referring to until he feels a strange force pulling him back and he sits up breathing agitated, recognizing that he is in his room while a pair of hands hold him gently by the shoulders and when looking up, he found the curious face of beta.

-Derek ... - whispered understanding the words of the little girl in the dream she just had.   
-Hello, are you ok? I rang the bell several times but nobody answered, so I used the key you gave me, it was a good idea, your neighbors would have called the police if they see me coming through the window at this time.   
-Jajajaja, I'm fine, little wolf, now that my insomnia has been fixed with pregnancy, I would get up very late if it were not for morning sickness- he explained with a smile and returned the kiss that the older one gave him- What time is it? - he asked without waiting for an answer and took his phone - It's almost half a day! We will be late for the appointment with Melissa, I will change my clothes and we will go.

He quickly put together everything he needed to take a quick shower before running down the stairs and meeting Derek in the living room. During the journey, the dark handed him a hot chocolate that he bought along the way with two donuts that he did not take long to devour. He really loves how much they take care of him. As soon as they arrive at the hospital, Melissa is waiting for them at the reception to take them to one of the rooms, where she has obtained the necessary equipment without revealing that the patient is him and not a pregnant woman as noted on the card. With the help of the eldest, he leans on the stretcher and pulls up his shirt, revealing his flat belly that still does not give visible signs of its current state.

\- Ready to know the sex of your baby? - Asked the nurse very excited as she spreads a cold gel on his abdomen.   
-Yes, what is it? - The wolf answered expectantly and with a serious gesture, trying to decipher the pile of monochromatic spots that appeared on the monitor.   
-It's a girl- affirmed the brunette with a smile- She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen.   
"Mmm, that's right, how did you guess?" Asked Melissa, watching him curiously, as did the beta.   
-Because I met her today, I met her in a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

You can hear the quick steps that make their way through the bushes you leave behind. The wound on his shoulder leaves a trail on the ground where it passes but he can not stop or his pursuers will catch him. In the distance you can see a deteriorated structure that rises and that will be the only option to have an advantage. When he is only about fifteen meters away, something hard hits him from the right and knocks him to the ground, at the same time he distinguishes two red eyes a few centimeters from his face.

NOOOOO!

\- Useful! - The chestnut opens his eyes very scared and a pair of hands keeps him still until he manages to calm down - Are you okay? You had a nightmare, you started complaining between dreams.   
-Derek ... Derek ... - whispered snuggled against the body of his partner.   
-What did you dream about? - the older man asked, giving him soft caresses on the back.   
I was running through the woods ... well, it was not me, it was someone else ... chasing him, had a shoulder injury and ... the distance, I'm sure I saw your old house, this person ran over there but someone attacked him, They threw it to the ground and I saw red eyes ...   
-An Alfa- pointed the dark thoughtful.  
-It was very real, Derek ... I have a bad feeling ... There have been many attacks on animals in recent days, what if it is not chance? What if it's about werewolves? I have to investigate, "he sentenced with the intention of getting up but hands around his waist prevented him- Derek?   
I understand and we will investigate, Stiles but not now, has not even amanecido- said beta watching intently human, who at the time realized that the light comes from the lamp on the bedside table, not the outer- It's better than try to rest a little more.   
-Yes ... thanks for staying with me, Derek.

The chestnut settled his head on the chest of the brunette. The previous day they had gone to his first ultrasound in the hospital, where he confirmed that the dream he had in the morning was much more than that. He will never be able to erase from his head, the radiant smile of the brunette when he told him in many details his dream meeting with his beautiful daughter and he really hopes that it will be repeated in the future.

After spending almost half an hour kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting, Stiles swallowed the overwhelming breakfast prepared by the brunette before going to the couch while he arranges the laptop on his legs to enter the police system and get all the information he needs ( next to the photographs) of the last attacks of animals that have occurred in the forests adjoining the city.

-Before you get yourself into this, I want to tell you something- the wolf said lowering the lid of the laptop and took one of the hands of the teenager.   
\- What's wrong, Derek? Mmm, why are you so serious? "She asked, scrutinizing him with her eyes.   
-Quiet, it's not a bad thing, when you were in the bathroom, Braeden called me, since dinner with your father, that same night I sent him a message to ask him to speak in person, she will arrive tomorrow at Beacon Hills and I will fix everything, I want be with you, Stiles, with you, "he clarified, placing his free hand in the boy's belly, who smiled.  
-I also want to be with you, Derek, I hope she understands, I have no chance against a trained mercenary- complained making licks and then affirm the head on the older man's shoulder and sighed- I tried to talk with Malia but she does not listen to me, every time I'm going to touch the subject, he leaves, I'm seriously considering locking him up in Mountain Ash to talk.   
-She already knows what you'll say, that's why she does not want to hear it- she pointed to the beta giving him a kiss on the side of her head- Just give her a little time.   
-Yes ... it's just that I do not want to hurt her, she is important to me- she said moving away to look at her partner and kissed him affectionately- I love you, Sourwolf.   
-And I to you, freckles.

The chestnut looked at that beautiful face for several seconds before leaving the computer on the floor and sat on the legs of his partner, initiating a demanding kiss that becomes increasingly hungry. In a few seconds they knock him over the chair and groan when he feels the contrary hands sneaking under his shirt. They have not had sex for a long time, since Peter gave them that homemade "potion of love" and they have not gone beyond furtive kisses and hugs, since they reached an agreement to settle their past to have a present.

"I love you so much, Stiles," the brunette whispered over his lips with a predatory smile.   
"And I, Derek," when their mouths are about to join in a new kiss, the door of the Loft opens suddenly.   
-Hi guys! How are you? Oh ... I think we came at a bad time- Scott said stopping a few steps from the door taking Kira's hand and Liam to his left.   
-Jahahaha, would have noticed that it's a bad time if they used their super smell, little wolves- the hyperactive adolescent hummed and got up with the help of his partner- They're here, they can not go.   
-The next time I'll put the insurance- the owner of the Loft said with a sigh of resignation   
-I'm sorry, Derek- the Alfa apologized, lowering his head very sad.  
-Jajajaja, quiet Scotty, Sourwolf and I will continue with this later, I will compensate you very well, Mr. Grumpy, do we see a movie? I'll leave the investigation for later.

The hyperactive boy waited for his friends to prepare some sandwiches while he remains seated on the legs of his partner, who caresses his right thigh with gentle movements while sinking his nose into his neck, as he usually does every time he is around.

-When can we hear their heartbeats? - Liam asked, sitting down beside him while leaning down to place his ear on his belly. "Mmm, he makes strange sounds.   
-Jajajaja, is still very small, wolf, there are still a few months so you can hear his heart- the chestnut replied with a smile- It must be very strange to see, right, Kira? These little wolves do not get tired of smelling me and it's very strange.   
-It is tender, everyone wants to be close to the baby- pointed the eastern girl approaching to place a hand on her belly- I also, I want to be born, it will be all spoiled.  
-Jajajaja, I think they are exaggerating, I understand Derek but the other little wolves are happening, like a certain guy who is on top of me in all classes, "he crooned pinching Liam cheek, who laughed with his words- O mi faithful Scotty, who thinks I do not know when he's sniffing at me discreetly - he said making the quotes with his fingers and his best friend blushed - Do not be embarrassed, Scotty, take advantage of doing that I'm still good, Melissa already warned me the hormonal changes and I think that I will not stand when that happens.   
-Then you're lucky that I have a lot of patience with you- Derek said giving him a kiss on the side of the head.   
-Good Sourwolf, you'll have to pamper me a lot these months.  
-I'm consenting to you before you're pregnant, do not take advantage of it- the dark-haired one answered before pushing Liam away-enough to touch Stiles, every day comes stinking to you.   
-Jahahaha, you're adorable jealous, Sourwolf.

The chestnut accepted the burger that the Alpha gave him and soon devoured it while carefully observing the film that the others chose. Maybe it's because of the pregnancy but it's too much to be this close to the pack.

+++ +++ +++

"Are you all right to go to high school?" The sheriff asked, squinting at his son as he sat down for breakfast.   
-Yes, dad, I'm getting used to nausea, Melissa said that over the months will become less annoying- he shrugged and then prepared a cheese and ham bread that soon engulfed- This is delicious.   
-You had a good night? I heard you go to the bathroom.   
-Oh, yes, I had a bad dream ... Do you remember the one I told you I had when I stayed at Derek's house on Saturday night? - The older one nodded curiously- I came back to dream the same thing, someone hurt who runs by the forest, towards the burned mansion of the Hale and an Alpha knocks it to the ground, I'm almost sure it connects with animal attacks.  
"We have not found anything strange yet, Stiles, so concentrate on your classes and take care of my granddaughter. Did you take the vitamins that Melissa prescribed?   
-Yes, dad, do not worry, Derek sends me a message five minutes before I have to take them and the others do not stop reminding me between breaks- he affirmed with a reluctant sigh and finished swallowing his fourth bread when he heard the sound of a horn - My Sourwolf has already arrived, see you at night, dad, have a nice day.   
-You too, son and take care of yourself- asked accompanying him to the door and waved to the beta, who corresponded his gesture before opening the door for his partner.

During the trip to the institute, Stiles tells his companion that he has returned to have the same dream, without changing any detail, nor could he see the face of the Alpha or any of his pursuers and still have the same bad feeling that everything connects with the animal attacks that there has been lately.

\- We have reviewed the forest but we did not find a strange smell and even when the attacks seem to be done by another animal, we can not assure that it is a question of werewolves - said the brunette parking in one of the places available in front of the institute.   
-But we can not rule it out either, in one of the books that Deaton lent me, he says that there are werewolves strong enough to hide their scent, what if the Alpha is like that? It would be very dangerous, Derek, I know it sounds like crazy but I think that dream is a warning, I'm not the one running from that Alpha.   
"A warning from the Nemeton?" Asked the brunette, arching an eyebrow with some distrust.  
-I do not know ... I just feel like it- he responded with a sigh before removing his seatbelt and grabbing his bag from the back seats- "Braeden already called you?"   
-Yes, it's on the way, I'll come looking for you and we'll talk- said the beta leaning to kiss his partner, who corresponded his action with the same impetus- We can go to eat something before training, whatever you want, freckles.   
\- Can I choose you? - Asked with a smile full of bad intentions.   
-Jahaha, very good choice, the sheriff has a double shift today, right? Then I can stay with you at night and we will make sure no one interrupts us-promised to watch the human lustfully, who nodded with longing- Now go to classes, see you in the afternoon.  
-Yes, I hope everything goes well with Braeden, see you, wolf.

The brunette said goodbye with his hand until the cameraman went down the street and went to meet his friends, who are near the entrance talking. He still thinks that there are werewolves in Beacon Hills but his biggest concern now is to know how the mercenary will take his final break with Derek and that he will be a father thanks to the intervention of a magic tree.

The day is eternal for the hyperactive adolescent until he finally finishes classes and says goodbye to his friends to go to meet his partner at the entrance but his surprise is great when in front of him does not park the camera, but the Braeden motorcycle .

-Hello ... - He greets without hiding his surprise at the unexpected visit and judging by the frown of the girl, she is already aware of everything.   
-Go up- order keeping the engine turned on- Now.

Stiles knows that he should not do it but that hard look on him does not give rise to reply, so he obeys hugging the haberdashery around the waist, who drives at full speed down the street. The child is not surprised when, after long minutes of silence, they reach the outskirts of the Hale's burned mansion and get off carefully, keeping a prudent distance with the woman, who started to walk towards him very seriously.

-I suppose ... you already talked to Derek ... so ... - he was abruptly silent when his back hit the trunk of a tree- Mmm ...   
-I already knew, that between Derek and you something happened, I saw him that day, when we went to look for Scott at the temple and they hurt Derek, the way you looked at him, you wanted to stay with him instead of going to help your best friend, you wanted to be with him because you thought he would die- he said stopping a few centimeters of the teenager, who swallowed with more force than necessary- And I saw it in his eyes too, Derek did not want to let you go, you were always the annoying guy who put up with obligation but something changed, I do not know what you did to him but something changed , since we left, things are different.  
-That's not my fault, what happened between you and Derek when they left, it's not-the chestnut fell silent immediately when the mercenary struck a fist the trunk next to his face.   
\- Do you know why Derek wanted to come back? Not only because he missed the city, the last weeks, he did not stop talking about you, he affirmed without hiding the anger he feels for the memories.   
-Not ... that ... that does not mean anything, if you had problems, it's not my business, besides ... I was with Malia before, I never saw Derek as anything more than a friend.   
-I do not believe you- the girl replied with a frown. - And now that you got rid of Malia, you go for Derek and as if that were not enough, you are embracing him to tie him to your side.  
-That is not true! I did not get rid of her, Malia is very important to me, the least I want is to hurt her and when I fell in love with Derek, we were not together ... I was not going to do anything to clarify things between us but it happened about pregnancy and although, it is true that we do not plan it, I do not regret it and I will have a son with Derek, like it or not.

The chestnut closed his eyes when the haberdasher raised his hand with the intention of slapping him but after spending several seconds without feeling pain, he decided to reopen them, discovering that the coyote girl is holding Braeden's wrist with force before pushing her back to push her away of the.

-Don't you dare to put a hand on it or you'll see them with me- the newcomer threatened making his claws appear.   
-Why do you protect him after what he has done to you?   
-Stilty has not done something to me, I was the one who finished with him and if he's pregnant now, it's because Peter got into where he should not, so do not get angry with Stiles, besides, you and Derek are supposed to be over.   
\- That is not true, we only took a while - retorted the mercenary with a frown.   
Everyone knows that taking a time means finishing, that's obvious.  
-What's going on here? - The brunette hastened to go with the teenager, who feels much better to have his partner there- Ours is over, Braeden, if you have something to say or are looking for someone to retaliate with, then Do it with me, do not bother Stiles.   
-You are an idiot- he answered before leaving to his motorcycle and left there.   
-Thank you, Malia- said the hyperactive teenager giving a smile to his ex-partner, who nodded before walking towards the road- Wait, you can go eat with us, we still have an hour to-   
-No.   
-Malia- stopped the beta at the same time he takes the chestnut hand- I did not answer you that time, the answer is yes, I'm in love with Stiles.

The child has no idea what is happening between the two Hale and when the girl coyote turns to look at the brunette, he fears they start arguing or something like that but to his relief, that does not happen, Peter's daughter is only limited to nod slowly before disappearing among the trees to the left of the dirt road.

-What's going on? And I do not mean only Braeden, "he clarified, examining his Sourwolf, who urges him to walk until they arrive where the cameraman is badly stationed halfway.   
-I'll tell you while we eat something, freckles.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek opened the door to receive the mercenary and pushed her away as soon as he kissed him. You already have very clear what you want and more importantly, who you want to be with for a long, long time or even better, forever. With a hand gesture he tells the girl he feels but she does not and he stands by the big window with his arms crossed.

-I've driven many kilometers here and it seems that I will go alone- said the girl staring at the wolf, who walked towards her.   
-I'm sorry, Braeden, I like you, I think we have many things in common and that attracted me to you but I do not love you, I can not imagine a life with you, nor be always from one place to another for your work, I want to establish myself and Beacon Hills is my home, even though I have gone through many bad things here, I have also found other very good ones- she pointed with a small smile that went unnoticed by her former partner.  
-And I must assume that the good thing you found is called Stiles, I'm not an idiot, Derek, and I told you so long before you decided to run away, you're in love with that boy and being honest, I do not understand why, from the first You only told me how it bothered you and how irritating it was, what changed now? Or maybe you wanted to try something new and take advantage of your opportunity with the only guy who will open his legs for you without hesitation.  
"Do not talk about Stiles that way," the brunette ordered, getting very serious and stopping a few inches away from the mercenary. "I'm not experimenting with him, I did not come back here because of him, I missed my home and also my pack, and do you know what changed?" That I allowed Stiles to approach me, that I stopped being such an idiot to take him away and I gave him a chance, which I regret not having done before because I would have obtained a very good friend in moments that I really needed someone next to me and not I had it, "he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a snarl." Anyway, we became very good friends until I realized that I'm attracted and I like it but neither of us decided to do something with those things that started to happen to us because we both have people we do not want to hurt,  
-What does that guy have to do with this? - the girl asked arching an eyebrow warily.   
-Peter realized what was going on between Stiles and me, so he went into Deaton's veterinary to take some of his magic powders and plants to mix them and gave it to us in a few soft drinks after a workout- for several seconds the wolf He kept silence before continuing, because he is going to tell him everything, absolutely everything. That same night we were together ... and three weeks ago ... Stiles told us that he is pregnant, from me, he is almost two months old.

Braeden opened his mouth in a grimace of surprise and the brunette continued his story when he realized that he will not receive an answer yet, so he proceeded to explain how the "love potion" of his meddlesome nephew became a "fertility potion" and that after corroborating with Deaton, he realized that the hyperactive teenager is his wolf companion, so when he had dinner at the sheriff's house last week, he made it very clear that he intended to be with Stiles, not only for the baby they will have , but because it is what you want and because you love it.

-No ... it can not be true ... it's a man, a man- the mercenary pointed with a frown.   
-It's the truth, we're going to be parents- he said very seriously- I'm sorry, Braeden, I've chosen him, I want to be with Stiles and our daughter, I hope you can understand- he did not finish the sentence when they gave him a strong slapped, though for his supernatural condition he barely felt it- Braeden.   
-You're an Idiot.

The brunette sighed, slowly denying when the mercenary left the Loft closing the door. The anger that emanates is almost palpable but you can not do something for her, you can only expect her to calm down and think clearly.

When he arrives at the institute to pick up his companion, he does not find him near the sidewalk, where he usually waits for him and faintly perceives the scent of Braeden, so he hastens to drive to look for them. He does not want to think badly about his ex-partner, but when he left the Loft he was very upset, so he is afraid that he will try to do something against Stiles.   
As soon as he parks on the dirt road that leads to his old home, he continues on foot until he sees three figures, recognizing with surprise that one of them is Malia, who is protecting the chestnut tree.

-What is going on here? - He asked at the same time as he approaches the human, who relaxes visibly by having him close.

It is evident what has been happening, so it is not surprising that the brunette leaves after calling him an idiot. When the coyote girl refuses to accompany them to eat something, Derek remembers the conversation they had a little over two months ago that involves the chestnut tree and the question he asked, which is now able to answer without hesitation or doubt.

-The answer is yes, I'm in love with Stiles.

Malia turns to look at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding and lost in the trees. The brunette knows that his partner is confused with everything that has happened, so he takes him to one of the burger shops that they frequent in the center to tell him in more detail his conversation with Malia a few months ago and the one he had a few hours ago. with Braeden.

-Oh, I understand ... so he hates me ... that's not good- he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously before swallowing a handful of curly potatoes.   
-It does not matter, Stiles, she's the one who's wrong, I love you, I've finished everything with her, so, there's something I want to ask you, I'd like it to be in a more appropriate place but I think this is the best moment Do you want to be my partner?   
-Derek ... Of course yes! - the teenager shouted attracting several looks but he did not care and used his free hand to take one of the wolf- Of course I want, I would love ... although ...   
-Don't worry about Malia, she already has understood- said with a smile that was reciprocated by the minor- I love you, freckled.   
-And I to you, Sourwolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles sat up very agitated, feeling an arm around his waist while a hand caresses his back in circles gently. When he calms down, he clings to his partner's body before sighing softly.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Asked the brunette, kissing him on the side of the head.   
-Yes ... but it was different ... I could see it, Derek, the face of the Alpha, has black hair, blue eyes and a mole on the lower right part of the lip, I also saw the other wolves that chased this person ... there were two, a blond haired man and a woman with brown wavy hair "he said hugging his partner tightly" Their eyes were different, Derek, the woman's shone yellow but the other beta, were blue ... like yours and Peter's ... That only happens when- -You   
feel guilty for killing someone innocent- the older one completed with sadness in his voice.  
-It's not a simple dream, Derek, it's been almost a month since it started, I know it's a warning ... and ... there's something else ... the sky, there was a full moon ... in three days there will be a full moon, something will happen Derek, someone in the pack will be in danger, I know because when that Alpha was going to drive his claws into that person's chest ... I felt a horrible anguish ... I still feel it.

The chestnut tree was cradled by the warmth of his partner's body and almost without realizing it, he fell asleep again.   
As happened from the second week of pregnancy, morning sickness forced him to wake up a little before seven o'clock and made a run to the bathroom, kneeling by the toilet to vomit. A few seconds later he heard footsteps approaching and the brunette sat next to him, gently stroking his back. Since becoming an official couple, his father allows the beta to stay pretty often at home, on the condition that they do not have sex when he is in the next room. Stiles really appreciates all that his dad is doing when he accepts the dark one as one of the family, especially now that he is in his third month of pregnancy and needs more than ever to feel his partner next to him.

"You do not have to stay, Derek," he said, running a hand over his mouth as he took a deep breath. "You do not have to see this, it's not sexy," he tried to joke before throwing up again.   
-I want to accompany you, Stiles, do not forget that he is also my baby- he responded giving him another kiss on the head- Also, you are always sexy.   
-Jajajaja, good Sourwolf, now I love you much more- hummed the happy minor to hear those words.

The teenager spent almost twenty minutes there until he felt better and sat up with the help of the brunette, rinsing his mouth before taking his toothbrush, since he will not kiss him when he has just vomited. As soon as he's finished, he turns around with a smile and hugs the older man's neck.

\- Are you okay now? - Asked the wolf caressing the belly of his partner with one hand.   
-Yes, everything in order, my Sourwolf, thank you- he answered before giving him an affectionate kiss that was reciprocated in the same way.   
-You have to prepare to go to high school, freckled, I'll go downstairs to prepare breakfast, your dad arrived an hour ago and he's sound asleep.   
-It was a hectic night, the attacks of animals have increased, I will take advantage of revising the reports of last night, maybe we will find some clue.   
-Okay, you'll do it while having breakfast, freckles.

The teenager went to look for clean clothes in his room and took a quick shower and then went down to meet his partner in the kitchen, completely devouring the overwhelming breakfast that was prepared before opening his computer on the table, entering the system. the police with the key of his father.

-Did you find something? - Asked the brunette running the chair to his side and looked at the screen.   
-Yes, they reported the attack of an animal on a couple in an alley, near a bar, the man's stomach was ripped, he was taken to the hospital and the woman has scratch marks on his right arm- he responded by opening the attached photographs There is in the report- This was not done by a simple animal, Derek- he pointed to the chestnut tree turning towards the older one, who clenched his jaw a few seconds.   
-I'll take you to the institute and go to investigate the place, maybe I can catch an odor, you put others in the know.   
"As ordered, your majesty," he crooned with a smile of amusement and shortened the distance to kiss his partner.  
-Good boy, I like you to be obedient- he said licking his lips with sensuality and immediately attracted the minor's attention- What are you thinking? You smell like excitement.   
-Mmm, you know perfectly well that I'm thinking, Sourwolf and you'll have to give it to me after today's training.   
-Depends, if you're an obedient boy I can consider it.

Stiles would have loved to take off the enormous desire to feel that sexy body against his but he has to go to school, so he sighs with resignation and goes to find his bag in the living room while listening to the giggle of the wolf, who He must have smelled his frustration.   
When the cameraman stops in front of the institute, the chestnut leaves with a kiss from his partner and goes to meet his friends who are near the entrance, realizing for a few seconds that the coyote girl has her eyes fixed on her relative, who corresponds his gesture before driving down the street.

-Guys, we have problems- said the sheriff's son and then explain what he found among the reports of the police- Derek went to capture some smell, there is also something else ... I had that dream again at dawn but now I could see the faces of those wolves, "he said describing the trio in the same way he did with his partner a few hours ago.   
-Are you sure? Is the person they are attacking one of us? - Kira asked with concern.   
-Yes, I still do not know who is the person they are trying to kill but I have this feeling and I know it's someone from the pack, I know that dream is a warning ... Sunday will be full moon, we have to be careful ... I've been thinking We can spend the night in the Loft ... as a precaution.  
-If the dream you have is a warning, I do not think that hiding every full moon is the best way to face it- affirmed the redhead crossing her arms- Think about it, we are not sure that it is this Sunday, you have begun to have this dream almost a Month, we have already passed a full moon without problems, you have no guarantee that this is the moment where your dream will come true.   
"And what do you suggest?" Malia asked, watching her curiously.   
-I do not know, in premonition films, knowing it and trying to avoid it contributes to what is precisely what is seen, what assures us that meeting in the Loft this Sunday, is not what precedes we have to separate and go to the forest where these wolves wait? -explained giving more emphasis to his words with hand movements.  
-I had not considered that ... it's true- said the hyperactive teenager with regret -What will we do?   
-Find them, they have already begun to hurt people, we can not allow them to continue doing it- said the Alpha calmly- In your dream, the person they attack is alone, so we make sure to do the rounds as a couple and of course you do not You will come, it is dangerous, Stiles and you must take care of yourself - whispered the last indicating his belly, which made the chestnut roll his eyes - It can also be a warning about you, so it is better to take certain safeguards.   
-It's not fair, they always put me aside in all plans- complained making a pout.   
-We just want to take care of you, take care of them- Liam said stroking his stomach slowly- So you can not complain.  
-Mmm, it's okay but do not exaggerate either, I'm not a damsel in distress.

+++ +++ +++

The chestnut passed the fork over the puree, not wanting to taste his dinner while sighing from time to time. As the redhead had predicted, they were forced to separate to enter the forest at full moon, since the trio of fugitive wolves attacked a couple in an alley and the others went to catch a scent that took them there. Of course he tried to go with them, arguing that he has a bad feeling but they did not let him and his father took care of bringing him back home.

-Come something, Stiles- asked the sheriff observing him with concern- They will be fine, with a bit of luck they will find those subjects and the attacks will end.   
"I should not let them go ... they're in danger, dad, why do not they call me yet? They promised they would, Derek promised, "he complained as he pulled out his phone.   
\- Son, it's only been half an hour, at least wait for the time to start worrying.   
-Mmm ... well ... but I'm not hungry.

The teenager got up annoyed and went to the living room, lying on one of the chairs while sighing. The others know very well that their reiterative dream has it very distressed, for that reason they should have a minimum of consideration. When he is about to get on the walls because of worry, his phone rings and he rushes to answer.

-Derek! They are fine?! Why did you take so long to call me ?! Do you have any idea how scared I am? - He asked at the same time that tears are accumulating on his eyelids. - You're an idiot ... I'm imagining the worst ... you're a fool, Sourwolf - accused hiccup by crying and was startled to feel a hand on his shoulder, noting at that moment that it's about his father.   
-Stylish, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, it was not my intention to worry you, we're fine, we followed the trail a few kilometers through the woods until we lost it, so now let's divide to look for them, I'll call you in an hour, We'll meet again outside the mansion, okay?   
-Yes ... okay ... Derek ... one hour, do not lie to me again- he asked wiping his tears with his free hand.  
-One hour, I love you, freckles.   
"I love you too, Sourwolf," he said goodbye before cutting off the call.   
"Is everything all right?" Asked the sheriff.   
-Yes, dad ... I'm sorry, these damned hormonal changes are affecting me a lot ... I'm fine, they're fine, they're going to split up to look for those guys, they'll call me in an hour ... I think I'll sleep a bit- he said leaving the phone on the coffee table before reclining on the chair- Dad, they'll be fine, right?   
-Yes, they'll be fine, rest a little, I'll wake you up when they call you.

The chestnut settled down, folding his arms against his chest and closing his eyes. Melissa has already warned him of the abruptness with which he could change his mood and not be scared, because it is completely expected in his state, what he did not say, is that after a crying attack it would make him very sleepy, as now and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell fast asleep.

-DEEEREEEKKK! - He shouted at the same time that he gets up very scared, being held firmly by a pair of hands on his shoulders.   
\- Useful, Stiles! Quiet, it was just a dream, "said a voice that took a few seconds to recognize as his father's." That's it, quiet, you were asleep.   
"No ... no, it's Derek, dad," he said between sobs and the tears were soon running down his cheeks again. "It's him ... the person the Alpha attacks in the woods ... he's in danger, dad, I have to go with him - He said standing very upset and ran to the door but they stopped him by the arm.   
-You will not drive like that, I'll take you, call Derek.

The child hurried to give him the keys of the jeep and was running on his cell phone to then leave, trying to contact his partner as he climbs to the place of the copilot and the sheriff does the other side. After the fifth time he scored without getting an answer, he decided to try Scott, who answered after the third tone.

 

-Hello , not yet- -Are you with Derek ?! - He asked very upset and his anguish grew when receiving a refusal- You have to go with him ... I could see him ... the person attacked by those wolves near the mansion is Derek ... Please ... you have to find him- he pleaded without holding back his sobs.   
-Quiet, now we are on our way there, we will meet there with the others, Liam went with Derek, he is not alone- said the Alpha with the hope of calming his best friend.  
-Yes ... please hurry- asked to cut the call and hurried to call the beta, who strangely did not answer, so that makes it official, something very bad is happening- Shit ... I knew it, I should not let them go ... speed up, Dad, we have to get to the mansion soon. "He ordered by dialing another number on his phone and sighed in relief when they responded immediately." Chris! You are in the woods, right? Please tell me you're near the Hale mansion?   
-Stylish, yes, I'm around, what's wrong? You're good?  
-You have to go there! Please, my dream, my dream is about Derek, the Alpha is going to kill him, you have to help him ... please ... - he begged beginning to cry again. If something happens to his partner, he will never forgive him- Derek does not answer ... Liam either and is supposed to be with him ... please ...   
-Quiet, I'll go immediately, it will take less than five minutes to arrive, I'll let you know when I'm there - the hunter said goodbye very seriously.

The chestnut tree was happy when they reached the road and the cityscape was changed by a leafy forest on both sides. It would only take about five minutes from there but the bad feeling in his chest did not fade, but on the contrary, it became more and more present until he felt a twinge in the belly and took a hand there.

\- Useful? - Called his father with concern and was going to park on the side of the road but the teenager prevented him.   
-No ... do not stop ... we can not waste time ... we have to arrive with Derek ... have- he did not manage to finish the sentence when a new twinge made him growl- "He only drives ..." he whispered, clenching his jaw hard- "Drive ..."

For a few seconds, the teenager closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths but when he opened them again, he is no longer in the jeep with his father, but in the forest and when he turns to look, he recognizes his old couple's home. a few meters through the trees. It is just like in his dream and he does not take long to check it when he hears some quick steps behind him.

"Derek!" He cries, terrified to see how the Alpha hits the dark side, knocking him to the ground and immobilizes him with his body, making his red eyes shine before clawing his partner's abdomen- "Deeeereeeekkkk!"   
"He's going to kill dad ..." - a trembling voice whispered next to the chestnut tree, who noticed his daughter's presence.   
"It was you ... you wanted to warn me ... you were warning me about Derek ... - he said while falling on his knees while sobbing harder - Derek ..."   
"Daddy ... you have to save him ... please ... - asked the girl hugging him tightly around the waist and hid his face against his chest- Daddy ... "

Stiles has no idea what to do, if now he is being a mere spectator of that, it is because his daughter allows it thanks to the powers he possesses. How can you help him? They're not even close, there's no way I can get there before that Alpha murders the dark one, there's no sign of Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia or Chris, neither will arrive in time. There is not something I can do.

"Derek ..."

No. Her daughter tried very hard to teach her what would happen in her dreams, she trusted that he could intervene to save her dad, he was not going to disappoint her, nor the dark one, now it is his turn to protect him.

"Derek!" He shouted hitting the floor with a fist, noticing that the brunette turns in his direction, as if he had heard it. "That is, we can still do something, you can do it, honey," she said, taking the baby by the cheeks. , gently wiping her tears before smiling - You can save dad, darling, Deaton said it, you are very special, the Hale family has special abilities, you are a Hale, baby, close your eyes, I want you to concentrate in dad, you're an Alpha, your roar can get to him and that will distract the wolves, it will be enough for Chris or Scotty to arrive "   
" I do not know ... how to do it, daddy "- the girl answered crying again.  
"Yes you can, darling, it's instinct, it's inside you, nobody can teach you because you already know, concentrate, darling, it's a loud roar, something like that" he said before mimicking as close as possible all those he has heard in the herd .   
"Hahaha, it sounds weird, daddy"   
"That's because Daddy is not half wolf but yours will be perfect, close your eyes and concentrate, honey, you can do it, you're a Hale and an Alpha, it's inside of you"

The teenager turned to where Derek is on the ground, with a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth and the enemy carries his free hand up to his neck, threatening to tear it while telling him something he can not hear. When he thinks the worst is going to happen, his daughter's eyes turn red before a loud roar resounds everywhere and as he supposed, the four wolves listen to him perfectly, stopping in the act and that gives him the opportunity to Brown to free himself from the grip of the Alpha to push him to one side, at the same time that Chris arrives on the right side and does not hesitate to shoot the enemy, getting hurt on the side of his abdomen before he runs away with his two betas.

"You did it, honey, you did it!" He celebrated giving a big hug to the girl, who returned him with a big smile "It was incredible, you saved dad, you saved him"   
"Daddy ..." whispered her daughter when she turned away from him and placed a finger under his nose with caution- Daddy ... you have blood "- he said showing her with concern- Daddy"

-STILEESSSS! - a voice yelled and shook him by the shoulders.

The child sat up breathing agitated and stood still when his father placed a handkerchief covering his nose. Even when he knows that his partner is fine, he will not be at all calm until he sees it with his own eyes, so after assuring the older man that he is well, he hastens to get off the jeep to continue on foot while holding the handkerchief.

"Derek!" He shouts, barely distinguishing the two silhouettes a couple of meters in front of him and the dark turns in his direction, reaching his side in a short race.   
-What happened to you? Are you okay? - He asked with the intention of reviewing it but the chestnut stopped him with a tired smile.   
-I'm fine ... I have a little sleep, just that ... I was very scared, I was going to kill you- she said unable to contain her tears, so she hugged the beta tightly and hid her face in her chest to cry for long seconds.   
-Quiet, I'll be healed, I'll be fine ... I'm sorry I worried you ... your dream was about me, right? They were going to kill me.  
-Yes ... but you're fine ... Chris reached out and our little girl made it possible, you heard her, right? Its roar - he affirmed smiling a smile when noticing the confusion in the face of the dark one.   
-What…? It was her…? Was it our daughter?   
-Yes, yes, Derek, she saved you, I knew I could do it, it's a Hale and an Alpha, she saved you ... it was incredible ... - he whispered feeling very sleepy and arms around his waist when he was not able to hold his weight by itself- Derek ... I'm very sleepy ... - he managed to say before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek did not sit down on the stretcher for the veterinarian to attend to his injuries until he assured him that Stiles is only asleep. While the former emissary of his mother bandages his abdomen, he listens carefully to what the sheriff tells them, about how his son woke up very agitated about fifteen minutes ago and affirming that his partner is in danger, as they went in a hurry until the burned remains of the mansion, contacting the road with Scott and then Argent but it was not until they were a few meters from the place, that the chestnut tree fainted in the driver's seat, staying like this for about two minutes until his nose He started to bleed and woke up, running to look for the brunette to make sure he was okay.

\- How is it possible that we all listened? - Liam asked staying with the hyperactive teenager.   
-In this moment, the baby is connected with Stiles, growing inside him, communicating with him through dreams, that's why he was able to intervene when you were in danger, Derek, it was through Stiles that he got it, the sheriff he said, for a few seconds, his eyes turned red, he acted as a bridge so that your daughter could manifest, that's why he is tired and probably will not wake up until tomorrow, so we'll have to wait to know what happened- sentenced with parsimony and finished of bandaging the shoulder of the beta, who thanked him with a nod.  
-It seems possible to me, but how did the baby know that Derek would be in danger? Can you see the future? "Asked the sheriff with incredulity in his voice, the same one that is reflected in the faces of the rest of the pack.   
-I do not know, I do not have an answer for that, maybe I sensed the danger that Derek was in and the rest was the work of the Nemeton, I'm not sure.

The brunette preferred not to continue with the issue, the only thing that matters at that time is that your partner is well, and then will worry about finding out what is happening and if that can somehow hurt the chestnut. Carefully, he picked up his partner and then thanked Deaton for his help and left followed by the others.

-It's already late, it is better that they return to their homes- advised the rest of the herd before focusing on the hunter -Thanks for helping me.   
"You're welcome," replied the aforementioned with a trace of surprise in his voice, probably because it is very unusual for him to use that word directed at him, or at any other person.   
-Derek is right, go home, Stiles will be fine- said the sheriff to the rest of the teenagers who looks worriedly at his son- He just has to rest, so tomorrow he will not go to school, you can stay tonight, Derek, come on - The aforementioned nod quickly and then climb to the rear seats of the jeep, holding the chestnut hugged.

As soon as they reached the Stilinski house, he took the boy to his room, laying him carefully before taking off his shoes and then doing the same with the clothes and putting on his pajamas. He still could not understand what happened in the forest, rather how it happened, because when he heard that loud roar, he immediately felt attracted to him and it was as if his energies were renewed to defend against that Alpha.

-Thank you, daughter- said gently caressing the belly of the teenager while he sketches a smile- I love you- he said raising a little the opposite shirt and gave him a soft kiss until he heard a clearing from the door, noticing at that moment that the sheriff It's there- I'm sorry ...   
-No, do not apologize, it's strange to see you being affectionate but it's okay, I like someone like that for my son, you have everything under control so I'll let you rest, tomorrow I'll go to the institute before work, make sure Stiles rest and eat well, yesterday I was so worried about you that he did not have dinner, good night, Derek- he said goodbye watching his son for a few seconds and smiled a little.  
"Yes, I'll make sure he does and I'll take care of him, good night, sheriff." The aforementioned raised an eyebrow reproachfully. "I'm sorry, good night, Noah.   
-That's better.

Since the father of his partner accepted him in the family, he strictly asked him to end the formalities, since now he is part of her but sometimes it is hard to call him by his name. After removing his clothes until he was only in boxers, he lay down carefully next to Stiles, giving him a kiss on the forehead before settling on his side and surrounding his belly to sleep.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

"Dad! Dad!"

Derek opened his eyes slowly, becoming alert when he realized he was not in the room with his partner, but somewhere in the middle of the forest. As soon as he stood up, he heard a voice calling him insistently and followed her through the trees until he came to a clearing and on the other side, he saw a familiar figure.

"The Nemeton" - he whispered walking slowly towards him but stopped midway when he heard some quick steps before two arms wrapped around his waist.   
"Dad! - shouted a childish shrill little voice that instantly paralyzed the beta-Me happy that you're okay"   
"Daughter- quickly turned around and met the gaze of a pair of eyes equal to yours- Oh God ... It's you- he dropped to his knees and then gave the girl a big hug- Stiles is right, you're beautiful "   
" I had a lot of knowing you, dad ... I was afraid that the bad man would hurt you ... "  
"No, no, I'm fine, I'm a wolf by birth, like you, our healing ability is far superior to that of a simple human, I'm fine," he said stroking the hair of his daughter, who thought his words before to nod with a smile- Thank you for saving me, you warned Stiles of the danger he was in and you saved me with your roar. "   
" Daddy's okay? I tried to talk to him but he does not answer ... he always answers me ... - he whispered the last thing at the same time that his little eyes are watery with tears- Did I hurt Daddy? His nose was bleeding ... "  
"No, no, of course not, baby, Stiles is fine, he's just tired, you're still too young to use your powers, that's why daddy helped you to manifest yourself to save me, we all heard your roar, which otherwise, It was an excellent roar - those words made the girl smile a little - Stiles wanted to do this and it will be very sad if you blame yourself for something he chose, so do not cry, Daddy will be happy if you give him a big hug, agreement? "   
" Yes, "he replied before drawing a big smile." Papi has already awakened. "

The brunette wanted to talk but felt something that pulled him back with force and opened his eyes agitated, recognizing the room of his partner before encountering a pair of brown orbs that look at him with curiosity.

-Stilty, how do you feel? - he asked stroking the boy's hair, who smiled.   
-I'm fine, Sourwolf, do not worry, what about you? That subject ... - whispered the last scared and hurried to lift the shirt to the beta, removing the bandages before sighing relieved- Thank you, I'm glad you're well, Derek ... I was so afraid ... if it had not been for our daughter ...   
-I know, freckled, I just met her- she said surprising her partner and smiled- You're right, it's beautiful, it's the perfect combination between you and me.  
-Jahahaha, of course, but more you, you're a delight to look at, the teenager crooned against the opposite body-She saved you, Derek, I do not know how he did it ... I do not want something to happen to you ... I do not want to- whispered the last at the same time that the tears are crowding in his eyes- Derek ...   
-Quiet, I'm fine, freckles, I'll never leave you alone, ever-promised giving a kiss on the chestnut head, who nodded hugging him stronger- Thank you for save me, Stiles, Deaton said that our daughter could manifest using you as a bridge, that's why you were so tired afterwards, both saved me- she said lowering a hand until caressing the belly of the teenager, who moved away observing him with a smile- You are my superhero, freckled  
-Then I deserve a prize, right? You have to show me your gratitude, "he hummed with amusement in his voice and the wolf laid him carefully on the bed, winning over him.   
-Mmm, yes, I could give you a prize but Noah told me that you did not have dinner yesterday and you promised me that you would take care of yourself- he said leaning down to brush against his opposite lips before tracing a path of kisses to the right ear of the boy- So first you go to eat and then you will convince me to give you your prize.   
-You are evil, Sourwolf- complained the minor making a pout and sighed softly- Well, but in my defense, I was very worried about you, you can not punish me for that.

The chestnut was allowed to take to the kitchen on the first floor and sat down while waiting for his partner to prepare breakfast, since it is past noon. While the wolf prepares the food, the adolescent affirmed the head on the table with a sigh, remembering everything that happened yesterday afternoon-night.

-Derek ... What do you think those subjects want? Why did you come here? - he asked playing with his fingers on the wood.   
-I do not know, Stiles, but we'll stop them before they hurt another person- he responded walking towards his partner and stroked his hair slowly- They will not take us off guard again, freckles, I promise.   
-I hope so, Sourwolf, I do not want to hurt you, nor to others ... I am afraid that something will happen to you ... I know we will always be in danger and it is our duty to protect the city from everything that is bad but ... for the first time ... for the first time I wish it was not like that, I do not want to lose you ...  
-I know, I think the same, Stiles, sometimes I'd like to take you and take you far away- he said at the same time that he picks him up, causing the child's laughter- Where no one can hurt you, where no one can touch you, in where I would keep you safe from everything and everyone, just for me.   
"It sounds good, I wish we were both alone, I want to have you with me and no one can hurt you, Derek.   
-We are going to do it- he said surprising the teenager, who raised an eyebrow in disbelief- We can not forget everything and everyone but we can take a weekend alone, I think we deserve it, only you, my sexy freckles and me, Would you like ?   
-Of course! Yes I want to, "he replied excitedly and kissed the wolf, being reciprocated with the same affection.  
-Very well, then we'll leave this Friday afternoon, I'll talk to Noah to ask permission.   
"Hahahaha, good boy, you have to get along with your father-in-law," he crooned before hugging the brunette tightly. "Thank you, Derek, I love you.   
-I love you too, Stiles.

The beta knows very well that they need that time alone, without worrying about the new threat of Beacon Hills, nor of the daily problems, that's why missing a couple of days is the best solution. Carefully sit back to the chestnut on the chair and give him a loving kiss on the forehead.

-Let's eat now, freckled.   
-Yes! - replied the child recovering his usual good humor- I'm dying of hunger, wolf and what you prepare smells delicious.

+++ +++ +++

\- How will they leave? Why? "Liam asked almost in a pout, and Scott soon joined his replicas.   
-Guys, I understand that we are with a big problem in hand but Stiles and I need a few days alone, simple as that- Derek explained, keeping his boy's arms around his waist, who nodded his words- It will only be a few days, we will leave tomorrow in the afternoon and we will return on Sunday afternoon, Noah agrees, so it is a fact, we have already dealt with a lot of things and we deserve this, you can take care of everything.   
-They can have their time alone here- insisted the Alpha approaching his best friend, who denied emphatically.  
-Derek and I do not have a time alone here, it's not about being literally alone, but about not worrying about the threat of turn, being alone and nothing else, that's why we'll make this trip and it's a decision made, so I would appreciate your support, which means no calls this weekend, I want to enjoy my Sourwolf - he said turning in the arms of the complete wolf, who gave him a smile.   
-And if something happens with the baby? It's not a good idea - continues to replicate Liam and immediately received the support of Scott.  
-This is my fault- complained the human of the herd bringing a hand to his face- I am always cleaning up the mess and covering the backs of this pair of wolves, they are no longer able to be without me for a minute, oh wait, Scotty , you always leave me alone to go running with Kira and you, Liam, do not think I have not noticed how you are always behind Hayden, in fact, neither of you have had time for me in the last days, so you will be fine - He concluded by closing the issue.   
-I think it's a good idea- the redhead supported them playing with a lock of her hair- Now that they will soon be parents, they need to be alone and nothing will happen because they take a free weekend to protect the city, they have cattle, guys, I'll see that the little bit does not bother them.  
-I'll help you with that- Kira sang taking the hand of his partner, who nodded with a pout.   
-Great, then it is already decided, mom and dad will have holidays- held the chestnut hugging the neck by the dark, who gave him a loving kiss before smiling.   
-You're already getting used to being the mother, freckles.   
-Don't bother me, Sourwolf, I'm hungry. How long will it take for the pizzas to arrive?

Derek took his partner to sit down and then check in the kitchen and took out two large packages of potato chips, turning one in a bowl offered to the pack while the other handed it to the chestnut, who squinted at the laughs During the two and a half months of the pregnancy, the wolf has learned to interpret some behaviors of the hyperactive adolescent, especially by its smell and now it is evident that he is upset, although he does not know the reason for that.

"Useful?" He asks, arching an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Why are you angry?   
-Oh, Derek, there is so much you have to learn about pregnancy, if you continue like this you will not survive after the sixth month- Lydia affirmed denying in clear reproach and indicated the package of potatoes that she gave to the human- Of course Stiles will be swallowing as if the world were going to end and each month will be more but you do not have to make it so obvious, when you notice the pregnancy, forget that you can make some reference to its weight, you will risk to bathe in aconite or poison you with food.   
-Hey? But you're hungry, I do not understand what the problem is - insisted the brunette observing the male betas, who seem equally confused that he, the only exceptions are Malia and Kira.  
"Silly wolf, you're trying to make me fat," finally spoke the chestnut and threw the package of potatoes and then cross his arms with a frown. "I know I'm eating too much ... I'll look like a cow and it's your fault.   
-Useful, I never said you're fat-clarified the dark sitting next to him and put his arm around his back while using his free hand to caress his belly under the shirt- You're perfect for me and I want to take care of you, that's why I give you in all, cravings are common in pregnancy, as well as increased appetite, so do not worry about things as insignificant as your weight, I love you and not how you look, Stiles, but what you are.  
-Derek ... - whispered the brunette moved with those words to then outline a big smile- You've become very eloquent, Will you love me even if it looks like a cow?   
-You will be the sexiest cow I've seen- assured the complete wolf with fun and corresponded the kiss they gave him.   
-You've become a charm, Sourwolf, I'm hungry- he said taking the package of fries and devoured it in record time in front of the surprised looks of the rest of the herd- What? I'm hungry, is there more?

It is not as if the dark-haired man has not noticed that his partner is eating much, much, much more than usual and for some reason, that does not seem like a good sign, so he consulted with Deaton but he still does not find information that be useful, which means that you only have a moment of assumption and doubts, nothing concrete that erases your worries or confirms them.

"Is something wrong, Derek?" Asks the brunette, taking him out of his reverie.   
-No, nothing, freckles, I'll bring you more- he answered getting up to go to the kitchen. There is no point in worrying about something that still does not happen.

+++ +++ +++

The brunette taps a finger against the wheel of the cameraman while looking out the window at his partner who is talking to the hunter near the front door. It is supposed that now they would go to the cabin that made sure to rent for the weekend but they are almost half an hour late because their boy has been asking him to stop every few meters to say goodbye to someone, he understands it for his father but the others were unnecessary, I was supposed to have done that in high school. First they went to Scott's house, then to Liam's and now to Argent's. If they continue like this can not recover the time they have lost and surely the man in the cabin will not be amused to be left waiting to receive the keys, so he honked twice.

-I have to go or my wolf will be angry- the teenager hummed with amusement and hugged the older- Please, watch my flea and girls, if something happens you can call me,   
we- -Styles- the older stopped him placing the hands on his shoulders - This trip is supposed to be enjoyed by your time with Derek, so forget about the city and the herd, they will be fine - he assured before urging him to walk to the car, where he opened the door of the co-pilot - Scott will take care of everything, he can survive a weekend without you, so now just worry about you, spend some incredible days with your partner, I promise to watch and support you if you need something, now go have fun.  
-Okay, thank you, Chris, you're my favorite hunter- he praised it with a smile and he put on his seat belt at the same time the older one closes the door- See you, take care of yourself a lot.   
-You too, have a good trip, see you.

The dark-haired man drove down the street until he came to the race and accelerated to recover the lost time, they can still get to the cabin at the agreed time. Just passed by the sign announcing the exit of Beacon Hills, the restlessness of his partner increased and he understands perfectly, they have some wolves causing problems, so it does not seem right to take a "vacation" away from everything. When he is about to propose to the chestnut tree that they return and postpone their trip until they take charge of the current herd, it is he who breaks the silence that has settled.

-I'm sorry, Derek ... I do not want you to think I'm regretting this, I want to be alone with you, it's just that ... I worry about something happening in our absence and hurt them ... we have not even arrived and I'm already ruining the trip- he lamented looking down sadly, so the wolf stopped the cameraman at the side of the road.   
-No, you do not have to apologize, I feel just like you, Stiles, I'm worried that something might happen and not be there to prevent it ... I think others are right, we are the parents of the pack, we can not leave the puppies alone- he pointed with a smile that was reciprocated by the teenager.  
-It is true but I think that this time, mom and dad will have to be selfish and think about them, they already promised us that they will not do parties in the Loft and that they will take care of themselves, I do not know about you but none of them has failed me as to think they are lying - he said bending over to kiss the beta, who returned it with the same affection- "Okay, stop thinking about the pack, the ferocious wolves and Beacon Hills, from now on we will only talk about ourselves or our little one, No other subject is allowed, Promise? - he proposed, stretching his little finger childishly and the older boy nodded imitating his gesture.   
-Promise, freckles

The rest of the way, both maintained a lively conversation and even improvised a karaoke with random songs that the minor tunes in the radio. To the surprise of the beta, arrive with a delay of only five minutes to the cabin, so after discussing the final details with the man who contacted and pay cash the agreed money, receive the keys and take the three bags from the trunk to take them inside Neither of the two packed many things, just the right and necessary, so, much of what fills the bags is for the pantry and tried to cover everything possible, although there is a town forty minutes down the road.

-How about? Our nearest neighbors are a twenty minute walk away, it is a quiet place, there is a lake near here and nobody will bother us, the cabin has a main room, the kitchen, living room and a bathroom, everything is equipped, so There will be no problems, "he explained, leaving the bags on the chair and then taking his partner's hand and pulling him to his side kissing him." You can go around while I keep things, are you hungry? "   
-Yes, very many, I want that delicious pasta that you learned to make, it's better than mine- she said making a pout- I'll help you unpack.  
-Don't worry, freckles, I can do it, I want to see the place and tell me if you like it, especially the bed, we will spend a lot of time there- he promised observing the child up and down before licking his lips slowly.   
-Oh, Mmm ... sure, Derek.

The brunet laughed when his partner turned around almost tripping over the chair before leaving at a rapid pace down the hall. He really loves to provoke that kind of reaction in the teenager, especially when he behaves so "awkwardly adorable" because of his insinuations.   
While his partner looks around the cabin, he keeps the food in the kitchen, especially those that must go in the freezer or spoil. Anyone who saw it, would think that they have enough food for a week but they know that they will only last for the two days they will be there due to the voracious appetite of the chestnut tree.

"I love it!" The teenager shouted, reaching her side after several minutes and hugging him by the waist. "This place is amazing, Derek, was it very expensive?" I do not want to-   
"" No, Stiles, we agreed that we will only talk about us or our daughter, nothing more, I want us to enjoy this weekend, everything else is secondary, you promised "he said turning to the child and stroked his cheek with smoothness.   
-Yes, I promised, thank you, Derek, everything is perfect, will I help you with dinner?   
-Of course, freckled, I'll make the noodles and the sauce, you take care of the meat Or do you prefer fish? Mmm, the salmon is good for you, it will be salmon - he decided on his own until he heard the child's funny laugh.  
"To order, my Sourwolf, I will do absolutely everything you want, you are the boss," he croaked, shaking his eyebrows coquettishly.   
-Don't provoke me, freckles, first let's eat and then I'll eat you.   
-Great, it's a great plan.

When they finished preparing dinner, they sat down to eat while they had a lively conversation. When they finished, the brunette was responsible for leaving everything clean while his partner speaks on the phone with his father, as he promised he would call as soon as they settle in the cabin to let you know they arrived well. Derek wiped his hands before sidling up to his partner and hugged him from behind, giving him a kiss on the back of his neck while caressing her belly under his shirt.

-Jajajaja- laughed the youngest when he tickled his neck with his beard when he bit him- No, dad, Sourwolf is claiming his pampering- he sang at the same time that he takes his free hand to the side of the older man's abdomen, looking for the edge of the pants to be guided until the zipper- Hahaha, I know you do not want to know what we'll do, all right, I'll call you tomorrow, take care of yourself and nothing to eat junk these days, dad, I'll punish you with a rabbit diet if you cheat on me, see you .

Hardly the chestnut cut the call, turned with a malicious smile adorning his lips and the tan knows perfectly what he wants, which otherwise is very willing to give it, many, many times but not yet, because he has other plans , so put aside the opposing hands that are unbuttoning your pants.

-I'll devour you, freckles but first I'll go for a walk around, I want to make sure everything is in order and we can relax- he said giving a kiss on the human's forehead- I'll be back soon.   
-Of course not, I'm going with you, Derek, I'm not a wolf, nor do I have super senses but you know I love running around in the woods with you- he affirmed with a mischievous smile while hugging the older man's waist.   
-Okay, you have to wrap up.

As soon as the child returned with a jacket, the beta raised the closure and then take him by the hand and went for a walk around. Undoubtedly, the place is very quiet, as the tenant assured him and in a way reminds him of his time living in the mansion, what he loved most was to go out at night, sometimes alone and in most cases with someone of his family.

-Uuuuufffff, we stopped a little- the teenager asked affirming himself against a tree before sighing- What a shame, we have only walked a few minutes and my feet hurt, I think it was not a good idea to come-complained making a pout.   
-That is part of the pregnancy, Stiles and yours is not common, so the symptoms should be more accentuated- the beta said turning his back and then bend a little knee-ups.   
-Thank you, Derek- said allowing him to be carried on the back and kissed the cheek of the wolf with a smile- You are the best companion in the world, I am very lucky to be with someone as great as you ... Did you like Braeden? - Asked like someone who does not want the thing but the wolf detected a slight hint of jealousy, which made him smile.  
-Depends on you to refer, I never carried her on my back and you know that the signs of affection are not my thing.  
-Oh, well, then I am the first, I like that and do not contradict me, with me you are very affectionate, attentive and incredible, I do not need you to tell me that you love me every day, you show it to me every second when you look at me, you touch me You're by my side, you're much better than you think, Derek, you know? I never liked the bad image you have of yourself, that is, at the beginning you were always sad and everything was bad for you ... you blamed yourself for many things, I never liked that, like Boyd ... I wanted to be with you at that moment , you know, let me know that I'm there for you ... or what happened before you left ... we went to save Scotty but I wanted to stay with you,  
-You're wrong, Stiles ... if he knew, he knew what you felt at that moment ... and I also wanted him to stay with me but there was something much more important at that moment.   
-How can you think you're not amazing, Derek? You care about others much more than you're willing to admit and I'm glad that you do not keep your facade as a rude boy, I know you're broken, Derek ... just like me, that's why we are perfect for each other- he assured before giving a kiss on the cheek to the brunette, who returned to the road smiling a little.   
-I love you, Stiles.   
-I love you too, Derek.

When they finished touring the surroundings and finding the lake that would only be about fifteen minutes from the cabin where they are, they started back. In a moment, the wolf realized that his companion has fallen asleep fast, with the head affirmed in his right shoulder and snoring slightly, so he tries not to make sudden movements so as not to wake him up. He never thought he could re-open his heart after what happened with his family but with Stiles it is very easy to do it and he likes that a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles whimpered with pleasure when the thrusts became deeper, hitting his prostate without giving him a truce and if not because the brunette surrounds his waist with one arm, long ago that his legs would not support his weight. The free hand of the beta firmly holds his jaw and turns him to look at his reflection in the mirror, discovering that his cheeks are flushed, pupils dilated by excitement, pearl sweat his forehead and his lips are dried by his agitated breathing , so he licks them slowly, capturing the lustful way in which the elder observes him, who has adopted his wolfish form before he bent down to nibble at his shoulders, leaving marks that will not be erased in days.

"Dereeeekkkkk, Maaassss, Maaasss," he pleaded, pressing his fingers against the mirror.   
"Mine, you're mine, only mine," growled the wolf with possessiveness, letting himself be carried away by his animal side. "Stileeeessss, Stiileeeesssss.

The chestnut tree could not continue to endure so many pleasant stimuli and ended with a scream that bears the name of his partner, staining part of the mirror. The brunette grunts when he feels it and increases the strength of the thrusts, running hot inside him within a few seconds. Without resisting, he lets himself be carried back to bed and enjoying the little kisses that the older boy distributes across his face before going down his neck, chest until he reaches his belly.

-I love you- said the elder giving him another kiss to then sit up, lying down next to the teenager and interlacing his hands.   
-We love you too, Derek- affirmed snuggling against the opposite body- We love you very much.   
\- Can you believe that in a little over seven months we will have our daughter? I know it seems a long time but it is as if it was yesterday when you told us you are pregnant and two months have already passed, soon you will be noticed "he said with a smile that the chestnut corresponded.  
"At this rate will be for everything I eat daily, seriously, Derek, I do not understand how I have not gained weight with everything I drink every day, I should be like a whale," he lamented in a pot and then cling more strongly to opposite body- You'll still love me when it's a ball, right?   
-I will never leave you, freckles, although maybe, it will be clearer if we make it official.   
-Office? - Asked the teenager sitting on his hands to look at the dark confused- But we are already a couple.   
-I mean to take you as my wolf companion, claim you- clarified the major stroking the cheeks of the child, who smiled a big smile at those words- Would you like?  
-Of course, yes! - he shouted very excited and kissed the beta several times, who laughed with his reaction- I want to be your official wolf companion.   
-Then so it will be, we will wait for the right moment.   
-Genial, although nothing prevents you from giving me a preview of how it will be- he sang, taking the major by the waist to turn a little on the bed, staying under him- Do you dare, little wolf?   
-We've been fucking all morning, you have to have breakfast- he answered while sitting between the open legs of the teenager.   
-Oh, that hurts, could have been a good appetizer before getting up but if you do not want to, "he said, getting up to hold on with one hand and taking the other to the older man's erection, who moans when he feels it." Let's have breakfast.  
-You'll have to stop manipulating me, freckles, this deserves a punishment, very, very hard- whispered touching the opposite lips and the aroma of excitement that comes off your partner intensifies.   
-Yes, you have to punish me, Sourwolf.

The teenager moaned with pleasure when the older man hit him at once and set a fast pace from the start. It is true that since they woke up, they have been having sex, which will total a total of three times but can not avoid it when their partner is the most attractive man in the Beacon Hills and they are completely alone in that cabin, without threats of turn that can hurt them, nor their dear friends interrupting them with visits or surprise calls.

-Dereeeekkk Siiiiiiii! Maaassss, Maaasss, lobiiitoooo- he demanded the chestnut tree moving his hips to adjust them to the rhythm of the strong attacks- Dereeeeekkkk.

The elder soon gave it to him, seeking to bury himself deep inside while marking his teeth on every inch of skin within his reach, causing the chestnut to begin to whimper with pleasure, demanding more and more.   
After a few minutes, the brunette lowered one hand to the hard erection of the child, masturbating at a rate completely opposite to the rampant attacks and that was enough to run with a cry that bears the name of the beta, who followed him with an excited roar at the same time that his eyes shine blue.

"All right, freckles?" The wolf asked in soft gasps before leaning to distribute kisses on the opposite face.   
-Perfect, Sourwolf ... Mmm, wonderful- he responded stroking the hair of the major, who smiled a smile- I love you.   
-I love you too, freckles- he said, shaping the child's nose with his own and then getting out of his interior carefully- What do you think if we have breakfast in bed?   
-That would be great, you-   
-No, I'll bring it, Do you want something special? - The child surrounded the dark man's neck with a smile.   
"You're giving me a lot, Derek, I'm pregnant, not sick," he crooned with amusement and reciprocated the kiss they gave him.  
-I know, that's why I want to take care of you, Stiles, I want both of you to be well, you take care of our daughter, so I'll take care of you- she affirmed, causing a blush on the opposite cheeks.   
-Derek, promise me you'll never stop being a Sourwolf with the others- he asked hugging by the neck the major, who arched an eyebrow without understanding- If everyone sees how great you are, I will have too much competition and I do not want to lose you- complained making a soup.   
-Then you're very lucky, because I only like hyperactive adolescents, know-it-alls, unruly, brown, with bright brown eyes, with a big appetite, who enjoy placing ridiculous, intelligent, very sexy nicknames and who know perfectly how to deal with a Sourwolf like I, I think there are not many candidates that meet those requirements, right?  
-Mmm, no, I think I only know one person who could be your type, wolf-he said with a smile that the biggest corresponded and they kissed- I want eggs with bacon, orange juice, a slice of cake, two toast, better let there be five, cookies that have strawberry filling, jam, a bowl of yogurt with cereal, a glass of milk, is there pizza?   
-Yes, two, one of ham, cheese, tomato and the other of chicken, corn, bacon, cheese, Which one do you want? - he asked, getting up to put on the boxer that was lying on the floor and then covered with the covers to the child, who smiled   
-The second option sounds delicious, I want two slices, no, no, better three, Mmm, just that, wolf.  
-Okay, that will be your appetizer And breakfast? - He asked with a smile and the minor gave him a pat on the forehead.   
"Sourwolf, you idiot, you're insinuating that I swallow everything I find," he complained, pouting and the brunette leaned over to brush against his opposite lips.   
-Well, I have something you can swallow, lick and suck whenever you want, as many times as you like- he said laughing when the teenager was very red. Lately he has become very good at getting that kind of reaction and winning his verbal struggles- I'm coming back, freckled.   
-Your perverted ...

The chestnut took advantage of that his partner went to the kitchen to go to the bathroom without bothering to cover himself, it is not as if someone were going to complain because he is naked, if the brunette depended, he would always have him by his side, he already told him on several occasions With a big smile, he looks over the pile of suggestions and bites that adorn different parts of his body, he even has some bruises on his hips because of the strong grip of the beta but he barely felt it surrendering to the enormous pleasure he gave him. Gently he brought his hands to his belly, caressing him with slow movements.

\- Soon you will be with us, darling, I'm sure you can also become a spectacular lobita and run around in the woods with dad, both will howl at the moon together, you realized that I'm not good at doing it - he hummed before startling when a His hand fell on his shoulder and through the mirror he discovered that it was the dark one.   
-You will also come to howl at the moon with us, freckles, I will teach you how to do it- he said caressing her belly with a smile -It will be a decent roar, I promise.   
-Jahaha, of course, my favorite little wolf will teach me.   
-Good boy- said giving him a little kiss on the side of his forehead- Go back to bed, breakfast is almost ready.   
\- Now I'm going, Sourwolf.

The brunette smiled when his partner patted him on the ass before returning to the kitchen, so he hurried to urinate, washed his hands and went back to the bedroom to lie down, not covering his nakedness while watching the ceiling. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps approaching and settled down while sitting while licking his lips to sniff the delicious food that his partner brings in two trays, placing one in his lap.

-To eat, freckles, then we will go for a walk.

When the two finished breakfast, they took a shower together and changed clothes to go for a walk. The brunette observed with a smile as his companion arranges a bag with enough sandwiches, trying to cover any whim he may have along the way. He really loves how protective and considerate Derek is.

-Good, come on, said the beta, placing the bag on his back and then taking it by the hand- Do you need to go to the bathroom before leaving?   
-No, I went, I think I'll be fine for a while and there are many trees along the way- he joked making the older man smile and they left.

The chestnut admired everything around him pleasantly surprised, the place is quite quiet, very different from the woods that surround Beacon Hills, just put a foot in them is waiting for something to jump on him to try to kill him but not there, everything invites him to relax and enjoy that moment with the man you love.   
When they advanced almost three hundred meters, the youngest asked for a time to rest, so they sat on a fallen tree and the wolf handed him an apple juice next to a sandwich of ham and cheese.

-You are a charm, Sourwolf- he hummed affirming the head on the opposite shoulder before eating his sandwich in a few bites- Mmm, what a delight.   
-Do you want another? - Asked the dark behind his back with one arm.   
"No, lobito, I'm fine like that" he paused at the same time he remembers the conversation he had with Braeden, specifically a phrase that has been going around in his mind the last few days, although he has not had the opportunity to clarify it with more, Maybe now is the time- Derek ... Mmm ...   
-What happens? Tell me, I can smell your concern- he urged him to speak the beta before giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
-It's ... it's something that Braeden mentioned ... she said that you not only came back because you miss the city ... but also ... you talked a lot about me before coming ... Is that true?  
-So he told you that- he sighed softly and then took the teenager's free hand, since in the other he holds the juice- It's true, when I started to miss Beacon Hills, the first thing that comes to mind is you, with your smile, with your bright brown eyes and your sarcastic comments that bothered me but I really missed them ... in the last time our relationship changed, we began to tolerate ourselves, to get along better, I do not know, when I thought I would die and the way in which you looked at me ... you were so scared and worried about me, I underestimated you a lot, Scott has been very lucky to have you ... Do you know what I started to miss the most? - he asked, receiving a negative nod. bad jokes, your sarcastic comments, your heart that beats like a drill,Especially when you get nervous, you are what I missed most about here, Stiles, I could not help commenting on you and Braeden did not like it, so we argued very often.  
-Oh, so you missed me, how nice- he sang, getting up to give a loving kiss to the older- I missed you too much ... when we started the course ... we put our initials on one of the shelves of the library ... there were yours ... DH , Derek Hale ... you have no idea how much I missed you ... I wanted you so much to stay ... "she whispered the last thing, feeling the tears accumulate on her eyelids.   
"And I will never leave again," the brunette promised, stroking the chestnut cheek, who nodded calmly. "I love you, Stiles, I hope you'll put your initials next to mine.   
-Jajajajaja, that's a secret, I will not tell you, "he crooned with a smile that immediately betrays that he did." Well, let's continue, we've rested enough.

Both continued their way through the forest until they reached the lake and sat in the shade of a large tree. The chestnut rubbed his hands against his legs, trying to alleviate the slight pain he feels and know that it will be more noticeable as his pregnancy progresses. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her partner, who leaves the purse aside before crawling to her legs and took off her shoes next to her socks.

-I'll give you a massage, I've been watching some videos, so I think I know how to do it- he said beginning to slowly caress his right foot.   
-I repeat, you're a charm, you're spoiling me too much ... it's not fair that I do not do the same for you- he pointed out quite sorry. Understand that the wolf is taking care of him a lot for the baby they expect but he is very sure that everything would be the same even if he was not pregnant.   
"You do not have to do anything for me, Stiles, it's enough for you to be by my side and love me, you've taken care of others for a long time, your dad, Scott, the pack, to me, now it's time for you to let Others take care of you, "he said before kissing her on the ankle that made the chestnut tree blush.  
-God ... you will make all the blood rise in my head if you continue to be so adorable, Sourwolf- he tried to joke averting his eyes very embarrassed- You are incredible, you must definitely behave like a mad Sourwolf with others, I love you only for me.   
-I'm just yours, freckled, completely yours and you'll also have to continue with your irritating verbiage, your annoying sarcasm and your terrible jokes, so nobody will know how wonderful you are, every day you are more attractive, I do not want you to find someone better.   
-Jajajajaja, anyone better than you, Derek? That is impossible, impossible, not even the Nemeton could get it.   
-Very good answer, that's why I'll cook whatever you want for lunch.  
-You know? This place is so beautiful and peaceful, completely different from the forest of Beacon Hills and I'm sure you would love to run around here in your wolf form, which by the way, is great and you have not shown me the last time, go to take a walk, I'll take a nap, your wolf also has to have fun, "he crooned before giving back the kiss that the older one gave him." I'd love to go with you but you know I can not run, I get tired taking a few steps but we'll definitely do it when it's born our baby.   
-All right, call me if you need something, I'll be close and it'll only be for a few minutes.   
-Derek, calm, I'll be fine, I have many trees if I want to go to the bathroom, a ton of food, water and the day is great to doze a little, do not worry about us.

The chestnut gave his full attention when the major undressed before changing to his full wolf form, he can hear the bones creak as a thick black coat covers his partner's body and he smiles as the older man's muzzle sinks in his neck to sniff it before giving him several licks.

-Jajajajaja, enough Sourwolf, I just bathed- hummed caressing the back several times and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then watch as it enters the forest- Have fun, Sourwolf! And no raw rabbits or hunt Bambi's mother! - he shouted with amusement before settling down, taking the tan jacket and improvising a pillow, he fell asleep a few seconds later.

+++ +++ +++

"I do not want to leave," the teenager complained, making small cries while holding the tanned man around the waist and waiting for the owner of the cabin to arrive to deliver the keys and leave.   
\- We promised your dad that we will be there at dinner time - said the older man gently stroking his partner's back - We can not stay here forever, freckled.   
-I know, is that the weekend went by very quickly, now that we finally get disconnected from what happens in Beacon Hills, we have to return, it's not fair- he returned to replicate in a childish pout that made Derek smile.  
-We'll come back, I promise, you only have a little more than three months left to finish high school, so we can take a longer vacation when that happens, we'll escape for a full week, just you and me, okay ? - he asked giving a kiss on the boy's forehead, who moved away a little to look at him thoughtfully before nodding.   
-It's okay- accepted with resignation and returned to snuggle against the opposite body.   
-If you get good grades in the remaining exams, I'll give you a prize, whatever you want, my freckles.   
-Yes! I will have the best grades, Sourwolf, it will be easy.

Stiles shuddered when a cold breeze rose in the place and the brunette put his jacket on him and then opened the door on the driver's side, urging him to wait there while he takes care of the rest. Almost ten minutes later, the man who rented the cabin arrived and when he made sure everything was in order, he said goodbye, shaking the wolf's hand and then doing it himself.

-Time to go home, freckles- said the brunette giving him a kiss on the forehead before putting the seat belt with a smile- I know you do not like to use it and it bothers you but it's for your safety and that of our daughter.   
-Mmm, squeeze me, Derek- he complained trying to remove it, however they stopped him- Derek.   
-At least wait until we get to the city.

During the journey, the two had a pleasant conversation and the teenager was responsible for notifying the others who are on the way, laughing with all the messages he has for the group of the pack, in addition to those who have changed the majority separately , especially Liam and Scott, so it was very wise for the complete wolf to take the phone and pass his phone when he called his father, otherwise he would have been very aware of the others and would not have enjoyed the trip as much as he did.

-Jajajajaja, listen to this, Derek, Liam sent me a message an hour ago "Hello! How is everything? I hope very well and have fun, we'll be waiting at the sheriff's house and I'll hug you for hours, it's Derek's fault for kidnapping you all weekend "and added a little angry face in the end, Hahahahaha- laughed again for later open the personal chat with your best friend- Hahaha, Oh my God, it's a fact, these little cubs can not survive without me, listen, listen, "When will you get there ?! I do not know what I did but Kira does not talk to me since morning, I think I misinterpret a comment about her hair and Lydia made everything worse, I followed Liam's advice and ruined him more "in the end he places a little face crying, Hahaha, poor Scotty, it's so slow with some things, seriously, I do not know how a pretty girl gets with how awkward she is, well,  
"That's very true," the brunette continued, giving a smile to his partner before frowning slightly. "And I do not like Liam's message at all, I do not want him to be on you all night, I do not want Apestes to him.   
-Jajajajaja, do not be jealous, Sourwolf, my smell has changed since I'm pregnant, you can not blame him for wanting to be near me, think about it this way, when our daughter is born, you will have an excellent uncle who will take care of you at all times, less to me that leaves me alone and the same goes for the rest of the pack, they are great "he said, settling himself on the seat and then putting the phone in his pocket.   
-Yes, I suppose it's true, it's just that I do not like you to touch me so much, nor Scott, much less Lydia, she liked you before.  
-Jahahaha, Oh, Derek, Lydia is just a friend, a very good friend and I love her but I'm not in love with her, I only love you, although I must admit that you are jealous adorable, I'll have to be close to her more often for provorte, "he crooned, making the wolf smile and closed his eyes." I'm going to sleep a little, wake me up when we're about to arrive.

A few touches on the cheek took the chestnut out of its lethargy and sat up yawning, realizing at that moment that it is already getting dark. When he tries to move, the belt keeps him still, so he unbuttons it and then stretches with a smile and observed the brunette, who from time to time turns his attention away from the road, focusing on him.

"Did you sleep well, Stiles? We are ten minutes away.   
-Great, I need to stretch my legs a little and also a bath, although I think I'll hold it until I get home- he affirmed with a smile before caressing the right thigh of the wolf- Thank you for this weekend, Derek, is precisely what I needed , I love you.   
-And I, freckles, I love you very much.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds until the brunette's expression changed and he let go of the steering wheel, tearing his seatbelt before covering it with his body to keep it stuck to the seat at the same time as a big black cargo truck, impacting them on the side. , taking them out of the way and crashing them against a tree.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles moved slowly, letting out sobbing moans before opening his eyes slowly and held his breath when he saw the broken windshield, blood on the edges of the glass and instinctively turned to the driver's place, discovering with horror that his partner is not there and the hole in front of him is big enough to fit a person.

-Oh God ... God no ... - he whispered feeling the tears that clustered in his eyelids but forces himself to contain them, since it is not the moment to panic- Derek ... Derek ... Derek!

When he does not receive an answer, he hurries to open the door on his side, struggling with it until he is able to give way and falls to his knees, realizing at that moment that he has a cut on his right forearm but the fear that invades him because the brunette be seriously injured or worse still die ... no, better not think about it or start crying.

-Derek ... Derek- calls again insistently and crawls on the floor to get to the tree, affirming himself to stand up carefully - Oh God ... - loose to see the amount of blood in the hood disfigured by the shock- No ... no ...

What happened? Everything was fine until a few minutes ago, he had just woken up, they were only ten minutes from his house, where the others wait, so what happened? What…? At that moment a sequence of very clear images comes to his head, Derek's smile vanishes to change to a surprise before he releases the steering wheel and covers it with his body at the same time something hits them at full speed for a side, sending them straight against the tree.

-Oh God ... Oh God ... - he whispers around the trunk and his eyes focus on a bloodstain, lighting up with his cell phone, following the trail with trembling steps as he begins to hyperventilate, feeling closer and closer the possibility of an attack of Panic- Derek ... Derek ...?

About five meters away, he distinguishes a pair of legs on the ground and stops suddenly, slowly raising the light of the phone until he finds that it is the dark one, who has his face covered in blood, two fingers of his right hand are at an unnatural angle, there is a large piece of glass protruding from the center of his abdomen and it seems that it has been embedded from the back and in his right leg, a large amount of blood springs up as it emerges what the chestnut can swear what is the bone

-No ... NOOOOOOO! - screams without containing the tears that flow incessantly from his eyelids and he puts a hand to his abdomen when a sting makes him moan in pain- No ... no ... Derek ... Derek ... DEREEEEEKKK!

Running kneels by the beta, trying to wipe the blood from his face with his hands. Desperately, he dials the number of his best friend, who responds with an enthusiastic voice that immediately turns off when he hears his sobs, with a great force of control, manages to explain what happened and begs him to come as soon as possible because he does not know how bad is the state of the major.

-Sti ... them ... - whispers that voice that immediately recognizes and lowers the view, finding two gray orbs fixed on it.   
-Derek ... Derek! - He screams with his head in his chest and starts crying inconsolably.   
-Sti ... les ... cal ... ma ... te ... tie ... nes ... you ... have ... that ... co ... run ... run ... - asked the elder before coughing up some blood for the effort.   
-What…?   
-Well, well, this was easier than I thought, it seems that someone did not learn the rules of safe driving, always use the belt-sang a male voice that made the teenager turn- Oh, I can not believe it, what do you have in your belly, boy? A gift from your wolf?   
-You ... - he murmured recognizing the man of his dreams, the Alpha that attacked Derek and at his side are the two betas.  
"This is really unusual, a human, a pregnant boy of a wolf, certainly Beacon Hills is the strangest city we have visited, hunters saving wolves and now this.   
-Sti ... les ... run ... run ... - begged the brunette staring desperately at his partner, who refused to stop crying- Co ... rre ... run.   
-I have a very funny idea- the woman hummed with a big smile that reveals her bad intentions- What do you think if before killing the sexy beta, we tear the belly of her partner, we take out the baby to know him and then we ripped his throat?   
-It's a wonderful idea, Molly- the Alpha congratulated her caressing her cheek while making her red eyes shine- Let's do it, bring the human here.

The chestnut was paralyzed in its place when he heard what they would do with him before killing Derek and let out a grunt when the girl picked him up by the hair. Without holding back his sobs, he watched as the other beta approached him with a strange expression on his face and made the claws of his right hand appear.

"Do it, Eliot, let's meet the baby of this beautiful couple," the Alpha crooned, enjoying the fear that the teenager emanates. "Do it now."   
-No ... - The man whispered denying and turned to his leader with regret- Please do not ...   
-What? Does this bring you bad memories, Eliot? Do it or I'll kill you.

Stiles began to panic when the man walked towards him, adopting his beta form and when he thought he was going to bury his claws in his belly, he diverted the attack towards the woman who holds him by the arms, hurting her in the right shoulder and getting it released.

-Run! CORREEEEEE!

The child exchanged a glance with his partner and hurried to flee to the trees but he did not reach ten steps when a hand stopped him by the neck, meeting the red eyes of the Alpha and they threw him towards where Derek is, falling on him backwards. No doubt, they will die, those subjects will kill them, well, two of them because the man, Eliot, tried to save him, strangely he did and will run his same fate.

-This is what happens when I turn useless but it's okay, I'll tear that baby out of your belly, I'll tear it in front of your eyes, I'll rip your throat out and then I'll kill your beloved wolf.

Before the imminent end, Stiles moved to embrace the brunette with force, who with great effort, manages to move his hand to take one of the chestnut. Everything is over, the others will not reach before the subject kills them cruelly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-And I to you, freckles.

The complete wolf observed his companion until he caught a strange sound, discovering with horror that it is a large black cargo truck that is seconds away from impacting them on one side, so he rushes to rip his seat belt to cover the smaller with his body, since he is completely unprotected and unlike him, will not withstand a strong impact, nor can he be cured.

The next thing seemed to happen in slow motion, the cameraman slid down the asphalt at full speed until he hit head-on into a large tree, Derek did his best to keep the human in the seat, preventing the sudden movement from expelling him. However, he did not suffer the same fate and was thrown against the back windshield, breaking it by the force of the impact before crashing his right leg painfully against the trunk, listening perfectly to the sound of a bone breaking and was thrown a couple of meters, remaining motionless on the ground.

For several seconds, he is not able to move but he can feel the blood trickle down various parts of his body, especially his face and he does a quick mental re-examination of his condition. His right leg is broken, like his nose and probably a couple of ribs, something big, probably a crystal, crosses his back at the height of the abdomen and has lost the sensitivity of two of the fingers of his right hand, which surely they are broken.

The smell of blood is strong and his biggest fear is that the child is hurt or worse but that vanishes when he feels it by his side until he is able to see it. He can sense the desperation and anguish of the child, really wants to be able to move to give him a big hug while assuring him that everything is fine, however it will not be like that, not when he now perfectly captures the scent of the enemy, so he urges the adolescent to let him run

No matter how hard you try to move, your body does not respond and that assures you that the injuries resulting from the accident are very serious. With fear, listen to what those insane people will do with their partner and daughter before killing him. When he believes that the end is inevitable, one of the enemy betas attacks his own companion while he orders the chestnut to run and for a few seconds he hoped he could do it, however, the Alpha moved quickly to stop it before throwing it about him.

Derek can hear the steps approaching, clearly perceives the terror of his partner, who turns around to hug him and with great effort, manages to move his left hand to take the teenager's, letting him know that he is with him.

Why was he so careless? Why is he not able to protect his family again? He does not want to lose them, he does not want things to end this way, why is he so weak? Why? When he sees the Alpha approaching, he squeezes the extremity of his partner and closes his eyes, begging with all his might for someone to save his partner.

-Aaaahhh!

Wait a minute, that's not your partner's voice, so who's screaming? It's a female voice, it's the werewolf that accompanies the Alpha. When the child's hand releases his, he opens his eyes, discovering with surprise that the enemy has three claws marked on the right cheek.

-Sti ... les ... - he calls in a whisper to perceive a strange smell in his partner-Sti ... you ...   
-You're full of surprises, boy, I did not know there were two Alphas in Beacon Hills, you must be pretty good if you appear to be a simple human but it's good, I'll enjoy much more to destroy you - he affirmed before changing to his beta form.

An Alpha? That's impossible, your partner can not be ... Derek holds his breath when for a few brief seconds, the chestnut turns to him, his eyes glowing red and his nails have become sharp claws. How is it possible? There is no way in which ... at that precise moment he remembers what happened last full moon and then he understands that the person in front of him is not Stiles, not quite, but his daughter demonstrating to protect them both.

Surprisingly, the human / temporarily Alpha, manages to repeatedly injure the enemy until he buries his claws in the belly while watching him fixedly.

"Damn ..." the stranger whispered, jumping back to keep his distance. "This is not going to be like that, bastard," he threatened before turning around with a frown. "Molly, come on and you, Eliot, I'm going to rip your neck off if they do not they do it

A few seconds after they both started running, the dark-haired man could smell the smell of his pack and was very happy when he heard their voices shouting at them as they ran towards them.

\- You're going to be fine - said the chestnut kneeling by his side while placing his hands on his chest - You'll be fine, dad.

The whole wolf shuddered to feel a warm energy spreading through his chest and slowly, is invaded by a sense of peace that has not long experienced. You can hear the exclamations of surprise from Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Argent to witness what the human is doing, because now he is able to perceive very clearly that his wounds are healing and it is incredible that his daughter has so much power when he is not even born yet, although this may be the work of the Nemeton.

For a few seconds, the brunette lets himself be enveloped by those warm sensations until something falls on his cheek and slides down his skin. Recognizing that aroma perfectly, he opens his eyes slowly, meeting the child's face a few inches above him and his nose is bleeding.

-Stilty ... I'm fine, stop- he asked placing his hands on the chestnut tree, who denied slowly- Stiles- almost completely recovered, he sat up and took the teen's cheeks gently, dedicating a smile while contemplating his red eyes- I'm fine, honey, it's enough, I can cure the rest on my own.

The chestnut looked at him a few seconds before the brown color returned to his pretty orbs and he fainted on it. Derek picked it up carefully and then focused on the pack, who are very surprised at what just happened.

-I'll tell you everything but we have to take it with Deaton.

When they arrive at the veterinary, the former druid is waiting for them in the company of the sheriff and checks the adolescent while the complete wolf tells the others what happened. He still can not quite believe what has happened, his daughter has shown up again to save him and the most incredible thing is that he has been able to cure him, that is a skill he has only seen in his mother.

"Useful will be fine?" Asked the sheriff, stroking his son's hair slowly.   
-Yes, it's the same as the previous time, the little girl used Stiles as a bridge, but now it manifested in a bigger way, that's why she consumed a lot more energy, Stiles is going to be fine, she just needs to rest and she will surely have a lot hunger tomorrow, "explained the veterinarian with parsimony.   
-I'm sorry, Noah ... I could not protect him.   
-You did ... you ended up very hurt to take care of him, I told him a lot of times that it is important to use a seatbelt, I am going to punish him the rest of the year for this- he affirmed without a bit of seriousness before turning to beta- You will be fine? You have a lot of blood.  
-Yes, most of my wounds are healed, I just need a shower and change my clothes ... Have you found something, Deaton? I do not want Stiles to be hurt ... I know our daughter wants to protect us but ... he is not a wolf, his body can not stand this.   
-I still do not have something, Derek, I'm doing everything I can but your assumptions are not entirely wrong-said calling the attention of the rest of those present, who watched him seriously- When it comes to human women who get pregnant with men wolves, it is complicated, even if it were a wolf there would be risks, the baby is already feeding on it, taking part of its energy, manifesting in this way, it is taking more than it already receives, I can not assure you something else for now.  
-It will not do anything to worry about what does not happen yet and we do not know if it will happen, it is better to take Stiles to rest- the hunter suggested before walking towards the threshold of the door that leads to the corridor- I will return with my men to patrol the forest, I'll let you know if we find something.

Derek picked up his partner and they left the vet to get into the jeep the sheriff brought. He had been so close to losing the two people he loves most that night, he will never forgive himself if something happens to them. When they arrive at the Stilinski's house, the child goes up to the room, changes his clothes with blood, his blood and puts on his pajamas before putting him to bed.

-I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... - he whispers affirming the head in the human's chest- Forgive me for not being able to protect you ...   
"Enough, boy," said the sheriff entering the room and came to his side, placing his hand on his right shoulder "You saved my son, Derek, you have protected him from the beginning, Stiles will not blame you for this, your daughter will not either and I much less, I know we have had our differences at first but Derek, my son could not be with a better person than you - those words made the brunette turn with surprise towards the older one - It's enough to carry guilt that you do not correspond, boy, you have something special now, a family, so now you will go for a good shower, you will put on your pajamas, you will rest and tomorrow we will scold Stiles for being almost an adult and ignore the rules of safe driving by not using The belt, was that clear, Derek? - The aforementioned smiled a small smile before nodding, feeling much better.  
-Thanks, Noah.   
-Well, there are clean towels in the bathroom, you know where the rest is.

The brunette went to take a shower and then go back to bed with his partner, who just felt him at his side, snuggled against his body, running a hand down his abdomen before making a noise like a purr. For long seconds, the whole wolf devoted himself to gently caressing his back and from time to time kissed his head. Never again want to go through a situation like today, if something had happened to Stiles or his daughter ... he was not even able to protect them, he could not do something and he hates to feel that way, not only because it's his He blames those subjects will attack them, but also because he was there and it was completely useless.

-I'm sorry, Stiles ... I will not fail you again ... - He promised tightening the body of the boy he loves in his arms and closing his eyes to try to sleep.

+++ +++ +++

Derek settled everything on the tray and went up to the chestnut room, who is pouting while listening in silence to the sheriff's scolding. Just a few minutes ago, the youngest had woken up demanding food, so he went to prepare it.

-Yes! Then you can continue with the sermon, dad, I am very hungry - he said hurrying to devour everything he has at his disposal. How delicious, my congratulations to the sexy chef.

The brunette was going to smile at those words but his gaze remained fixed on the bandage that the child has on his forearm and looks down sadly, remembering what happened yesterday afternoon. He had talked to Argent at lunchtime, when Noah forced him down to eat something, and to his great disappointment, they could not find the whereabouts of the two wolves that fled, although if they have captured one of the betas, locked up in a circle of Mountain Ash in his Loft and the others are taking care of watching him.

-Papa, can you give us a moment alone? I'm fine, I swear, then you can punish me for life for this, I will not complain.   
-Of course, I have to go to work to solve some things, I'll be back in two hours and you better rest, Stiles, see you- said goodbye interspersed between the two of leaving the door closed.

As soon as the complete wolf feels the hand of the adolescent looking for his, he pushes it away as if it burned and got up to keep the distance while he turns his back on it. He could hardly fall asleep yesterday, because every time he closes his eyes, the images of what happened come back to his head. He could not help but be startled when hands wrapped around his waist but he quickly moved with the intention of going to the door and stopped when he noticed the ash line that prevented him from leaving.

-Don't forget that I know everything about you, especially you, you are very easy to understand, Derek, more than you think and do not try to leave the window, it's already assured- he sang with a touch of pride- I know you do not want to have this conversation but at this moment, I do not really care what you want, so you're going to listen to me, Derek Hale.   
-Stilty ... - whispered the older man turning around with resignation, there's no way he can get out of there now.  
-I do not apologize because there are no reasons for you to give them to me, you told me that I have been taking care of others for a long time and now it is my turn to be careful, well, I tell you the same, let me take care of you, Derek, I do not have claws, or fangs but I swear there is not one thing I would not do for you and I know that our daughter feels the same, so you have no right to turn our gesture of love for you into another reason to blame you, it's not fair ! - She shouted at the same time she felt the tears slide down her cheeks, part anger and part sadness - It's true, they hurt me ... Do you have an idea how desperate I was when I saw you so bad on the floor? Covered with blood ... full of cuts ... your leg ... - the dark one watched him a few seconds before lowering his head while clenching his fists- Well, do you want to play whoever is to blame for this? Perfect, Then it's my fault! If I had not taken off my stupid seatbelt, none of that would have happened, you would not have been hurt, and you could have fought those wolves ...  
"No, no, Stiles, that's not true, it's not your fault," replied the elder, walking towards his partner to hug him, however, they pushed him through the chest.   
" Stiles ... " "It's my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault! You could have died because of me!   
"Enough, it's not true," he denied, rushing to take the teenager by the arms, who continues to scream without ceasing to cry. "Enough, it's not your fault!" Enough ... please ... - he asks without being able to control his own tears and the child embraces him holding the head in his chest.   
-Do you understand ... how do I ... feel now? - he asked trying to control his crying until he became a hiccup- Derek ... that hurts ... when you blame everything ... I do not want ... that you do ... it hurts ...   
-I'm sorry ... I feel, Stiles ... I will not hurt you again, I will never hurt you, I promise.  
-Yes ... Derek- called him out of hiding and gently wiped the tears of the brunette, who kissed him on the forehead when he finished- Which of the two will apologize to the cameraman? I think he is the real victim of all this, "he said with a smile that made the whole wolf laugh.   
-The car will be fine, your dad took care of being towed to a mechanic, do not worry, I know how much you love it.   
-It's part of your attraction, Sourwolf ... I love you.   
-I love you too, freckles.

The older one hugged his partner harder without removing the smile that adores his lips. His wolf chose that boy so well, he has no idea how it always makes him feel better with a couple of words or a simple gesture. It is no longer the fault that eats away at him but his desire to become stronger remains intact, the next time those subjects attack, he will be the one to protect his family.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Do you realize that you look like a stalker doing this? Everything would be so simple if you just go over, ring the bell and-   
-Sssshhhhh, of course not, what part of the covert mission did you not understand, Chris? You're supposed to be the smart one here - he scolded the beta rolling his eyes and then went back to his task of keeping an eye on the Stilinski house from the back seats of the hunter's car.   
-As you want, but in ten minutes I have to go home, today we will patrol the woods again ... seriously, Peter, if   
only- -Ssssshhhhh!

The wolf knows that the human is probably right, that everything would be so simple if he announces his great return after almost two months of absence, because hardly the hunter told him about the attack suffered by the couple when they returned from a romantic weekend, He did not hesitate to put together the few things he took and come back.

-I'm sure Stiles had the idea of going around the house with Mountain Ash, the puppy is very smart, I doubt that Alfa could cross it, right? - He asked turning to Argent, who scrutinized him with his eyes for a few seconds before nodding. What's going on?   
-Nothing, is that it's strange that you worry so much about another person, do not get me wrong, I know you've changed, it's just that I still seem strange- he shrugged and sighed quietly- I still think you're wasting your time, Derek He will not tear your neck, he asks for you, if you're okay.   
"Really?" He said surprised with those words and moved to steady one hand in each front seat and lean forward.  
-Yes, he is not mad at you anymore, the others are not either, so enough of these covered missions.

Peter weighed the words of the hunter before noticing an important detail and smiled a smile full of bad intentions that alerted the opponent but gave him no time to react, took him by the hair firmly and joined their mouths in a demanding kiss. The first few seconds, Argent put up a fight and tried to push him away with one hand until finally he surrendered to him, or at least that's what the wolf thought and let down his guard, receiving a touch on the abdomen with the electrified stick that made him move away between grunts.

"You've become very slow, Chris, it took you almost ten seconds to free yourself, or maybe you did not want to," he crooned the last with a big smile of satisfaction that was erased when they gave him another touch- Enough! I'll behave well, "he said raising his hands in peace and settled into the seat crossing his arms." You're boring.   
-And you an idiot.

When they got home, the beta leaned back on one of the lounge chairs and pulled out his phone, watching the hyperactive teen's number for several seconds. Three days ago he returned to the city and barely perceived the human's scent, felt a great desire to run to his side to hug him for hours. He understands perfectly that this is due to his wolfish side that wants to be close to the new member who will arrive in the herd within six months.

-Peter- the aforementioned reacts when he hears a serious voice and looks at the hunter, who is standing next to him- I have already heated dinner, come to eat or it will get cold.   
-Why do you let me stay? We were not on good terms before, in fact, I have no idea how we became friends now, is it my natural charm? I knew it, you can not resist me, "he crooned victoriously and his companion rolled his eyes tiredly and was going to leave but stopped him by the hand to pull him over, smiling a smile at the frown of the human - Admit it, you can not be far from my.   
-I repeat, you're an idiot, now let go or I'll shoot you-threatened at the same time that pulls a gun from his pants to point it to the head of the beta.  
-Don't hesitate to help me but you are cruel rejecting my feelings- complained making a pout and surrounded the waist of the major with one arm, keeping him still.   
"Enough, Peter, I'm tired of your absurd games, can not you take something seriously? Now let me go, I have to be ready in half an hour, "he ordered, beginning to struggle to get up but he stayed motionless when the beta made his blue eyes shine- Peter.   
-Why do you think I'm playing? I am very serious, "he said studying the expression of Argent a few seconds before holding the wrist by the hand in which he has the gun and the other took it to the nape of the opponent, tilting enough to kiss him.

He will never deny that the hunter seems attractive but he never decided to do something about it, had not had the opportunity with all the things that happened after his recovery from the serious burns he suffered in the fire, then his resurrection, after the matter from the herd of Alfas, the appearance of Cora, the nogitsune, the return of Kate and the benefactor, not to mention the fact of discovering that she has a daughter, with whom she has not been behaving very well, although it is not entirely her fault So many years have passed that he does not even deserve the title of father when they are two perfect strangers.

When he decided to stay with the McCall herd, it was the exact moment when everything changed. Never thought that this simple decision gave him so many things and the most important of them, was friends, a family but that ruined him with his hidden plans, rekindling the old mistrust among others, except for Stiles and Chris.

He does not know exactly when he was but his relationship with the hunter changed and if he is honest, even he is not sure to what extent his jokes and innuendo are just that. Who would say that now they would be kissing on the couch. For a few seconds, the major resists again, trying to free his right wrist to comply with the threat of shooting but quickly gave up, dropping the gun and the wolf considered it a victory.

Their mouths are anxiously sought while their hands slip under their clothes to go over the skin of others. When the lack of air is present, both depart panting and Peter smiles a smile while unbuttoning the pants to the hunter before exchanging places, rushing to kiss him again to avoid any objection. Thanks to his wolfish senses, he knows that his companion is getting carried away and when he is about to start undressing him, the noise of the telephone interrupts them, being pushed aside by the shoulders.

-I have to answer ... enough- asks the human with a slight blush coloring his cheeks and the brunette rolls his eyes with annoyance, for sure it is one of the soldiers reporting to work and if he had it close, it would rip his throat for interrupting them. On several occasions he tries to take the phone from her, but they clap his hand while he continues talking. "Okay, I'll be there soon, see you.   
-What is it? - Asked the wolf pretending he has not heard the conversation and the elder arches an eyebrow- Well, bored sir, we're going to dinner and I'll go with you, it will be fun to go through the woods with you.   
"Peter, they found a trace of those wolves, we're not going to play, the information that Eliot has given us is very valuable, we've registered all their shelters and we could catch them tonight.  
\- Do you really trust him? It's true, he saved Stiles five days ago but I do not trust him, it could be a trap, Chris- he replied almost in a pout and got up when they patted him on the side of his abdomen.   
"And that's why they keep him locked in the Loft, watched at all times, in addition, Stiles if he trusts him and to face his own Alfa, deserves the benefit of the doubt" he said, getting up and then fixing his trousers before the attentive look of the beta- What?   
-Nothing, it's just that now you did not growl at me, does it mean I have a chance? - he hummed, pulling the hunter's shirt to stick it to his body. -Remember that you can not lie to me, I have super powers.   
-And one of them is being an idiot, let's eat and enough of this or now I will not hesitate to shoot you, Hale.  
-As you order, Mr. Argent.

They went to dinner and then got into the car of the hunter, who drove in the direction of the city limits and parked on the side of the road before turning to the wolf, who rolled his eyes and then nodded grimly. Due to his "incognito" status in Beacon Hills, he must wait in the car, as well as use the magic powders he got with Deaton to hide his scent from others, it's not something he likes but still does not want to reverse it.

As the minutes pass and when he gets bored of looking for a good song on some station, he decides to snoop around in the glove compartment, finding several family photographs, where Chris leaves with his wife and daughter and in others only with Victoria, Allison or Kate . He can perfectly understand the pain that leads to losing his family, he lived it in his own flesh with the tragedy that happened in the mansion because of that woman. It had been so satisfying to tear his neck and even when he did not wait for his return, he felt very good knowing that he would not bother again, although if he regrets it a bit for the hunter, it is not his fault to have a crazy sister.

-What are you doing? - Asks a voice that startles the brunette and turns to the window next to him, lowering it with a sigh.   
-You scared me, did you find something? I told you that ... - barely noticed the look of the greater fixed in the photographs, kept silent for a few seconds before leaving them in place- I'm sorry, I was bored and began to check the glove compartment.   
\- Okay ... Mmm, we found bloody clothes in a cave and there are signs that someone was there recently, so let's track the area, will you come? The others have already left, we will only be both.  
-Of course, I know you can not be far from me- joked making the hunter smile and got out of the car, accepting one of the pistols that were given to him- Well, let's go- he was silent when he sniffed the air and hurriedly hiding in the back seats- Sssshhh ... the others are here- he whispered as quietly as possible.

Only a few seconds later, part of the pack arrives at the site, Derek, Stiles, Liam, Scott and Malia, who begin to question the hunter about what is happening and then decide that they will split to cover more ground.

-It is better that you stay here, freckles, can be dangerous.   
-Of course not, Sourwolf, or think about leaving me behind, I'll go like it or not, I did not come here to wait in the car with a hairy nanny, so I go, it's a fact, not a question- sentenced the hyperactive teenager doing Smile at Peter, "It's   
fine but you stay with me at all times and if I say run, you run.   
"I will not leave you alone, Derek, never, you should have listened to my dad and tied me to bed," mocked the brunette without hiding the amusement in his words.   
-I did but you threatened not to break the barrier, have you forgotten? - Said the brunette while the others laugh and the beta was about to give himself away, so he covered his mouth with one hand.  
-It's going to be fine, Derek, I'll go with you too- Chris intervened in favor of the hyperactive boy, who winked with complicity- I'll take him out by force if necessary, I have a set of handcuffs on his jacket.   
-You are supposed to support me, you will not be my favorite hunter anymore.   
"Just listen, Stiles, we want to take care of you," the Alpha asked with a sigh of defeat at the stubbornness of the sheriff's son. "Come on, Malia, Liam and I will go to the east.

The wolf patiently waited a few seconds to get out of hiding, that had been very close, so after a couple of laps around the car, he decides to lie in the back seats, waiting for the hunter to return to know how it was .

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The chestnut took two packages of large fries with two sodas and then crossed the circle of Mountain Ash near the large window of the Loft and sat next to the "hostage", but for him it is only the man who refused to kill them, as well that deserves the benefit of the doubt.

-We are going to eat, we had lunch recently but I'm already dying of hunger- he sang opening one of the packages before swallowing a handful with a wide smile- How do you handle the closure? Besides bore you.   
-I do not understand why you are nice to me, the others seem ready to kill me at any moment- the blonde said opening the bottle and took a long drink.  
-Yes, they only act like this because your Alpha tried to kill us, like that crazy woman, they are good people, they only have second chances when they threaten their family, you refused to comply with their orders to hurt me, so you are not bad, it's just the circumstances and I know because my best friend, the Alpha of the pack, also refused to do bad things when they converted it, one of them was not to kill me - he said getting the beta look at him pensively before nodding slowly Why did not you do it, Eliot?  
-I do not want to hurt others, I never wanted this ... he attacked me one night when I came back from work ... he turned me into something I never wanted to be and ... he wanted me to murder my girlfriend but I did not ... so he decided to take revenge and killed her ... she was pregnant ... like you ... - whispered the last little and the minor instinctively took the opposite hand, startling the wolf by his unexpected action.   
-I'm sorry ... it must have been horrible for you ... that damn son of a bitch deserves the worst and be sure that we will destroy him for everything he has done- he promised looking seriously at the blond, who nodded slowly- Where are you from? Eliot?   
-From Minnesota ... What will you do with me when you find James? Are they going to kill me ...? Will they deliver me to the hunters?

The teenager took a handful of French fries to swallow them. When others decided to lock the beta in the Loft while looking for the other two, as Stiles at no time supported the idea of doing so, it does not seem right when the blonde refused to follow the orders of the Alpha and Scott himself was commissioned to verify that he is telling the truth that he has never murdered or hurt someone. Despite his complaints, he could not avoid being imprisoned in a circle in Mountain Ash, so he decided to ignore the warnings and he used to eat with the beta or just hang out, although of course, it has been difficult for him to get close, even the first days I talked to him.

-No, no, of course not, nobody is going to hurt you, Eliot, the werewolves and humans can live together, you just have to learn to control yourself, besides having a good guide that obviously is not James and as for the hunters, except here, the Argent are decent, the vast majority of them and Chris is a good man, very fair, he already knows that you have not hurt people, so they will not hurt you- he said with a smile before letting out a moan and lowered a hand to your belly.   
"Are you okay?" The wolf asked, setting the bottle aside and turned to face him.  
-Yes, I'm fine ... it's ... you've already noticed that my pregnancy is not natural, since what happened four days ago ... I felt some stitches but I'm fine, it's because of the way my daughter manifested that afternoon, I just have to avoid strong emotions, feed well and rest, "he clarified, tilting his head a little when he noticed the way the older one watches his belly, with a trace of nostalgia that surely reminds him of his girlfriend, so he slowly took one of his hands and he placed it slowly in his belly- I'm only three months old, he does not kick but Derek says he can feel how he moves and Liam makes fun because he makes strange little sounds- he complained with the last thing in a pout.   
-It's true, he makes strange noises- confirmed the beta before leaning up to place the right ear over the center of his belly.  
"What are you doing ?!" screamed Scott hurrying to go towards them along with Liam, who hit the annoying barrier.   
\- Take your hands off!   
-Hey, Hey, calm, flabby- intervened the teenager standing up with a frown- We are only talking and if Eliot wanted to hurt me, he has already had many opportunities, especially if we consider that you can not cross the barrier.

Over the shoulder of the two angry wolves, he realizes that his partner is there, who despite not saying anything, obviously thinks exactly the same as the others and that he does not like but he will not have the same discussion of the previous days, which is why he just sits back and swallows a handful of fries, ignoring the newcomers.

"Useful, come here," the brunette orders, staring at him before searching the pockets of his jacket and showing him what he is bringing. "Come.   
-Mmm ... you're not going to bribe me with food- he replied crossing his arms but then his partner waved what he says- I'm not going to change my mind ... Mmm, is it the original? - he asked, chewing on his lower lip and beginning to saliva with anticipation.   
-Yes, your favorite, come.

The brunette is mentally torn about what to do, however, his body has already moved on its own and before realizing it, is walking outside the barrier, almost running to remove the envelope of Skittles to the evil wolf that has as a couple and He opened it quickly, swallowing almost everything at once while smiling. Lately, he has been developing an obsession with those sweets and partly blames Lydia, who was the one who gave him one in high school, starting him in that vice.

-I hate that you manipulate me like that, Derek- he complains chewing anxiously and it's all over in less than a minute- It's over, did you bring more? - As he checks the pockets of the tan, who hugs him by the waist with a small smile.   
-You always manipulate me, now it's my turn to take advantage, if you want another you'll have to give me a kiss, a very good one.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him passionately, squeezing his tongue as soon as he had the chance and was reciprocated in the same way. When they parted, the older man waved another envelope of Skittles in his right hand and handed it to him.

-I just want to take care of you- said the complete wolf before giving a kiss on the side of the head to the teenager, who sighed.   
-I know ... I do not like it when you behave like that, not everything is white or black, Sourwolf, we've all done things that we regret ... Or do you think I'm bad because of what happened with the Nogitsune? - asked Staring at his partner, who denied with a certain fatigue and stroked his cheek with one hand.   
-Okay, freckled, it'll be your way, you're right.  
\- I always have it, Sourwolf, do not forget that I am the brain of the herd - the child sang with a big smile adorning his lips and kissed the beta again before going to the "prisoner", breaking the barrier- I know, already I know, Scotty, it will only be for a few minutes, let him stretch his legs a little or he will atrophy, come on, Eliot, we can watch a movie.

The rest of the afternoon, Stiles tried that the blonde did not feel like a hostage there, nor that they are going to hurt him after they catch his Alpha. It was difficult to get, especially when the rest of the pack arrived that, like Scott and Liam, seemed ready to tear the head of the "enemy" wolf.

"Sometimes I'm disappointed, guys," he said reproachfully before re-creating the Mountain Ash circle and decided to stay inside with Eliot, playing cards while ignoring the others.

+++ +++ +++

"This is ridiculous, you know I'll go anyway, right?" The teenager crooned with a great smile of amusement as the wolf finishes tying his right wrist to the bed, immobilizing his four limbs completely- You know? If we had done this in the cabin, it would not have bothered me, it seems like the beginning of a porn movie.   
"Useful, I'm doing this for your own safety, we do not know what we'll find in the forest, I do not want to be hurt," the brunette explained with a tired sigh and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise."  
-Derek- the boy called before he went out the door while trying to contain a laugh- Your plan is great and it really is good to listen to the recommendations of my dad but I bet you did not think about this, genius How will you cross the Mountain Ash barrier that protects the house?

The chestnut gave a roar of laughter when the beta realized the great failure of his plan before passing a hand across his face with resignation. Oh yes, he is definitely the brain of the pack, not those flabby as they sometimes think. When the brunet finished untying him, the child embraced him by the neck and gave him a loving kiss.

-Okay, my Sourwolf, remember that I'm the guy with the plans, not you, now, let's not waste any more time on this and go with the others- he said taking the hand of his companion, who follows him in silence.   
"Do you know I can tie you up again after you break the barrier?" He released next to a small grunt.   
-I know but you will not, you need me, Derek, as I need you, do not you realize yet? We are the perfect combination - he affirmed sticking to the opposite body and they embraced him by the waist.   
-You're right, freckles, I love you and next time- he leaned to whisper in the teenager's ear- We'll use the ropes for something more fun.   
-Do you promise? - asked the child very interested in that proposal and kissed him passionately- Derek ...   
-It's a promise, Stiles, now we go.

They both went up to the camaro and the eldest drove towards the city limits, where they met Liam, Scott and Malia and then went to meet Argent, since the hunter who called them to inform him of the situation told them in where to find it After a brief talk, they divided into two teams of three to search the forest but soon after, the teenager stopped complaining about the pain in his feet.

\- Now you understand why it is not good that you participate in this? It's not just to protect you, Stiles, you have to take care of yourself, take care of it, "he clarified, caressing the belly of his partner, who sighed, nodding slowly.   
-I'm sorry, I do not like to be put aside, I want to help too- explained the child affirming himself from a tree.   
-And you do, Stiles, you help us a lot in investigations, you take care of us, you care for us, you do much more than you think, that's why we all want to take care of you, so do not be so stubborn, although that's something attractive in you - He said with a smile while the brunette laughs - Will you let me take care of you?   
-Yes, Derek- answered before returning the kiss they gave him.   
-Well, we'll wait for you in your car, Argent.  
\- Wait! - The hunter stopped them and for a few seconds, the child is sure he saw a grimace of fear? In the opposite face- I just realized that I only have one gun, I left the rest in the car, I think it's better that I accompany Stiles and you go to check the surroundings, Derek, with your senses it will not take long and it will be more insurance.   
-Chris is right, it will be faster if you do it, wolf, promise me that you'll take care of yourself and do not take too long- he asked the brunette stroking his partner's hair before going with Argent.   
"Okay," replied the brunette, narrowing his eyes with some distrust. "Take good care of Stiles, I will return as soon as I can.

The teenager allowed himself to be carried on the back by the older one, since he does not believe that he is able to walk back without stopping every two minutes to rest and they undertake the return. It is very evident to him that the hunter is acting weird, so he expects them to get far enough, until he manages to spot the car a few meters away and decides to break the silence that has settled.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Chris?" He asks, fiddling with the closing of the older man's jacket. "You did not want Derek to come here and I know you would never go out to a patrol without your weapons, you have many years of training to know the consequences of that simple oversight.   
-It's true, you're the brain of the pack, smart boy- the hunter said, getting close to the car and leaving it near the passenger door- Do you want to enter?   
"No, I'd rather wait here, thank you," he said with a smile when the older man handed him his jacket to wrap himself up. What's the matter?   
-Mmm, yes, it's ... it's about Peter- said the hunter affirming to his right side, covering part of the door that gives the rear seats- He called me a few hours ago and I think he wants to return.  
-For real?! That's great, I've called the last few days and does not answer, maybe I should do it now- sentenced taking the cell phone out of his pants pocket but the older one prevented him taking his wrist- Chris ...   
-I do not think it's a good time, Stiles, it was strange and I think that at last he is thinking things with the seriousness that they deserve, it is better not to interrupt him and do not worry, it's okay, the first thing he does when he calls me is to ask for you.  
-I hope he comes back soon ... he has to go home, with his friends, his pack, his family, I know he still thinks others will reject him but it's not like that, Derek wants to talk to him and my dad told me to invite him to have dinner when he returns, both want to get along with him, do you think I'll be back soon? - he let go with a touch of sadness as he looks down.   
"I do not know, I guess he's used to doing this, running away when he's in trouble and not resorting to-" He stopped abruptly when he remembered something.   
-Chris? - the teenager called curiously- What happens?  
-Nothing, do not worry, that idiot wolf will come back, it's too late for him to leave, you said it, here is his family, I'm sorry to have worried you making you think something serious was going on, just ... I thought Derek would not want to hear it .   
-Okay, I'm glad to know that I could return, Do you give a message from me if you call again? - He asked receiving a nod in response- Tell him he's an idiot and if he does not come back soon, I'll take away all the rights to be near my little girl, I will also kick her hairy ass.   
-Jahahaha, I do not think I want to return with that last threat.

They waited for about ten minutes until Derek returned without news of the search and soon they were joined the rest of the pack, who also came with good news but one of the hunters of Argent had found a trail that goes to the nearby town , so Chris left to continue the hunt and promised that he would warn them immediately if they discover the whereabouts of the enemy.

-We do not have anything else to do here, let's go back- sentenced the complete wolf taking the hand of his partner, who keeps his gaze fixed on the coyote girl.   
"What's wrong, Malia?" He asked curiously as he noticed her expression.   
-Nothing ... is that, I thought I smelled Peter's scent for a few seconds.   
-That is impossible, he is far from here- the boy shrugged and walked when his partner urged him to do it- I hope he comes back soon, I miss him.   
-We already have enough problems to deal with another- Scott growled being supported by the two betas at his side.   
-I repeat, except for my Sourwolf, they are disappointing me a lot, guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek exchanged a glance with Stiles, who looks just as surprised as he is, then returns to focus on the scene in front of him, specifically on the three familiar faces that he did not think would come back, at least not so soon.

The last two weeks had been looking for the Alfa and beta fugitives but everything indicated that they left the city, so they agreed to stay alert to any possible return and of course he did not allow Eliot to leave yet, which is why he is temporarily living in the Loft, not enclosed in the circle of Mountain Ash but there is a barrier that surrounds the building just in case.

\- Are you really here? - Asked the human pointing with his finger and then approaching slowly- It is not possible.   
-What is not possible is that you are pregnant, wow, when Mr. Argent told me on the phone, I admit that I did not believe him at all- said the blonde with curly hair approaching with a smile and placed a hand on the belly of the chestnut "I did not believe Scott, or Mrs. McCall, I do not even believe it now.   
"Well, wolf, you'll be an uncle, so get the idea," hummed the hyperactive teenager before giving him a hug. "Welcome, Isaac, I thought you would not come back.  
-I was not in my plans, Stiles but when I found out what is happening ... that those subjects tried to kill them, I fixed everything there and contacted the boys to agree with us- he explained pointing his finger at his two companions- you ask, yes, we have kept in contact all this time.   
\- That cruel, you do not even call me but you are the best friend of recitos of gold, lizard - complained the chestnut tree smiling a smile when obtaining a grunt in answer - Do not you think to greet me, Jackson? Come on, I know you want to get close, now that I'm pregnant I have some species of pheromones that attract lobitos, they can not help being sniffing me all day long, right Liam? - The aforementioned nodded without an iota of shame, unlike Scott who He blushed despite not being named.  
-Don't believe the big thing, Stilinski- indicated the blond with a frown before approaching them and leaned over to sniff his neck and then place a hand on his belly -It's true, you're really waiting for a baby Derek, I do not know what surprises me more, a pregnant man or you're dating Derek?   
-Definitely second, "hummed Isaac with a smile- how did you fall in love with Sourwolf?

At another time, the brunette would have been angry to be called that way by someone who was not the hyperactive boy who has learned to love but now, everything that catches your attention is that person who stands idly by the window, with An expression of annoyance as he looks in the direction of the chestnut tree. With firm steps, he goes to her, to whom he did not think he would see in much longer or perhaps never.

"Hi, Cora," she greeted, receiving a nod. "What are you doing here?" I thought you would not come back ...   
-Isaac asked me to do it and Peter did not stop bothering me to return, especially now that you've done me- he kept silent abruptly while watching in the direction of his companion -Whatever, I do not have anything better than do now, so I can stay until we take care of that Alpha and the beta.   
-It sounds pretty bad when you say it like that- pointed to the beta of blond curly hair- Cora also wanted to return, even though she does not admit it, she missed the city and you, Derek.  
-It's great that they're here, guys, we can have a party, with lots of hamburgers and curly fries- Stiles celebrated approaching the Hale brothers with a big smile- I'm glad you came back, Cora, you could stay longer and you'll meet your little niece , it looks a lot like Derek and also me, it's the perfect combination between both, Do you want to-   
-I did not go back for that- the girl interjected with a frown and then crossed her arms- If you are pregnant it is because Peter was getting into Where I should not, that has nothing to do with me and what you're waiting for either.   
-Cora, enough- Isaac stepped closer to them and took the chestnut's hand to take him to the chair- I want to know all the details, except the part of how you got pregnant, I know that, come on, do not save details.

The brunette exchanged a glance with the others before making a gesture with his hand to his sister to follow the stairs. He can perfectly perceive the rejection and anger that the girl emanates and does not like, it is not fair that he treat Stiles that way when he was an important part in keeping her safe on the occasion that they poisoned her. As soon as he closes the door of what was once Peter's room and now uses it to store things, they pushed him against the wall without delicacy.

-How can you be such an idiot, Derek ?! How could you get pregnant ?! You embarassed Stiles! You have a lot of people to choose from, a lot of much better people! - Cora scolded him before walking away from him to walk to the window- The Nemeton is crazy if he thinks that Stiles is capable of giving birth to the next descendant of the Hale, it does not make sense!   
-It is true that having a child was not within my plans but I will not allow questions my decisions, much less with who I am, I love Stiles and have a daughter with him, it is the best thing that could happen to me, Peter was wrong to lie to us but something very good resulted from that, not only am I with the person I love, but we will also have a family of our own and if you can not accept it, you should not be here.

The brunette left with a frown and tried to hide his discomfort, but by the looks he receives from the wolves present, it is clear that they have heard their conversation and are already aware of Cora's displeasure towards the chestnut.

\- Is everything all right? - Asked the hyperactive teenager hugging him as soon as he sat down next to her.   
-Yes, Stiles, do not worry- he responded by kissing him on the side of the head before pushing Isaac away from his forehead- "Enough of smelling and touching him, it's enough with Liam.   
-Jajajaja, you are adorable jealous, Sourwolf- hummed the chestnut with a smile- Guess, guess, the two little wolves will stay with us, they will give free exams, so they do not have to return, it's great, right? And what about Cora? It seemed annoying.   
"She's just tired from the trip," Derek lied, taking him by the hand. "If you want a burger and potato party, we'll have to buy more things. Do you want something else?" It is still ice cream, chocolate and cookies.  
-Mmm, no, just that, Sourwolf, do you want me to accompany you? Yes, I will, there are several things, you will not be able to do everything alone.   
-Quiet, I'll go with him- Scott said, smiling to his best friend- You still do not finish telling the whole story to Isaac.

The beta silently thanks the intervention of McCall and both leave the Loft to go on foot to a store that is two blocks away. He does not want his partner to find out what has just happened with Cora because, if he knows, he will start to blame himself for his bad relationship and be able to make the wrong decisions so that he does not lose his sister.

-Don't tell Stiles what happened, please- the wolf asked with regret.   
-I will not ... but you will have to talk to her, she was very upset and I do not want her to take revenge with Stiles, she can not have bad times in her state ... I went to look for Isaac at Mr. Argent's house, she told us that Cora did not take well the news that you are with Stiles, much less that they will have a daughter, she did not want to return ... Peter was the one who persuaded her with threats, I have no idea what kind, until she agreed to come.   
-I understand ... I guess I should have expected it, it's been a long time since we lost contact and it's not the same ... - he said with a sadness in his voice- I know that Stiles is not his first candidate as a brother-in-law, if he could choose it but at least he should give it a try.  
-You were the same at the beginning, Derek, Cora was a long time alone, thinking that her family was dead until she heard about you, well, about a Hale and discovered that it was you, anyway, it also cost you to adapt to this, I suppose she needs time, but if she messes with Stiles, I'm not going to be benevolent, "he warned, making his red eyes shine for a few seconds.   
-I will not either, Scott, Stiles is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, I'm not willing to lose it, nor our daughter, did you know that they would come? - He asked looking at the Alfa with curiosity, who denied shrinking shoulders   
-Isaac only told Mr. Argent, he wanted it to be a surprise.  
-And how did Peter find out about that? I know he calls Argent often to know about Stiles and how everything is around here but if Isaac wanted it to be a surprise, why did he mention it to Peter?   
-Mmm, I do not know, now that I think about it, Mr. Argent was very surprised when we told him that Jackson and Cora returned, he thought it would only be Isaac, do you remember what Malia mentioned when we went to patrol the forest a few days ago? ? He said he smelled Peter's scent, do you think he's back in the Beacon Hills? "Alpha pointed with a slight frown, as he was still annoyed by the actions of the creepy dude in the beta.

The brunette thought for a few seconds before slowly denying. If your relative were in the city, there would be no reason for him to hide, much less at Argent's house, because in theory, both are not so close, at least he has never noticed anything strange between them and the few times they are together , it's because of herd issues.

-I do not think so, I would have talked with Stiles to do it, I do not think his relationship with Argent is so friendly as to cover him up in this, however, there are more important things now- he said terminating the issue and his phone rang warning him from a message he read with a smile- Stiles wants us to bring him many Skittles, strawberries and cream.   
-Jajajaja, will leave you bankrupt if you keep swallowing that way, joked Scott giving him a little complicit push and entered the store.   
\- Money is not a problem for me, I inherited a large sum after what happened.   
-Oh, I was already wondering how you could afford everything, especially the cameraman and rent the Loft.  
-I do not rent it, Scott, I bought the whole building, it's not convenient to have neighbors when they're attacking us every day- he explained shrugging absently.   
-Really?! Wow, that's great, and will they live there when the baby is born? I think the place is fine for you, for an adult alone or a couple but I do not know if it's an appropriate place for a baby, the decision is yours, I do not even know if they talked about it, about living together or what will happen after Stiles finished the institute, "commented the Alpha observing the whole wolf out of the corner of his eye, since he is very interested in knowing that answer.

Derek stopped in front of some shelves, completely ignoring what is in them while thinking about the child's words. If he is honest, he has no idea what will happen when his daughter is born, of course he wants them to live together when that happens but first he wants to talk to Noah, since his opinion is important to him. What she has not considered, is that her home is the Loft, now that Scott mentions it, of course it is not an appropriate place to raise a baby, much less an Alpha she-wolf by birth.

"Sometimes ... I thought about rebuilding the mansion ... I would like my daughter to grow up there ... it was a good place for me and I know it could be for her, every night we could go running in the woods" she commented absently and remembered that she was not Only when you feel a hand on your shoulder.   
-I'm sure Stiles would like it too, he knows, we all know how important that house is to you, if someday you decide that you want to make it your home again, count on us, the Loft is great for meetings, trainings and parties but soon you will be a father.   
"Thank you, Scott," he said with a small smile.

Once they gathered everything they needed, including the chestnut last minute order and returned to the Loft, where his partner wasted no time in rummaging through the different bags until he found the beloved candies that have become his new addiction and hurried on. Swallow a complete envelope.

-Only one more, we do not take long to make the hamburgers -said the brunette giving him another Skittles before taking him in his arms, taking him back to sit down.   
"And where is that guy they caught?" Jackson asked as he watched the brunette with curiosity.   
-With Argent and the other hunters- Derek responded stroking the hair of his partner and then go to the kitchen to prepare the food with the help of Scott, Lydia and Liam- There are no traces of those subjects, Malia accompanied them too, so no problem.  
-The wolves are still not trusting Eliot but he has already shown that he is not our enemy, only my Sourwolf is giving him a chance- explained the hyperactive teenager before affirming the head on the shoulder of the former kanima, who did not bother about that - I'm glad you're here, guys.

Derek was not surprised when his sister did not want to go down to eat, so he did not refuse when Isaac offered to take him a hamburger and in the process of doing some company. He really likes that the entire herd (almost everyone) is gathered in Beacon Hills and wants to enjoy it for the remaining time, because most will take different paths when they finish high school and will not be able to see each other as often as now.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles terminó de secarse y después de colocarse el bóxer, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ganándose de lado para esbozar una sonrisa al notar su vientre que comienza a abultarse. Dentro de unos días cumplirá su cuarto mes de embarazo y como no han tenido noticias del Alfa enemigo, ha conseguido relajarse un poco, aunque eso también se debe a que la manada se ha turnado para cuidarlo. Cuando escucha el ruido del timbre, se apresura en vestirse antes de bajar las escaleras tarareando una canción. Había quedado de juntarse con Liam, Scott, Isaac y Jackson para una tarde de chicos, le hubiera encantado que su pareja estuviera ahí también pero tiene otros asuntos que atender con Argent, así que llegará por la tarde.

-I'm going- he hummed making a run to the door and opened it with a smile- They arrive early ... no ... - he whispered the last thing when noticing that there is nobody there and he was going to close, nevertheless, he noticed the gift wrapped box that is On the floor- What is this?

After ascertaining that the person who brought him is gone, he picks it up with curiosity and goes back inside, leaving the gift on one of the chairs and then calling his partner, convinced that he has come from "incognito", since it is not the first time he does something like that, although he usually appears after a few seconds to take credit.

-Hello, freckles, have you had breakfast? Are the boys there? - asked the deep voice of the brunette on the other side of the line.   
-Hello, no, I just got out of the shower, the boys should be coming, I wanted to thank you for your surprise, what is it? Food? It would be great if it were food, "he crooned with a smile as he began to remove the paper to open the box, which is similar in size to one of shoes.   
-Surprise? What a surprise, Stiles? I have not been in your house since I left this morning, I'm at Argent's house now, "clarified the brunette with a tone of doubt.  
-Mmm, someone rang the doorbell and I found a gift in the entrance, I thought it was your part, like the previous times- answered the teenager finishing removing the wrapper- Maybe some of the guys left it, like the giant bear that Isaac gave me away.   
-I do not think you should open it, Stiles, we do not know who sent it, do you want it to come back?   
-No, do not worry, wolf, sure some of them sent it, I hope it's eaten because I'm starving, see you later and give my regards to Chris, I love you, Sourwolf.   
-All right, see you and call me if you need something, freckles, I love you.

The chestnut cut the call and looked at the mysterious box a few seconds before going to the kitchen, is very curious to know that it contains the gift but his stomach is claiming something to eat. Quickly prepare three sandwiches of ham and cheese with a glass of juice that devours quickly.

-What a treat- he affirms to then take out a package of cookies with vanilla filling and goes back to the living room, listening to the sound of the doorbell halfway- It's about time.

He hurried to open the door and his surprise was great enough to see that it is not his friends, but the youngest of the Hale, who throws a look of annoyance that leaves little to the interpretation before making a grimace rare when sniffing the environment.

-Hello, Cora ... What are you doing here? - As he asked to step aside to enter.   
-I came to talk to you, what are you doing? It smells like animal blood.

The chestnut arched an eyebrow at those words and then remembered the box he found a few minutes ago, so he hurried to the armchair where he left to carefully remove the lid, finding a blanket of petals of white roses that cover the surface but some of them have red spots. With the heart beating faster and faster, he slowly introduces a hand until it hits something viscous in the bottom and takes it trembling.

"Useful," the wolf girl calls, approaching quickly. "Do not do it!"

The teenager can not stop his movements and takes the contents of the box, turning his curiosity into a grimace of real terror when he discovers that it is a small black dog, whose abdomen has been wide open and has a note tied to the neck that says "Your baby is the next".

The child dropped the dead animal in the box, taking a few seconds to realize that it has begun to scream and runs away from the room in the direction of the bathroom on the first floor, kneeling by the toilet while vomiting. Who could do something so horrible? When he manages to control the nausea, he passes a hand through his mouth but then feels a metallic taste and observes his extremity very scared when he discovers that it is stained with blood.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Every time he is more likely to suffer a panic attack, in the distance he can hear a female voice and feel a strange pressure in his arms but fear is consuming him completely and when he thinks it is imminent that he has a crisis, a loud slap in the face it causes me to hold my breath in surprise.

\- Calm down once! You are going to hurt the baby if you continue like this, close your eyes, now- the sister of her partner ordered and did not hesitate to obey.

He silently allowed them to help him up and felt the cold water splash from the sink drain from his hands before Cora wiped his mouth. A loud noise catches his attention at the entrance and a few seconds his friends arrive running to the bathroom, being Scott the first to question him about what is happening, so he allowed the girl to respond while the tears keep falling down his cheeks incessantly.

He does not know how much time passes until he hears some quick steps to go to the kitchen, where the others took him to try to calm down and barely turn around, some arms surround him around the waist, hugging him against that strong body that always makes him feel safe.

-Derek ... our baby ... they want to hurt him ... they want to hurt him- he whispered between renewed sobs before hiding his face in the opposite chest- They're going to kill her ... He wants to kill her! They want to kill her!

The chestnut again became disturbed by remembering the dead animal inside the box with the threat note on the neck. If something like that happens to your daughter, she'll never forgive you, she'll never be able to recover from something like that, ever. When he feels again that he is close to a panic attack, a few lips resting on his own take his breath away and he stares at the brunette, who cleans his tears gently.

\- No one is going to hurt our daughter, nor you, Stiles, I'm going to protect them and whoever dares to try it, I will not hesitate to rip his neck - affirmed the complete wolf before distributing kisses on the face of his partner who helped I'll take care of them, Stiles, I promise, nothing will happen to our daughter.   
-Derek ... - whispered slowly nodding and hugged the older stronger- I'm sorry ...   
-No, you do not have to apologize, anyone would have been scared in your situation, the important thing is that you're fine- he said pausing and the child notices that your partner exchanges a serious look with Argent.   
\- What's wrong, Derek? Tell me- he asked, moving away a little.  
"We found a trail in the forest last night," explained the hunter, clenching his jaw for a few seconds. "We found the body of the woman who accompanied the Alpha, it was cut in half, it has many wounds, it was Eliot who identified it.   
\- That subject killed her? - Asked the chestnut arching an eyebrow in disbelief, as in their first and only meeting a few weeks ago, both seemed pretty close.   
\- No, it was not him, it's probably hunters, the woman was tied by the wrists to the branch of a tree and they cut her body in half ... I'm afraid it was one of my hunters, we have reason to think that someone is betraying us.  
"No, there's something else, there's something they're not telling me," said the hyperactive teenager with a frown and turned away from his partner, who took a picture of the inside pocket of his jacket to give it to him.   
-That was drawn on the trunk of the tree with blood.

Stiles opened his mouth slightly when he discovered that the drawing is a spiral, the same one that he learned long ago (on Scott's part) that means revenge and is used among the wolf packs. Had the Alpha made it believing that they were them? who murdered your beta? Was he the one who sent you the gift box?

\- Why do you think that one of the hunters is betraying them? - Asked the teenager staring at Argent, who corresponded his gesture.   
-I asked Derek to come to my house this morning because when I got back from the patrol, someone had forced the back door and disappeared all the weapons I kept in a safe that only some of my men know about the combination, Derek did not find an aroma, so that person knew very well what he was doing.   
-We have to go to the Loft, now- said the chestnut, taking the hand of his companion to urge him to walk- If there is a traitor among you and they murdered that woman, the next one will be Eliot and he is in the Loft with Malia.


	13. Chapter 13

The hunter parks outside the house Stilinski and Derek is the first to run down to go with his partner. Isaac had sent them a message a few minutes ago, telling them what happened to the chestnut tree and asking him to come as soon as possible, since he is very upset with the unpleasant gift that someone sent him.   
As soon as he crosses the threshold of the door, he hears the disconsolate crying of the teenager and was going to go there but stopped when he saw Cora standing in the living room, holding a dead animal in her right hand.

-Do you think it was that Alpha they are looking for? - the girl asked without even turning to him, because thanks to her senses she does not have the need to do so.   
-Probably- he responded approaching with a grimace of displeasure, what twisted mind can do something like that? He perfectly understands the anguish of the chestnut tree to find that.   
-I'll get rid of this.   
-Wait, let me check the box.

There's something he has not mentioned to the McCall pack, at least to almost everyone because that was the reason he met with Derek in the morning. In the patrol of yesterday, they found the corpse of the beta that they looked for, tied by the wrists to the branch of a tree and its body was cut by the half, so some hunters used to do it but what really convinced it that there is a traitor among their ranks, is that when returning home, the back door had been forced and all the weapons kept in a safe were stolen along with other things, such as special bullets and different types of aconite. There is no way it was a wolf who did it, or the Alpha they seek, since it was opened using the correct combination, which only his trusted men know.

Carefully move the bloody petals and ignore the slimy feeling of the small puddles of blood that have formed in the bottom of the box. When he is about to hand it to Cora and throw it away, the tip of his fingers hits something hard, so he takes it out to inspect it closely.

\- What's a bullet doing there? Is it another threat? "Asked the younger Hale, squinting.   
Maybe he lied. No, of course it's not a threat, that's what they've done with the note they tied to the neck of the dead dog. That's a signature and you expect to be wrong about who owns it.

With his best poker face, the hunter goes to where he hears the voice of others. Quietly contemplating the scene between Derek and Stiles, he really hopes to be wrong in his assumptions because otherwise, he will not know what to do. When the chestnut notes something strange, he has no choice but to tell them of yesterday's discovery in the forest and that someone entered his house.

-If there is a traitor among you and they murdered that woman, the next one will be Eliot and he is in the Loft with Malia.

Just the minor pronounces those words, they hurry to go to the Loft and indeed, there are no signs of the beta for the place while the girl coyote is near the window, covering a part of her abdomen with her hand. Stiles is the first to kneel next to her to inspect the wound and interrogate her about what happened, so Chris listens in silence and checks the place for some clue.

-Two of the hunters were here, they said that Argent sent them to look for Eliot, so I brought them to the circle and one of them stabbed me when I turned around before they used those electrified batons, when the other hunter broke the barrier, Eliot escaped, they managed to shoot him in the right leg and they went for him- Malia explained before removing the bullet from her abdomen with a growl.   
-They can not be very far, Eliot probably take them to the forest, we have to go for it- Derek affirmed before receiving an affirmative answer from Scott- What are you going to do, Argent? There's no doubt that two of your people are traitors, Argent?

The major was going to respond but he leaned close to the door when he noticed something bright that caught his attention and picked it up carefully, realizing that it was a bullet, like the one he found in the box where the dead animal was coming from. Each time, his hunch becomes a certainty and he does not have much doubt about who is behind those attacks but before he can go out to investigate it, a hand stops him by the arm.

-What did you find, Argent? Your smell changed, you're upset, "the wolf pointed out, scrutinizing him with his gaze." You know who could do this? "   
"Not yet, Derek, that's what I'm trying to find out.

The beta studied his words for a few seconds and then released with a nod and left the Loft to his car, driving quickly to his house. Internally, he still hopes that his assumptions are wrong, that everything is an error and that with the only thing they have to deal with, is with some of their own who made bad decisions.

-What's going on? Everything is fine? Stiles is fine? - Asked the beta as soon as he entered the house and placed him in touch with the situation as they go to his room, where he took a box from the closet and placed it on the bed.   
-Oh, shit, I'm going to destroy those bastards, I'm sorry, Chris, but your guys have already overcome any limit- grunted the wolf making his blue eyes shine.   
-I think it's much more than that, Peter and I really hope to make a mistake- he said, searching among the different objects that he kept in that box until he found that, holding the bullet in his right hand, he hurried to get the other two to compare them- No , no, no! - he shouted throwing them to the ground when checking his nefarious thoughts and a pair of hands hold him by the arms with force.   
-What's going on? What's up, Chris?  
-I think I know where he will go now, you have to help others, Peter, you can not continue incognito, the herd needs you- said the hunter freeing himself from his grip and then going down but they stopped him near the front door.   
-You do not dream that I'll let you go alone, I'll go with you, the others will be fine.   
-All right, let's hurry.

Argent drove quickly in the direction of the veterinarian, where Deaton received them with curiosity and took them to the back. While Peter tells the dark what happened, the hunter checks the shelves with great care until he finds a space between the different jars and turns to the former messenger of the Hale.

-Somebody was here, Deaton, do you remember what was here? - he asked pointing to the free place.   
"Mmm, I had not noticed, if I'm not mistaken, little yellow monk," he replied, exchanging a glance with the hunter, who denied slowly.   
-The yellow aconite could cure the effects of a failed bite?   
-Yes, I could do it- confirmed the veterinarian with curiosity.   
-Wait, do you think Gerard came back? Why would I be here? Why would he attack those wolves?  
-I do not know, Peter, but it's obvious that something was up, he would not be so careless to leave that bullet, it was on purpose, he would know that I would recognize him ... a moment, he knows how thorough I am, Malia said that one of the hunters shot Eliot in the leg, the second bullet was not a coincidence, he knows that the first thing he would do would be to confirm my suspicions with the bullets he kept at home and then he would come here because Deaton is the only one who could have something to cure the effects of the failed bite, he predicted everything is-

He failed to finish the sentence when three shots hit Peter's abdomen, who coughed a little blood before falling to his knees. The hunter was going to go to the wounded wolf but a new shot on his shoulder, made him stop halfway and turned slowly, frowning when he saw his father, who is pointing a gun at him. head to Deaton.

"Surprised, Chris?" The older man asked, smiling.   
-Don't really, I just did not expect you to show up so soon, much less here- he answered at the same time he pulls a gun out of his trousers to point at him- Go down.   
-You know I will not, as well as, we both know you will not shoot me, so let's not waste time on this- he said, staring at him before hitting the vet with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious on the ground- I just want to talk, Chris, you do not want your new wolf friend to die, right? Oh, wait, I do want that.

As soon as Argent noticed that his father was going to attack again, he hurried to interpose, getting shot in the side of his belly before dropping his weapon and then covering the wound with one hand. He is very aware that Gerard will not have any regard for Peter, so his only option for both of them to get out of there is to comply with his father's wishes and walk towards him with resignation.

\- Come on, someone must have called the police.   
-Don't go, Chris! It's a trap, do not go- he asked for the beta incorporating himself with some difficulty- Please.   
"There is no other way," he said at the same time as he goes to the door and then take what the older man gives him and draws a line on the ground with Mountain Ash. "I'm so sorry, Peter.

With regret, he leaves the werewolf behind, listening to his roars until he gets into Gerard's car and they move away down the street. After a few minutes, his phone starts ringing incessantly, so the older man takes it off before throwing it out of the car window, giving him a smile.

-What do you want? Why did you come back? - Chris asked crossing his arms at chest height. - The McCall herd is not a problem, Stiles is not, why did you send him that box?   
-Do you think I'm interested in that pathetic boy? Not a little, it is not a threat to us, although I'm not so sure of the thing that it has in its belly, you see, the beta that we murdered yesterday told us something very interesting, like the fact that there are two Alphas in the city and the description matches perfectly with Stiles, has he become a werewolf or is the thing he carries in his womb so strong to grant him those powers momentarily? I'm inclined to the second option, "he said, turning in a corner and stopped in front of the abandoned shopping center, where he told him to go down.  
-These subjects were going to kill them, the baby only protected them- he replied following the older one to the deteriorated main entrance- He has not hurt someone innocent.   
-You can not be sure of that, something like this has never happened, if that thing is already capable of manifesting itself, it represents a great danger for everyone, you have disappointed me a lot, Chris, you should have taken care of him, although of course, I can waiting for you now that you've decided to run around the woods with those things, the only thing that consoles me, is that at least one of my children is not a complete idiot.

Chris narrowed his eyes at those words and could not react when someone hit him from the back, leaving him on the floor while feeling like a thick thread of something warm slip on the side of his head. For a few seconds he manages to focus his eyes, recognizing with regret who he is.

-Did you miss me, little brother? - I ask that voice full of mockery.   
-Kate ... - he whispered before everything went black.

+++ +++ +++

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking several times until he was able to stay awake and inspected the place where he is, a darkened room that is dimly illuminated by light that sneaks through a small window in the upper right corner of the wall opposite. the door. If it is already dark, he has been unconscious for several hours and is sure that now they are in a different place from the abandoned shopping center. He needs to leave soon to warn others about the danger, he will not let his father and sister hurt an innocent boy.

As soon as he realizes that he is sitting on a wooden chair and has been tied with ropes, old memories come to his head, so, pushing himself with his legs, he falls to the ground breaking the chair and hastens to break loose. Anyone in his situation, would be happy enough to be free to escape but he knows that with Gerard there are no coincidences and everything has been carefully planned.

After ascertaining that all his weapons, including the ones he usually hides, have been removed, he left the room at a firm pace, knowing that Kate can hear him thanks to his senses of a jaguar woman. A scream at the end of the corridor catches their attention and rushes to get to recognize the owner as the beta they have maintained in Derek's Loft.

-It was time you woke up, Chris, you were missing all the fun- said the blonde giving him a smile before burying a knife in the abdomen of the wolf to turn it slowly, who is chained to the ceiling by the wrists.   
-AAAAAHHHHH!   
-This naughty boy thought he could run away, he got it from the hunters but not from me.   
"Enough!" He ordered, removing her arm and pushing her against the wall. "Eliot has not hurt anyone.   
"He does not want to answer my questions, that's enough for him to get punished," Kate crooned with amusement and made the claws of her left hand appear. "Do not force me to do the same with you, Chris, you protect those things so much and you've forgotten that Allison died for one of them.  
"Do not mention it again," he growled, going towards her annoyed but in a quick movement they left him face to face against the wall while bending his right arm behind his back. "She died protecting her friends.   
"No, it's not quite true, she died because the boy you're so keen to protect, allowed a dark fox to possess him, I'm very well aware of what's going on here, Chris, do not keep cheating on you, if we exterminate that herd, there will be no problems in Beacon Hills.   
"No, if we exterminate that pack, people like you will be the next problem and frankly, I prefer werewolves," the older man hissed, frowning as his familiar's claws slid down the side of his face.  
-You know as well as I do, that this thing is a danger, an Alpha so alone is a danger to everyone, every full moon will kill anyone who crosses his path for simple pleasure, do you want? - Kate asked before releasing him with Annoyance and went to the prisoner, removing the knife his abdomen without delicacies.   
-No, it's not true, you do not fool me- the chestnut turned around seriously- This is not about doing the right thing, nor fulfilling our duty as hunters, that's something that you forgot a long time ago, all this it's because of Derek, you've taken almost all of his family, now you want to finish the job, you do not care what that baby is, it's a problem because Derek is the father, how much more do you want to take away until you're satisfied?

Chris defended as best he could from the attacks of the blonde but when they managed to give a punch that threw him against the wall, the blows did not stop until he was on the floor, with blood running down his nose and complaining softly. Of course it's all about the brunette but unlike a few years ago, now will not sit idly by being a mere spectator, his code has changed as well as his vision of bank and black thanks to Allison, "We will protect those who they are not able to protect themselves. "

\- Why are you hunting these werewolves? - He asked standing up and using the wall as a support to then wipe the blood from his nose with one hand.   
-I am not interested in these betas, Chris, although I must admit that we have obtained interesting information about that thing that Stiles carries in the womb but I do not want them for that, I will not make the same mistakes twice, you know, if you want to end Scott's pack, I need more power, the power of an Alpha- he responded giving him a smile with amusement- But do not worry, I will not kill that boy so soon, no, no, I'll wait a little longer, I'll let Derek be deluded with his little family before snatching it from him, could lock them in the basement of the mansion and set fire again, it would be quite poetic that he would lose his family that way again, right?   
"You're crazy, I'm not going to let you do that!" She yelled running towards her sister but was thrown into a corner of the room.  
-I know you will not agree, Chris but I'm not asking for your opinion, it's a fact and I'll personally take care that you're not a nuisance when that happens- he said with a smile and walked towards the older man, lifting him by the neck with one hand- Do you think I only took yellow aconite when I went to the vet? We'll see each other again very soon, Chris.

The chestnut tree was going to replicate something but with a quick movement, whipped his head against the concrete wall and everything went black.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek watched as the hunter leaves his Loft and turns to others, taking into account what they have done with the woman yesterday, if they have taken the beta now, it is very likely that they will also kill him and the next target will be the Alpha, what do you mean by finishing them? He doubts that it is only to fulfill his work, there must be something more.

-And Chris? - asks the human hugging him by the waist with concern.   
-It has something to take care of, it will be fine- replied the brunette giving a kiss on the forehead to his partner- I want you to stay here, we have to catch a smell to look for Eliot and no, you can not come with us, it is dangerous , Stiles.   
-You are also in danger, they are trained hunters to kill werewolves- the human replied frowning with annoyance.   
-I'm not going to put you in danger, Stiles, or you, or our daughter, besides, we do not know where the Alpha is and I do not want him near you again- he said making his blue eyes shine before taking him in his arms and He took the chair. You said you would let me take care of you, freckles.  
-Mmm, you promise me they'll be back soon? I will be very worried.   
\- I do not know how long we take but I promise I'll call you in half an hour - he proposed caressing with his hand, chestnut belly, who denied quickly - Twenty minutes? - He asked raising an eyebrow and received a negative again - Quince is my last proposal.   
-Okay, fifteen minutes, I'll be telling you- he said making little licks before matching the kiss of the complete wolf.   
-Liam, Isaac and Jackson will stay with Stiles, the others will go to catch a smell around, "ordered Scott receiving a nod from his pack.

The trail of the hunters took them to the forest and they went inside almost a kilometer when they found a lot of blood near a tree, which belongs to the beta they are looking for. Now that he is in possession of those subjects, the chances of finding him alive are dramatically reduced. As much as they go around, there's no trace to follow and when he's going to propose to the others to come back, since he does not want to be away from his partner with the free Alfa around, his phone rings insistently.

"Useful, it's still not been fifteen minutes since you-" "   
Come to the vet, now!" Shouted a voice from the other side that he recognized immediately.   
-Peter? Are you in town? "He asked, exchanging a glance with the rest of the pack, who look just as surprised with the news of his return.   
-It does not matter! Gerard is back and has taken Chris, I'm locked in the back of the vet, Deaton is unconscious, just come and get me out, they should be close.

The dark-haired man hurried to call Isaac, asking him to meet at the veterinarian as soon as possible. As soon as they got there, the others had already entered and Stiles was breaking the barrier of Mountain Ash.

-What is happening? When did you get back, Peter? "Scott questioned him with a slight frown.   
-It does not matter when I came back, Gerard was here, he took Chris with threats and he's hurt, we have to find him soon- he released the beta, making his way through the others to quickly go after the enemy.

Derek asked him, rather he ordered his partner to stay with Deaton and Liam while the others follow the trail of the hunter until they reach the abandoned shopping center, where the smell of blood got even stronger and when they entered, they stopped Few steps to find a small puddle of that liquid carmine. As much as they registered the surroundings and the interior, they did not manage to capture any aroma.

"Gerard did more than take yellow aconite from Deaton's ledge," the Alpha pointed out as they came together again at the entrance.   
"Damn!" Peter yelled, banging hard on the wall of the ruined tent beside him.   
-What are we going to do now? - Isaac asked very worried while watching Scott, who denies slowly.

Even when they return to tour the surroundings and also the forest, they fail to capture the aroma of Argent, so at dusk, they have no choice but to return to meet the others at the vet, who are waiting for them at the reception and place them aware of the situation. The only thing that gives them some calm, is that Gerard is not crazy enough to try something against his own son, at least that's what Derek expects and is the only consolation he can give to his partner at that time.

-I already warned the sheriff, will send a search warrant immediately, now we can only wait- informed Liam before going next to the human, who remains near the door very afflicted- It will be fine, Stiles, Mr. Argent knows how to take care of himself alone, I'm sure it will appear soon

As soon as the complete wolf captures that familiar noise he has heard on innumerable past occasions, he rushes to push the beta to the ground and then cover his partner with his body at the same time that three shots hit different places on his back, making him growl of pain. The enemy Alpha could not have chosen a worse moment to appear.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek hurriedly took his partner behind the counter to cover him with a new attack and took off his jacket, allowing Isaac to take out the bullets from his back, making him snarl slowly.

-They are hunters? - the human asked very worried and the complete wolf caressed his face gently.   
-No, freckled, is the Alpha, I want you to stay here with Deaton, we will take care of him- he said with the intention of counterattack and support the others, who are already getting ready to leave but a hand stopped him for the arm- Stiles.   
-No, it's dangerous, do not go, please- the minor asked very distressed and the whole wolf felt bad that he was like that- That man is going to hurt you again ... please do not go.  
-I'll be fine, Stiles, I can not leave others, I have to support them- when I perceive that his partner's fear increases, he takes it gently by the cheeks and places a kiss on his forehead- Close your eyes, do it- chestnut He nodded slowly before obeying. "Well, count to three hundred and I'll be here when you open your eyes.   
"No, a hundred," he replied, placing his hands on the dark-haired man's, who gave a small smile.   
\- Two hundred and not a second less, freckles - he ordered shortening the distance between them to capture the opposite lips in a loving kiss.   
-Well, Sourwolf ... two hundred ... I'll start now ... one, two, three.

Derek exchanges a glance with his mother's former messenger, who assents giving him to understand that he will take care of the teenager and that allows him to join more calmly to others, who have already left the veterinary to face the Alpha. It does not matter to him that that subject believes to be avenging the death of his beta when attacking them, that damn one dared to send that grotesque gift to his companion and that is something that will not forgive him. With a loud roar, it changes to its full wolf form, an imposing animal with black fur and bright blue eyes.

\- What ...? - whispered the surprised enemy with his transformation.

The brunette took advantage of those brief seconds to run at full speed in the direction of the Alpha and pushed himself with his legs, taking a big leap straight to the opposite neck but blocked his attack with one arm and did not hesitate to bite him hard, using his hind legs to Pull forward, feeling perfectly as the flesh tear and the metallic taste of blood floods your snout.

-Don't keep all the fun! - screamed Scott going next to them in his beta form and nailed the claws in the sides of the abdomen of James without compassion.

With much difficulty, the rival Alpha manages to free himself and tries to maintain the distances from them while making his red eyes shine. Derek begins to surround him slowly before getting ready for the next attack but when he is halfway there, two shots rumble in the air and if it were not for Peter who rammed him from the right, he would have been seriously injured.

"Chasers," whispered Isaac, running to where the two Hale are.   
\- Enchanting scene, it's a pity that we should intervene, that Alfa is ours- said a man walking with two pistols in his hands towards them, at the same time that seven more surround them and the complete wolf recognizes several hunters that he has seen with Chris .   
-What do you want? - Scott asked making his red eyes shine and keeping on guard- We have already controlled the situation, they should be looking for Argent.   
-And because? Is not it as if they did not know where it is? - A voice intervened that everyone recognized immediately - Hello, guys.   
-What did you do with Chris? - Peter rebuked him with the intention of going to him but Derek stopped him holding his uncle's right wrist in his jaws- Where is he, Gerard?  
-I would love to chat, however, I am a busy man, so I will tell you what is going to happen now, we will take you to the Alpha and none of you will follow us, in return, I will tell you where Chris is and I suggest you Do not waste time, Chris does not have it.   
"Damn son of a bitch," growled the older Hale, clenching his fists hard until he buried the claws in his palms, making them bleed.   
-Lévenselo- Gerard ordered the Alpha.

Three hunters approached with electrified batons, managing to reduce the werewolf before another approached to inject something into his neck and he was unconsciously loaded into a black car parked near the sidewalk. The brunette did not want to let him go but if Argent is badly injured, it is much more important to rescue him to take him to a hospital and receive the medical help he needs. When he exchanges a look with Scott, he realizes that he thinks exactly what he does, so he remains very alert to any possible attack.

-Well, we're leaving, Chris is in the abandoned train station, one of my men is with him, so if they follow us, he's going to die- he commented without any sign of interest in the welfare of his first-born- we see, guys.

Derek waited for all the hunters to leave before running into the vet keeping his wolf form and affirmed the front legs on the thighs of his partner, who stopped his account and then hugged him tightly by the neck. For several seconds they remained that way until the youngest departed, watching in horror the blood on his snout.

-No, no, quiet, Stiles, it's not mine, it's that guy, I'm not hurt, none of us is- he assured before allowing his partner to wipe the blood a little with a handkerchief he takes out of his pocket- Gerard and their hunters appeared, they took the Alpha in exchange for telling us where Argent is. Peter, Scott and Isaac went to look for him, the others are checking the surroundings.   
-Okay right? - Asked the chestnut very worried and the wolf was unable to lie, so he denied slowly.   
-Gerard said he's hurt ... he probably has to go to the hospital, so let's wait there.

The brunette thanked that Deaton had a second change of clothes there that he can use and after cleaning the blood, he went up to the cameraman who brought the blond beta with curly hair to drive to the hospital, where Melissa was informed of the situation, who promised to be attentive in case they should act quickly. As soon as his partner started a nervous walk in the middle of the aisle, he stopped him hugging him by the waist.

-I know you're worried but Argent will be fine, it's quite strong and has received many blows that have gone very well, so try to calm down a bit - asked giving a chaste kiss on the forehead and the teenager nodded before hiding his face in his chest.   
-Why did Gerard hurt him? It's his son ...   
-Subjects like him, they have no compassion when it comes to hurting others, it does not matter if it's his own family, I think the really surprising thing is that Argent is not a psychotic killer as much of his family- he said caressing The minor's back in soft circles - It's going to be fine, Stiles, remember that he is capable of taking care of himself, he can even fight against me as an equal.  
-Jajajaja, yes, if Chris can hurt my Sourwolf, then it is very strong- affirmed the chestnut tree feeling better than a few minutes ago -What will the hunters do with the Alpha?   
-Probably murdered, as they did with the beta and maybe with Eliot if they have caught him- the redhead replied while holding the hand of the former kanima.   
-That subject will cause problems, we have to get rid of him- Cora proposed, keeping her arms crossed.   
-It's not that simple, Gerard is smart, besides, they are using something to hide their smell- pointed the complete wolf and the betas present nodded- The first thing is to make sure that Argent is well, then we will think about the rest.

About half an hour later, Peter arrived carrying the hunter on the back while Isaac and Scott followed him closely. The brunette immediately perceives the seriousness of the hunter's condition, whose heartbeat is much slower than usual and exudes a strong smell of blood. He quickly narrows the embrace to his partner, who struggles to free himself but can not allow it to interfere with the older's income.

-Chris! Chris! Let go of me, Derek! Let me go! - the human commands the wrestling until he manages to get rid of the complete wolf, however, he can not take two steps when Jackson stops him by the waist.   
"You have to attend to him, you can not go in, Stiles," he said before holding the hyperactive boy by the arms. "There's nothing you can do now, Stiles, just wait.   
-Chris ... - he whispered hugging the blond as he cries and he tenses for a few seconds for the unexpected gesture and then reciprocate, caressing the boy's back in circles.

It hurts Derek to see his partner so sad and if there was anything he could do to help the hunter, he would do so without hesitation.   
The next hour is much longer than it should be, the brunette keeps the chestnut sitting on his legs, who hugs him by the neck and affirms the head on his right shoulder. He had tried to dissuade his partner from going to eat something, since he has not done it in a while but he simply refused and has not said a word since then.

When the doctor finally comes out to tell them about Argent, they are not encouraging, because despite the fact that they stopped the bleeding and no wound touched a vital point, the strong blow on his head kept him in a coma, one which do not know when it will leave, or if it will have some kind of sequel. Why did Gerard make his own son? It could not be for a simple discussion or disagreement of ideas, there must be something else, maybe, the hunter discovered something he should not.

Despite the fact that none of them are Argent's blood relatives, Melissa made sure they could enter, although only three people: Peter, Stiles and him. To the naked eye, the older one seemed to be asleep in bed, a manguerilla emerges from the inner part of his right elbow and in the middle finger of the opposite hand, he has connected a kind of white clamp that is joined by a cable of the same color to a machine next to the bed that marks your heart rate.

-You have to wake up soon- the teenager asked taking one of the hands of the hunter with sadness- Chris ... Is there anything you can do? - he asked observing both Hale.   
-I'm sorry ... - the complete wolf apologized before hugging his partner's waist- I would like to help him but I can not cure him, Stiles, I'm sorry ...   
-This is my fault ... I should not have allowed it to go with Gerard ... I should have stopped him- said Peter clenching his fists.   
-No, it's not your fault, Chris agreed to do it to protect you ... you can not blame yourself for that or you'll feel very bad- the sheriff's son said with regret and gently caressed his partner's hands- You do not have to apologize either. Derek ... he's going to be fine ... Chris is going to be fine and Gerard is going to pay for this, right?  
-Yes, be sure, that damn bastard is going to pay for everything he has done- promised the eldest of the Hale making his blue eyes shine.

Fifteen minutes later, they had to leave the room to embarrass Melissa. The complete wolf was thankful enough that his uncle could convince Stiles to go home to rest, promising him that he will take care of the hunter and warn them immediately if something happens.   
When they arrive at the house Stilinski, the sheriff has been responsible for preparing dinner and force almost with his son's gun to eat.

"You have to rest now," said the dark man, lowering a hand to the belly of the chestnut, who sighed softly and then nodded.   
-It will be fine, Argent will be well- assured the major giving a pat on the shoulder to the teenager- I want you to rest and tomorrow you can go to visit him, I will go to the institute before going to work.   
-Yes, thanks, dad.

Derek took his partner to the room and after he put on his pajamas, he undressed until he was alone in boxer to lie down next to him, keeping him hugged on his body. The only good thing that has turned out that day, is that the Alfa will no longer be a problem, or at least that's what he expects.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The chestnut came into the room with a short sigh. He does not like hospital rooms since he saw his mother die in one of them after being consumed by his illness. However, he is not willing to leave the hunter alone, who has already been asleep for three weeks.

-You have to wake up, Chris, we need you around here- said the teenager sitting on the edge of the bed and hugged the older one while affirming the head in the opposite chest- Peter has been very sad ... we are all sad for you ...

I had read several articles and books to learn about the coma, almost all agree that it is unpredictable, the person can wake up in hours to years and there is even the possibility that they never do and that is what the teenager fears the most. How was Gerard able to do that to his own son? As it has become a habit when visiting the hunter after high school, every day since he is there, he begins to talk to him, hoping that at any moment he wakes up to silence him or ask something.

You have to wake up soon or I'll never forgive you if you're not present for the rest of my pregnancy, "he accused childishly before taking one of Argent's hands gently." You know? Peter has been taking care of you every night, he usually sneaks into your room when the sick are not around ... I think he likes you, of course he will not recognize him, in fact ... he has been very quiet since he came back, he does not stop blaming himself for what happened to you, so wake up soon and let it be clear that this is not the case and also kiss it at once, I know you both like it, no matter how much you hide it with jokes or sharp answers.

The teenager stayed there until his partner came looking for him to take him to the Loft with the others. Before going up to the cameraman, the brunette hugged him by the waist, giving him a kiss on the forehead and both remained silent for several seconds.

-I want you to wake up soon, Derek ... I told him ... I'm not going to forgive him if he's still absent during my pregnancy- he said hiding his face against the chest of his companion, who caressed his back gently.   
-With that threat will wake up very soon, it's not a good idea to make you angry, Stiles, we all know- the older one said giving him a kiss on the head gently- Argent will be fine, do not worry, freckles.   
-Yes, it's going to settle well soon ... Have you found any trace of Eliot? - Asked leaving a little to look at the dark, who denied slowly.   
-Nothing yet.

When they reached the Loft, the rest of the pack is already waiting there and the chestnut smiles a smile when Liam sticks to him, like Isaac, which causes a snort from the complete wolf. As her pregnancy progresses, it also seems to increase the effect of the "wolf pheromones" she is releasing to attract others, even Jackson is being very attentive to him, bringing him food or making sure he is comfortable. The only one that usually stays out of those signs of affection with the new member of the pack that is soon to arrive, is Cora, who also has made very clear his displeasure with the situation.

"It's enough to grope Stiles," the brunette ordered, pushing both betas off his forehead before taking his partner's hand and taking him to the chair, where he sat down and placed the boy on his legs.   
-Jajajaja, I like when you're jealous, Sourwolf-hummed the human at the same time that surrounds the neck of the beta with fun- You're a charm.   
-It's not funny, Stiles, you always get a stink of Liam from high school and you stink of Isaac from training- complained the brunette rolling his eyes tiredly.   
-I repeat, you're a charm, Sourwolf-affirmed the teenager before giving a loving kiss to his partner that helped to change his frown for a smile- The little wolves can only hug me, instead you, you helped to make this baby.  
-It's enough of gay things- Jackson asked with a snort and handed him a package of chocolate cookies with vanilla filling to Stilinski- Ten, fill your mouth with this and shut up.   
-Jajajaja, I love you too, you're my favorite lizard.

The chestnut swallowed in a few seconds the sandwich that gave him the blond and began to play with the shirt of his partner while others talk about the null results that have had their night patrols to find Eliot or find the whereabouts of Gerard. If he is honest, neither of the two matters much to him, since his biggest concern is that Chris wakes up soon.

-The only good thing is that at least that Alfa will no longer be a problem- said Isaac watching the pregnant human with a smile- Things have been quiet since they took him away, I hope they continue like this.   
-Although everything is quiet, we can not lower our guard, we do not know when Gerard will make his move, I doubt he will return to Beacon Hills just to continue his work- the wolf pointed before he looked down at his companion, who blinks every time slower- Are you tired, freckled?   
-Mmm, a little- he said sighing shortly before sitting up yawning- I'm going to sleep, I have to study later, I hate the trainer's exams, seriously, you could eat it, Sourwolf, you would do us a favor.

The teenager took off his shoes next to the socks and the sweatshirt he wears before settling under the covers. Lately he has felt tired very often, even when nausea and vomiting are no longer a frequent problem in the morning, his new difficulty is to wake up early, he even had to place three alarm clocks in different parts of the room to force himself to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Stiles?" Asked the brunette, wrapping him well with the covers before stroking his hair slowly.   
-Yes, Derek, I'm just tired, do not worry- said taking the older man's hand with a smile- Keep doing your wolf stuff, will you have something delicious to eat when I wake up?   
-Of course, freckles- he assured bending over to kiss her on the forehead- Rest, I'll wake you up in an hour, if you sleep a lot you can not do it at night and you still have to study.

The teenager smiled when he heard those words and closed his eyes. He would like Peter to be there with them but he knows that he will not leave the hospital until Chris wakes up. If only there was something he could do.


	15. Chapter 15

-I'm worried about Stiles, I'm not the only one who thinks something is not right with his pregnancy- said the Alpha, looking with concern at the wolf companion of his best friend.   
-I know…

Of course Derek knows it, he is not blind to not notice that something strange is happening with his partner. It is not just the fatigue that usually occurs most of the time, to the point that each afternoon takes a nap that has extended from thirty minutes to two and a half hours. The second thing that nobody has overlooked, is the excessive increase in their appetite, has even been scolded for eating in almost all classes at the institute. At first, the brunette thought it was something natural to his condition, since Melissa warned him of the symptoms he may experience in the second trimester of pregnancy, among which is fatigue and increased cravings, but both symptoms are worryingly exacerbated .

-Today he fell asleep in history and chemistry class, I had to take him to the infirmary so he could rest- McCall continued telling him with wide movements of hands to support his words- I called Deaton at noon, he said he found something that can be useful, tomorrow afternoon will be in the city.

Hale just nodded with that information before turning toward the stairs. It is supposed that Saturday he would go out with the brunette to see a movie but when he arrived two hours ago to look for him, the sheriff informed him that he has not even gotten up to breakfast and when he tried to wake him up, he only received a few grunts in response to an almost unintelligible request of "five more minutes", so he decided to let him sleep to go to work. What worries Derek most is that his partner is only in the fifth month of pregnancy, how bad will it be until nine months?

-We should wake him up, he can not skip lunch, he already did it with breakfast- Alfa suggested before going to the kitchen to prepare something quick.

The beta climbed the stairs and went to the teenager's room, slowly denying when he discovered that he is still deeply asleep, so he approached him to move him by the shoulder until he managed to complain between dreams but now he would not allow it to continue like this.

"Up, Stiles, come on, wake up, you have to eat," she said, shaking him until she got him to open her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.   
"Good morning, Sourwolf," he crooned, hugging him by the waist and nodded in the opposite legs. "I want my five minutes.   
"No, no, you've had enough sleep," sentenced the complete wolf before taking his partner in his arms to lift him. "You'll take a bath and go down for lunch.   
"I do not want to, I'm sleepy," the boy replied, clutching his arms to his neck.   
-It's what you'll do, freckles- he insisted again as he goes to the bathroom on the second floor and lowers it carefully, taking off his pajamas- Come on in, come in.   
"No, I do not want to, what if you come in with me?" The brunette suggested, observing him with a flirtatious smile that the brunette returned.  
-I'll stay with you but you're the one who needs to bathe- he said, carrying it to the tub and then taking the hand shower, making sure in the sink that the water is warm and kneeling close to where his partner is. -You'll notice- he pointed out a hand in the bulging belly of the minor- I like his heartbeat, they are a little faster than his.   
-It's not true, my heart does not beat like a drill- complained the human making a pout before caressing the cheek of the wolf- Derek ... I'm sorry ...   
-Why do you apologize? - He asked raising an eyebrow with curiosity.  
-Because you're worried ... I'm not an idiot, Derek ... I know I've been sleeping a lot and swallowing too much ... I'm eating at all hours and when I'm not doing it, it's because I'm asleep ... everyone has realized ... they think it's because of pregnancy supernatural, right? Yes, it is ... I'm already in the fifth month ... surely you think, you probably think it's going to happen later ... I'm scared Derek.   
"I am too, Stiles, I do not want something to happen to you, nor to our daughter.

The complete wolf began to bathe his partner in silence and then take clean towels from the shelf on one side and gently wrapped the child in one of them, using the other to dry his hair. He really hopes that it is not something serious what is happening with the chestnut but that can only be affirmed by Deaton when he returns to the city tomorrow.

-At the end you get up, buddy, I was thinking about throwing a pitcher of water at you- the Alfa tried to joke but he could not hide his concern, especially when he noticed the dark circles on the chestnut tree- Did you sleep well?   
-Yes, I think so, what do you cook? Smells very rich, "said approaching to sniff at what Scott is doing.   
-Something simple, pasta and meat- he responded with a smile before slapping the human's hand when he tried to put his finger in the sauce he prepares- Wait until he is ready.   
-I'm hungry- complained in a pot and then go with his partner, who urged him to sit down and handed him an envelope of Skittles- My favorite! You're the best, Derek.

After the late lunch, since it is almost two in the afternoon, they decided to visit Argent at the hospital. A little more than a month in the hospital, it has helped him heal his wounds but he continues without waking up and the doctors do not know when he will either - Peter is the one who spends most of the day taking care of him, arguing that the hunter will want to see a familiar face when Open your eyes but Derek suspects that his biggest reason for being there so long, is to prevent them from hurting him again.

Upon entering the room, he is not surprised to find his uncle there, who is leafing through a book while sitting near the bed. They have not yet been able to resolve the issue of their intervention in the "supernatural pregnancy" of Stiles but they will have time when the current situation is resolved.

-Hello, go, what little face you have, puppy, Did not sleep well? - Asked the beta approaching to closely inspect the human before sniffing his neck- Are you okay?   
-Yes, I'm fine, it's Derek's fault for not letting me sleep, and not in the sexy way- he responded with a smile- You do not seem to have slept much either.   
"More or less," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders and downplaying the matter. "I blame Argent, insist on playing the sleeping beauty, if it continues like that, I'll have to kiss him to wake him up.   
-I doubt you have not done it already- said the hyperactive boy with fun- Do not take advantage of him.   
\- Mr. Argent and you? Really? - Scott asked wide-eyed at the surprise of the news.  
-Have not you noticed? Even I have noticed - Derek said arching an eyebrow with some disbelief - I did not think you were so clueless.   
-Jajajajaja, if my Sourwolf noticed, it's definitely obvious, Scotty, you're going very badly like Alfa- sang the sheriff's son sitting on the edge of the bed and took one of the hands of the hunter- Of course Peter likes Chris and vice versa.   
-Do not put words in my mouth, puppy, I just have fun with him- said the eldest of the Hales returning to his place in the seat.   
"That's as true as I do not love Derek," the younger replied with a smile. "And it's no secret how much I love my Sourwolf.

For several minutes, Scott made them aware of the meetings that the pack had had in the Loft, since Peter does not assist them for taking care of Argent while the chestnut, the few times he has gone in the last time, usually stays asleep in the tan's bed. In a moment, the Alpha receives a message that changes its relaxed gesture by a very serious one to inform them that the sheriff and his men have found a body in the forest.

-It seems to be Eliot- reported exchanging a look with the complete wolf, who nodded slowly.   
-I want you to stay with Peter, Stiles, we'll go check to see if it's him and if we can catch a scent, I'll go back as soon as possible- he promised giving a kiss on the forehead to his partner.   
-Yes, be careful, guys.

Derek left the room followed by McCall and both went to the parking lot to get the cameraman. As soon as they are a few meters away from the hospital, he looks at the teenager next to him, since he knows very well that there is something he did not mention a few minutes ago.

-The sheriff told me ... that the body seemed torn by an animal, I do not think it's about the hunters and how they took the Alfa- explained guarded silence but the brunette perfectly understands his point.   
\- Then who murdered him?   
"Maybe Gerard did not come back alone, maybe that's why he took Mr. Argent, he must have found out what he was up to or could find out and that's why they took him out of the way, that's why they left him like that-" insinuated the brunette with concern- "Do you think ..." ? Do you think they know about Stiles and you? His daughter…  
-No, I do not know what that man has done to Argent to leave him in the state that is but I am very sure that he would never tell anything that would endanger the herd, much less to Stiles- affirmed the complete wolf accelerating when the road around him he changed to several trees, leaving the urban area- If only he woke up, we could know what happened.

After ten minutes by car and a few more to make their way through the trees, they reached the place where the police are, maintaining a security perimeter and as soon as Stilinski sees them, he gestures to one of his men so that the let go. Several meters ago, the brunet had already caught the intense scent of blood and identified its owner.

-It's him- he said before the sheriff could ask the big question- It's Eliot.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles watched the two wolves leave the room before sighing softly and rested his head on the hunter's chest. He does not know very why but the last weeks, he has been feeling very tired, besides that he is eating a lot. Of course he has noticed the concern of almost the entire herd because of the exacerbation of his symptoms and no matter how hard he tries to control it, he can not.

\- Are you still sleepy? - Asked the beta caressing his back slowly - How much do you sleep a day?   
-Mmm, I do not know, I think if it were not for high school, my dad, Derek or the others, I would be sleeping all day ... I would just get up from time to time to eat ... it's a very radical change considering that I had insomnia - He answered closing his eyes- I do not know what happens to me, Peter ... I know something is wrong ...   
-Deaton will come back tomorrow, I called him a few hours ago and he said he found something, a case similar to yours, well, it was a woman but he could also getting pregnant thanks to the Nemeton ... Chris does not wake up and you are getting weaker, why can not we ever have a quiet season in Beacon Hills? - complained the older observing with concern to his friend. - You can not sleep, Stiles, I'll bring you something to eat, do not fall asleep.

As soon as the wolf left the room, the chestnut closed his eyes sighing and began to hum a song, hoping to stay awake but slowly his voice went off until everything was silent for long seconds.

"Daddy!" - shouted a little voice that made the teenager react, getting up quickly.   
"Hey…? Is it you, little princess? "- he asked observing around him and near the door he saw his daughter, who ran to him to embrace him.   
"Daddy, are you okay? You have black shadows under your eyes "- said the girl allowing her to take her arm and affirm her hands in the opposite face.   
"They are dark circles, darling, I'm a little tired, that's all" - he said with a smile so as not to worry her and turned to the bed, where he saw a person exactly like him sleeping with his head resting on the chest of the hunter- "Oh ... it's a dream"   
"Who is he, daddy?"  
"It's Chris Argent, he's one of Daddy's friends" - he said, circling the bed to get closer on the other side- "Chris was hurt ... bad men hurt him ... that's why he's asleep" - he explained with sadness in his voice.   
"Do you love him very much, Daddy?" He asked, receiving a nod in response. "More than Dad?"   
"It's different, darling, Chris is a friend and I love him as such, instead I love your dad, I love many people, my friends, my father, my family but I only love Derek "- he clarified with a smile that the little girl responded-" I do not like to see my friends hurt ... "

The teenager lowered the child from his arms and watched as he climbed onto the bed, his forehead against the hunter's as he closed his eyes for several seconds. When Stiles is going to ask what's going on, he feels a sudden stitch in his abdomen before noticing his daughter, who when they open her eyes have turned red.

"Who is Allison, Daddy?" He asked turning to the chestnut tree, who looked down for a few seconds.   
"Allison ... Allison is Chris's daughter ... she died a year and a half ago ... she died protecting her friends ... to us- she responded feeling the tears that accumulate in her eyelids- It was a hard blow for everyone ... especially for Chris, he he had already lost his sister, then his wife and then his father ... he has lost many important people in his life "  
"That's why Uncle Chris is so sad, is not he? He is very sad, Daddy ... just like Dad was "- he pointed out the last surprise to the chestnut, Is it aware of the sinister in the Hale mansion? He probably knew it through him- Allison is a nice name ... I want him to wake up too, daddy "- he said placing a hand on the hunter's forehead-" Can I make him wake up? How when I cured my dad "   
" I do not know, honey ... Chris is not hurt, it's ... it's like he's asleep, he's physically well, his wounds are healed ... it's something in his head, it's like something does not allow him to open the eyes "   
" Mmm. What if we call it with force? Uncle Chris wakes up! Uncle Chris wakes up! "

The teenager was moved by the sincerity he perceives in his daughter's voice, so he takes the older man's hand to join the screams, hoping that that is enough. When he thinks that nothing is going to happen, he notices that the girl's eyes have turned red again and the limb she keeps on Argent's forehead is shining tenuously. A few seconds later, Stiles falls to his knees at the same time he feels something warm slip from his nose and small red drops fall on the floor.

"Daddy?" - that little voice calls with   
concern- "Daddy!" -STILEEEEESSSS!

The chestnut sat up breathing very agitated and it took several seconds to realize that Peter is pressing a handkerchief against his nose while wrapping his waist around his back with his free arm. As soon as he looks down at the hunter, he realizes that there is blood on the white sheet where he was resting his head.

"What were you doing, Stiles?" The older man asked with a trace of fear in his voice.   
-Peter ... - he breathed deeply through his mouth to finish calm down- I think I fell asleep ... I had a strange dream ... I was here and also my daughter ... she felt bad for Chris and placed a hand on her forehead before starting to call him ... she wanted Chris to wake up ... she-was abruptly silent when she noticed that the fingers of Argent's right hand move slowly- Peter ... Chris is ...

As soon as the wolf turned towards the man who remains in the bed, he slowly released the teenager to approach the older man, who opened his eyes. Stiles gave a big smile before hugging the hunter tightly, as did the beta.

-Guys ... they are crushing me ... - whispered with the pasty voice Argent.   
"At last wake up, sleeping beauty, you were about to receive a kiss from your blue wolf prince," Hale crooned without hiding the relief he feels at that moment. "We have a lot of questions but first Melissa must review you, I'll call her immediately, come with me, Stiles, we have to cleanse that blood.

The teenager allowed himself to be carried out of the room to one of the bathrooms on the floor, where the brunette was responsible for cleaning the red traces of his face when his nose stopped bleeding. He knows very well that the fact that Argent is awake is due exclusively to the fact that his daughter used him again as a means to cure him and that is why he feels so tired now. Carefully he allowed himself to return to the room and sat sighing.

\- Stay here, puppy, I'll go for Melissa and I'll tell the others, I'll bring you something to eat, do not go back to sleep, do not let her fall asleep, Chris, I'll explain it to you - she asked before leaving.   
-What is ... happening, Stiles? You look worse than me, "said the hunter before noticing the blood in the savannah that covers him." Stiles.

The child had no choice but to tell him what had just happened, as it was his daughter who woke him using his powers and as happened when he had those premonitory dreams or cured Derek, his nose began to bleed and now he feels very tired . He can feel the older man's fixed gaze but does not dare to reciprocate until a hand rests on one of his.

-Chris ... - he whispered daring to make eye contact.   
"You should not, Stiles, I do not want you to hurt yourself, nor the baby," he said seriously and the boy hid his face near his opposite neck.   
-She wanted to help you, Chris, we're very happy you're okay- she said with a smile.   
-Thanks to both of you.

While Melissa checks the hunter, the teen keeps sitting down, devouring the three packets of strawberry-filled biscuit that brought her the beta. About five minutes later, the complete wolf came running into the room, surrounding it several times and then checking it, making sure he is not injured.

\- Easy, Sourwolf, I'm fine, just tired and still hungry.   
-Why did you do it again? You know that you end up wrong after our daughter manifests through you, I do not want something to happen to you - the brunette said looking at him with concern, which made the brunette feel very bad for giving him that scare.   
-I can not control it, Derek ... it was also she who wanted to do it ... well, me too but the important thing is that Chris is fine- tried to explain before hugging his partner by the neck, as he is squatting in front of him- I'm Well, really, do not get angry.   
-I do not get angry, Stiles, you worry me- corrected with a short sigh and then stood up and placed a soft kiss on the head of his partner- It is better to take you home to rest.  
-No, no, Chris just woke up, I do not want to leave now, please, please, until the visiting hours are over.   
-No, only half an hour.   
-Two hours.   
"One hour," growled the tired wolf in the same way that they usually reach agreements because the teenager is too stubborn and stubborn to agree with something. "Not one more minute, Stiles.   
-Well, Sourwolf, one hour- he accepted with a snort while Peter laughs with the scene.

After the nurse assures them that everything is fine with Argent and has not been left with any sequel to the blow to the head, they wait for the rest of the pack to arrive before asking about what happened with Gerard and the hours he missed. Meanwhile, Derek places them in touch with what the sheriff found in the forest, it is Eliot, and apparently he was destroyed by another wolf.

-We have two theories, the Alpha fulfilled his threat to kill him or Gerard did not return alone, has wolfish help- said the youngest of the Hale present in the room.   
-God ... that's horrible ... I would not be surprised if that bastard would allow Alpha to kill his beta- he released the chestnut with a frown while sitting on the legs of his partner, who caresses his belly under the shirt with one hand .   
-De Gerard can expect anything, said the dark kissing his forehead to his partner- That's why it is important that that subject does not know about the state of Stiles, Did he say or hinted something that would give you to understand that Do you know, Argent? - he asked, staring at the hunter, who corresponded his gesture for several seconds.  
-Mmm, I do not know, I remember about the veterinarian, he shot Peter, so I went with him but the rest is confusing ... I think he took me to the abandoned shopping center -said closing his eyes tightly before putting a hand on his head- I do not remember what happened ... I know he told me something, he was disappointed that now he collaborates with werewolves ... I do not know what happened next, I'm sorry.   
"You were several hours gone," Peter said with a slight frown. "He must have done or given you something, there is no other explanation for you not to remember, and I doubt if you were in a coma for more than a month, because of the blow in the head, surely you discovered something that did not suit that guy and they got you out of the way, you can not be alone, I'm going to stay with you until we take care of that bastard.   
-Peter is not-  
-Of course yes and I'm not asking, Chris, is what will happen- sentenced the beta by crossing his arms.   
"Mmm, your own wolf-keeper, how lucky," sang the brunette, winking wickedly at the hunter, who blushed a little with the hint implicit in his words.

When the others join them, Argent tells them the same thing, that he remembers what happened at the vet and that they took him to the abandoned shopping center but then everything is confusing. Stiles is very convinced that others are right to think that this guy took Chris because he knows something that can ruin his plans but without a trace or smell to follow, they can only wait until Gerard makes his next move.


	16. Chapter 16

The brunette gently stroked the hair of his partner, who is sound asleep on the bed. That afternoon they had been meeting at the Loft with Deaton to tell them what he did find out on his trip but he barely got there with Stiles after lunch at the mall, he said he would take a nap and that's almost five years ago hours.

Derek's concern is the same as the rest of the pack, the chestnut has been sleeping too much and that got worse after his daughter showed up to cure Argent in the hospital yesterday. It had cost him a lot to get the child awake at noon and that's why he decided to take him to the mall for lunch.

"We should wake him up," Scott suggested at his side as   
he looked at his best friend with concern. " It's been like this for hours ... " "Sorry, this is because it helped me," the hunter apologized, and Peter placed a hand on his shoulder in sign of support for.   
-No, it's not your fault, Argent- contradicted the complete wolf and bent to kiss the forehead of his partner- Stiles was already feeling tired before, it's because of the pregnancy that is like that, it's not your fault ... besides our daughter he wanted to help you

About half an hour later, the veterinarian came to the Loft with some papers in his hands that look pretty worn and old. For a few seconds, his gaze focuses on the sheriff's son before grimacing, which does not augur well.

-How long have you been asleep? - asked the newcomer approaching the corner where the couple is.   
-About about five hours- answered the complete wolf with a touch of anguish- What did you find? It's very serious?   
-possibly but it is not too late to do something- the ex-emissary pointed out, handing him the papers he brings to the brunet and he revised them over, since they are in a language he does not know.  
-Three centuries ago something similar happened, the Alpha of a pack, could not have a child with his partner, so they traveled from far away to here, hoping that the Nemeton could help them, one night, the companion of the Alpha disappeared and they found her three days later, wandering in the middle of the forest and holding some leaves in her hands, she said she was with the Nemeton, that the tree spoke to her and after much pleading, she showed him a way to fulfill his wish but he had a price, as the pregnancy progressed, the woman was weakened, the last month, the Alpha had to make a decision to save the life of his partner and his son, give them part of their power - explained by looking around among all present , since the others have approached them as they tell the story- The Alpha's companion was a werewolf,that's why your body could better support the baby's growth inside, I've already mentioned them, the way this baby was conceived, it will not be a common wolf, that's why it needs more energy to develop, Stiles is only a human, he can not satisfy it and have enough to support himself, that's why his body saves energy by decreasing expenses and that implies being asleep most of the time.  
-You said that the Alpha could give his energy to his partner and the baby, I can do the same with Stiles? - Asked the complete wolf very hopeful that the response is positive and viable to carry out.   
-I'm not sure if it will work to be a human Stiles but the first thing is to strengthen the bond between you, I mean you claim it as your partner.

The brunette looked down at his partner, who is still deeply asleep and totally oblivious to what they are talking about. He knows very well that the chestnut will happily accept that happening, as they talked during his trip to the cabin a few months ago but considering how weak he is now, the last thing that has passed through their heads is having sex.

"I do not think Stiles is in any condition," the complete wolf answered before caressing the boy's hair.   
-You can not help him any other way, Derek, if what you're worried about is hurting him, you will not do it, by strengthening the bond, your connection with Stiles will become stronger, like the one you have with your daughter and that will allow you to give her energy so that I do not take so much of Stiles-clarified the veterinarian observing it fixedly.   
"You have to do it, Derek, it's the only option we have," Scott asked in a plea to which the others soon joined.   
-All right, I'll do it, and then what? - he asked, clenching his jaw a bit, for no reason he wants to hurt his partner, so if they're going to do that, at least he should have a guarantee that it will work.  
\- I'm still working on that, I have a few pages to translate - Deaton explained seriously in the face - I'll try to have it for tomorrow night, I suggest you do not waste your time, Stiles has only five and a half months, the woman of history manifested these symptoms in the last month, it will get much worse for him if we do not act soon.

Deaton left her some papers with the translation of what she has so far to review and left the Loft, promising to work as quickly as possible in the translation, so Lydia decided to join him with Peter and Chris to finish soon. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at his companion with concern. If the solution of the ex-messenger of his mother does not work, he has no idea what he will do, he does not want to lose Stiles, nor his daughter, but there will be no way to save them both.

-Don't think about bad things, he will be fine- said Isaac placing a hand on his right shoulder as a sign of support and he surely smells his sadness, like the others- He is a very strong boy, otherwise he would not have survived So many things in recent years, much less being a simple human in a pack of wolves, will work, Derek.   
-And if not ... What happens if it does not work? - He dared to ask before pressing his lips a bit.   
-If it does not work, we will look for another way, no matter what it is, Derek, none of us is willing to let him die- Scott assured with conviction and that gave him a bit of calmness -We'll prepare something to eat and wake him up, Stiles has already slept enough.

While the others are in charge of making dinner, the brunette moves his partner's shoulder until he gets him to complain before opening his eyes a little. Carefully accommodates him, leaving him sitting and pressing him against his body to kiss him on the side of the head.

-Mmm ... Deaton has already arrived? - he asked with a pasty voice and he stuck more to the complete wolf, hugging him by the waist.   
-It was a few minutes ago, Stiles, found something that can be useful, a similar case, I'll tell you while you eat, up.

Noticing that his partner is not working to get up, but rather the opposite, closed his eyes again to sleep, picks him up and takes him to one of the seats in front of the bar that divides the space of the kitchen with the rest of the room. How will he turn the chestnut into his official wolf companion if he is not even able to stay awake for more than five minutes? No, there's no way I can.

"Wake up, Stiles," he calls as he pinches one of the sides of the boy's abdomen, who smiled before opening his eyes.   
-Derek ... - complained around his neck with his arms-Five minutes more.   
-No, freckled, this time I will not give a second, you have to eat, the guys prepared something delicious for you- said the brunette gently stroking his partner's cheeks. "I need you to pay attention to me, what is happening to you is serious.   
\- How serious? - Asked the more alert brown that a few seconds ago and looked around, realizing that others are looking at him with concern- Guys ... What is happening?

Derek sat down with his partner and began to tell him the same thing Deaton told them when he was there, in addition to explaining the possible solution but to carry it out, first he has to strengthen the bond by claiming him as a partner. Of course neither of them had planned that in that way, but they want something special, however, the urgency of the situation warrants it.

-Then ... will we do it tonight ...? - released the hyperactive teenager affirming the head in the shoulder of the dark one while this one surrounds the waist to him with an arm - Although we did not plan it thus ... I hope that you are romantic, Sourwolf, a pair of candles , rose petals, I do not know, get up - let out making others laugh - And do not expect much collaboration from me ... I do not want complaints or ridicule about it.   
"Are you really going to take him as a partner?" Cora interjected with a clear grimace of disgust on her face.   
"This is no time for this," the wolf warned, frowning as he looked at his younger sister.   
-The solution is very simple, that does not have the baby and already, from the beginning it was a mistake.

The brunette was going to get up to start an argument with his family member but Isaac was faster and giving him a nod, he took the girl from the Loft. Derek knows that she does not agree with her relationship with Stiles but it is her decision, not Cora's, and she will not let the brunette feel bad with her unpleasant comments.

-It's okay ... I know you do not like it- said the sheriff's son with a fake smile that was evident to everyone- I have that effect with the Hale family ...   
-That's not true- the wolf replied with disgust and hugged his companion , giving him a soft kiss on the forehead- We are the grumpy ones, that's why we do not get along with someone as special as you.   
\- That's right, they're all bullies at the beginning - Jackson supported him and that comment made the dark man snort.   
-Jajajaja, it's true, you looked like a bully, Sourwolf-sang a little more animated before getting up- I'm hungry, Scotty, take your hands away from Kira and feed me- demanded in a pout.

As soon as the human finished his late dinner, the brunet exchanged a look with the rest of the present pack, who caught the message and said goodbye to give them privacy. I really wish that this special moment could be shared in a different way but there are no other options if you want to save your partner and daughter.

-What are you thinking so seriously, Derek? - Asked the boy around the neck with his arms.   
-I do not want to hurt you, Stiles ... I do not think this is a good idea ... not when you're so weak- he responded affirming his forehead against his partner's and he stroked the back of his neck with slow movements.   
"You will not hurt me, Derek ... I know we were waiting for the right moment but while we are together, it will always be perfect, no matter what else," the teenager calmed him before giving him a smile that the beta corresponded to- "I love you, Derek.   
-I love you too, Stiles.

They both stared at each other and then joined their mouths in an affectionate kiss that slowly became more and more demanding. Carefully, he took his partner in his arms, taking him to the bed where he laid him down. The chestnut tree is right, the occasion will be special for the simple fact that they are together.

Quickly, the clothes were thrown somewhere on the floor and the wolf takes the lubricant that keeps in the drawer of the table and then spread it on the fingers of his right hand while it fits between the flexed legs of his partner. Slowly begins to expand, trying not to hurt him until he hears the opposite giggle.

-I'm not going to break, Sourwolf, you do not have to be so delicate with me- the youngest encourages him by stroking the back of his neck with a smile- I'm sure if I was not so tired, I'd be on you doing everything, wolf, do not you want have sex? I'll think I do not look sexy anymore, "she complained, pouting before moaning badly when one of the beta digits hit her prostate." Oh God ... that's what I mean, good boy.

Derek laughed at the minor's words and that helped him relax a little, allowing himself to put more impetus on his actions. After a few seconds, he could no longer contain his desire to sink into that tight interior, so he lubricated his more than hard erection to position the tip in the entrance of his boy, who moaned in anticipation to feel it and without further ado, he penetrated it slowly, staying still when he was completely inside.

"Do not stop," pleaded the teenager, his eyes darkened by desire. "Fuck me, Derek, fuck me.

The beta was not made to beg, nor needed to be asked again to ram it, increasing the rate more and more and delighting in the excited whining that it gets from the chestnut, who does not take long to beg anymore. He can feel like his wolf part wants to join but he does not allow it, because if he loses control, he will really hurt his partner and he does not want that.

With the passing of the minutes, it becomes more complicated to keep his wolf at bay and it seems that Stiles has realized what is happening, as he rises a bit to start a passionate kiss before scratching his back as he moans. pleasure.

-Dereeeekkkk, let yourself go-he asked before arching his back with a scream when one of the thrusts hit his prostate directly- Oh God ... Derek, more, maasss.

The brunette growled at the same time he changes to his beta form, leaning up to the opposite neck to sniff insistently and delight in that captivating scent. He has wanted so much to take that special boy as his partner, he has had a lot of fantasies about how he will be and even when the situation is somewhat complicated now, it seems just perfect.

An acute whining of pleasure makes him shudder, being aware at that moment that he is pressing his canines on the curvature of the minor's neck, leaving a perfect cast of his teeth. With strong thrusts that start excited screams of his partner, low one hand to wrap the hard opposite erection, masturbating at a totally different pace of which their bodies are together.

When the complete wolf feels its knot form, it carefully accommodates the chestnut, placing its legs in a butterfly and wrapping its arms around its waist, while with its free hand it continues to masturbate. Stiles sticks to the body, while emitting those erotic sounds that are intoxicating the dark.

"Dereeeeekkk!" The younger boy shouts in surprise at the strange pressure on the edge of his entrance.   
-Quiet, is my knot- explains burying the fingers on the side of the fragile body that surrounds and rushes to find a good place to fit your teeth, choosing the curvature where the neck meets the right shoulder of your partner- It will hurt A little, Stiles, it will only be at the beginning.

The child could only nod, as any attempt to pronounce a word, was neutralized by moans, gasps, screams and whimpering of pleasure that escape each time he opens his mouth. With two strong attacks, the beta gets his knot completely inside his partner, who releases an excited scream at the same time that ends in his hand and the wolf decides it is time to mark it, biting with enough force to break the skin while reaching orgasm too.

For several seconds, everything that filled the room is the sound of his agitated breaths until Derek slowly got up, looking for the look of those pretty brown eyes and he found a big smile of satisfaction that eliminated all his fears.

\- Are you okay? - asked giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead before standing still when the child tried to clean the blood in his mouth and then kiss him affectionately.   
-Perfect, Sourwolf, incredible, wonderful, great, fantastic, choose the synonym you want- answered hugging him by the neck- Now I am your official wolf companion?   
-Yes, Stiles, you are my official wolf companion- he said, shaking him gently against his body- Rest a little, we will be united until my knot comes down, I will take care of the rest, freckles, I love you.   
-I love you too, my Sourwolf.

The whole wolf devoted himself to soft caresses on the back of his partner, listening to that rhythmic breathing that indicates that he is deeply asleep. As soon as the knot is lowered, carefully load the child to the bathroom on the second floor to take a shower together and then clean the wound left in the neck with cotton wool before covering it with a patch. After drying it well and putting on clean pajamas, it takes him back to the bed, lying down beside him while he stares at him. He really hopes that the solution that Deaton found works.

+++ +++ +++

Derek stared at his partner, who is lying on the bed, face down, bending his knees slowly while reading very concentrated notes, since his final exams begin next Monday and do not want to fail any subject in his senior year.

After he turned the chestnut into his official wolf companion, the next day he had no problems waking him up and for a few seconds he believed that strengthening the bond that binds them, helped the child not be so fatigued but it is only something temporary, like Deaton explained two days ago, which was perfect since the only viable way to give her energy, is through her daughter, because it can only be done among wolves. With this revelation, everyone came to an agreement that it is best to do it in the next full moon, that is, today at night and have a lot of faith that this method will work.

"You're frowning, Derek, what's wrong?" Asked the teenager, tilting his head a little before patting the bed next to him and the older one went to lie down, shaking him on his body.   
-Not, freckled, I just lost myself in my thoughts, do not worry- lied before giving him a kiss on the forehead.   
-You're very bad lying, Sourwolf, I know you're worried about today, you're like an open book to me- he hummed gently caressing the cheeks of the brunette- Everything will be fine, Derek, I do not know, I have a feeling that this will be , so do not worry about this anymore ... I do not like you to be like this ... I do not want you to start acting like Peter.  
-What happened with Peter? - He consulted by making himself unaware, and everyone has realized the same, it was a matter of time for the child to do it too.   
-I'm avoiding ... Deaton told me that he went to talk to him after Chris recovered ... he feels guilty for what is happening to me ... because he made it possible for me to be pregnant ... he does not answer my calls, nor messages, nor does he come to the Meetings at the Loft or visit me at my house - he finished explaining with a sigh of resignation - It's not your fault what's happening, Derek.   
-Of course not, Stiles, if it had not been for his intervention, our daughter would not exist ... I do not want a life without her, or without you.  
"Me neither, Derek ... Do you think he'll come tonight? Everyone committed to accompany us ... - whispered the latter with a sadness that did not go unnoticed for the beta- Everyone is very worried ... I do not like to make them feel bad ... neither to my dad ... he could not leave work today, so I know He will be very worried until I call him telling him how everything turned out.   
-You said it, Stiles, everything will be fine, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and when you're recovered, we'll go to Argent's house to talk to Peter, we'll lock him in a mountain ash barrier if necessary- He promised with a smile that his partner responded. "I love you, Stiles.   
-I love you too, Derek, can you help me study? I think I know everything, ask me what you want.

The rest of the afternoon, he was helping the child to prepare for his exams and at eight o'clock he cooked something fast, observing with amusement how his partner devours four full plates before eating more calmly the next two. When the dinner was over, he left the china in the sink and hugged the chestnut on his back, lowering both hands to his bulging abdomen that is already notorious, but not enough to be suspected that it is due to a supernatural pregnancy.

-The next month I'll be like a cow, really, Derek, you'll have to control me- he said with a panic that made the whole wolf laugh- Do not mock, as you have a perfect body, you do not care.   
-Stylish, you also have a perfect body, much more perfect now that our daughter is growing inside you- affirmed enjoying the blush that takes hold of the opposite face before the teenager smiles with a certain shyness- You are perfect for me.  
-It's better for you in the eighth month to keep thinking the same ... the clothes will not fit anymore, I'll be a perfect ball and I'll be on you all day, it's an advantage your super strength or you could not with me- he sang with a clear double intention and he turned around in his arms- The others will arrive in two hours, I have studied so much that I deserve an advance of my prize for having good grades, right?   
-Mmm, I do not know, you'll have to convince me- he replied as if he did not want the dark thing and took him to the bed, gently laying him on top of her- You're so smart, you'll have no problem finding a good way to do it, freckled .   
-Of course, Sourwolf, leave everything in my trained hands and mouth- he said unbuttoning the opposite pants in a hurry.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles looks around as the complete wolf carries him on his back and they enter through the forest. That night, they were going to put into practice the method that Deaton discovered so that his daughter could take part of Derek's energy and thus not only of him, which has made him very weak.

As he supposed, the only member of the pack that is not present that night, is Peter and the hunter told him that he tried to convince him to come but could not. The chestnut can get an idea of what goes through the head of his friend, so he did not have much hope that it appeared that night, although he will not deny that he would have liked it.

"We're close now," said Scott, who is leading the way for the others to the Nemeton.

When Deaton proposed that they carry out the procedure there, trusting in the link between the magical tree and the supernatural pregnancy of the adolescent, it would make it easier for her daughter to manifest herself to take the energy of her father. If he's honest, he's a little scared when he thinks something is wrong, he does not want Derek to be hurt but he also understands it, he could never ignore the anguish in his face from the last few weeks when he saw him so weak.

"Are you all right, Stiles?" Asked the brunette, turning his head a little to look at him and he surely smells his uneasiness.   
-Yes ... I'm just a little nervous about this ... - he replied giving a kiss on the cheek to the beta before hugging him harder by the neck- You'll be fine right? I do not want it to be you who is sleeping all day ...   
-Don't worry about me, Stiles, remember that I'm a werewolf, even if our daughter takes a lot of energy, I'll recover quickly, although I will not be angry if you decide to be my personal sick For a few days, I can get used to that, "he said with a smile when the teenager distributed little kisses by his neck, interspersed with bites.   
-Don't forget that we are still here, no guards- Isaac asked shuddering with the involuntary mental image that came to his head.  
-You're boring, little curls.

Almost fifteen minutes it took to get to where Nemeton is, or rather what remains of it. Carefully, the dark man lowered it and put an arm around his waist while the others approached as well. Stiles feels very nervous at that moment, it has been quite a while since he was there, when Jennifer kidnapped his father, along with Melissa and Argent to sacrifice them. With suspicion he observed the sinking of earth that is a few meters away, could still enter the underground basement but has no desire to do so.

-We are going to start, are you both clear about what you should do? - Deaton asked the couple, receiving a nod in response - Well, sit down in the Nemeton, Stiles - the brunette obeyed with suspicion and felt something strange, taking a hand to the chest.

The teenager watched as his partner knelt in front of him, adopting his Beta form before placing his hands on his bulging belly and closed his eyes. For several seconds, something did not happen until the child began to feel very uncomfortable and he is sure that comes from his partner, so he rushes to push him away and then get up, maintaining a more than prudent distance.

"Useful?" Scott called in confusion, like the rest of the pack. "What's wrong?"   
-I can not ... this was a mistake- he responded by getting even more restless and he was going to leave but the brunette stopped him by the arms- I can feel it, Derek ... I can feel you and I do not like it ... this place is sad for you ... here you lost Paige ... and I can not stand what I'm feeling about you.

Only two seconds later, the minor regretted having pronounced that name, since the grimace of the complete wolf changed to one of extreme anguish. He knows that he is trying to put aside his bad memories in order to help him but the strong connection that they share now, augmented by the intervention of that magic tree, does not like the chestnut tree what he is perceiving.

-How do you know that ...? - asked the brunette, clenching his jaw hard.   
-Peter told us ... Cora and me a while ago ... - he answered keeping his eyes on the ground- I know what happened ... I know how much you loved her ... I know that your eyes are blue because of the guilt you felt after killing her ... that still You feel it but you did it for her ... to alleviate her suffering - she said gently stroking the cheeks of the beta and turned to the rest of the herd - can you leave us alone? Please ...   
-Of course ... let us know when they finish, we will come immediately, "promised the Alpha with concern before making a gesture to the others to leave by the same path they arrived.

Stiles knows that the subject of Paige is complicated for the dark-haired man, they have not even touched him in all those months and he really understands it but now it seems more necessary than ever to talk about it. When Peter told them the story, he had not been able to avoid feeling very sad, Derek has gone through so many difficult moments throughout his life and if there really is a God, he is very upset with him for giving him that undeserved life while other great evil people History, they have enjoyed many things that they do not deserve if justice and equality for all are really applied.

-I do not want you to feel bad for me ... I can smell your sadness, freckles ... I do not like to make you feel bad- said the complete wolf affirming the forehead against that of the adolescent, who embraced him by the waist.   
-If the person I love suffers, of course that will make me very sad, Derek, I will not only be with you in good times, also supporting you and accompanying you in bad times, do you have any idea how much I love you? Even though this place keeps bad memories for you, you did not hesitate to come for me, I would not hesitate to do anything for you, we are a team, a very good one, "he crooned with a smile that the elder corresponded.  
-That's true, Stiles- for a few seconds, he outlined the chestnut's nose with his before staring at it- You're right ... I do not like this place ... here I lost the first person I loved ... and I thought that I would never feel like that way ... it was not like that with Jennifer, nor with Kate ... but you are different- the wolf said with a small smile- I lost a lot of things ... to the person I loved ... my family ... my home ... many important things and now You're giving me back all that, you're giving me a lot more than that, I want to protect you, Stiles, I'm going to take care of you.

The adolescent felt perfectly the intensity of those warm feelings and he let himself go, surrendering completely. For an indefinite time, it was as if he were floating, his whole body became very light. A part of him is aware that his partner is caressing his belly. Several images begin to invade his head and he gets a little scared when he does not recognize the different people in them but he calms down when he sees his partner and Cora, in a younger version. How can you be sniffing at the memories of the brunette? No, it's not him, it's his daughter who is connecting with Derek and therefore he's also being affected.

The happy moments of the complete wolf with his family make the chestnut smile and the sad ones have him ready to cry. He suffered a lot when his mother died, he can not imagine multiplying that pain for each loved one that his partner lost in the fire. You can feel the smell of smoke flooding your nose and the ragged cries reaching your ears. You can not even imagine the hell that Peter lived in that place, not only the pain of his severe burns, but he witnessed the death of almost all his family. At that height, Stiles is not able to contain his tears next to the sobs.

The following moments were more bearable, changing her sadness for a murderous rage against Kate Argent and she rejoices a lot that Peter ripped her throat, although that turned her into a jaguar woman and she really expected the skulls to hit her, giving her a death very painful, since it is what it deserves for all the damage it has caused.

The loneliness of the dark, his longing for power to form his pack, which only cover their desires for not being weak again and that hurt him again. Stiles always thought that Derek was doing a lot of bad things, from converting teenagers with self-esteem problems to stubbornness not trusting those around him. If he is honest, now that his partner is a beta, he looks much happier than when he was an Alpha and that is why he is convinced that his real role there is not to lead, but to form a good leader, because his knowledge about werewolves is undeniable. and he would do very well as co-leader of the pack, advising Scott. Maybe that's part of the Nemeton's plan, he would give birth to the next descendant of the Hale, a very powerful Alpha that will need to be guided on the right path to protect the city in the future.

At that time, Stiles realizes the great responsibility they have but the Nemeton granted them that unexpected gift for a reason, because both will be very good parents and have a fantastic family supporting them.

Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes, discovering that he is lying on the body of his partner, who seems to be deeply asleep. Carefully sits on his knees and stares at the dark, bending to give him a loving kiss on the forehead.

-Thank you, Derek, I love you- he said with a smile. He could feel that warm energy running through his body, which is proof that the method that Deaton found works- Now we're fine.

The teenager hastened to send a message to his best friend and stayed with the beta, supporting the opposite head on his legs and then devote himself to gently stroking her hair until the others arrived.

"Do you feel good?" The Alpha asked, kneeling beside him with concern.   
-Yes, Scotty, I'm fine, now I'm thanks to Derek, we have to take him home, he has to rest- he responded standing up with the help of the brunet while Isaac and Jackson take care to raise the complete wolf carefully- It's very rare, I can feel it inside me, something very warm, "he explained with a smile before focusing his attention on the vet." Now will I be okay? Is Derek going to be fine? We connected in a very strange way, I could see their memories, all of them ...  
-It is part of the bond of companions who share, Stiles, it is very likely that the same thing happened to Derek, usually it is not so intense but being close to the Nemetón enhances it- explained the veterinarian with his usual quiet tone- No Do not worry, Derek will be fine, he just needs to rest and as for you, as the pregnancy progresses, the baby will take more energy, so we will have to do this again the next full moons.

The minor nodded with a certain resignation, really hoping that once was enough, since he does not want his partner to be hurt. On the way back, his best friend carries him on his back while Jackson carries the beta. Now that the roles have been reversed and it is he who must see the effects of extreme fatigue in the dark, he can perfectly understand his concern in recent weeks.

"It's going to be fine, Derek is very strong," Scott said, tilting his head a little to look at him for a few seconds. "You should call your dad, you promised him and he will not stay calm until he knows everything went well.

Stiles nodded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. As his friend pointed out, his father was very distressed without hearing from him and had to assure him almost seven times that he is fine, he even had to put McCall on the phone so that he can convince himself that he is not lying. Finally he promised that he would stay at home that night he would rest, although who really needs to do it is Derek.

The journey in the hunter's car was completely silent. The chestnut only dedicated to keep holding his partner by the waist with one arm, while the free hand interlaced one of the opposite.

\- We arrived - announced Argent parking in front of the house Stilinski- Are you sure you'll be fine?   
-Yes, Scott and Kira will stay with us, do not worry- he answered with a small smile that quickly vanished.   
"I'll talk to Peter, that idiot will have to listen to me, whether I want to or not, how to deal with werewolves," the older one promised, understanding without the need for words what is going on in the boy's head. "Give me a few days, I'll get those fools out ideas of the head and then you can punish him for getting away from that form, a hairy servant would be useful.   
-Jajajajaja, oh yes, of course yes, thanks, Chris and give him my regards, do you have to go with others to patrol? - As he asked his friends come to the car to help him down the tan.  
-Yes, I've been away for several days and with everything that has happened ... I prefer to take care of things personally but do not worry, Peter will accompany me, he has become my shadow, there is no way I can get rid of him- he said the last with a shudder that made the chestnut laugh.   
\- That sounds quite perverted, Mr. Argent - he hummed without hiding the fun that the situation produces him and the aforementioned only limited himself to rolling his eyes.

After saying goodbye to the hunter, the chestnut climbed into the room where Isaac and Jackson are taking care to accommodate the beta in bed to rest. Stiles knows that the herd wants to stay, even if they do not say so but it is enough to see the concern that is reflected in their faces, so he tells them they can do it, although it will not be as comfortable with only two rooms available (his father's) and the one for guests).

-We'll settle, do not worry- said the redhead caressing her belly with both hands- "You have to sleep, Stiles, it's been an exhausting night.   
"And you'll have a lot of work being Derek's personal nurse," Liam crooned with a smile before hugging him, sinking his nose into his neck and then sucking deeply. "I'm glad you're both well.   
-Thank you, wolf, thanks to all, are great, even you, ex lizard- said taking advantage of the fact that the blond is close and it stung the right side of the abdomen with a smile- Come on, say it, you are very happy that it is well, say it, say it.   
-If you continue to bother me, I'll prefer you asleep- complained the beta with a snort that made the others laugh before reaching out to the boy's belly- I'm glad they're fine.  
-I know, I just wanted you to say it, you've changed a lot since you arrived, now you have my consent to be with Lydia but if you hurt her, I'll make you cry.   
-We are not together ... yet- clarified the redhead fiddling with a lock of her hair in a casual way, although out of the corner of her eye she is looking at her ex.   
-It is better that we all go to rest- Kitsune said taking the hand of her partner before making a pout- Unlike Isaac, Jackson and Cora, the others have not graduated yet, so tomorrow we have to go to classes.

Stiles said goodbye with his friends' hands before putting on his pajamas and then settled into the bed next to Derek, snuggling against that strong body and resting his head on his chest, listening to the quiet beats of the older man. After the success of that night and with the strange inactivity of Gerard, finally they could have a quiet time, at least that's what they expected, although first they have to solve a pending issue: Peter.

+++ +++ +++

The chestnut smiled when he saw his attractive couple standing against the right front door of the camera, attracting a lot of looks that he does not like but not much he can do, so he rushes to get to his side and gives him a passionate kiss, making it clear who this fantastic man is with.

-Wasting territory? - Asked the complete wolf with a hint of amusement while caressing a side of the belly.   
-Of course, you are my partner, only mine- he said sticking to his body- Come on, Chris is waiting for us.

During the trip to the hunter's house, the teenager told him everything he did during the day, complaining about the excessively long test that the coach applied to them, although unlike the rest of the year, he did not scold them very much and was quite friendly, wishing them success in the path that each would take after graduation, in addition to warning them that whoever repeated the year, would suffer twice as much.   
Next week he would have the two missing exams and officially end the year, returning to meet with his classmates in two more weeks that the graduation party would take place in the evening and a ceremony for parents in the morning.

Since Derek had given some energy to the baby five days ago, the first two were very tired, not being able to get out of bed, so Stiles was dedicated to taking care of him personally, even though the rest of the herd also He was awaiting the dark and forced to rest, in addition to going to school, since it has been several days.

The noise of the phone caught the attention of the teenager and reviewed the message with a smile, believing that it is Argent to confirm that Peter is in the house but his gesture was slowly erased when he realized that it is Cora. He is not an idiot to not notice the girl's rejection and his disapproval because he is the "mother" of his niece. At first he did not give much importance, it's a theme between brothers that they must resolve, however, after what Derek did five days ago, the youngest of the Hale has become much more hostile to him and has gone from the looks reprobatory to the recriminatory messages.

-All right? - asked the brunette taking advantage of a red light to turn to him curiously.   
-Yes, Derek, well, Scotty wants to know if we'll meet later- he lied thanking him that before leaving high school, he went to the bathroom to cover his scent using Deaton's magic powders.

Concealing the discomfort he feels, the hyperactive adolescent opens the message and bites his lower lip slowly. It is not his fault what is happening, nor that his partner decided to help him by giving him his energy but Cora's words and accusations make him feel bad. Quickly delete the message, as it has done with all the previous ones to return to keep the phone in the pocket of his pants.

"We're here," the brunette said as he parked the car outside of Argent's house and they both went down. "Will you make the barrier out here?"   
-Yes, I do not want him to escape through the window- he answered taking out a bag of Mountain Ash that he kept in his sweatshirt and concentrates to draw the line.

When he is about to get to the front again, Derek rings the bell and within seconds he is greeted by the hunter, so the brunette expects his partner to enter before closing the barrier completely and doing it himself. It does not surprise him in the least that as Peter peeks through the doorway to the living room to find out who the unexpected visitor is, his playful expression immediately changes to a very serious one before he hurries to the kitchen, with the intention of fleeing through the back door.

"You can not go out, there's a barrier around the house, we're going to talk, whether you want to or not," the sheriff's son said calmly.   
-Rappella- ordered the beta making his blue eyes shine while frowning annoying.   
\- No, I will not do it until we talk and save the fierce wolf show, you know that does not intimidate me.

The older one lets out a snort before moving past him, hurrying up the stairs, so Stiles follows him to the master bedroom but the door is secured on the other side. The teenager already expected such a reaction from his friend, so he stands back against the door for a few seconds and then sits down.

\- This is horrible, I just climbed a ladder and my feet are already killing me - he complained almost in a pout, however he did not receive an answer from the other side- You do not have to talk, Peter, just listen to me, please ... Peter- asked supporting his head against the door and he hears some noises, assuming the wolf has imitated his position on the other side- Mmm, a blow for himself? - joked with amusement and laughed when the elder did. At least he's willing to hear what he has to say. Great, first of all, I'm glad you're back, my dad wants me to invite you to dinner, something friendly, do not worry, I'll prepare your favorite food, so I will accept a no as an answer.

A few steps caught his attention and he noticed that Derek is coming down the hall next to Argent, affirming both of them on the opposite wall while they are silent. The chestnut knows that both are concerned about the attitude that taking the beta to distance himself from the entire herd. Chris had tried to convince the eldest of the Hales that he is wrong again but he just does not listen, it seems that the stubborn is family.

-I'll say this once, so you better have it very clear, Peter, I can imagine what's going on in your head right now, I understand that somehow you feel guilty about my current state, I've been thinking a lot about that I should tell you now and I can only think of one thing ... You're the biggest idiot I've ever known! "he shouted turning around to his knees and punched the door, ignoring the start of the two men in front of him. Who the hell gave you the right to convert one of the best things that has happened to me in my life in your personal tragedy? - He said very annoyed and hit the palms of the hands against the wood- I do not care if my pregnancy is will of a magic tree, that does not change the fact that I am very happy with this and that if time were to recede, I would choose it again,no matter what the difficulties, so stop using me as another reason to be the villain of the story, you're choosing to be miserable, no one else, you really piss me off, Peter, "he growled giving another knock on the door before snorting across arms- Thanks that you are a werewolf or I would give you the beating of your life, idiot.  
-You can hit me if you want ... - whispered a voice full of sadness on the other side.   
-Yes, you are about to convince me to do it but not because of what is happening to me now, but because you have left, idiot, because you are choosing not to accompany me when I need you the most and that is enough reason for you to fill your ass with aconite - sentenced before sighing softly- You're not being a good friend ... How long will you be an idiot, Peter? Do not you realize that for the first time your plans gave good results?   
-What good result? What are you weakening each day more? You have a very bad definition of good results, Stiles ...  
\- What was the purpose of your plan, Peter? Unite with Derek! And guess what? You did it! Derek and I are very happy together but, best of all, you gave us the blessing of having a daughter, how can you think that getting pregnant from the man I love and loves is a bad result? "He asked in a broken voice. Feel the tears begin to slide down your cheeks - You're an idiot if you think that ...

Stiles covered his face with his hands as he heard a noise before arms wrapped around his waist. He immediately knows that it is not his partner who is embracing him, but the stupid wolf who is his friend and clings to him with force. When he calms down, he gets up without breaking the hug to look at the older one.

-I hate these hormonal changes- complained making a pout before smiling.   
-Forgive me, I do not want you to feel bad because of me, puppy ... of course he who is pregnant with Derek is great ... and I like the idea of having a little niece ... is that you worry me ... and that you are like that because of what I did ... before I did not care to hurt others in order to get what I wanted ... I do not want to hurt you but I keep making the same mistakes ... I will never change- he said with a smile full of sadness and the brunette took him gently by the cheeks.  
-That's great because I do not want you to change, Peter, I like you the way you are, if you start acting like a good guy, you would stop being fun- he sang with a giggle that was reciprocated by the beta- Do not leave again, neither not to get away from the pack, my little girl will need a good uncle, not only to take care of her, also to support her in her antics and teach her how to make my Sourwolf mad.   
"I do not like that," the wolf interjected, raising an eyebrow as he kept a small smile on his lips.   
\- Will you stop avoiding us, Peter? Do not make me think you're still an idiot- he complained in a pout and the beta caressed his belly with one hand.  
-I'm not, puppy, I'm sorry, I will not leave again, I promise- he said, joining his little finger to the teenager's to seal the promise.   
-Great, now you have to compensate me for making me cry, so you will invite the sandwiches, I want two family pizzas with everything, two juicy burgers, many curly potatoes and an orange soda, Mmm, I'm hungry- he turned to his companion, who holds in his hand an envelope of Skittles and comes to give it to him before helping him to stand up - My favorite! Good boy, you always have to be prepared.   
"Come on, I'll go with you to buy everything," said the hunter, extending his hand to the beta, who accepted with a smile.  
-Uuuuhhhh, the couple wants time alone, do not get distracted on the road or I'll wipe out everything you have in the refrigerator, Chris, you're warned.

The chestnut was carried by his partner to the living room, where he sat on his legs while swallowing his beloved sweets. He is very happy to finally have arranged things with Peter, after seeing the memories of Derek last full moon, he understands perfectly his current way of acting but he will be in charge of showing him that he does not have to live from the past and now he can have a good family, one that appreciates who he is for, both the good and the bad.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as the chestnut heard the sliding door close, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor, as if in that way he could make himself invisible to the only person who is making him company in the Loft at that moment: Cora. She was supposed to have a romantic and intimate dinner with her partner that afternoon, but the werewolf came by surprise and out of courtesy invited her to stay with them to eat, if honest, she did not expect him to accept, so Derek went to the store closest to buy some extra things.

As the minutes pass, he began to feel very uncomfortable. The derogatory messages of the youngest of the Hale have not diminished those days and got worse when she found out about Isaac, that the brunette will have to give him his energy every full moon until the pregnancy, which translates into three times more than they will be in. the same position, since she recently entered the sixth month of her pregnancy.

-Mmm ... Jackson told me that you passed your final exams ... that's great, considering that you studied on your own the last few months- congratulated her with the intention of dissipating the tense environment that has formed but received no response, just a frown Still- It must be fun to live together ... with Isaac and Jackson ... I bet they fight over whoever takes the shower first thing in the morning, it must be quite a show, hahahaha ... "His laughter died down when he heard a grunt and the eyes of the Beta shone yellow- Cora ...  
\- Why do not you get out of it at once? You have nothing to do here, you've already caused enough problems and now you're hurting my brother, "he said approaching threateningly and the chestnut rose from the chair, backing up until his back hit the window." I know what you're up to, how you knew Derek I would never take you into account, you plotted the dirty plan of getting pregnant with him and Peter helped you, that guy is capable of anything, what the hell do you want, Stilinski? Money? I'll give it to you but get away from my brother, you only hurt him and worry him.  
-No ... it's not true ... I love Derek, I've never used the baby as an excuse, I do not want money, or anything like that, why can not you understand? - Asked the hyperactive teenager and held his breath when the younger sister of his partner struck the glass with his palm next to his face.   
-Why do not I believe you? The last time I was here, Derek could not stand you, he left for a season with Braeden and now he has magically fallen in love with you, that suspect- he said very annoyed.   
-Well ... if you put it like that it's weird but you're wrong, a lot of things have happened between us, he did not fall in love with me from one day to the next ... when he came back, we were just friends, we got closer until we realized we liked each other ... I love Derek, please understand and accept ... you are hurting him with your attitudes.  
-I'm not the one who left you very bad because that thing that you carry in your belly took almost all its energy in full moon, what do you think will happen the eighth month? That thing is getting stronger and will need more, do you want to kill Derek to keep it? - As he pulled away from the teenager, who looked down at the same time he clenches his fists- If you love Derek so much, then get away from him and leave to ruin your life.

Six months ago, the brunette would not even have paid attention to Cora's attitude but with pregnancy she is very sensitive and everything affects her much more than she should, so they hardly blame her again for what happened on a full moon, besides What will happen in the three months that still remain, feels horrible and has never wanted to hurt Derek, ever.

-Go off once, Stilinski, if you love my brother so much, as you say, then get away from him before you kill him.

Stiles ran away from there and hurried to get into the jeep to drive home but had forgotten that his father is there that night and barely found him in the middle of the corridor, he could not keep his tears, starting to cry inconsolably while the older one hugged him, trying to calm him down. Almost twenty minutes it took him to convert his sobs into hiccups, discovering that they have taken him to the couch in the living room.

-What happens, son? Did Derek do something to you? - he asked, observing him seriously and the child was quick to deny.   
-No ... no ... Derek would never hurt me, dad ... you know he loves me ... - he replied running his hands over his face to clean the trail of tears - It's ... -   
Tell me or I'll take care of finding out myself, you're supposed to They would have a romantic dinner in the Loft, tell me what happened or I'll go look for Derek - the sheriff threatened with the intention of getting up but the teenager stopped him by the arm before hiding his face against his opposite chest, feeling a soft caress in his back who urged him to speak.   
-It's ... it's Cora ... - he whispered sadly in his voice.   
\- The girl Hale? What happened to her? What did he do to leave you like this?  
-Nothing ... he did not do something to me ... it's ... it's what he says ... she does not like me and she does not like me being with Derek ... at the beginning she just looked at me badly ... but since what happened on a full moon ... that Derek gave me her energy, the baby and she was so weak ... she got angry ... she says that I'm taking advantage of him ... she says to keep me away or I'll end up killing him- she responded with new tears sticking out of her eyelids and struggles in vain to stop them as they slide down her cheeks- I do not want to hurt him, dad ... Derek ended up very bad ... there are still three months left ... and each time will be worse ... Cora is right ... I'm just hurting him.

The chestnut began to sob again. For no reason did he want to hurt his partner and he is aware that in the next three months, the energy his baby needs will be much higher, which means that the brunette will end up worse every time he comes back to help him, and if he really can die? No, he does not want that. A pair of hands on his cheeks force him out of hiding and watches in silence as his father cleanses the saline trail of tears before giving him a smile.

-I thought you knew your Sourwolf very well because if you did, you would understand very well that he loves you and everything he does is for both you and his daughter to be well- he said pausing before sighing softly- When your mother was in the hospital ... if I had the chance to cure her or do something that would allow her to cope better, I would not have hesitated a second to do it and that's why I understand how Derek feels, so do not turn your gesture of love into an excuse to feel bad, "asked the older man tossing his hair to the brunette, who smiled a little smile." Cora may be worried about her brother but if she really wanted it, she would realize that she is really hurting him with her attitudes, Derek and you they love each other, that's obvious to everyone, if you're okay, then he will be too,if you blame yourself for this-  
-I'll make it sad- he completed looking down a few seconds before fixing it on his father, hugging him tightly- I will not let Cora make me feel bad, on the next full moon, if Derek goes bad again, I'll try harder to take care of him Get well soon.   
-I'm sure if you do that, it will not bother you to pretend a few more days to receive your attentions- hummed the sheriff with a smile and the teenager laughed, much more animated than when he arrived- Maybe you have not noticed, Stiles but you do much more than you think for Derek, whenever he's by your side, he has a smile on his face and he's changed a lot since I first arrested him in the patrol, remember? He no longer has that dangerous boy aura around, he has become quite friendly and is very affectionate to you, I like that.

The child was going to say something but the noise of the doorbell prevented him, so he allowed his father to go to the door and smiled when he returned in the company of the complete wolf, whom he did not hesitate to hug by the neck before giving him a passionate kiss that was reciprocated in the same way and they surrounded his waist with his arms.

-What happened? When I came back you were not there and Cora either, did she say anything to you? - she asked, squinting.

At that time, Stiles did not know whether to tell the truth to his partner, not that he wanted to protect the werewolf, but because he wants to avoid that his partner has an argument with her and feel bad, after all they are brothers and knows how much the brunette wants her, he gave up being an Alpha to cure her! Simply that's why he does not want to respond.

"He left for me, Derek," the sheriff intervened, fully understanding what was going through his son's head at that moment. "I felt a little bad and I called Stiles, I did not want to worry him but you know how it is, he came immediately.   
-Oh, do you feel better, Noah? Maybe you should go to the hospital, I have the car outside, we're going to-   
-No, Derek, do not worry, I'm fine, it's just stress for work, I think it's about time I took a vacation- she said with a smile before giving a pat on the shoulder to the teenager, who smiled a little- I guess they have not eaten yet, we can ask for something.  
-I understand ... I know they have things father and son, do not forget that I am a werewolf, I know when they lie- he said before kissing the boy on the forehead, who blushed a little- Okay, you do not have to tell me everything but if something happens with someone, like for example Cora, I would like you to tell me, what do you want to eat? - he asked, leaving the topic settled.   
-Only today you can eat junk, dad- pointed to the minor before thinking for a few seconds and licked his lips with the image that came to his head- I want a hamburger, no, no, better two, with chocolate and raspberry ice cream, also a soda and many, many curly potatoes - he ended up asking almost drooling, which made the two elders laugh - Do not make fun of me.  
-You know? Next week we have control with Melissa and I think she'll get mad when she knows all the junk food you're swallowing, although in part it's my fault for pleasing you in everything, "the brunette complained with a sigh and stared at his companion, who hardly noticed his expression, began to deny emphatically- Yes, Stiles, you have to take care of your diet, so the afternoons of everything you can eat are over, I will let you choose lunch but breakfast and dinner will be my choice, or healthy food, so enjoy your last afternoon of freedom.   
-It was time you put a brake, when you have my granddaughter, you will be a serious overweight, Stiles- warned the sheriff denying with amusement- Pay attention to Derek, he is taking care of you.  
-Mmm, it's not fair, Sourwolf ... it's okay but do not take my Skittles away, I love them- he asked with a pout and he got closer to the opposite body- Okay?   
"I will not take them from you, Stiles, but I'll set a limit for you, only three a day.   
\- Three boxes? - He asked moving his eyebrows with mischief and pinched his cheek with affection- Well, three envelopes, Sourwolf, is not fair.   
I'll talk to the others so they know, especially with Peter.

The chestnut smiled and gave another kiss to his partner. It is likely that he will later throw many tantrums until he gets the beta to give up with his food restrictions but now he can not help being very happy with the way he takes care of him. While the food arrives, they stay in the living room talking.

-The Wednesday is my last exam and finally the school is over- held the minor raising his arms with a big smile- What prize will you give me, Derek? I will have the best grades.   
-It's been a lot of things in the last time and since everything happened with Chris everything has been quiet, probably the Alpha is already dead and Gerard is still hidden, maybe he's not even in Beacon Hills with his hunters, so let's continue with our plans, to take a week's vacation away from here, do you think well? - Asked gently stroking the teenager's left thigh with one hand while the other around the waist by the back.  
-I do not know if it's a good idea ... we do not know what Gerard's plot ... And if something happens while we're not there? What if those hunters hurt our friends? No ... I could not be calm, Derek, no, I do not think it's a good idea, I'm sorry- he apologized, looking down in distress.  
\- Useful, I understand your concern and share it but I also know that making that trip is precisely what you need - the sheriff intervened, fixing all his attention on the couple before smiling - Many things have happened, especially for the two of you, so they are entitled to take a few days off, let's not forget that first of all, they are a couple, companions and they need these moments to join, especially now that they are only a few months away from having a daughter- she finished clarifying and made a small pause- I know you care about others, Stiles but do not underestimate them, the herd is very strong, they can survive without you for a week and I too, of course you'll have to call me every day, so try to relax, soon you'll finish high school , you deserve a break and when my granddaughter is born,I assure you that you will beg for taking a few days off, especially the first months until your sleep is regularized.  
-Jajajajaja, yes, Lydia already warned me everything, she made me read all the books that there are of the subject the first months, I think that I am already a walking encyclopedia on the care of babies- she assured with amusement before observing the complete wolf and smiled- Dad is right, he always has it, let's do it, Derek, I will not deny that I will worry at the beginning but it will be the same as when we went to the cabin, then I will not want to return, Hahaha.

Even when they still do not decide a place to spend that week together, the brunette promises him with a smile full of fun that will be something special for both. When you get the hamburgers with the fries, since it is still frozen in the refrigerator and also soft drinks, they are ready to dine.

The chestnut tasted every last morsel of his food and accepted gladly when his partner gave him some of his own along with his portion of curled potatoes. Licking his lips, the boy embraced the wolf around the waist, who kissed him on the forehead before caressing his belly gently.

"Are you still hungry?" The complete wolf asked with a smile.   
-No, I'm satisfied for now, although I fancy some Skittles later, will you give me an envelope? You said I could eat three, I've only eaten one today, "he crooned with amusement and rose a little to kiss the brunette.   
-Then, now you're going to study before going to sleep- Derek said without being convinced by the pout that the teenager made- I know it's Friday but you still have two exams, if you prepare now, it will be easier later.   
"I do not want to, Sourwolf, it's not fair, we're supposed to have a romantic evening today, so nothing to study or anything that distracts me from you," the boy replied, crossing his arms and ignoring his father's laugh. "You promised, Sourwolf, you can not break your promise or I will no longer believe in you.  
"Okay, nothing to study today," the brunette said, rolling his eyes tiredly. There's no point in getting involved in a discussion about that.   
-Great, do we watch a movie? I downloaded a terror that looks pretty good, promises a lot of scares, so you'll have to hug me for the hour and a half that lasts. "He celebrated, turning away a bit to look at the brunette, who smiled." Will you protect me from monsters and ghosts, Sourwolf? " ?   
-From anyone who tries to hurt you, freckles- the complete wolf said before giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead- I'll take care of washing the dishes, you can make the popcorn, will you accompany us, Noah?  
-No, no, it's your time as a couple, take advantage of it, I still have some pending paperwork to do- the sheriff excused himself watching them with a smile- Do not give Stiles so much, then you will not have to control him, Derek.   
-Dad! Of course you must consent, especially now that I am pregnant - the teenager defended himself before removing his tongue childishly.

+++ +++ +++

-Another trip? No, it's not a good idea, "Liam replied almost in a pout before seeking the support of the others.   
-It may be dangerous, Stiles, better stay- said the Alpha placing a hand on the shoulder of his best friend, who smiled before denying.  
-I'm sorry, Scotty, but the decision is already made, we'll leave for a week and before anyone has another objection- he said when he noticed that Isaac and Jackson were going to say something- We have a proposal to make them, my ferocious little wolf found a place fantastic beach front, there we will be a full week, it will be my reward for passing all exams with good grades, but more than anything is to be together- said the last hug around the waist to his partner, who gave him a kiss on One side of the head- So, as there are still two weeks before the graduation ceremony and subsequent dance, both my wolf and I want to spend some time as a herd, away from here, things are already calm, so it will not happen something if we are absent a couple of days, our proposal is as follows,Derek and I will spend a week alone and then, if you accept, we can take more days to enjoy the beach together, as a herd.  
-The place we'll go to is big enough for everyone, they just have to accept and have fun, it's my gift to you- added the complete wolf with a smile- Do you accept? We already talked to Noah and he agrees, he also promised to keep everything under control here and let us know immediately if anything happens.

Stiles stared at his friends, waiting for an answer and smiled when the rest of the pack agreed with the idea, but of course, as they thought, Peter refused to go because he does not want to leave Chris unprotected after of what has happened with Gerard.

-I'm sorry, puppy, not this time- he apologized before giving him an envelope of Skittles that the child accepted gladly.   
"I already guessed it but they both have to come with us the next time and I will not accept a no-" he said making a pout before laughing when the brunette pinched his cheek.   
-As orders, puppy, it's a bad idea to make you angry, especially now that you have hormones disturbed by pregnancy, I will not risk that, "he crooned with a smile and the teenager stuck out his tongue childishly.   
-I am not a grump, my Sourwolf is- he defended himself and then swallowed almost half of the envelope of his favorite sweets.  
"Mmm, I think lately you're staying with that title, Stiles," Isaac said making the others laugh and easily dodged the cushion that was thrown at him.   
-Don't bother me, golden curls, defend me Sourwolf, become a big fierce wolf and eat it- he ordered turning to his partner, who took him by the back of the neck before giving him a loving kiss- Derek.   
-I know perfectly how to deal with you when you're in a bad mood, freckles and it's true, you're worse than me when you get angry- confirmed the brunette lowering a hand to the bulging belly of his partner.  
-Mmm, I may sometimes get angry but Mmm ... it's not fair, you're not a Sourwolf like before, now I'm the cranky of the relationship, It's not fair! - complained making licks and laughed when the brunette he held him against his body while leaning to sniff at his neck, brushing his beard with his skin at his fingertips.   
-It's enough, it will give me a diabetic coma with such cunningness- the former kanima let out his eyes rolling and Isaac bit the right side of his abdomen with a finger.   
-Only you complain because you still do not have a pretty redhead girl by your side, stop wasting time-pointed giving him a little complicity.   
-Jajajaja, that's true, stop wasting time, Jackson-the banshee supported him with a smile of amusement.

Stiles laughed when the teasing of the others did not wait for Whittemore and stared at his partner, who remains serious while his attention is focused on the front door. Even when they have not touched on the issue, the child knows that Cora will refuse to accompany them to the trip to the beach and that of course makes the dark sad. For a few seconds he lowers his head, he does not want both to continue arguing for him, even though the whole pack has made it clear that he is not responsible for the attitude that the youngest of the Hale has taken, he can not help feeling bad when he notices how that affects the whole wolf.

-Hey, it's okay, do not worry- said his partner taking him by the cheeks to look at him and gave him a smile- Thank you.   
"I love you, Derek, we both love you very much," he said, hugging the older man hard, who stroked his back in circular motions.   
-When are you planning to leave? - Peter asked, changing the subject and the others supported him, since the sadness that the couple emanates has gone unnoticed for anyone.   
"Tomorrow afternoon, Derek will kidnap me after dinner, and he warned me that we will not make so many stops before leaving," he crooned without hiding the fun that comes from the memory of the previous trip.  
-We can have lunch all together and so take the opportunity to say goodbye, although it is not as if we were not to see them in a couple of days- proposed the complete wolf taking the teenager in his arms when he noticed that he is changing the weight of his body from one foot to another - Best?   
-Much better, Derek.

The boy allowed himself to be taken to one of the armchairs and kept the brown man's neck around him as they settled down to be seated. Maybe he should not get involved in other people's family affairs but he will not be able to enjoy that trip with his partner, if at least he does not try to convince Cora to join them later with the rest of the pack.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked, showing her a chocolate bar and giving it to her with a smile.   
\- It has nuts! My favorite, "the teenager crooned, preparing to open it but someone took it from his hands and quickly looked for the culprit." It's mine, Derek!   
\- What were we left, Stiles? And you, stop filling it with these things, Melissa already scolded us because she is feeding very badly- the complete wolf said raising the hand more in which it holds the candy when the child wanted to take it off.   
"You are his partner, you must watch him and set the rules, instead we should only consent to it, right, Stiles?" The older Hale crooned with a smile before giving him another chocolate.  
-Yes, of course yes- said the hyperactive adolescent before dodging all the attempts of the brunette to remove his delicious candy and after opening it, he hurried to swallow it.   
-Stilty, I just want to take care of you, please pay attention to me- asked the brunette rolling his eyes while the others laugh- It's enough to give him so many sweets, Peter or you will be the one who will give explanations in the next control.

The sheriff's son kissed his partner on the tip of his nose, who changed his tired gesture for a smile before giving him an affectionate kiss. No doubt, he can not be with someone better than that man.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek distributed little kisses by the neck of the minor while he slipped his hand under the opposite shirt, lifting it slowly until they stopped him by the arms and he got up a little, meeting with the anguished look of his companion.

-What happens? - Asked wondering with the reaction he is getting- What do you have, Stiles?

The previous night they had arrived at the big cabin that he leased for the next twelve days. During the trip in the camera, it did not go unnoticed that the chestnut tree was unusually quiet but he attributed it to fatigue for the hour, since they left around nine and were almost seven hours on the road there.

"Tell me what's wrong, Stiles," asked the dark-haired man, very worried, especially when he noticed the tears accumulating in the boy's eyelids. "Stiles, talk to me."   
"I'm sorry ..." he whispered, turning around until he was facing away from the older man and hiding his head under the pillow.   
"Okay, Stiles, we do not have to do it if you do not want to," said the complete wolf, settling himself on one side and wrapping an arm around his back before placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "I love you, Stiles, I do not like it." When you are sad and I feel helpless not being able to help you, please tell me what happens, did I do something that bothered you?   
"Derek ... no ... no," he whispered, coming out of his hiding place and turned to the brunette, snuggling against his body as he began to cry. "You have not ... you have not done anything ..."  
\- Is that what that guy told you? The one you met when you went shopping with Jackson at noon, "he clarified, unable to avoid frowning at the memory.   
-What…? How do you know? - asked the child daring to look at him.   
-Jackson told me, he's worried about you after what happened.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""   
A few hours ago ...

Derek parked the camera outside the Loft and was a little surprised when he noticed Jackson's presence near the entrance, who has a gesture too serious to please, especially when everyone is supposed to have met to hang out together before Stiles and he go to the cabin facing the beach.

-What happens? - Asked walking to the blond while keeping the keys of the car in the pocket of his jacket.   
-I was waiting for you, we need to talk and it can not be up, I do not want Stiles to listen- he answered with a worry left in the voice that alerted the complete wolf.

Both went to the place on the first floor where the cameraman usually saves when he is in the Loft. He has no idea what is happening but because of the adolescent's expression, it can not be a good thing.

-What's happening, Jackson? Say it at once - he asked at the same time that he says his back against one of the concrete pillars.  
-Failed some things to make the hamburgers and Stiles wanted to take some air, so we both went to buy at the store that is two blocks away, when we were returning, we met one of my friends, well, former friend of the club of Lacrosse and we stopped to talk a little, everything went well until he noticed Stiles, who ate a chocolate and ... Mmm ... he was quite rude because of his weight, he said very hurtful things ... well, he already bothered him before, just like I ... the thing is that he said things that should not have happened a few months ago, I know Stiles would have told him some of his sarcastic phrases and everything ends there but now, pregnancy has it very sensitive, so when that subject mocked his weight ... threw the chocolate on the floor and ran away, "he said clenching his fists hard before looking at the dark,who is clenching his jaw and frowns- I took care of him, I made it very clear that if he does it again, I will smash his face ... when I returned to the Loft, I found Stiles in the doorway, he turned his back on me but I know he cried, I tried not to give importance to what happened but I do not think it worked, Derek, he asked me not to tell you ... I do not like him to be sad, I know I did the same with him a few years ago ... Stiles is my friend and I do not want an idiot to make him feel bad.He asked me not to tell you ... I do not like him being sad, I know I did the same with him a few years ago ... Stiles is my friend and I do not want an idiot to make him feel bad.He asked me not to tell you ... I do not like him being sad, I know I did the same with him a few years ago ... Stiles is my friend and I do not want an idiot to make him feel bad.  
-I understand, Jackson, thanks for taking care of him and also for telling me, I'll take care of it now- he said giving him a pat on the shoulder before they both went to join with the others.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The brunette placed a kiss on the forehead of his partner and then wiped his tears gently. The murderous rage he felt when the blonde told him what happened, has been reborn inside him, who the hell thinks that subject to make his partner feel bad? If one day he comes to meet him, he's going to rip his head off.

-Derek ... quiet- the younger asked supporting his hands on the opposite chest and began to draw shapeless figures with his fingers- That ... I ... Jackson should not tell you ... -Of   
course, I do not like you to hide things from me, Stiles, You do not have to tell me everything that happens to you but this kind of thing you should tell me, I do not want you to be sad about something that an imbecile says.   
-I'm sorry ... I do not want to ruin this ... we finally have time alone- whispered the last thing before starting to cry again- Do not listen to me ... the hormonal changes have me very sensitive ... let's forget this, all right? Just give me a few minutes ...

The whole wolf got up in silence and went around the bed to then take his partner in his arms, who let out a small whimper of surprise. Of course he is not going to leave things like this, much less pretend that nothing has happened when he is crying. Carefully, he carried it to the bathroom on the first floor, since they chose one of the rooms below and left it in front of the mirror.

\- Take off your clothes - said hoping to be obeyed but as soon as the minor made a feint to get out of there, he stopped him by the arm before undressing himself.   
"No, let go of me, let go of me!" Ordered the chestnut, stirring restlessly in his arms as he struggled to prevent me from taking his clothes off. "Derek enough!

Despite the protests, the brunet did not stop until he was completely naked and put an arm around his waist before taking his free hand to his boy's jaw, getting him to look at his reflection in the mirror. He barely noticed the tears threatening to fall from those pretty brown orbs, he distributes several kisses on the opposite neck.

-You are the smartest person I know, Stiles, I'm surprised that you pay attention to what an idiot says- he said affirming the chin on the minor's right shoulder, who looked at him through the mirror- And not only are you smart, you are also very, very attractive.   
-For real…? Still ... even when I'm ... fat? - he asked running his hands down his cheeks to wipe away his tears.  
\- Useful, it is true that you have gained weight but I remember you, in case you have forgotten, that you are pregnant and our little one is growing inside you - he said at the same time that he caresses the belly of his partner, who brought a hand on the yours- Of course your appetite will increase, you have to feed her too, do you really think I could not find you attractive when you take our daughter in your womb? I love you, Stiles and I'll tell you all the times you need to hear it - he promised depositing several little kisses by the boy's neck- I know you can not help but feel bad for this kind of thing but every time it happens, I will remind you how beautiful and perfect that you are for me, in every possible way, Stiles.  
-Derek ... - the chestnut turned around to his partner and hugged him by the neck with a big smile- Thank you, you are the best couple in the world, I love you so much, I feel this ... we are here to have fun and I am-   
\- No, Stiles, you do not have to apologize, we're a couple and we rely on everything, I like it when you smile, "he said sinking his nose into the opposite neck before releasing several grunts of satisfaction.   
-Jajajajaja, I think you're now perfectly arguing your point, he hummed against the body of the major, feeling the hard bulge under the pajama pants he wears- Just for sniffing, are you like that already?   
"You have no idea how you provoke me, Stiles, everything in you I love.

The beta corresponded to the passionate kiss that his partner gave him and raised his arms to have his shirt removed before the opposing hands go towards his pants, lowering him in a hurry to reveal the hard erection that rises between his legs . In a quick movement, the child pushes him against the full-body mirror before kneeling in front of him and without further ado, swallows his manhood completely, making the dark growl. He does not doubt that his partner is the best at the time of giving blowjobs, even when he knows that he is the first with whom he does it, he has become very, very good at that.

After a few minutes, the wolf can no longer bear the stimulation and entangles a hand in his boy's hair, pushing it away or it will end before they reach the best part.

"Let's go to bed," he grunted, taking the chestnut's hand to help him up and hugging him around the waist.   
-We can do it here, Derek, why waste time going to bed? - He asked while wrapping the hard erection of his wolf companion with one hand- Do you want to waste time on that when you could be fucked?   
"Stiles," he moaned gravely with the child's clear provocation and buried his fingers in the lower back. "The lubricant is in the room.   
-We'll use what we have here- she contradicted him with a smile and made a nod to the sink- "The soap will be enough, I'm not demanding, I want to have you inside, Sourwolf, now.

The brunette is hesitant about whether to heed the demands of his partner, basically because the floor is cold, like the walls by the tiles but that does not seem to matter in the least to his boy, who just placed a generous amount of the liquid soap on his fingers held the sink with one hand to turn his back to the wolf and begin to prepare. Falling completely in the provocation of the human manipulator, he quickly went after his partner to replace the opposite digits with his own, hurrying to dilate him while sinking his nose into the human's neck, releasing several grunts of satisfaction.

He is still angry about the episode of that guy offended by Stiles because of his weight but at that moment, the only important thing is to show the teenager concrete facts that are incredibly attractive and that is precisely what he will do now. As soon as the human begs him to fuck him once, the brunette does not make him wait and aligns the tip of his hard erection against the tight entrance of his boy to penetrate at a time while immobilizing his hands against the wall.

-I should give you what you want so much Or not? - Asked a smile when he heard a growl of frustration in response- I think no, you have not merit to deserve it.   
-Derek, do it- he pleaded turning his head until he managed to see the funny face of his partner- Please, fuck me once or I'll ask someone else, why do you think Isaac and Liam are all over me all day? It's not just for the little one.   
"Useful, do not provoke me," warned the brunette, making his blue eyes shine when he heard those words.   
-Liam still acts like a child ... Mmm, he would be very sweet to me and Isaac, he would not, he would be very passionate, rude and would not stop until I shouted at Aaaahhh- he groaned gravely when his partner imposed a hard pace from the start.  
-Repeat him, you're mine, I'll rip the neck of anyone who dares to touch you- he threatened with a frown until he noticed his partner's expression and remained still, raising an eyebrow- "Are you manipulating me again?   
-Jajaja, guilty, wolf, you started this game, now fuck me.   
"No, I will not," he said, leaving the chestnut carefully and took him by the hand, hurrying to lie on the floor to accommodate the child in his lap. It is your punishment for playing with me, if you want me to fuck you, convince me or do it you alone.

The older man concealed a smile when Stiles let out a grunt before self-penetrating on his own, moaning with pleasure before gripping his hands on his mate's strong chest. The beta watches with fascination as his boy begins to move without hiding his cravings for having it and shuddering every time he takes his hard, deep erection.

"Useful," he hisses his hands to the bulging belly of his partner but he did not hesitate to take it by the wrists to immobilize them on his head "Stiles?" He asked arching an eyebrow with curiosity, if he wanted, could easily get rid of that.   
"I'm in charge now, wolf, Mmm, you'll obey and please me ... Aaaah, you did not want to fuck me, so I'll do it, Mmm, you're just for my pleasure now," he ordered with a grunt of excitement.

Derek must admit that his first reaction to what he hears is surprise, since the chestnut has never been someone dominant but also recognizes that he likes that change, so he will allow him to be in charge at that time and he will only enjoy it.

When the chestnut begins to mount more quickly, the wolf can not contain his loud moans and barely manages to control the urge to knock him to the ground to fuck wildly, so he is content to move his hips to ram deeper, delighting in whining of pleasure that your partner releases. After a few minutes, the teenager drops on him, loosening the grip of the opposite wrists while the only understandable thing that comes out of his mouth is the name of the beta. The child only takes a few seconds more to reach orgasm, staining both abdomens and as soon as that interior squeezed his erection even harder, it did not take long to follow him too, filling him with his essence.

\- Everything in order, freckles? - Asked around the waist to his partner and gave him a kiss on the side of the head.   
-Perfect- answered the minor with a sigh of satisfaction.   
-Return back to bed, I do not want you to catch a cold- said the brunette, sitting up with the chestnut on top of him- Are you cold?   
"No, you're a walking stove, wolf," he crooned, hugging him by the neck and stroking the back of his neck. "I love you, Derek.   
-I love you too, Stiles, you're beautiful- he said making the teenager smile and they shared a loving kiss- What do you think if we shower, have breakfast and then go around?   
-It's a great plan, Derek.

The brunette made sure that the water in the shower was warm and then went in with his partner, whom he helped to clean before taking long seconds to stroke his bulging belly and he squatted to kiss her. Since the last full moon, their connection not only became stronger with Stiles, but also with the daughter they expect and several nights dreamed of her, especially the days after that night.

"You'll be a fabulous dad, Derek," the younger said, holding out his hand to help him up and hugging him around the waist. "You're already a fantastic wolf companion.   
\- Like you, Stiles, we are going to be good parents - said the brunette gently stroking his cheek - And what we do not know, we will learn together.   
-Together- repeated the teenager with a smile adorning his lips- It's only a little less than three months before our little one is with us, I want to have her with us, Derek.   
\- Me too, freckled.

When they finished cleaning, the beta tried to dry his partner very well before taking him in his arms to take him to the room and both dressed. The brunette was responsible for preparing breakfast while the child calls his father, since that day has the night shift, so you can not do it at night.

As soon as he had the food ready, enough to feed five or more people, he hugged his partner in the back and distributed little kisses on his neck, making his boy laugh.

-Jajajajaja, yes, dad, Derek has just prepared it, Mmm, it's like a breakfast for six people, Hahahaha, yes, yes, I'll destroy everything, you know me, all right, I'll tell you, you take care of yourself dad- said goodbye watching the gestures that makes the dark-Derek sends you greetings, I know dad and do not worry, we're fine, tomorrow I'll call you in the afternoon, see you- cut the call before turning to the beta, who gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead- Dad sends you greetings too and says do not give me junk food alone- he pointed to the last in a pout.   
-Of course, there are only healthy things and you already know that I will not give you more than three Skittles envelopes per day.  
-It's not fair! You have to pamper me, Derek, I can choose lunch, right? I want hamburgers. "The wolf raised an eyebrow before slowly denying." And a turkey burger? " That is healthy, please, please, you know that I love them.   
-Okay, freckled, you can choose lunch today, now we're going to have breakfast.

After they finished eating, both took a step around, walking barefoot on the beach and the brunette was not surprised when after a few meters, his partner asked him to stop to rest a bit, so they sat on the sand facing the sea, which at that time remains very calm.

-I love this place- said the brunette affirming the head on the right shoulder of his companion, who put an arm around his waist- Thanks for this, Derek, I like to be here with you.   
-Nothing, freckles, I also like to be with you, I would like things to stay that way ... it would be a good change, we deserve a bit of calm after everything that has happened ...  
-That is impossible, it is a proven fact that we will never have a quiet season in Beacon Hills, it is surprising that in recent months something has not happened yet and although I would love it to continue like this ... I hope so, I am tired of running for my life, "he sighed quietly before stroking the opposite hands." Derek ... we have not talked about what happened a few weeks ago ... on a full moon ... I know that it happened to you too ... I saw your memories ... all of them ...   
" You want to talk about that, Stiles but I do not and I ask you please do not insist, it's very difficult for me and-  
-I know, I'm not forcing you to do it, Derek, I just want you to know, okay? And you're right, we deserve calm after everything that has happened, especially you, and I'll see to it that way, "he promised staring at the wolf, who swallowed audibly before closing the distance to give him a kissing affection. it seems if we enter the water? It's been a long time since I came to the beach, do you cheer up, wolf?   
-Of course, freckled, come on.

The two took off their clothes until they were only in boxers and the brunette took his partner in his arms to walk towards the water. He really feels very lucky to have someone like Stiles by his side, he has no idea what it causes in him with just a couple of words or a simple gesture. Carefully he lowered the child when they were submerged to the waist and shared a brief kiss.

"Do you know how to swim like a puppy, Sourwolf?" He crooned, poking the sides of his abdomen with his fingers before laughing. "Okay, okay, you know how to swim like a wolf, Sourwolf?"   
-Not but I can fuck you like one- countered the older one quite satisfied when an intense blush took over the opposite face- Not only you can make fun of me, freckles.   
-It's not fair, I liked it more when you just growled at me- complained the minor making a pout and hugged his partner's neck- I think I'm losing my touch, I can not make you growl like before.   
-Or I learned from your witty sarcasm.  
-Mmm, you are a good student, then I will learn to be a Sourwolf like you, I will growl and I will stamp you against the doors or any flat surface nearby- he sang, sticking to the body of the brunette, who lifted him by the thighs before sinking the Nose in the boy's neck, sucking deeply and letting out a few grunts of satisfaction- Mmm, I think, I think we've been on the water long enough, we're going to the shore, Derek.   
-Do you have any interesting ideas? - Asked the older man carrying the boy back.   
-We could finish what we started in the bathroom, you already listened to Melissa's recommendations, I must do daily exercise and I still have not sweated a lot- responded with a smile of mischief that the wolf reciprocated.

Derek knows that there is no one around, so they can enjoy each other without running the risk of being discovered or are the next porn celebrities on the internet for a hidden video, so do not hesitate to gently knock the boy over sand and makes appear the claws of his right hand, sliding them across the opposite chest without hurting him, just with enough force to feel it until it reaches the waistband of the boxer.

-Let's go, wolf, what are you waiting for? Or do not I look attractive to you? - Asked while tangled fingers in the hair of the beta.   
-I think I've already made it very clear how attractive you are to me- he affirmed before breaking the underwear of the child with his claws.   
-Jajajajaja, I do not know, you have not convinced me yet, Derek, you'll have to argue your case again.   
-Perfect, I'll do it right now, many times, I'm sure your ass will perfectly understand my multiple arguments-promised on the lips of the teenagers and began a loving kiss that quickly became more and more hungry.

He is very sure that the next six days that lie ahead before the rest of the pack joins them will be quite satisfactory, in every way. The only thing she regrets is that Cora refused to accompany them but that does not depend on him anymore, it is she who must understand that Stiles is the person with whom he has chosen to share the rest of his life and with whom he will have a beautiful daughter in less than three months.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles placed some more branches to the bonfire that his partner lit a few meters from the beach to enjoy a delicious dinner outdoors. Tomorrow at noon they would be joined by the rest of the pack and even though he misses them a lot, he will not deny that that week alone with his partner, they were incredible and he would not mind taking a couple more.

While waiting for the brunette to return with dinner, he leans back on the sand with a sigh. Why could not things be so quiet in Beacon Hills? Sometimes he would love to have grown up in another place but quickly rejects the thought, because if so, he would never have met his best friend, nor the others, let alone Derek. His life would be very boring without the existence of the supernatural, so it is not as bad as he thought at the beginning.

\- Up, freckled, let's eat - said a voice that startled the chestnut before he gets up to sit.   
-Mmm, that smells delicious, Derek, you're a much better cook than me, it's not fair- he complained with a pout and smiled when the older one sat next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
"I have no problem cooking for you, Stiles, everything you want," he promised, handing her one of the mashed fish dishes.   
-That is a very tempting offer, what I want? - He asked moving his eyebrows with malice and the beta laughed.   
-What you want, freckles.

The teenager soon swallowed his dinner, licking his lips of how good he is and accepted gladly when the brunette gave him half his share. When they finished dinner, they left the dishes aside and the younger one settled between the legs of his partner, being held by the waist while resting his head on the opposite chest, enjoying the position.

-It's only two and a half months before our life changes, Derek, are you scared? - he asked caressing the hands of the wolf, who kissed him on the side of the head- I'm terrified ... I've been researching a lot on the internet, I do not want to be a bad father ...   
-It's impossible for you to be a bad father, Stiles, I'm scared too but I know that together we can overcome any obstacle that appears, we also have the support of the rest, I know we're going to do it well, not Worry, the brunette reassured him affirming the chin on the opposite shoulder. You will be a good "mom".  
-Jajajaja, then your duty as dad will be responsible for discipline, I will only devote to spoil everything and support their antics, I think you'll have a lot of work with us, it will be like having two children in your care- he hummed turning his head to observe to the wolf, who gave him an affectionate kiss while caressing her belly with gentle movements.   
-Well, I know perfectly how to deal with you, freckles and I can take away something that you love if you do a lot of mischief with me- the Major warned without an iota of seriousness and trying to hide the smile on his lips.  
-It's not fair, I do not want you to leave me for a second without you, you know that I can not live without your kisses, without your cuddles, without your hugs, without your caresses, without your grunts of Sourwolf, without me embedding against a wall , I'll die of grief if you do that, like a rabbit, so keep that in mind, "he said making little licks and laughed when he pinched the side of his abdomen before turning in the arms of the brunet." You know? I've been thinking a lot about something ... since Scotty was converted, a lot has happened in recent years ... Do you think our daughter will be fine? I know how hard it has been for him to adapt to change, as for everyone else, Isaac, Jackson, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Peter, Cora and you ... all have gone through bad things because they are supernatural beings ... do not get me wrong , all that has united us more as a pack but ... I do not want something to happen to our little one ... What if the hunters try to hurt her? Chris is the only good we've ever known ... like Allison ... I'm afraid she'll be hurt for being the way she is ...

The chestnut snuggled against his partner's body. Of course he would never change the fact of having a daughter with Derek that was equal to him, in terms of his status as a wolf born but can not deny that if he is afraid of what might happen in the future, nothing guarantees that there are no more hunters like Kate or Gerard that simply shoot and split bodies in half.

-I will not lie telling you that there is no danger because it is not like that and you know that as well as I do- he started to speak the beta while giving him soft caresses and he affirms the chin on one of his shoulders- It was dangerous for my family ... deadly dangerous but there are many things that have changed since then ... starting because now we have a very good relationship with the local hunters, do you think Chris is going to allow someone to hurt our daughter or one of the herd? No, Stiles, never and that something my family did not count on before ... we also have an excellent herd, we have gone through many things together and we are still united, nothing is going to change that, we also have the sheriff of the city on our side and a former messenger, I would say that we have control over almost the entire city, who dares to try to hurt our daughter,  
-Jajajaja, it's true, my Sourwolf will rip the neck of anyone who dares to try to hurt her- he said moving a little and stared at the major, who gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead.   
-I know it's difficult, Stiles, I went through that and it's difficult, especially for the part of keeping the secret ... for knowing that you are different from others but she will not be alone, she has all of us ... I did many stupid things in my adolescence, Stiles ... Paige ... Kate ... I will not let my daughter make the same mistakes ... I do not want her to suffer ... - she whispered the last with a sadness in her voice.  
-We can not avoid that at some point in his life he goes through sad situations, Derek ... that's part of growing ... what we can do is make it very clear that whatever happens, he will always have us by his side- assured the chestnut caressing Your partner's cheeks softly- Just like you will always have me with you, Derek, always.

The chestnut was surprised when the expression of the beta broke at the same time that his eyes are placed watery and tears begin to fall incessantly down his cheeks. On very few occasions he has had the opportunity to see the dark one cry, one of them was after when the Alfas with their wolves attacked them when they returned from the cabin a few months ago but unlike that time, the sadness is almost palpable in the higher.

-Derek ... - he called feeling his own watery eyes.   
-I'm terrified, Stiles ... I am from the moment you told us that we will be parents ... I tried not to feel like that but I can not ... I was not able to protect my family ... I was not able to protect you when those subjects attacked us ... and not I know if I will be able to protect them in the future ... I'm sorry ... I'm supposed to support you and-  
-No, no, you do not have to protect me, Derek, we are a team, a couple, we protect each other, I do not need a bodyguard, nor our daughter, I need a couple and our daughter a father, which means that not only you protect us, we love you too, because we are a family, I do not want you to be strong with me, Derek, I want you to trust me enough, that you lean on me enough that you are able to cry when you want to do it ... not only are we together in good times, also in difficult times and where everything seems horrible, especially in those moments, "said hugging his partner, who corresponded his gesture without daring to look at him." You have lived very sad things, Derek but you have to start to forgive yourself , your family would not want this for you, nor do I ... I know it's difficult,Derek ... I still do not forgive myself for everything I did while the nogitsune owned me but I know I have to move forward ... I can not stay in the past, nor can you, Derek.  
-I do not know ... I do not know how to do it, Stiles ... I want to do things right ... I want to do it right now- he said coming out of his hiding place in the teenager's neck and stared at him, allowing the opposing hands to clean their tears.   
"And you do, you've taken good care of us, my Sourwolf, you're making me a spoiled and I know what you'll do the same with our little one. You just need time, we all have a different time to forgive us but be very clear that nobody blames you for something, I know your family, not even Paige would do it, they just want to see you happy and I'll take care of that, I'll make you smile every day and I will also cry with you when you need it, I love you, "he said giving a soft kiss to the complete wolf that was reciprocated in the same way.

The chestnut smiled when they laid him on the sand and the beta sunk his nose to sniff at his neck insistently. Stiles knows that it is not so simple that his partner can forgive and reconcile with his past but he will be at his side at all times, supporting him as he has done so far.

-I love you too, freckles- said the brunette staring at him and outlined the child's nose with his- You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.   
"You've become a stuffed wolf, I love that," sang Stilinski with a smile of amusement. "You're also the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Derek, I do not know about you but I feel much better now because I have you my side.   
-I did not plan to tell you this way, Stiles, I wanted to wait until the others arrive tomorrow but now is the best time- affirmed the brunette giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead to his partner- I want that when our daughter is born, let's live together, You want to live with me?  
-Oh Derek, of course I want, of course! - He accepted with a big smile of amusement before kissing the major several times- If I want! Yes, I want!   
-Jajajaja, I'm glad to hear it, I hope our home is ready by then- she commented with a smile when she noticed the child's bewilderment- Tomorrow you'll know, freckles, I do want to tell you when everyone is here.   
-Mmm, okay, I'll wait until tomorrow but you'll have to entertain me or I'll harass you until you tell me- he warned without hiding the amusement in his words- It will be fantastic to live together, the last thing I'll see before going to sleep and the first thing to wake up will be to my sexy Sourwolf, I'll be in heaven every day.  
-Jajajajaja, I can take the sky right now, freckles, because tomorrow the others arrive, we should make the most of the last night alone that we will have, do not you think? - he asked as he lifted the teenager in his arms. He kissed my cheek.   
-Totally agree, Derek, do you have something good in mind?   
\- Maybe, let's go to the room and I'll tell you.

+++ +++ +++

Stiles laughed when, as he went out to meet the rest of the pack, Liam and Scott clung to him and gave him a tight hug. He had missed them too, everyone. As soon as the little one left, the others did not take long to do the same, accompanying him with a lot of questions about how he has felt and how the pregnancy is going.

-Okay, now stop fingering it- ordered the complete wolf making his blue eyes shine.   
-Of course not, you've hoarded a full week, now it's our turn- Isaac replied taking the hand of the hyperactive boy and ignoring the dark-skinned man- Tell us everything, has Sourwolf been good to you? Has he growled a lot? We have not been here for a minute and she is already scolding us, I hope the little girl does not inherit her character or we will be in trouble.

Stiles could not help but laugh when he noticed the expression of annoyance that his partner has. In a way he understands his anger, the betas do not stop being on him every time they are in the same space and surely he must stink at all of them. Personally not uncomfortable, only when they are very insistent, especially Liam, who seems not yet able to fully control his wolf impulses and is almost all day stuck to him.

-Change the face, handsome, I'm all yours- said the brunette winking at his partner, who gave a small smile- Let's go, I'll show you the cabin, leave your things in the bedroom and let's eat, I'm starving.

After the tour, the chestnut tree let everyone settle in their respective rooms and went to the kitchen, where his partner is serving lunch. Almost on tiptoe, he approached from behind with the intention of frightening him but when he is only two steps away, the wolf turned around with a smile and hugged him around the waist.

-You need more practice if you want to surprise me, Stiles, although you get it in other ways- he said with a bit of fun and the teenager made a pout.   
-It's not fair, you have your wolfish senses, I'm just a weak human ... - he lamented lowering his head before laughing when they lifted him by the thighs and surrounded the other neck with his arms.   
-You are many things but a weak human, Stiles, you do not fool me- he said carrying him to the cabinet next to the dishwasher and settled between the legs of the teenager, stroking his belly with his hands- You're a smart kid, You could take care of any of us without problems.  
"Hahaha, well, I know how to take care of you, Derek," he crooned with a smile full of mischief and leaned down until he brushed the older man's nose. "Do you want me to show you?" Do you want me to show you how I got   
it? "" Enough! "Jackson ordered as he pushed the beta away from the human with a snort." Really? Can not you be five minutes without putting your hands on the other?   
-Mmm, well, it's not exactly my hands that I want Derek to get me- the brunette affirmed shamelessly, making the brunette laugh.   
-It's impossible, I expected it from you, Stiles but at least you control yourself, Derek, seriously, it's uncomfortable.   
-Only you are jealous because you still do not declare yourself to Lydia, if you want I can help you- the younger offered coming down from the counter and hugged his partner's waist.  
"Just avoid these things, we're going to spend five days here and none of us want the cabin to clog its excitement," he growled before letting out a snort of resignation, very sure that the couple would try again, not caring that they were there.   
-Mmm, I do not know, if you become my personal slave slave, I could think about it- the hyperactive boy sang with a smile that reveals his bad intentions and goes next to the beta, hugging him by the neck- I want you to take me in your arms Eater, let's go, or I'll continue to run my hand to my little wolf.   
"You're going to make me regret being your friend, Stiles," the blond growled, rolling his eyes before picking up the boy and looking at the dark-haired man. "I do not know how you handle it sometimes, you have an enviable patience, Derek.

The chestnut was carried away while his fingers play with the neck of the white shirt worn by the werewolf. He comes up with many ways to take advantage of this situation and will not waste the opportunity to have a furry slave / servant. When they leave him in one of the seats, he observes his partner who comes with two plates, placing one of them in front of him and the other leaves him by the side before he bends over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Do not abuse your power, freckles or you'll have to convince me not to punish you," he said, stroking his right cheek with a smile. "You can start eating, it'll be more if you're still hungry.   
"Of course he'll want to, he's swallowing for five, are you sure he's just a baby?" Isaac asked, followed by Scott and Kira.   
"This place is amazing," said the Kitsune, looking around her. "You have very good taste, Derek.   
-Really, yes? I am the best proof of his excellent taste, "hummed the human with a giggle of amusement as he pointed to himself.   
-That's true- the whole wolf supported him giving him a kiss on the side of his head before leaving to find the rest of the meal with Jackson and the Alpha.  
-This place I love- Liam said joining them in the company of Malia and Lydia- Are we going to swim later? I bet you had a lot of fun here with Derek.   
\- You have no idea how much, it is impossible for me to get bored with my Sourwolf, the surroundings are very beautiful, there are no nosy neighbors, no unwanted visitors, the nearest town is about two hours away, there is a forest on the other side of the road , my little wolf was running around and howling at the moon, the beach is great, it is very quiet at night and we can make bonfires outside, it will be amazing, what do you think of doing one tonight? We will prepare delicious burgers, Derek has not let me eat many but if everyone agrees, he can not refuse- he whispered the last as if he were telling a big secret.  
"Making secret plans, Stiles? I'm just taking care of you- affirmed the complete wolf, entering with the others and distributing the missing dishes- Melissa told you in the last revision, you must take care of your weight and the junk food is not suitable, neither for you nor for our daughter- she finished to explain before sitting next to his partner, who made an annoying pout.   
-I do not want rabbit food- complained the boy crossing his arms but could not be so serious when the dark bent to nibble on his neck- Derek, Hahaha, we are not alone and you will not convince me with this to give up my beloved burgers I will insist again.

During lunch, they were informed of what happened in the last week they did not see each other and as soon as they heard that Lydia and Jackson are getting closer, until they left last weekend alone, Stiles did not hesitate to bite him one of the sides of the abdomen to the blond, who is sitting to his left while moving his eyebrows with malice.

-I knew, pillín, you only had to be brave- he hummed ignoring the grunts of the aforementioned and the others laughed- Now it's your turn, Isaac, we'll find you a nice girl or boy, what do you prefer?   
\- No, no, something good can not come out with your intervention of celestina, better step - replied the beta of curly hair with a shudder.   
-Doubt offends, I'm a good matchmaker, I've never done it but surely I am- defended the hyperactive boy by doing licks before swallowing the last bite of his lunch and passed his index finger to pick up the remains of mashed potatoes.   
"Do not do this, I'll bring you more," the wolf stopped him holding it by the wrist and wiped his finger with a napkin. "Do not look at me like that, it's not a good idea to do that here, not now.  
-Jajajajaja, and if I use my tongue to lick the plate, will you also spliced? - He asked moving his eyebrows with coquetry until he heard a snort.   
-Ten, eat mine and enough "ordered Jackson rolling his eyes with the little scene that is riding the couple- It seems that pregnancy is aggravating your verbiage, a perverted gay verbiage.   
-But you like me, you do not cheat on me, wolf, you worry so much about me, Derek already told me everything- he said placing a hand on the blond, who narrowed his eyes- Thank you, now I'm fine.   
-We lost something? What happened? - Scott asked raising a confused eyebrow, as did the rest at the table.  
-Mmm, is that an idiot was making fun of me last week, when we made the party at the Loft before coming here ... I went to buy with Jackson Do you remember? Well, there we met one of the idiot ex friends of my lizard and was quite rude to me, I would not have affected before but the pregnancy has me very sensitive, I'm even crying at the end of the movies - he said putting his hands to his face hide your shame.

At that moment, when that guy said such offensive things about his weight, he had felt horrible and did not hesitate to leave running back to the Loft, although first he threw the chocolate he ate. Of course it is not strange to be seen, especially now that her bulging belly is so noticeable, that happens a lot when she goes to the hospital for Melissa to review it but on those occasions, she can simply ignore them, which is very different when it comes to words, it is not easy to pretend that they do not affect you now.

-Don't keep thinking about that, that idiot will not bother you again and also is not right, it is natural to gain weight if you are pregnant and if you ask me, before you looked like a broom with eyes, now you have more meat in the bones- Jackson gave him a smile that the chestnut did not hesitate to reciprocate and then embrace him by the neck.   
"You're a good friend, wolf, you're on my list of favorites," he assured with amusement and turned away to devour the food the blond gave him.   
\- And to think that before you got involved with him for everything, it is incredible that they are friends now - commented the redhead looking at them with curiosity.   
-Only differences of opinion, nothing that can not be solved- hummed the human finishing his second course.  
"Do you want more?" The whole wolf asked, gently twirling his hair.   
-Yes, Derek, and I can eat a big bowl of ice cream? And then two more? - he asked almost salivating with the image that crossed his mind of that delicious dessert.   
-You can eat one, only one- he made clear the tan and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then get up, taking the plate from his partner- I'll add two cookies, nothing more, Stiles.   
-Mmm, well, Sourwolf, keep torturing me, like you've done all week ... depriving me of my delicious burgers ... curly potatoes ... restricting my rich Skittles and ice cream ... you're cruel to me, Sourwolf- he whispered feigning sadness while drawing shapeless figures with his index finger on the wooden table.  
-I'm just taking care of you freckled, besides- the complete wolf leaned to the right ear of his boy with a smile- I have not heard you complain these days, in fact, I've only heard you ask for more, more and more.   
-Derek! - shouted the brunette, getting very blushed with those words while the others laugh- It's not fair ... this should be the other way around, I should be the one who embarrasses you, not you, Sourwolf ...

When they finished lunch, they decided to eat the dessert in the living room and the chestnut takes advantage of sitting on the legs of his partner, who caresses his thigh with one hand while the other arm around his back. From time to time, he gives a spoon of ice cream to the brunette, licking the opposite lips when noticing that there are traces of that delicious sweet.

-What is the big news? - asks the human curiously after hearing what his best friend says.   
-I decided in which university I will study, it is not far from here, it is about four hours on the road and Kira will also attend there, so from next year we will live together- commented the brunette exchanging a smile with his girl.   
-That's great, especially for the part where they will be close, they have to come to visit us very, very often or I will get angry, wait a bit, I just remember something, Derek and I will also live together! When our daughter was born, you promised that you would tell me where we will live as soon as the boys arrive and they are already here - he said at the same time that he turns to look at the complete wolf, who nodded corresponding his gesture.  
\- Will they live together? Well, it's about time, now that they will have their own family, they need a place of their own. Will they stay in the Loft? - Liam asked raising an eyebrow curiously.  
Stiles? When I thought of a place where my daughter and you could be happy ... it was the first place that crossed my mind ... you do not have to feel obligated to accept, we can look for another-

The sheriff's son set the bowl of ice cream aside and hugged his partner tightly around the neck as the tears slid down his cheeks without stopping. It is not that he is sad about Derek's proposal, but quite the opposite, that he wants to live again in the same house where he suffered very important family losses, it makes him really happy, because it means that he is beginning to move forward and leave the past behind .

-Don't cry ... - asked the brunette stroking his hair slowly and handing out little kisses by his neck- Stiles, you do not have to-   
-Yes, I want, of course I want, I do not know about a better place to live with our daughter, thank you, Derek , I know it was really difficult for you to make this decision, for everything that place means as it is now .... Thank you ... we are going to make many happy memories there, I promise you- he said coming out of his hiding place and allowed the elder to wipe his tears gently before reciprocating the affectionate kiss they give him- I love you, Derek, let's be very happy there , much much.   
-To be with you and our daughter is all I need to be happy, Stiles- assured the complete madman giving him a smile.  
-Congratulations, guys, it's excellent news and I hope you include many rooms, because you'll have us often there, Derek- the redhead warned, watching them while she smiles.   
-Of course, we have considered all the details- Hale answered before noticing the expression of confusion of his partner- Scott, Noah and Peter helped me, I want our home to be perfect, Stiles.   
"You and me together in the same room, it returns any perfect place," the brunette hummed with coquettish eyebrows.   
-Please, do not start again- Jackson asked rolling his eyes tiredly and the others laughed.   
-We are going to celebrate this excellent news, today we will have a party all day, it was a good idea to bring more beers- said the redhead.  
-It is not fair, I can not drink, I demand a beer! - complained the human making a pout and crossed his arms until he noticed the gesture of his wolf companion- What's wrong, Derek? I'm just kidding, I will not drink.   
-It can not be ... What are you doing here?

Stiles got up when the brunette did and followed him to the front door, as did the others. If he is honest, the chestnut never thought that the conversation he had with Cora the day before making that trip, would have some effect on the girl but there she is, descending from a car (which she surely rented) and walking towards them. It seems that if you are going to be gathered almost the entire pack on that trip.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek can imagine many different scenarios about what will happen in those five days that the whole herd will be together but never, never considered that his younger sister would agree to be there, especially because of the way she has been behaving since she arrived and because of her marked hostility towards Stiles, who has probably kept quiet about many things so as not to make him feel bad. You would really like your family member to get along with your partner and father of the daughter they are waiting for.

-Cora ... What are you doing here ...? - He asked without leaving completely amazed and turned to his partner when they took him by the arm - Stiles.   
-I asked her to come ... I went to talk to her the day before the farewell party in your Loft- the hyperactive boy said something nervous- I did not expect him to really accept ... that's why I did not tell you, I did not want you to be disappointed if Cora was not coming ... Mmm, I think you should talk first ... Mmm, come in, guys? I have not finished my ice cream - he said exchanging a look with the rest of the present before giving a kiss on the cheek to the complete wolf - I love you, Sourwolf.   
\- And I to you, freckles, thanks.

The brunette waited for everyone to return to the interior of the cabin to then focus all his attention on the girl, with whom he reached a silent agreement to walk along the shore of the beach, thus having greater privacy of the wolfish senses of the rest.

Derek does not know exactly how long they were silent but in a moment he stopped and stared at his familiar.

-Cora, Mmm ... I'm really glad you're here but if you're going to continue arguing with Stiles, treating him badly and making him feel bad with your comments or hateful looks ... I prefer you to go away- he said crossing his arms at chest height and he tightened his jaw a few seconds- I know you do not like Stiles, nor do you agree with the idea that we are partners but that's the way it is and that will not change for you, it's my decision with who I am, not yours, if you can not respect that ... then you better go, Cora.  
-You're right, I do not agree with your choice of partner, I do not like Stiles, nor that he is one of my niece's parents but ... but I can not deny that he really cares about you and loves you ... I guess he has reason in some things, just some ... anyway, I will not argue with your partner if that's what you're worried about - promised the girl staring at the brunet, who nodded, satisfied with those words- I'll try to get along with him okay? Or I will simply ignore it.   
-Okay, thank you, Cora ... What did Stiles tell you to change your mind? - He asked arching an eyebrow with curiosity as they walk back to the cabin.   
-That's personal, Derek, I will not tell you.

The whole wolf nodded with a sigh of resignation. He is very sure that Stiles will not tell him, at least not everything that happened when he went to talk with his sister, so he will have to settle for what he sees those days they will spend together and the honesty he perceives in the words of the girl .

When they returned to the cabin, he smiled when he found Jackson and Scott are making "guard" in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He already imagined that the chestnut would take advantage of stuffing candy or junk food in his absence, so he made a gesture of keeping silence to the two teenagers and approached the child, who is on his back while looking for something in the refrigerator.

-Yes! I knew that there is still the chocolate cake that my little wolf bought, it's a delight, guys, I'll give you a little, there's only the last slice left, is it candy? I know Derek hid it somewhere, so look for it with his super smell, boys? - he asked before turning around with a smile that quickly vanished when he saw his partner- Oh ... Mmm ... Hello, Derek- greeted him hiding behind the back the plate with the piece of cake- I thought it would take longer to return.   
-I know, you did not have time to eat what you have in your hands and hidden from me- he said with a smile of amusement and hugged the human around the waist before kissing him on the forehead- Stiles, I'm just taking care of you, not I want you to fill up with junk food, or candy every time I turn around.  
-Mmm, I know, is that I'm hungry and I craved a bit of this- said almost in a pot and showed him the piece of cake- Can I eat it?   
-What have you eaten other than that? - He asked raising an eyebrow while listening to the laughter of the other two wolves- Tell me, freckles.   
-What was left of ice cream, a packet of cookies and two chocolate bars- confessed staring at his partner, who sighed softly- Are you angry?   
-No, Stiles, I'm not, it's okay, you can eat that cake but no more candy for today, if you're hungry I'll prepare you something healthier, okay? - he proposed stroking the chestnut nose with his.   
-Okay, wolf, I love you.

The brunette observed with a smile to his partner, who began to swallow the cake immediately and out of the corner of his eye, he realized that the other two boys are going down the hall to give them their space. As soon as his partner finishes eating, he takes care of leaving the things in the dishwasher and gives a loving kiss to the child, who corresponded his gesture in the same way.

-Thanks, Stiles, thank you for convincing Cora to come, she did not want to tell me about the conversation they had and I guess you will not either- she said arching an eyebrow and the brunette laughed.   
"No, lobito, it's a secret, the important thing is that she's here and we'll try to get along, I know I'm not her first choice brother-in-law but we can fix our differences, so do not worry, everything will be fine, Derek.

The beta stared at his partner, how his sister is not able to notice the incredible couple she has had the fortune to find? He knows perfectly well that all the problems are on Cora's side but even so, the chestnut is willing to change what is necessary to improve their relationship. He has no doubt that the conversation between these two must have been very tense, so he is happy to think that despite everything, his partner did it for him.

-What's going on? Did I have cream on my face? - Asked the sheriff's son by running a hand to check- Derek?   
-No, freckled, I was just thinking about the fantastic and wonderful companion I have, I love you- he said before giving a chaste kiss on the forehead to the chestnut, who smiled a smile- Are you still hungry?   
-A little, can I eat an envelope of Skittles? Only one, or maybe two, depends on how generous you feel today.   
-You can eat two ... Stiles, it's a week and a half before the full moon, we're going to do it again, you're eating a lot ... I do not want you to be wrong again, not now that I can do something for you- sentenced the brunette giving him a soft kiss on the lips- I want to take care of them.  
-I know, Derek ... and I'll take good care of you the following days, I promise, I'll spoil you in everything ... it's very close to the seventh month ... Melissa said that they can do the cesaría before nine months, she just needs develop well- said the chestnut around the neck of his partner with his arms.   
-We'll talk about that, freckled, we'll wait until nine months, I want it to be as safe as possible for our daughter and for you.   
-I know and you've done a good job taking care of us, dad- he sang before laughing when they took him in his arms- I love you, Sourwolf.   
-I love you too, freckles, let's go back to the others and I'll give you your Skittles.

As soon as they joined the others, they agreed to spend a few hours on the beach, so they went to change their clothes for a swimsuit and the brunette stared at his partner, who has placed a loose shirt, which seems strange, and that the previous days have been in the water with just a short.

-I do not want to take it from me, Derek, I'm ashamed- he explained making a childish pout.   
"You were not ashamed of me," the wolf contradicted him as he brought his hands to the edge of the boy's shirt. "I thought it was clear to you how handsome and beautiful you are.   
-Mmm ... but you are my partner ... the others ... Mmm ... I do not want to take it from me- he insisted, shaking his head to give more emphasis to his words.   
-Okay, I will not force you to do it, freckles, anyway I'll take it off when we bathe afterwards and also before bedtime- he said with a smile full of malice that made the human laugh- Are you ready?   
-Yes, very smart, you could take off your shirt, you have enviable abdominals, you are very marked and very sexy, no, better not take it off, you are only mine.  
-Jajajajaja, you know that everyone has a partner here right? - He asked raising an eyebrow with amusement.   
"Not everyone, Isaac, I'm not sure if he only likes girls or boys," he said thoughtfully before taking the brunette's hand. "Do you think Isaac has a girlfriend or boyfriend?" When I touch the subject, it starts to dodge it or fills me with food to forget it, now that I think about it, it's suspicious.   
-If he has someone in his life, he will tell us when he considers it appropriate, freckles, come on.

The rest of the afternoon, they were on the beach, swimming, playing with a ball that Lydia brought and talking on the shore. Derek allowed himself to relax completely when he saw how his sister teamed with Stiles to play "beach volleyball" against Jackson and Lydia, who seemed to be provoking them with their comments. Undoubtedly those five days will make the herd join a lot more.

+++ +++ +++

The brunette denied slowly when after an evening walk in his wolf form with all the betas in the pack, he found his boy reclining on one of the armchairs, talking animatedly with Lydia and Kira while on the floor there are a lot of envelopes Skittles vacuums, has definitely exceeded the restriction of three over daily, in fact, has covered their consumption of these sweets for almost six days.

"Ups, your jail arrived," the oriental girl crooned as she pushed something behind the chair with her hand.   
\- They arrived early, we thought that they would take a little more - commented the redhead with feigned innocence.   
"Seriously, I do not know who's worse filling Stiles with junk food, Peter or the two of you-he growled walking towards them and pulled what's behind the couch while listening to the laughter of others behind him" Really? A box of Skittles? - he asked incredulously before checking it and took out the contents- Five, there are only five of a box of forty ... please tell me you have not eaten the rest alone.   
-I have not eaten the rest alone, the girls took two envelopes each- said standing up before approaching his partner, hugging him by the waist and gave him a kiss- Are you upset?  
-A bit, you can not eat so many sweets, Stiles, this is too much, you've eaten more than thirty envelopes alone ... thirty, Stiles, all right, it's over, I'm going to take each candy in this cabin and the two will be locked days that remain here, if any of you dare to give one, I will rip his neck - threatened with a grunt to others, who nodded quickly, unlike the girls who just laughed- I'm serious, Stiles can get sick with this, it's too much, now give me that, freckled, I saw you when you took it- he ordered removing the envelope that the hyperactive adolescent took- When we return home, there will be new rules to respect, Stiles, you are warned.

The brunette left his partner and went down the aisle with the box, fulfilling his threat to take all the remaining sweets, except those who need refrigeration, as is the case of ice cream and also fried food to take them to one of the unoccupied rooms on the first floor, which he made sure to leave locked. When he returned to the living room, his partner is talking on the phone, specifically, accusing him with Peter for the drastic decision he has made while others laugh at his childish acting.

-For you, Sourwolf, you're in trouble- he hummed very pleased with himself and the brunette took the cell phone with a frown.   
"I do not care what you think, Peter, if I find you filling Stiles with candy, I'm going to tear your neck again," he promised before cutting off the call and sat down next to the boy, sighing. "I just want to take care of you, Stiles, for please do what I tell you, if you continue like this, you will get sick.   
-Mmm ... okay, I'm sorry ... I exceeded a little bit but I could not stop when I started- he apologized cuddling against the body of his partner, who put an arm around his waist- I love you, Derek, I'll behave well, I promise .   
"Okay, I'll believe you but if you do not listen to me, I'll really get mad, Stiles and you will not like what I'll do.

With the issue solved, the brunette allowed himself to relax the rest of the evening, smiling when his hyperactive partner rejected a chocolate that Isaac offered him in secret. It seems that now he will pay attention to what I say.

+++ +++ +++

The five days in the cabin next to the pack, had been quite fun and they served to strengthen ties but they have to return to Beacon Hills.   
Derek trotted up the stairs in his wolf form, having left for a walk around the forest before leaving. As soon as he caught the scent of his sister, in the room he shares with his partner, he hurried in step but stopped before entering and looked out the open door.

\- It's impossible! - complained the human making a pout and climbed onto the bed to sit on top of the bag, hoping that he could close it.   
\- Really, Stiles? You can not be so weak, "the girl hummed with a smile and helped her down to the chestnut tree." That happens to you for eating so many sweets, you increase the size of your pants and you run out of muscles.   
-Hey, that's not very nice of you, it's not fair when you have super strength- the boy replied childishly before applauding when Cora closed the bag without problems- You're the best! I knew it, the genius is family, like the frown, although my wolf now only smiles.   
-He used to be like this ... - whispered the youngest of the Hale and looked down a few seconds- Hey, I ... I have not answered yet what you asked me ... that time.  
-Oh, right, what do you think of me now? After these days, I bet I'm right, After overcoming the phase in which you want to tear my neck, I'm very nice and think it took me years for Derek to notice it- he commented with a hint of amusement in his voice- Peter also He knows it, it's my effect with the Hale, they want to kill me first and then they like me, Hahaha.   
-Don't believe the big thing, idiot- said the girl giving him a little push slowly- Ok, you're right, now I like you a little ... Mmm .... Peter is right too ... it's obvious that you make Derek happy ... and ... Mmm ... I never thanked you for what happened in the hospital ... with my brother's ex-psychopathic girlfriend ... Isaac and Peter told me ... you took care of me until they got out of there ... thanks, Stiles.  
\- You're welcome, Cora, I would do it again without hesitation and for the record that there were the twins, who became a giant Alpha, just in case.

The complete wolf felt very happy at that moment, since he is able to perceive the honesty in the words of his sister and he likes to recognize what the brunette has done, both for her and for him. He is very sure that in a more time, weeks or perhaps months, both will get along.

As soon as he exchanges a glance with Cora, he enters the room with a gentle trot and jumps up to the bed to sit next to the child, who embraced him by the neck with a smile.

-Hello, Sourwolf, how was the ride? Did I tell you that I love your complete wolf shape? You're awesome, "he crooned before kissing her hairy forehead.   
-It was good but it will be even better when I can do it with you and our daughter- she said to then give a lick on the neck to her partner, who laughed- Have you ordered your things? The others are waiting below.   
-Yes, Derek, Cora helped me with my purse, I have hardly any strength with so many sweets ... I will listen to you and I will not fill up with them- she promised almost in a pout.   
-It is better that you change and dress, Derek, the man who leased you this place must be coming-advised the girl walking towards the door- Do not entertain more of the account or I will come to look for you with a hose.  
-Jajajajaja, as ordered, boss-responded making a military salute and gave all his attention to the animal at his side- Time to change, ferocious wolf, then you can eat your Little Red Riding Hood.

The beta would have loved to take the boy on the floor and eat it, in the sense of fucking for hours but no longer have time, so he uses all his willpower to get away from the child and jogs to the closet, where he left the clothes before going out for a walk in the wolf style. As soon as he changed shape, he kept his back to the brunette while he dressed, hiding a smile of amusement as he sniffed the excitement of his companion and loved to react with him that way.

-I'm ready- he said turning around while he put on his shirt and bent to fix his shoes- Come on, freckled, Did you tell Noah that we'll arrive at night? - He asked taking his partner's bag, since hers he made sure to leave him in the car before going out into the woods.   
-Yes, Derek, dad wanted to wait for us with some burgers and fries but I said no, that now I'm one hundred percent committed to healthy food, so after mocking me for a few minutes- he released the last with a grunt that made the dark laugh - Do not tease you too, I'm serious about this, anyway, dad will buy some salads back home, I demanded that he had a lot, a lot of chicken and not fried, I'm behaving well, right?  
-Very well, freckled, I'm proud of you- affirmed the older man, giving him a kiss on the side of his head- I love you.   
-I love you too, Derek.

About ten minutes later, the owner of the cabin came to receive the place and after confirming that everything is in order, he returned to the tan the deposit he made as a guarantee for delivering the place in the same condition he received it and then After saying goodbye, he went up to the cameraman, waiting for his boy to do it in the passenger seat to put the seat belt on.

-I know you do not like it, freckles but it's for safety- he said giving him a short kiss on the lips and he waited for Liam with Isaac to climb to the back seats, since they insisted on going with them- You guys also put on your belt.   
\- You do not growl, little wolf, what do you think if we do some karaoke? I will place a station at random, he who does not know the song they are going through, will have to answer a very, very shameful question, Hahahaha and no, they can not refuse, they are here, come on, Derek.

The complete wolf must admit, that despite not agreeing with the game proposed by his partner, it was quite fun and learned several things, such as that the relationship between Liam and Hayden has become serious to the point that is considering telling about his condition as a werewolf, also that Isaac is dating someone and because of the evasive way in which he got around the interrogation of the human, it is evident that everyone knows the girl, because at least he told them that she is a woman. On the other hand, he had to confess that his favorite position at the time of having sex is to embed his boy against the wall and he was very much in agreement with the same answer, even though no one asked him the question. The second round of karaoke-truth was a bit more compromising, Liam had to admit that for a few weeks he had a gay crush with Scott, the curly haired beta admitted that he was very hurt by the conversation he had with Derek before leaving to live with the Alpha, since despite everything, he felt an appreciation and closeness to the bitter wolf, who took the opportunity to apologize, in addition to confessing that he also corresponds that affection and during his time as leader of the pack, he considered it his favorite beta. Not surprisingly, Stiles was the only one of the four who had no shame in answering any questions and even those that nobody does. besides confessing that he also corresponds that affection and during his time as leader of the pack, he considered it his favorite beta. Not surprisingly, Stiles was the only one of the four who had no shame in answering any questions and even those that nobody does. besides confessing that he also corresponds that affection and during his time as leader of the pack, he considered it his favorite beta. Not surprisingly, Stiles was the only one of the four who had no shame in answering any questions and even those that nobody does.

When they arrived at Beacon Hills, it is after eight o'clock at night. The chestnut had fallen asleep several minutes ago, so now he is snoring in the passenger seat with his lips parted. Derek says goodbye to the pack when they stop at the center and drives to the Stilinski house, parking in front of the garage and then descending carefully, circling the cameraman and removing the seatbelt from his partner before picking him up.

\- Mmm ... We already arrived ... little wolf? - The sleepy child asked as he embraced him by the neck and kept his eyes closed.   
-Yes, Stiles, we're here -he walked to the door and leaned against the doorbell -The others went home, they are exhausted with the trip, just like you, so after lunch you'll go straight to sleep.   
-Jahahaha, I like you bossy-the boy hummed observing him with a smile- As ordered, my majesty wolf.

The dark-haired man was going to kiss his companion when he noticed a strange aroma and turned to the street, looking around suspiciously until the sheriff met them at the door but not with a smile.

-What is it, Noah? - As he entered, he carefully climbed into the chestnut tree, holding him by the waist.   
-I think we have problems.


	22. Chapter 22

Chris parked his car next to the cameraman and headed for the front door in Peter's company. Both had plans to visit the couple to find out how they got on the trip but as soon as the beta asked them to go as soon as possible, that could not be good news, so they did not hesitate to go immediately. As soon as the sheriff let them in and took them to the living room, they found the brunette reviewing photographs while Stiles is eating a salad.

-They are fine? What's wrong? "Asked the older Hale, very worried.   
-We're both good, I called them for something else, well, to you, Chris, is this man familiar? - He released at the same time he gives one of the photo and the major inspects closely, frowning slightly- You know him, right?   
-Of course, it's Darren, one of my men, well, he was, he left with Gerard as well as several others, did something happen to him?  
-A few days ago, after the kids went on a trip, I started to notice something strange, there is a black car, which every afternoon I return from work, is parked on the other side of the sidewalk, at first I did not give importance but one day I had the night shift, I was drinking a coffee by the window and I discovered it by taking a picture, I immediately searched the car records, it is in the name of Evan Darren, it has no background, however, I realized that all these days, he has been guarding the house and I am very sure that he has done it since long before - the sheriff finished explaining seriously- Why keep an eye on the house? That just made me assume that maybe they suspect Stiles' status.  
-Deaton warned us that the hunters should not know, could take it badly- the wolf added with seriousness- Do you think there is a possibility that Gerard knows?   
-I do not know, Derek, I do not remember what happened when he took me from the vet, I asked Scott to enter my head but there was something that prevented him from doing it, I'm sorry, I do not know if Gerard knows this and the subject that is watching the house, maybe it's Derek, he keeps a lot of resentment towards you, well, also with Peter about the matter of Kate, however, it can not be a good thing, much less if they are hiding their scent, for something Derek and the others have not noticed.

On several occasions, he has tried to remember what happened in his encounter with Gerard, however, he does not succeed. It does not matter how many times Peter tells him what happened at the vet, or that he goes to visit the mall, nothing is familiar to him. Peter's hand on his shoulder, takes him out of his thoughts, and will have time later to reflect on that.

-We will take care of that subject, it will not be difficult to catch him and then we will know what Gerard is planning, all his movements have a purpose, nothing is random with him- the hunter affirmed seriously before focusing on the minor- The best thing is that do not stay alone at any time, Stiles, ten- said removing one of the guns that he carries in his pants to deliver it to the boy- We must be cautious, I will help you to practice marksmanship and do not hesitate for a second to use it, at this point, I expect anything from Gerard and those who follow him, they will not hesitate to hurt you if they have the opportunity, so you do not either.   
-Yes, Chris, thanks.  
\- Leave everything in our hands, we will take care of this and leaving the issue aside, how was the trip? Did Sourwolf let you eat more candy, puppy? "Asked the older Hale with a smile.

Argent could not help but laugh when the child told them about his great binge with Skittles, where he ate more than thirty by himself, so the wolf was in charge of keeping the rest of the candy under lock and key, but then it was him He himself who refused to eat so much junk and is opting for healthier things, which explains why he is now devouring his second chicken salad.

-That's good, Derek is right and it does not do you good to feed yourself that way, Stiles, you must take care of yourself and also the little one- advised the hunter with solemnity and was going to add something else but a hand covered his mouth.   
\- Do not pay attention to these bored, puppy, you have to take advantage of swallowing everything you can, after pregnancy they will not spoil you so much, so do not waste this opportunity, who knows when you will be "mother" again due to the influence of a magic trunk, "he crooned, winking at her with mischief.   
-One more and I'll tear your neck, Peter, I do not want you to be giving him candy secretly, you have to take care of yourself and our daughter, so watch what you do or you'll lose your neck- threatened the brunette with a frown but his expression changed when the younger one kissed him on the cheek.  
-Quiet, my Sourwolf, I do not want you to rip the neck of my wolf, is my partner of crimes, do not be bad-asked making a pout before smiling- I learned my lesson, handsome, so do not hurt my wolf , he will behave well, besides, you do not want Chris to get sad, right?   
-Jajajajaja, it's true, this hunter can not live without me- Peter croaked his eyebrows with mischief and let out a moan when they stepped on his foot- Chris!   
-Do not put words in my mouth, idiot.

They both stayed a couple of hours sharing the others, since they had not been able to accompany them to the trip on the beach. During one point of the conversation, when they touched on the subject that tomorrow the burnt remains of the Hale mansion would be demolished to clean the place before beginning the construction work, he noticed a gesture of sadness in the beta that he quickly hid with a smile while he enumerated the good points of rebuilding the place and that will be the definitive home of the herd.

After midnight, they left, with the promise that they would solve the matter of Gerard's hunter who is watching the Stilinski house. When they got home, Chris poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to the beta, who thanked him with a smile before sitting down.

-What do you think that guy is planning? I do not think it's just because of his grudge against Derek, he has many more reasons to hate me ... I hope the sheriff is wrong and this is not because they already know about Stiles' pregnancy - he said staring at Argent, who took place at his side - What's going on?   
-I do not know, I would like to know, you were sad when we talked about what will happen tomorrow, with your old home- barely mentioned the last thing, the beta clenched its jaw- I know you do not want to talk about it, it's obvious but at least keep in mind that I did not believe your lie that everything is good and it will be better.

For a few seconds, he thought that the wolf would terminate the subject and simply go away to sleep, as he evades the things he does not want to face but it was not, he took his drink in one gulp before leaving it on the coffee table then settle into the chair, remaining recumbent and with the head affirmed in the opposite legs. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other until the brunet smiled.

-You do not miss a single thing, Argent, do you want to have a heart-to-heart talk? - he asked before putting a hand to the closing of the older man's pants, who raised an eyebrow- Because I prefer another kind of talk with you, darling .   
-If you do not want to talk, it's okay, Peter, you do not have to change the subject like that- he said rolling his eyes before making a gesture to get up but the beta prevented him and he curled up on his side, turning his back while caressing one of his knees slowly- Peter.  
-It does not bother me that Derek wants to rebuild the family home, I'm really glad, I want to see my home alive again ... full of laughs, animated talks, parties ... make it a home again ... it's just that ... I've been a lot of time there ... and that tomorrow what little remains will be demolished ... I spent the worst time of my life there but ...   
-But it's still your home- the hunter completed before carefully placing the glass on the ground and slowly stroking the werewolf's hair- I understand, Peter, it will be very hard for you to witness tomorrow, in the same way that It will be for Derek but maybe ... maybe this is what both of you need to leave the past and move forward ... you still have nightmares about what happened in the fire and you can deny everything you want but I know it's like that ... because the bad things what happens to us, we can not leave them behind ...   
\- How you with Allison, you whisper his name between dreams - affirmed the beta closing his eyes.  
-Yes ... like me with my daughter ... you have already tortured for many years with what happened, Peter, this may be the time to start something new, although of course, without forgetting everything you have lived, because you will not lose your home, you're going to have a new one, with people who love you, care about you and a little niece, so you'll have to change some things to set a good example- he said while lowering his hand to the opposite cheek and he pinched her without hurting her - though of course you will not.   
-Jajajaja, no, of course not, I'll be the funny guy who teaches him how to rage his parents and accompanies her in his pranks.

The hunter denied with a smile after hearing those words before closing his eyes when one of the opposing hands stroked the back of his neck slowly. Although the relationship between the two has changed in recent months, specifically since they shared the first kiss (stolen by the wolf), they have kept that strange thing between them without giving it a name, nor have they spoken it, maybe because to do it, it would be to confront and make real what is happening.

-And I'll also be the guy to run his hunter uncle-added to sit up before settling on the legs of the major, who stared at him- Perhaps with your help, you believe in the seriousness of my intentions.   
-Please, Peter, you're not one of those who take things seriously, you just want to push my limits until we get to bed, I'm sorry but unlike you, I'm not interested in something like that.   
-And what is it that interests you? - asked the beta at the same time he opens the buttons of the shirt to Argent.  
-I'm tired, Peter ... I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of running, I'm tired of losing ... you can keep playing with me if you want but this is going to end, I ... when Gerard is no longer a problem and we make sure that Stiles and his baby are not in danger ... I'm going to leave the city, "he confessed, looking down for several seconds.   
-You go? When did you decide that? Why did not you tell me? "Asked the brunette, clenching his jaw hard.  
-My life was consumed here, Peter, why would I want to stay where my family was destroyed? I lost my sister and that thing became that who knows where it is or what problems it is causing, I lost my wife, my father went crazy and my daughter died ... I will leave here and it is a decision made, I do not have to tell you , Peter, you and I are not something, right? I'm just the person you play with when you're bored ... I appreciate your concern to stay with me after what happened with Gerard ... however, it's something I have to do. Do you understand? I can not anymore ... I can not stay here, it's not that easy ... just ...  
-You're tired- the wolf completed wrapping his arms around his neck- You know? I have always found it funny that everyone believes that you are the great lord of self control, you repress yourself so much that you are a walking time bomb, you have not even allowed yourself to mourn the death of your daughter ... maybe your code has changed but you still act like the little soldier who formed Gerard and you do not have to be like that, you're tired and you think you've lost your whole family, you have not even realized that you're surrounded by people who care about you, who love you as if you were part of their family .

Argent looked down, struggling to keep his poker face but the wolf took him by the jaw, forcing him to look at him again. That family? He already lost them all and even when two of them are still alive, he does not recognize them anymore. Without realizing it, he closed his eyes as soon as he felt the opposite lips on his.

-We are going to do something, hunter, just for today, you are allowed to abandon your facade of imperturbable boy, I will take care of you today, you just have to surrender to me completely, Chris, sometimes, you need to give up control and let others take care of ti- whispered the werewolf with a smile while opening the older man's shirt- I can take care of you, I want to take care of you, you just have to trust me, I'm not that bad.   
"You're not bad, Peter, you're just broken ... Who is not?" He released as he moved his head to give him better access to that curious mouth that traced a path of kisses down his neck.  
-I do not want you to go, Chris, here you have people who love you and it's true, we do not have blood ties but that does not make us less family, I hope you realize that very soon- the wolf said before lowering his hands He opened the zipper of his pants and opened it slowly. "What do you think can happen if two broken people come together?" The puppy and Derek found it.   
-Peter ... Mmm ... they are different ... Stiles is a good boy and Derek is just scared.   
-Then our chances are favorable, you are a good man and I am scared.

Argent was going to add something but the opposite mouth prevented it, initiating a demanding kiss that did not hesitate to correspond in the same way. Quickly, the heat increased between their bodies and they hurriedly undressed their companion. Before he realized it, the hunter is lying on the chair and a hand immobilizes his arms by the wrists, keeping them above the head.

"Give yourself to me, Chris, you'll like it a lot," he promised with a predatory smile before moving a finger down the chest of the older man, who shuddered under him. "It's not bad, although you need more training if you want to have my abs .   
-Don't believe the big thing- said the older one with a smile- I can kick your ass without problems.   
-Really? I would like to see it, do not believe the great

Without warning, the hunter kneed the wolf in the groin, who grunted with the unexpected action and loosened the grip, moment that was used by the human to exchange places, settling between the legs of others and held fast by the dolls.

-What did you say? - He asked raising an eyebrow with amusement.   
-So forget that you bite, Argent, it's okay, I can do that, do not forget who I am.

With fast movements, the beta returned to control the situation and initiated another rough kiss. It is clear that he is not a match for the super strength of that man but that did not prevent him from trying to fight until they completely immobilized him and both stared at each other, still panting.

-You know I'm not going to stop after how you provoked me, right? - Hale said at the same time that makes his blue eyes shine.   
\- When did you need an excuse to do what you want, Peter? You always do what you want, you're lucky that I do not have my guns nearby or I'll fill your ass with aconite - he threatened with slowness and the wolf leaned to his right ear.   
-Well, I'll fill your ass with something, right now and unlike the aconite, I promise we will love both.

The hunter is ready to let himself go when the doorbell begins to sound insistently and he has no choice but to remove the brunette from before picking up his clothes, placing it as quickly as he can and went to open the door, discovering that it is about two of his men, who inform him what they have just found in the forest.

-I understand, give me a minute- he asked, returning to the living room, where the wolf is finishing dressing with a frown.   
-What happens now? Your little soldiers can not live without you? Seriously, Argent, I'm tired that they always interrupt us in-   
"They found a body in the forest, it seems that it's the Alpha that Gerard took," he explained, staring at the beta, who got very serious.   
-All right, let's find out, something tells me that this will be a long night.

+++ +++ +++

Chris placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, who watched him a few seconds before giving him a small smile. Just a few minutes ago, the machines had finished tearing down the burnt remains of the Hale mansion and although the brunette was quite composed with what happened, Derek's reaction was very different, for a few moments, he gave the impression that I was going to cry like Cora and she is really glad that the relationship of the pair of brothers is getting better, especially after the wolf girl accepted Stiles as one of the pack and the father of her niece who is on the way.

The trip to the Loft was completely silent but not uncomfortable, it is simply giving space to the dark, who is lost in his thoughts. When they arrive to the place, Isaac is in charge of distributing some soft drinks while Jackson and Lydia prepare sandwiches. For a few seconds, Argent's gaze is focused on the hyperactive boy, who is sitting on the legs of his wolf companion as he hugs him by the neck and kisses his face.

-Do you think the new house is ready when the baby is born? - Liam asked in the direction of the couple.   
"No, I think it will take a few more weeks," the full wolf said, stroking the chestnut's back. "We'll stay in the Loft after our daughter is born, I'll make arrangements to make this more comfortable until we move in and for sure.   
-Jajajaja, do not exaggerate, my wolf, the first months our little girl will not leave the crib, just cry and we'll have to guess when it's hunger, to change her diaper or because she's cold, "hummed the sheriff's son with amusement before kissing to your partner.  
"The first thing they have to do is buy the things the baby needs, so tomorrow I'll take them to the mall and personally take care that they have everything," the banshee promised, nodding to herself. "Before they contradict me, none of the two has good taste, Derek is too austere and Stiles is ... you do not know anything about girls, I'm not surprised that you're gay now.   
-Hey, that's not very nice, I could take it as an insult but you're right- the brunette supported her shrugging her shoulders with a smile- We could decorate her room with a big Star Wars sticker.   
-That is a terrible idea- Kira contradicted her while the redhead emphatically denies- She will be too small to understand your obsession with Star Wars, so leave us the decoration to us.  
-Well, well, do what you want but I'll choose the decoration of our room, right, Derek? We can place some wolves on the walls howling at the moon, "said very enthusiastic and the brunette raised an eyebrow with those words" Do not look at me like that, Sourwolf, it would be a drawing of you, in your great and fantastic wolf form, Mmm, And we will have a dog? I've always wanted to have a dog, it could be a wolfhound, so it will adapt without problems to the herd, can we have a dog, Derek? Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes.   
-Jajajaja, you're surrounded by werewolves and you want a dog, only you could want that, Stiles-sang Jackson making others laugh- If Derek accepts, I'll give you a wolf dog.   
-Great! You're my favorite ex lizard, I'm going to have a dog, I'm going to have a dog.  
-I did not say yes, you'll have to convince me- Derek answered with a smile that his partner corresponded.

After eating the sandwiches prepared by the couple, the hunter recalled the incident last night in the forest, which he updated the others and Peter corroborated that it was the Alpha that attacked them a few months ago.

-So Gerard killed him, that's a good thing right? - Malia asked looking at the rest of the herd.   
"Not exactly," said Argent thoughtfully. "If it were only a question of ending a supernatural threat, I would have done it as soon as I captured it in front of the veterinarian, if it has waited so long, it can not be a good thing.   
-Do you think ... do you think you know about our daughter? - the human whispered lowering his hands to his belly while he felt the tears accumulate in his eyelids. - And if he wants to hurt her ...? Derek ...   
-No, that will not happen, Stiles because I will not allow it- promised the complete wolf hugging him by the waist before giving him a loving kiss- I will take care of you, always, Stiles, I will never let someone hurt you, nor you, not our daughter.  
"We will not allow that subject to come near you, or anyone else, let's take care of you, Stiles," promised the Alpha placing a hand on the shoulder of his best friend, who nodded slowly.

Argent looked down for a few seconds. How much more damage will your family cause in Beacon Hills? As soon as he's ruined by his father's plans, he's going to leave. It is the best.

+++ +++ +++

"Why do you want to know that?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow curiously.   
-The method that Deaton used to help you remember what happened when the Alfas herd kidnapped them ... may be what I need to remember the time I was with Gerard, I'm sure something told me, something I have to know- the hunter replied seriously.

After finding the body of the Alpha a few days ago, there have been no signs of Gerard but Chris knows he is preparing for his next move, for something he left the body where he knew he would be discovered, he would even dare to say he is a threat for the McCall herd. This is why he decided to look for a method by which he could remember the time he was held by his father and immediately thought of Isaac,

-I do not think that in your case is so simple, not even Scott could get into your head, that means you did something else, it can be dangerous- tried to persuade him the curly hair beta with worry.   
-Silicious is already in its eighth month of pregnancy, if Gerard knows his condition, this is the best time for him to make his next move, he will not allow that baby to be born and I will not let him hurt them, I will definitely stop him- He said seriously and exchanged a look with Peter, who had decided to accompany him.   
-All right, I'll tell Stiles and Derek, they'll want to be there when you do this- Isaac said pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
-I do not think it's a good idea, the puppy has control with Melissa today, we'll call them when they leave, if I'm not mistaken, they'll be at the hospital about four o'clock, they do not usually take more than twenty minutes there.   
-It is true, I had forgotten, it is his last pregnancy control, Derek wants to wait the nine months for cesarean- said the blond very excited with the soon birth of the new member of the pack- I will tell Deaton to prepare everything - He said dialing a number on his phone until an odor caught his attention and he got up- Lunch is ready, they will stay to eat right? Of course, I'll go back to the dining room.

The hunter got up from his place to go to the next room but the beta stopped him in the middle of the aisle, pushing him against the wall while hitting the opposite body. The elder did not resist when they gave him a passionate kiss before they both stared at each other.

\- Do you really want to do it, Chris? It can be dangerous, "Hale commented without hiding the worry in his voice.   
-It is necessary, Peter, you know, I have to do it, I will not let Gerard hurt Stiles, this time, I will not let him go, he will not escape- he promised with seriousness and the wolf's hand went to the opposite jaw, taking it firmly but without hurting it.   
-I know you will, Chris, I know you will protect the people you love and love, including me, I am your favorite boy, right? - he crooned with mischief and the hunter just smiled- I knew it, you are very evident.   
"And you have a very big ego," said the elder, releasing himself from the opposite grip. "Be good, we are not alone.  
"It's not the only big thing I have, darling," said Peter with a great smile of amusement and turned away. "But you already know that.

Argent denied slowly before going to the dining room. When he leaves the city, he will miss that idiot wolf but it is a decision he has already made and there is no turning back.   
When Isaac joined them, after serving lunch for the three of them, since the other two betas did not arrive until a couple of hours at the apartment they share, he tells them that he has already called the vet, who will have everything ready near the four and will wait for you at that time.

-Deaton also believes that it will be dangerous, Chris, if an Alfa could not snoop in your head, now it will not be so simple ... I do not think you should do it- he asked in a last attempt to dissuade him.   
-I appreciate your concern but I will, it is necessary.   
-You are very stubborn, Chris, you will have a lot of work with him, Peter, I am curious about who is on who in their relationship, is that I can not imagine either of them yielding- he crooned with a smile of amusement, causing Hale to laugh while the hunter blushed a little- We have a bet with Stiles, he says it's you, Chris, who gives in to the fierce wolf but I think it's the other way around, do not disappoint me, Peter.   
-Jajajajaja, I'm sorry, sweeties, the puppy is right, I'm the boss in this relationship.  
-It's enough for both of us- the older one ordered, very embarrassed with the direction that conversation is taking- One more word and I castrate you, Peter, there is nothing between us, so be quiet.   
-That's a big lie, they are so obvious- said the blonde dodging the kick they tried to give him under the table- Very slow, Chris.

When they finished eating, they stayed talking in the living room until it was time to go to the vet, where the former Hale emissary is waiting for them in the back of the place, next to a tub full of ice and Holding a bottle with a transparent liquid inside.

-Surely you have already been asked more than once today but you must be clear that this will not be the same as we did with Isaac, I am still not sure what they did to you so you can not remember, nor allow Scott to enter to your head but this can help - he said at the same time that he teaches what he has in his right hand - It is a mixture of plants, it will help you remember, although I can not assure you, nor is it a safe method, do you still want to do it? , Argent?   
-Yes, I'll do it, let's do it.

The hunter only managed to take off his jacket when he heard Peter's cell phone ring, who responded with curiosity and slowly his gesture changed to become one of concern, saying goodbye with a "We'll be there immediately" and turned to them.

-It was Scott, his mother called him from the hospital, Derek and Stiles did not reach the control of today, nor did the calls answer, the others were already divided to look for them but they can not find a smell- Hale explained with seriousness. There is no possible way for his nephew to leave with his partner without telling them, much less that they voluntarily miss the check-up at the hospital. Something happened to them, we have to go and look for them.   
-It was a good idea to do this- Argent said pulling his phone out of his pocket as he started to dial different keys- After Gerard, I was worried that he would try to attack some of the pack, so after talking with Scott and Derek, I placed trackers in all cars, including the cameraman.

In less than a minute, he had the approximate current location of where the car of the complete wolf is, so after sending a message to the others with the address, they hurried to go there and the hunter observed the place fixedly, stopping a few steps from the camera while the two betas are in charge of reviewing it in search of the couple or some clue of where they are. Of course he remembers that place, that's where he stopped Jackson when he was investigating him thinking he was the second wolf a couple of years ago.

-The engine does not turn on- said the blond turning the key that is set- Where will they be? Maybe the car broke down and they continued on foot.   
"No, that's not a fault of the car," retorted Argent walking towards them and opened the hood hoping to make a mistake in his assumptions, but it was not like that. "They deliberately stopped the cameraman," he said at the same time, taking out that little device to show it to him. the two betas- This is the same thing that I used in Jackson's car on one occasion, it was not a fault, they stopped the camera on purpose, someone took them away and I'm almost sure it's about Gerard.


	23. Chapter 23

Carefully, he reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out the phone, checking that all three are past, so he moves the chestnut gently over the shoulder, who is sprawled on him while snores slightly. At noon, they met at the Loft to have lunch together and spend a couple of hours alone before coming to their control with Melissa in the hospital at four. After eating, Stiles felt drowsy, so they reclined for a few minutes that quickly turned into hours.

-Wake up, freckled, we have to get ready- he said caressing the back of the human in circles- Wake up.   
-Mmm ... Derek ...? - Released the child in a whisper and hugged stronger to the warmth that radiates his partner- Mmm ... What time is it? ... - He asked with the pasty voice of sleep.   
\- Three fifteen, are you still sleepy?   
-A bit, you're a fantastic pillow, could be like this all day and all night- he sang much more awake than a few seconds ago and then sit up a little, kissing the opposite lips- Today will be the last control, so little is missing, Derek .  
-Three weeks, in just three weeks we will have our daughter in our arms- the brunette specified with a smile adorning his lips- We already have everything necessary above, I think that the week before we will have to fix things here, his crib next to our bed , Lydia had a good idea when she suggested buying a small piece of furniture to store and order her clothes.  
-And the dumbbell is also a success- added the hyperactive teenager while absentmindedly stroking the older man's hair with one hand- Melissa, Chris and dad already taught me the basics, it was much better than reading it in books, so I will be an expert in changing your diaper, prepare the bottle and at the time of bath, it is better that you prepare lobito, you are the next one to board, you will have a fun afternoon, "he sang between giggles before returning the kiss they gave him.   
\- I would not be sure of that, freckles, there are many things that I do not know and I have already made sure to learn them, I had my afternoon of daily parental teachings a couple of weeks ago - explained the beta outlining the nose of his partner with his.  
-For real? Nobody told me- complained making a pout to smile then when a hand caressed his bulging belly- You will be a fantastic dad, little wolf and as an extra point, our little girl will have the privilege of walking to "Sourwolf" while learning to walk, I Will you give me a ride too?   
-I will give you everything you wanted, Stiles.

Derek stared as his partner licks his lips provocatively before shortening the distance to kiss him passionately. For a few seconds, both were going to let go but the wolf managed to control himself, enough to take his hands away from the opposite body and sat up until he was seated, with the younger one on his lap.

-I'm sorry, freckles, we'll have to continue later, now we have to go to the hospital- she said with a smile when she heard the growl of disapproval of the chestnut tree- It's funny, you know? You have a little over eight months but your libido remains as high as before the pregnancy.   
-Jajajajaja, well, you can not blame me when my partner is incredibly sexy and fantastic in bed, against the wall, on the floor, on the kitchen table, against the window, basically any kind of surface where you can fuck, he sang the sheriff's son with a big malicious smile on his face- And you do not stay behind, it seems that my pheromones have turned you into an even hotter wolf.  
-You can not blame me when I have a sexy and sexy freckled as a partner, not to mention that you excellent time naked while I fuck you.   
-Jajajajaja, it is better that we finish this conversation or we will lose control in the hospital.

While his partner takes a change of clothes and goes to get ready to the bathroom, Derek is responsible for preparing some healthy snacks and really is very satisfied, as well as proud because since the trip to the beach with the pack, Stiles has committed a hundred One hundred percent with healthy food and his greatest achievement is that his favorite whip (usually at dawn) of Skittles has been changed to chicken. Even when this takes more time to prepare the dark or Noah (depending on the time they take turns to do it or buy it), he prefers a thousand times that his companion is stuffed with white meat than with sweets.

When they finish eating, the complete wolf sends a message to the father of his boy, warning him that now they are going to the hospital and then they will call him to tell him how everything is with his granddaughter.

-It is incredible to think that you have gone from ex-fugitive to the law to be the favorite of the sheriff of the city, you have completely won over your father-in-law, Sourwolf, I will not be able to threaten you to arrest you- complained making a pout while put the seatbelt- You're also Scotty's favorite, I can not threaten to accuse you of the Alpha, I'll have to look for something else to continue doing my pranks, not even Peter is a credible threat, maybe he can work with Chris, do they give you fear the hunters, wolf?   
-You can never scare me, Stiles, it does not matter who or what you use as a threat, so you can only behave well and not teach those things to our daughter or we will be called often by the director when he goes to school- he lamented with a hint of fun that did not go unnoticed by the human.  
-Jajajajaja, if that happens, just scare the director in the parking lot, believe me you will not call us again if you find your version wolfish and rabid in the middle of the night, Hahaha, it would be very funny, you scare him and I recorded it, He will never scold our little girl again.   
-I assure you that it would be many less fun things, Stiles.   
-You have to use your advantages like Sourwolf or I can sneak into his office at night to play a joke, I've had a lot of practice with the coach.

The dark-haired man drove down the street while the child tells him several of the jokes that he has played at Finstock and from which he has gone completely unpunished, in addition to having the complicity of Scott. Now he has no doubt that if he teaches those things to his daughter, he will be very often in the principal's office and probably not just for his little girl's antics. When you stop at a red light, the beta observes your partner with a smile, really admires the ability of Stiles so that despite all the bad things he has had to live, still keep that great and sincere smile adorning his lips , in addition to those pretty brown eyes that have not lost their shine. Which in his case, is completely the opposite, after the tragedy of his family, he did nothing but immerse himself in misery, loneliness,

-What happens? - Asked the human arching an eyebrow with curiosity- Do I have something on my face? Was something left between my teeth? - He released at the same time that a finger runs through his mouth, which makes the older man smile.   
-All in order, freckles, I love you.   
-I love you too, Derek.

The brunette wants to take advantage of the few seconds left before the traffic light turns green to continue on his way but a familiar aroma catches his attention and he quickly looks in the rearview mirror of the door, snarling as he confirms his assumptions.

"Derek?" The chestnut called, not understanding what is happening.   
"They're following us, Stiles, hunters," he warned, pressing the accelerator as soon as the light changed. "I'll take care of them."   
-Do you notice others? - Asked the teenager standing somewhat tense in the seat and received a refusal in response- Do you think it is the men who have been guarding the house?   
-Yes and I'll take care of them, there are only two of them, so do not worry, if we capture them, we can know what Gerard is up to.

With the passing of minutes, the whole wolf realized two things: Three more cars are following them and it is not able to smell the hunters, so they must be using some kind of dust or something like that. When he is going to ask his partner to warn the others to find them outside the burned remains of his house, since he plans to take them there so as not to involve third parties in that dispute, a car hits him on the side, forcing him to take Another way until they reach a large parking lot and surprisingly, the cameraman stops abruptly.

"Why are you stopping?" The teenager asks, holding his breath as four black cars cut their way through the different sides, preventing them from running away.   
" Oh God ... " "Come on, let's stay, I will not let you get hurt, nor will you Our daughter promised the dark-haired man taking one of the opposing hands and frowned when one of the men who descended from the vehicles, shoots into the air.   
-Do not make a stupid and go, now-ordered the stranger pointing at them through the front glass- Now!

The beta descended on the driver's side and slowly circled the camera until it reached the other side, covering his partner with his body to protect him from any possible attack. The man who points them with his weapon, approaches them with a smile and makes a gesture with his free hand, causing a second subject to go to them to take Stiles by the right arm and remove him from him.

"Drop it," ordered the brunette, making his blue eyes shine, but as soon as he took a step, ready to tear the bastard's neck, the tip of a pistol is placed against the side of the teenager's forehead, who swallows hard. you do something to him, I'm going to-   
"You're not in a position to threaten, now, I'll tell you what will happen, Hale, you and that brat will come with us, no complaints, no grunts, no attempts to escape or both will die , Understood?   
-Yes- answered the whole wolf very angry and hurried to hold his partner when they pushed him towards him, hugging him protectively.   
-Great, now move.

Without options, both obey the enemy's instructions and climb into the back seats of the car in front of the cameraman. Quickly, Derek analyzes his possibilities, there are three hunters with them, two in the front and one on his right side. He could take care of the next door, take the gun and kill the two in front without endangering his partner, since he covers it with his body to be near the door but as if they read his thoughts, the man who goes in the driver's seat he turns with a smile.

-You know? I have never believed in the words of beasts like you, we better make sure they do not do something stupid - he said at the same time that he takes something out of one of the pockets of his jacket and without saying words, sprinkles something on the couple's face- better take a nap while we arrive, she is anxious to see them.

She? The wolf wants to say something but a sudden drowsiness invades him and he turns to his companion, who is deeply asleep, with his head leaning against the window glass. With much effort, he manages to take one of the child's hands and then everything goes black.

+++ +++ +++

Derek opened his eyes slowly and put a hand to his head before sitting up slowly, sitting while looking at the room where he is, which only has a flickering light on the ceiling and a wooden door that could easily tear down if not because he is trapped in a kind of cell, with metal bars that are surrounded by several cables, so he immediately comes to the conclusion that they are electrified.

"Shit," he hisses, clenching his jaw and a whimper at his side catches his attention, hurrying to crawl to where the human is lying on the ground. "Stiles? Stiles, wake up, please, Stiles- he asked, carefully raising him until he was seated and holding him against his body- Stiles.   
-Mmm ... Derek ...? - asked the child bringing his hands to the opposite shoulders and moved away a little, sighing with relief to discover those beautiful gray eyes fixed on him- Derek, where are we ...? What happened?   
-These bastards made us sleepy, I have no idea where we are- the wolf answered with annoyance- I do not know what Gerard wants from us.  
-No ... you heard it too, right? The hunter of the car said "she", it can not be Gerard, at least not only he who is behind this- the human said looking around with the hope of finding a way out of there.   
-I do not know how crazy I would like ... - the sentence dies in her mouth when a chilling idea goes through the dark man's head and it seems that his partner is thinking about the same possibility- Stiles, she is-

Before I can finish the prayer, the only door to the room opens and that familiar silhouette of the past comes in with a big smile full of bad intentions. Instinctively, he hurries to stand up, like the chestnut tree and covers it with his body while he makes his fangs appear and his eyes shine blue, as a sign of threat.

-Kate.   
-Did you miss me, Derek?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-There has to be another way, this is dangerous- Scott protested with concern and stares at the hunter, who leaves his jacket next to the phone that he takes out of his pocket on one of the stretchers.   
-They have searched all over the city and they do not find Derek, nor Stiles, it is clear that Gerard and his men are hiding their scent, so the only way to find them is to remember what happened when I went with him, if they blocked my memories is for something and I'm sure he did much more than reveal his intentions to return to the city, he has always liked to boast "he said walking to the ice tub, where the other members of the pack are and Peter will be the In charge of submerging it, as well as removing it.  
"Scott, I also think it's dangerous but ... this could be our only chance to find him, we can not wait until Lydia perceives that they're about to die to find out where they are," Isaac explained ruefully and exchanged a glance with Argent, who He nodded his agreement- It's the only way ...

Chris understands, in addition to appreciating, the concern shown by the pack for his decision but after the werewolves and the girl coyote toured all Beacon Hills without capturing a scent, there is no other way to find them but by resorting to that dangerous method proposed by Deaton to recover his memories and of course he will do so without hesitation.

After taking the clear liquid from an elongated vial that the veterinarian handed him, the hunter settled into the tub, shuddering at the coldness of the water and looked up when two hands rested on his shoulders, finding his face worried. greatest of the Hale.

-Whatever happens, do not forget why you do this- Deaton advised before making a gesture to the beta, who nodded with resignation.   
-More you better not to delay or I'll kick your ass, Argent.

The elder held his breath when he was submerged in cold water. As the seconds pass, his body begins to enter "survival" mode and when he can not help but inspire, his hands go to the beta arms, instinctively fighting to push him away while several bubbles escape from his mouth and nose. For a few seconds, he feels another pair of hands immobilizing his knees until he can not keep fighting against the desire to take a breath, knowing that he is still under water and closes his eyes with the painful sensation of the water flooding your mouth and your nostrils.

Without knowing very well how, he manages to get rid of the hands that hold him and is incorporated with a deep inhalation before coughing while holding the edge of the tub with one hand. Had that been what Isaac had felt when they helped him remember? Did that feel your daughter, Stiles and Scott when they did that weird ritual to find the Nemeton?

-I'm sorry ... can we try another ... time ...? - he whispered when he noticed that everything around him has changed and is no longer in the vet, but in an infinite white space, where the only thing that cuts off that unpleasant sensation of "nothing "It's a dark door about three meters behind him. Where am I?

With some difficulty, he manages to get out of the tub, dripping water everywhere and trembling steps, reaches what he assumes is the exit of that strange place or the entrance to his memories, depends on the way he sees it. As soon as he goes through the door, he immediately recognizes the scene in front of him and his first reaction is to flee from there but there is no way out.

-No, no, no! - he screams, holding his hands to his face.

"Dad"

"Dad"

"Dad"

Without being able to ignore that sweet voice any longer, he turns slowly, observing the great and gloomy building in front of him but all that attracts his attention, are the two silhouettes on the floor, one against the other one that keeps inert . It is assumed that Deaton's method would help him remember the forgotten, not that which he does not wish to relive and buried deep in his head or he would go mad.

"Dad"

"Dad"

With insecure steps, he approaches them and for several seconds is not able to react to recognize his daughter, who lies motionless in the arms of a tearful Scott. That was how he found them on that occasion and his first instinct was to take Allison to try to wake her up, because it is impossible that she is dead, not in that way, not because of the life they lead by family inheritance. For a few seconds, close your eyes and when you open them again, there is no sign of the Alpha there, so he kneels taking the cold body between his arms to cradle her against his before kissing his forehead slowly.

-I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... - she whispered with a broken voice and forces herself not to shed a tear, because the hunters are not supposed to let their emotions rule them- Allison ...

"Chris"

He does not want to leave her, he does not want to get away from her and for the first time, he wants more than anything that his family's tradition had died many years ago, that way his daughter would continue at his side. Undoubtedly, of all the losses he has suffered throughout his life (friends, companions, family, his wife) the most painful is that of Allison, it was as if a part of him had died with her too and not Because he has a family motto to respect, he would have no reason to get up in the morning.

"Chris"

He has already lost count of the nights he has dreamed that the roles are reversed and it is he who is traversed by the sword of the Oni. I would give anything to change what happened that day, whatever it was.

"Chris"

"Chris!"

"CHRIS!

The hunter turned his head to the side when he heard that cry so clear that he pronounced his name and when he looked down again, there were no signs of his daughter. For a few seconds, squeeze your fingers against the floor before hitting your fists until your knuckles bleed a little.

-Concentrate ... Stiles and Derek are in danger ... I can not do this now ... I can not ... - "immerse yourself in your misery" he completed a voice in his head and stood up.

A new door appeared in front of him and he did not hesitate to cross it, discovering that he is in the bedroom of his old room while a silhouette stays on his back, sitting on the edge of the bed but does not need to approach to know who he is, far from it which is that painful memory that also made sure to bury in the deepest part of his head. Victory. The night he helped his wife to fulfill her obligation after being bitten by an Alpha ... being bitten by Derek.

Could I have saved her? Of course, now he knows very well that a man or a wolf if he can coexist peacefully with humans, the McCall herd is the clearest proof of that. If only he had seen the true intentions of his father, no, of Gerard, everything would be very different now. All…

"Chris!"

That scream takes Argent out of his thoughts and clenches his fists hard. It is not the time to allow the guilt and remorse of his past decisions to torment him now. Can not.

Quickly looking for the next door and another scene from his past that he thought was forgotten, it torments him again but on each of those occasions, whenever he thought he would be consumed by those dark and strong feelings, Peter's voice reaches his ears, reminding him what is important now.

With renewed determination, Chris raffles each scene in front of him until he reaches a long corridor, where he hears screams that he quickly recognizes as those of Eliot and rushes to the room from where they come, discovering as a surprise that Gerard is not who is torturing that boy, nor one of his men, but someone who did not think he would see again.

-Kate ...

Unlike the past scenes, a third person is present there: his version of that moment. After listening to the tense conversation between the two, as well as being very clear that their relatives know about the supernatural pregnancy of Stiles and the blonde is very interested in continuing to torture the dark through that but there must be something else, why is it Did you take so much trouble to block your memories?

When the blonde dragged one of the arms to her last version and took it out of the room, Argent hurried to follow them but as soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, she reached another unknown place and it made sense that she could not see what she did not know.

"At last wake up, little brother, any good sleep?" Kate asked as she finished adjusting one of the restrictions on her right wrist. "I'll be honest with you, I did not expect things to happen that way, you know, you've always It's been very soft, why did not you shoot me in Mexico? "   
" You're not going to get what you want, maybe I can not stop you but Derek and the others will. "   
" That's your biggest problem, Chris, your family, it's always over doing the right thing, that's why you did not shoot me, that's why you have not done something with Gerard, your family is the only thing you have for sure, why should it be different now? Things can go back to the way they used to be, Chris- said the blonde while leaning over the older man with a smile- You can not deny that we are a good team.  
"I hold them while you kill them?" The hunter released with a frown and pressed his lips a little when one of the opposing hands went to his neck.   
"I'm giving you the opportunity to be with the winning team, very soon, none of the pathetic little wolves you play with, will be a rival for me, when you get the powers of the Alpha that we captured, no one can stop me, so think very well of which sides are you because unlike you, I am not guided by cheap sentimentality, what have you achieved with that? Your dead wife, your dead daughter, how dangerous it is to be by your side, Chris- he crooned before turning away and seconds later returned with a syringe in his hand, which contains a black liquid- This will hurt a little bit, a little bit much "

An invisible force pulled Argent backwards and after a brief struggle, he was able to break free, sitting up with a shaking breath while feeling two hands holding him by the arms and opening his eyes, he meets Peter's worried gaze, who gives him a small smile before placing a folded paper towel under his nose.

-You're good? Does something hurt? - Asked the beta by moving a few strands of hair from his forehead with his free hand.   
-Less bad ... we were thinking the worst- Isaac said kneeling beside the tub, like Scott- Are you sure it's okay?   
-It's better to get it out of there, it's been a long time- Cora pointed out as Malia comes up with a towel, which she placed on the older man's back when he got up from the tub.

At that moment, the hunter realized that there is blood in the water. For a few seconds, he was surprised when Peter hugged him from behind, warming him like that while pressing the paper towel against his nose.

"I'm fine ... How long was I there?" He asked feeling his legs numb, so he leaned his weight against Hale, who wrapped his free arm around his waist.   
-Lots of hours ... it's already dawn- Liam answered, scrutinizing him with his eyes- We thought you would not wake up ... suddenly you started stirring and there was blood ...   
-You remember? - Lydia released with a trace of anxiety in her voice as she holds Jackson's hand .  
-Yes ... I know where they will be ... but it will not be easy to end this, Gerard did not return alone, Kate is with him- he hardly mentioned his sister, several of the betas (who had the displeasure of knowing her) frowned- They know that Stiles is pregnant with Derek, is going to take him home in the reserve ... he wants Derek to lose his family in the same way he did a few years ago ...   
-We have to go for them, now- Scott ordered with the intention of go to the door, however, Argent stopped him by the arm- We can not waste time on this, we have to-  
-I know we have to rescue them and we will do it but there is something else they should know ... I know why Kate and Gerard kidnapped those wolves ... she wants the powers of the Alpha and considering that the body already appreciated, we must assume that he has them and is very determined to kill us all.

Chris released the child before lowering his eyes for a few seconds. She can not deny that Kate is right when she mentioned that the family is above her duty as a hunter or doing the right thing and even though it hurts to acknowledge her, she still considers them her "Little Sister" and her "Father" but still another part of her. he withers, (as happened with his daughter) will not allow them to continue causing problems. No more.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek walked through the corridor with resignation until he was instructed to enter one of the rooms and that obnoxious woman closed the door behind them. If he could, he would rip his neck without hesitation but it is not an option when there is another hunter in the cell with Stiles, pointing a gun directly at his head and threatening to shoot if he receives the order from the blonde, so he can not act impulsively . The only thing that comforts him a little is that others must already be looking for them and he hopes that they will find them soon.

-I bet you did not expect to see me again Derek, did you really think that I would just leave? We have something pending- said the hunter with a big smile of satisfaction that the wolf wished to erase with a punch- I'm very curious to know how you got pregnant that boy, what you have down there is not supernatural- he sang with a giggle of amusement while the brunette grunts- Come on, Derek, no resentments, we had good times together, you know which one was my favorite? Meet my in-laws, my brothers-in-law and sisters-in-law, their cries were charming.   
\- What do you want? - asked the beta clenching his fists and fighting against his instincts that want to tear this woman.  
-What did you see in Stiles? He's handsome but not enough to have a baby with him, you'll have to take care of two children, poor Derek, I think I'll do you a favor by taking care of them, it's a pity that your adorable baby is not born yet, it would have been great to hear her cries and cries as it burns to death.

The brunette adopted his beta form and gave a fierce roar before embedding the blonde against the wall, placing the tip of his claws on the opposite neck. If that madwoman dares to place a single finger on her family, she will kill her in the most painful and cruel way that exists. The laughter of the hunter made him grunt.

What will you do, Derek? Kill me? Go ahead, do it but do not forget that I have your beloved wolf companion in my power, decide quickly, honey, you kill me and pick up the corpse of your beloved human or keep your claws and behave.   
"Mad bitch," Hale hissed, moving away with resignation and undoing the transformation.  
-Jahaha, you're pathetic, Derek, look at you, always with that pose of the great male Alpha but the truth is very different, you're just a scared brat, from the beginning you were, so desperate to be loved, so desperate to find someone who accept you. What have you got now, Derek? It's your fault that an innocent boy dies, whose only mistake was to fall in love with a beast like you. Do you know what this reminds me of? Your lovely family, all dead because you could not put your pants on and now it's exactly the same, you embarrassed that boy, you condemned him to die, Derek, everyone around you dies, let's not forget what happened to your betas, I also know that.   
"Shut up," the brunette ordered, clenching his fists and burying his claws in his palms until they bled.  
-The truth hurts? Everyone around you dies for your stupid decisions, it is very clear who is the problem here - he said at the same time he approaches the child, taking him by the jaw gently and leaned until their noses rubbed- Poor child, I bet that you thought, that you should have been the one who died in that fire, not your family and now the story will repeat itself, your family will die in front of you, without you being able to avoid it, Derek but I will give you a consolation, when I kill your baby And Stiles, you will be next.

The dark one lowered the sight very anguished with those words and all the fault that has felt by years, not only by the death of its family, but also by the one of Paige, invades it with force. Will he lose Stiles and his daughter for their bad decisions? Will the innocent people die again?

So absorbed is his thoughts, that he does not react to the first blow that the jaguar girl gives him, nor the second, nor the third. Strangely, the physical pain does not compare with the pain of the harsh words that the hunter releases and worst of all is that he is right, the first person he fell in love with, his family and now his wolf companion, they all suffered and suffer his fault.

On more than one occasion, he thought it must have been he who died and for a time, he wanted him to go and tried to do it but at that time, he had Laura and he could not leave his sister alone. When she was murdered, the hatred and revenge against the person who snatched it, gave her a purpose to cope with the day to day, as well as to finish with who murdered her family, however, the discovery was something horrible, for a part was Kate and on the other his ex-psychopath uncle.

Having a pack to become Alpha, seemed to be a good way to redeem their bad decisions and strengthen, get enough power so that no one to hurt him again but it was only his ego controlling him because he likes it or not, it was a bad attempt at Alfa and that cost him to lose two of his betas, one of them being killed by his own claws. How much more blood will your hands have? Paige, her family, Erika, Boyd and now Stiles with her daughter ...

At some point, Kate got bored of beating him and took him almost dragged back to the cell, where he threw it without any delicacy and then leave the room with the other hunter.

-Derek! Oh God ... Derek- He heard a very worried voice before a warmth invades the side of his body and he feels something sliding near his mouth in short movements- God ... Derek ... Can you hear me? Derek? Hey, Derek! Derek!

Slowly, the dark man focuses his eyes and meets the anguished face of the hyperactive boy, who seems on the verge of tears. No, he does not want Stiles to suffer because of him, he does not want to hurt the person he loves in that way. If he had not been involved with him, everything would be so different, he would not even be there, if only ...

-I'm sorry ... - he whispered very sad before rising with a grunt of pain and turned away from the chestnut- I'm sorry ... I'll get you out of here ... I promise ...   
-Derek, you're very hurt- he said at the same time he makes a move to move but the beta stops him with a hand gesture- Derek?   
-Don't get close to me ... I've hurt you enough ... I only hurt you, Stiles ... I only hurt everyone around me ... it's better you stay away from me ... I do not want to hurt you more than what I've done ...

With difficulty, the eldest reached a corner of the cell and stood there, knees bent while resting his head on it. How will they come out of that? Kate can enter at any time to meet his threat and he will again be unable to do anything, just watch how he loses the people he loves, just ...

"You're not the only one who's scared, Derek," the younger said, approaching to sit next to the beta. "I can imagine what's going on in your head right now and what Kate has done to leave you like this ... I understand it and It is not just a beautiful word, I really understand it ... I know what it is to hate you for making bad decisions ... for being the cause of so much suffering.   
"No, you do not know," replied the beta without leaving his hiding place.  
\- Have you forgotten my season as Nogitsune? People were hurt by my actions and others were killed ... I hurt Isaac, I hurt you ... and what I will never forgive myself, is that because of me Allison died ... sometimes ... sometimes I feel horrible every time I look at Chris ... he's been very good to me ... I do not understand why he does not hate me for what I did ... I know what you think, Derek, I know you'd rather have died instead of ... from your family or Paige ... and it's the same thing that I think ... if I had died ... Allison would still be alive ... the hospital people too ... I know what it is to hate you, Derek ... I know what it is to feel helpless and guilty ... I know what nightmares are tormenting you every time you close your eyes ... and it hurts a lot Derek ... every time you're with Peter ... you remember what happened with your sister,

The brunette stood up again listening to the short sobs of his partner and took his hand with sadness, a very similar to what he feels for everything that has happened, for all that has caused. For several seconds, both remain in complete silence until the child manages to control their tears and stares at the beta, who corresponds his gesture in the same way.

-Nothing can change the past, Derek ... nor the decisions we have made ... the only thing we can do, is try to improve things now ... the only thing I can do ... is try to do things right to compensate for everything bad ... I know that nothing can make this pain disappear completely but I can not give up without even trying ... nor you either, Derek ... Do you know what is the best of being together? That you if you understand me, Derek and that makes me hurt less ... because every time I see you smile, despite all the horrible things that have happened ... makes the sadness go away and I feel happy- affirmed dedicating a small smile the dark one, who did not hesitate to draw him against his body to embrace him. In spite of everything, we have been blessed with a beautiful daughter who is on the way, I am very sure, that the Nemeton would not have given us this gift, of being bad people ... nor would we have a family that loves us very much, Derek, I know that they are looking for us now and will not stop until we meet, so we will not give satisfaction to That woman to play with us, let's get out of here, we'll finish that harpy and Gerard's crazy once and for all and then we'll go back home, together, we still have a lot to do, we have not ordered the baby's things, What color will your room be painted? Yellow chick, phosphorescent green, passion red, sky blue or black Sourwolf? - he asked staring at his wolf companion, who kissed him on the forehead. I know they're looking for us now and they will not stop until we meet, so we will not give that woman satisfaction to play with us, let's get out of here, we'll finish that harpy and Gerard's crazy once and for all and then we will go back home, together, we still have a lot to do, we have not ordered the baby's things, what color will we paint his room? Yellow chick, phosphorescent green, passion red, sky blue or black Sourwolf? - he asked staring at his wolf companion, who kissed him on the forehead. I know they're looking for us now and they will not stop until we meet, so we will not give that woman satisfaction to play with us, let's get out of here, we'll finish that harpy and Gerard's crazy once and for all and then we will go back home, together, we still have a lot to do, we have not ordered the baby's things, what color will we paint his room? Yellow chick, phosphorescent green, passion red, sky blue or black Sourwolf? - he asked staring at his wolf companion, who kissed him on the forehead. What color will we paint your room? Yellow chick, phosphorescent green, passion red, sky blue or black Sourwolf? - he asked staring at his wolf companion, who kissed him on the forehead. What color will we paint your room? Yellow chick, phosphorescent green, passion red, sky blue or black Sourwolf? - he asked staring at his wolf companion, who kissed him on the forehead.  
-Green phosphorescent, really? It's better that we let Lydia take care of that.   
-Jajajajaja, okay, and I can choose the name of our dog? Say yes, "he asked in a pot that made the older man smile a bit and he nodded." What do you think of the wolf? " Or Wolf? It could be Sourwolf but it would be confused with you and you are the only Sourwolf for me.   
-Now I understand why Noah does not let you have a dog, you're very bad at picking names, Stiles.   
-Hey, I'm very creative, I gave you a great nickname- complained the hyperactive boy before laughing when they pinched the side of his belly and accepted the kiss they gave him - Derek.   
-Thanks, Stiles, thanks for being with me, I will not let you get hurt, let's get out of this together.

The brunette will never be surprised by the ease with which the child can make him feel better when he is sad or anguished like now. At some point, both fell asleep, without breaking the hug.

A noise awakened the dark-haired man and he shook his partner's body when he noticed the silhouette on the other side of the cell and instinctively frowned. That damn woman knows very well where to attack him with his words to hurt him but he will not get it again, not now that he set out to protect his partner and take him home.

-What adorable, I hope you enjoyed your last night together- Kate sang before snapping her fingers and two armed men entered the room- It's time to end this, honey, we'll take a little walk.

The beta woke up the chestnut tree and helped him to stand up, holding him by the waist and then follow the order of the blonde when he told them to leave the cell, in addition to warn them not to do something stupid or give them a shot in the head, although first it will take care of the baby.

-Where are we going? - Asked the sheriff's son when they left the deteriorated house and took them to one of the cars parked outside.   
-Don't be impatient, handsome, you'll know, although I recommend you to start taking off some clothes, things will get very hot for you and not in the sexy way.

The whole wolf wants to say something or rather to growl it but one of the hunters, takes out another one of those sprays to numb them and everything goes black.

Slowly, he begins to open his eyes and a familiar scent floods his nose. Several attempts take him out of the daze caused by the gas they used to subdue him and he got up on his knees, noticing immediately the Mountain Ash barrier that keeps him locked up. The second thing he noticed is that he is in front of the house of his family that he is rebuilding, where the first floor and part of the basement have already been erected.

\- Useful? Stiles! - He calls to his companion at the same time he gets up, looking around with annoyance when he notices the presence of several hunters.   
-Don't worry, Derek, it will be your turn soon- pointed out a voice that immediately recognized- And to think that it was so hard for me to get to you, today your luck is over, soon you will reunite with your family.   
"Damn bastard," he growled in Gerard's direction and hit the barrier, unable to break it. "If they do anything to Stiles, I'm going to destroy them! I will break every bone in your filthy body.  
-What fun, the caged beast threatening, I do not know if you've noticed but your current position, makes your words ridiculous, think things better before speaking- hummed the patriarch of the Argent with a smile of fun on his face- Today Everything will be over, Derek.   
-You can try it but you know that your plan will not work, maybe now I can not leave but the rest of my pack goes to-  
\- Do you think I do not know what will be here soon? In fact, they're on their way out of the Deaton vet two minutes and forty seconds ago. Do you think I have not considered every detail of what will happen now, Derek? Not only will I get rid of you, your partner and that aberration that you carry in your belly, this day, I will kill all the wolves of Beacon Hills, with a nosy Banshee, with a rabid coyote and a kitsune, the entire McCall herd will die today, as your family was exterminated, "he assured without hiding the satisfaction he feels at that moment." No witty phrase, Derek? No threat to me?   
-You know what I'll do with you, Gerard, and it's not a threat, it's a fact.

The brunette ignored the laughter of that detestable subject and looked around, counting a total of ten hunters who stay around and for a few seconds, note that they are throwing something to the ground but when he wants to pay more attention, a scream captures all His attention and he soon recognizes that it is his partner, so he begins to hit the barrier with all his strength, struggling uselessly to get out of there.

\- Useful! Stiles!   
-Don't waste your time, sweetie- Kate sang at the same time she leaves the house rebuilt by the main entrance with a smile- You can not get out of there and it's okay, you just have to limit yourself to enjoy the show I've prepared just for you .   
\- Where is Stiles ?! What have you done to her ?! "he shouted, charging the barrier again." Where is he ?!  
-Jahahaha, it's adorable how you worry so much about your partner, it's a pity that you're stuck, the helpless Stiles can not go out by his means, you know I love this remodeling? Which faithfully follows the original design, the basement is very spacious, Derek and the materials below, specifically the wood is an excellent detail, blends perfectly with fuel and fire, can you smell it, Derek? Is this familiar to you?

The beta contains the breath when the familiar smell of smoke reaches his nose and after a few seconds, he sees it coming out of the side of the reconstructed house, specifically where the small window that leads to the basement is located. No, your partner can not be there. History can not be repeated again.

\- Useful ... Stiles! Stiles! - screams ramming the barrier with all his strength but every attempt is useless- STILES!

An immense anguish begins to invade him and when he thinks he is going to panic, some voices catch his attention, discovering that it is the rest of the pack, who rush to run towards him. He never thought he could be so happy with the arrival of someone. With renewed strength, he returns to ram the barrier until a roar stops him and he turns around, watching as several hunters are attacking his pack.

-I was waiting for them- the jaguar woman pointed with a smile and pulled a gun from the back of her pants- "Your whole pack will die today, starting with your partner and that thing that's on his belly, can you hear it, Derek? The smoke is making it hard for you to breathe but do not worry, before you die you'll hear their screams as it burns. Do you like burned flesh, Derek?   
-I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you! - he shouted adopting his beta form and continued hitting the barrier. This time, he will not lose the people he loves.   
"And you're not the only one who wants to do it!" He released a third voice and the brunette watched Scott swoop down on the windbreaker, removing his weapon as they rolled across the floor.  
"Derek!" The aforementioned turns around, feeling happier than ever of the arrival of his uncle, who runs towards him in the company of Argent.   
-Not so fast- Gerard said at the same time he shoots in the direction of the eldest of the Hale but Chris pushes him to the side, avoiding that they hurt him- So you already made a decision and you have chosen these beasts, what a disappointment.   
"You will not continue to cause problems," said the hunter, taking a pistol from the back pocket of his pants. "This will end today and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger against you or Kate if they do not stop this madness.  
-Madness? We are only doing what you do not have the courage to do- the blonde pointed at the same time that hits the face to the Alpha and then sit up, maintaining a prudent distance- Do you think we did not expect them? First mistake, little brother.

The brunette turned around when he heard some shots and slowly denied realizing that the hunters who are around, have created a barrier, which prevents the betas of his pack can help them and that leaves Scott, Peter, Chris and him to face the pair of crazy Argentines with three of his men. From the beginning his intention was to divide them, the blonde knows perfectly that the greatest danger represents McCall to be a true Alpha and when they take care of him, that will significantly weaken the pack.

"Derek!" His familiar yells, punching the barrier several times without being able to break it. "Shit, Chris, I need you here!   
"No," whispered the complete wolf when the other hunters began attacking Argent, preventing him from approaching them. "Peter, Peter, you have to leave me here.   
-Are you crazy? That woman is going to ... "the older man stopped abruptly before turning towards the mansion and for a few seconds, his expression broke. Which could be the product of the horrible memories that the situation causes   
him- Derek ... -Please ... you have to save Stiles ... Peter please, you have to go for him- pleaded the youngest of the Hale without hiding the anguish he feels in that moment.  
\- Useful is there? - Asked the elder step forward but stopped a few seconds while clenching his fists- Shit ... shit ... Stiles ...   
-Peter ... please .... My family is there ... my partner ... my daughter ... please ... - he prayed without being able to control the tears that fall down his cheeks. He knows very well that the situation is very difficult for his uncle, now he understands the words of his partner when they have touched on the subject. He is very aware that he is asking too much by forcing him to face the same situation that ruined his life and upset his mind-   
-Our- Peter said turning to the complete wolf with his eyes shining blue- Our family, is my friend and my little niece, trusts me, I will not fail this time.

The brunette nodded with a small smile before observing how the beta runs into the reconstructed mansion and knows perfectly well that he will not leave without Stiles, so he can not give up now either. In some way you have to get out of that barrier and help others.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles moved a bit as he slowly left his state of lethargy. The last thing he remembers is that the hunter pulled them out of the cell, Derek and him, before one of his shoulders, used that gas again to numb them. The first thing he notices is the absence of his partner's heat and he quickly opens his eyes, realizing that he is in an unknown room.

"Derek?" He calls, clapping his palms on the floor to settle on his knees. "Derek?   
-He's not here, handsome but do not worry, soon they'll be on the other side- hummed a voice that he immediately recognized and tensed- Do you know where we are? In the remodeled basement of the Hale house, it is a pity that Derek took so much trouble to repair this place when he will never be able to live here.   
-Kate ... Where is he? What did you do to Derek? - He asked moving one leg to get up but a pull stopped him halfway, noticing at that moment that there is a shackle around his ankle and is chained to an iron on the wall- What ...?  
-It will be a shame when your dear father arrives here and finds the burned remains of his beloved son and his granddaughter, although that will not be compared to the shattered bodies that will be outside, today is a very special day, Stiles- he assured by moving the red drum holding in one of his hands and removed the lid to then begin to throw the transparent liquid to different parts of the floor, placing special emphasis on the wood next to the stairs. - Do you know what I will celebrate today? That all the wolves of Beacon Hills will die, including a coyote girl, a Banshee, a kitsune and my stupid little brother but sacrifices are necessary.

The chestnut tree observed very scared, as the hunter makes a semicircle almost a meter from him with gasoline and then throw the drum aside and takes a lighter from the pocket of the jacket he uses. Does that woman think to burn him alive? Considering the horrible things he has done in the past, it should not even surprise him that he wanted to do it with him, just as he did with his companion's family in the past.

-It's a shame, Stiles, you got involved with the wrong person and look at the consequences, if only you had stayed away from the grumpy wolf, none of this- -You   
may regret some things but never, never, I'll regret being with Derek, not much of our daughter.  
-Well, then enjoy the last few minutes you'll have with that thing, although not everything is bad, you'll see your mom again- she mocked approaching the child and lifted by the neck with a big smile of satisfaction- Derek and I will enjoy the show , so try to scream very loudly - he sang at the same time he buries a claw of his free hand on the shoulder of the human, moving it slowly and getting a shout in response - Good boy, that is precisely what I want to hear - he said before drop him on his knees and then head towards the stairs, taking out a spark with the lighter. Goodbye, Stiles.

The blonde smiled at the boy before throwing the lighter to a corner of the room, causing a large orange flame that began to spread quickly through the room thanks to gasoline and left the stairs, closing the door.   
The chestnut tree began to get scared when the circle almost a meter away from him went on violently and quickly the temperature of the basement increased, as did the smoke that began to flood the place.

-No ... no ... - he whispered, sticking to the corner behind him as much as possible while covering his nose and mouth with his forearm- Derek ... Derek ...

A twinge in the belly makes him look down and clench his fists, he can not just sit down to die when he has a little life to protect, his daughter. Coughing a little, begins to pull the chain with all your strength and when you convince yourself that it is useless, look for something on the ground that will serve to break it. He knows very well that there they keep the leftover materials, as well as some tools that they use in the reconstruction.

-Yes! - He celebrated when he noticed a hammer on his right, next to a small brick tower.

Without thinking twice and importing very little if it burns part of the arm, it stretches everything that reaches what can be its exit from there but as much as it tries to get there, it only manages to burn its wrist a bit and does not even touch the hammer with his fingers.

"Shit!" He shouted, hitting the ground as tears gathered in his eyelids and that annoying cough continued to affect him. "Think ... do not give up, Stiles ... you have to get out of here ... you have to save your daughter and help your Sourwolf.

Without any stick or other object that can be used to reach the tool that seems to make fun of him so close and yet so far that is because of his ankle chained, choose to try a different method and rushes to take off one of the shoes , using as an extension of his hand to try again and a great joy takes hold of him when he gets, although he is sure that when his body leaves its survival state, the wrist burn will hurt a lot.

-Yes! - he shouted as he took the hammer and covered his nose with his left forearm, since the smoke is beginning to make him dizzy- Come on, go, imagine that it is the head of that damn madwoman- the younger one was encouraged while hitting the stronger than a part of the chain can but can not free itself- No, no, no!

The child can not control his tears of impotence and when he thinks that everything is lost, a noise catches his attention, taking a few seconds to realize that it involves quick steps down the stairs.

\- Useful! Stiles! - shouts that voice that recognizes with great joy.   
-Peter ... Peter! - he calls before coughing compulsively and leans his weight against the wall, feeling increasingly weak- Peter ... Peter ... -   
Useful! I'm going for you, do not fall asleep, Resist, Stiles! - The aforementioned smiled with those words and put a hand to his belly, caressing it slowly when a new stitch invaded him.   
-Ssshhh ... sweetheart ... we'll be ... well ... let's go- he did not finish the sentence when he heard a crunch on him and looked up, noticing that the flames had reached the wooden parts of the ceiling, specifically the one on him and begins to give way- No ... no ... AAAAHHHHH!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Our- Peter said turning to the complete wolf with his eyes shining blue- Our family is my friend and my little niece, trust me, I will not fail this time.

Without thinking about it, the beta rushes to the main entrance of the reconstructed house and rushes to the kitchen, where the door to the basement stairs is and as soon as it opens, a lot of Smoke comes from there. You can hear the murmurs of the hyperactive boy coming from below, as well as the almost frantic beating of his heart but when he goes to step down, his body freezes completely.

No, he can not allow the painful memories that have passed to paralyze him, not now that his family, his friend and his little niece need him, since it is clear that if the chestnut tree has not left it even though the door is open, It's because that damned hunter must have tied him or something like that down there.

Fighting against his memories that stand in that moment, he forces himself to move and goes down the stairs, covering his nose with his left forearm and trying to distinguish something among the large amount of smoke that floods the room but does not.

\- Useful! Stiles!   
-Peter ... Peter! - Brown answers before coughing several times- Peter ... Peter.   
\- Useful! I'm coming for you, do not fall asleep, Resist, Stiles! - He asked very distressed and stops at the end of the stairs when great flames prevent him from passing, however, he is now able to clearly perceive where the human being is and a Crunching in that same direction, catches your attention.   
-No ... No ... AAAAAAHHHHH!

His legs move by themselves, guiding him to where the youngest is, curled up in the corner as he looks up horrified and Peter soon discovers the reason for that, since a part of the wooden roof is being consumed by the flames and a large burning wood ends up giving way, falling directly on the companion of his nephew.

-STILEESSS!

On few occasions, the brunette has been very happy with his wolf condition and that is one of them, when thanks to his wolf speed, he manages to move fast enough to jump to the corner where his friend is and covers him with his body, growling when the wood hits his back hard, leaving the seconds there enough to leave a painful burn that brings back the bad memories to his head.

Despite the years that have passed, he has never been able to forget the smell of smoke, nor of the burnt flesh when the tragic fire occurred in the basement of the family mansion. You can still hear the cries, cries and desperate pleas for someone to take them out of there but that never happened, the flames swept everything, consumed one by one each life in front of his eyes. He always wondered, why he survived, if he's honest, he's done so many bad things since that day, that it's best that he died in that fire. There are so many things that could have been avoided if he was not there ... lives that he snatched by simple whim ... lives that ruined for simple pleasure ...

"..Ether"

"Pet ..."

"... Ete ..."

Maybe that's the way life is putting things in their place. He made a mistake by letting it live for years and now he is going to collect his revenge, burning it in that place. That's the best, it will not cause problems, nor will it bother others, especially Derek. The only thing he will regret dying there is that he will never be able to ask his nephew for forgiveness for everything he has done.

"PETER!"

The beta reacts to hear that loud cry in his head and opened his eyes to feel something warm sliding down his cheeks, discovering that it is the child's hands that clean their tears while he cries. Stiles. He can not give up when that boy needs him, like his little niece.

-Peter ... fire ... - he whispers indicating over his shoulder and the major turns his head a little, discovering that the flames are completely surrounding them.   
-No, do not be afraid, I'm going to get you out of here, Stiles, we'll be fine, I promise.

The wolf hastened to turn away the wood that has fallen from the ceiling, using his own hands and ignoring the pain of burns. Your highest priority is to get the child out of there, it does not matter if you get hurt, your body can heal. Quickly breaks the chain that imprisons the opposite ankle and takes off his jacket, handing it to the sheriff's son before taking him in his arms.

"Listen to me very well, Stiles, I want you to cover yourself as best you can.   
-No ... Peter ... you ... no ... the window, we can go out-   
-No, Stiles, we can not, the space is too small for you to pass, at least not pregnant and I will not leave you here, so for Once in your life, you're going to close your mouth and do what I say, okay? - he asked in a broken voice when he perceived so clearly the child's worry and anguish for him- I'll be fine, I promise, now cover yourself, please.

As soon as the human followed his direction, Peter held him close to his body and after taking a deep breath, he began to search for an escape route to the stairs. He already assumes that he will not leave without several burns but the only thing that matters is that the child is not hurt. This is why he looks for places where the flames are lower and crosses them, ignoring the pain in his legs.

When he is a few centimeters away from the stairs, some creaks catch his attention but he can not react when two big burning logs fall from the ceiling, hitting his back with force and leave on the ground, causing him to release the chestnut, who rolls a little until it is next to the first step and at that moment he realizes that he has fainted, probably because of the large amount of smoke that it is difficult to breathe.

\- Useful! Stiles!

The beta is going to get up, when new woods fall on it, leaving it facing the ground while grunting the pain that runs down its back and the back of its right leg. If you do not put those things away from your body, the burns will be very serious, just like the first time you went through that and do not want to end up back in the hospital, consuming yourself in your own madness and revenge fantasies. When he is about to sit up, he sees how flames move on the ground, dangerously close to the child.

-No ... Stiles! Stiles!

Overcoming the pain and the weakness of the smoke, he hastens to move the burning wood from his back to crawl to his friend, using his bare hands to put out the fire that is a few centimeters before getting up with some difficulty and he picked up the arms. chestnut, climbing the stairs with trembling steps until he managed to reach the kitchen, coughing a little and walked away as quickly as he could from the smoke.

At times, Peter feels that he is short of breath and difficult to breathe but the goal is very clear in his head: Remove Stiles from the house and away from the danger of fire. For a few seconds, he perceives the detestable scent of burned flesh and scorched hair but does not allow bad memories of his past to paralyze him again.

To ignore the pain, he focuses on the rhythmic breathing of the sheriff's son and the rhythmic beats of the little life he carries in his belly. Both are fine, that's enough for him.

Peter looks up as he feels the cool morning breeze as he crosses the threshold of the front door. With slow and unsteady steps, he goes towards the barrier of Mountain Ash, where his nephew is gaping at him and for a few seconds, he hears Argent's exclamation on his right, does he look so bad? Of course, although the previous time was worse and suspects that now had a little more luck in terms of the severity of the various burns it has.

-Derek ... do not worry ... - he whispers at the same time he falls to his knees halfway and carefully leaves the human on the floor- The puppy ... is ... well ... it's okay ... - he released the last thing as he collapses to the ground .   
-PETEEEERRR!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The complete wolf continued to ram the barrier. He has no idea how much time has passed since his uncle came to the house to rescue Stiles but they still do not return and more and more smoke is coming out of the side, which makes him desperate. There is no way he can get out of there by his own means.

-Don't put that little face, Derek, very soon you will join your beloved human- Kate sang before giving a punch in the face to the Alpha and threw him to the ground- I will let you see his body burned before killing you.   
-Shut up! You'll be the only one who will die today, "growled McCall adopting his beta form and attacked the blonde again.   
-It's time to finish this little game, I have no interest in you, not anymore- the woman affirmed at the same time that makes her red eyes shine- You should never have gotten in my way, Scott, I liked you.

The dark one heard a roar that caught his attention and he could make out that outside the great barrier of Mountain Ash that separates them from the rest of the herd, the betas are fighting the hunters and a specific scene attracts their attention, where Isaac Cora covered his body with an attack, receiving a shot in the side of the abdomen and that angers his sister, who rushes on the man who attacked them.   
On the other hand, Jackson and Liam are covering each other while they take care of the four hunters who are attacking them from different angles. And a couple of meters away, Kira and Malia are in charge of their opponents. Even when everyone is fighting, none of them will be able to break the barrier and most likely Lydia will be with the sheriff at the vet or the station.

"Shit ..." he hissed, clenching his fists hard.

Argent is not an option either, not when Gerard and his group of hunters are taking care of keeping him busy. What can you do? There is no way to break that barrier, nor that ... an aroma ends with your line of thoughts and carefully watches the main entrance of the mansion in reconstruction, opening the mouth to distinguish the two silhouettes that come out of there.

-Oh God ... - whispered very surprised as soon as he notes how badly injured his family is but he has fulfilled his promise to rescue the human- Peter ... - As the beta approaches with unsteady steps, Scott and Argent also notice him, being the second who releases an exclamation, part surprise and part panic.   
-Derek ... do not worry ... - whispers the beta at the same time he falls to his knees halfway and carefully leaves the human on the floor- The puppy ... is ... well ... it's okay ... - released the last while collapsing down.   
-PETEEEERRR! - the complete wolf calls him when he understands how serious his family member's burns are.

For a long time, he has kept hatred and resentment against his uncle, not only for murdering his sister, but also for betraying him when he considered him his best friend, plus an older brother than an uncle. But now everything is different, Peter, who has shown in the past that they are all pieces in his hidden plans without any value, has made it clear that he has changed, that he really wants and feels part of that particular herd, and above everything, that considers Stiles a friend, one whom he appreciates so much that he faced one of his worst fears in order to protect him, because he can not imagine all the anguish and painful memories that seized him upon entering the basement in flames. Your partner is right, it is time that both have a talk to fix things and recover something of the relationship they had in the past.

-Jajajajaja, that was not how I wanted to take care of Peter but I will not complain about the irony of the situation, "mocked Kate easily dodging Alfa's attacks and when he manages to knock him to the ground, pulls a gun from the back of his pants, pointing directly to the beta- It's time to settle our pending issue, Peter, I will not risk having you tear my neck again, although that made me stronger.   
"Do not do it!" Screamed Chris, lowering his guard completely and one of the hunters threw him to the ground before punching him in the face.   
-Jajajaja, I know you like this little wolf in particular, brother but you noticed the wrong person, however, I'll get rid of two discomforts right now.

Derek watches as the blonde walks to where her injured family member is and the unconscious human. As soon as Scott gets up with the intention of helping him, Gerard shoots him in the shoulder and is responsible for thwarting his plans with two hunters, since the third is fighting with Chris on the ground.

No, he will not allow that woman to take back his family again, not again. He is no longer the helpless boy of yesteryear, he is not naive, nor is he weak, now he has the opportunity to do something and he will not waste it self-pitying or adding another blame to all those he carries. With a great roar that stops (for a few seconds) each werewolf, girl coyote, kitsune, hunter and female jaguar present, buries its claws in the barrier and in a feat that only Scott has seen, manages to break it.

-What…? No, you can not do that, you're just a beta! "Kate shouted with a frown and quickly pointed the gun at him.   
-I'm still a beta and you've messed with my family, you're not going to escape this time, I assure you that now, I'll personally take care that you're dead.

With a fierce roar, which was quickly answered by his pack, he launched himself directly into the windbreaker. This time, it will definitely end with Kate and Gerard Argent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chris observed between surprised and scared as Peter leaves the reconstructed mansion with severe burns while charging an unconscious Stiles into his arms. For a few seconds, he lowers his guard, enough for one of his father's hunters to swoop down on him and they both roll on the ground before a second man approaches from his right, kicking him in the face that stuns him. a few moments He can not afford to allow those subjects to defeat him, not when he is the only one who can break the Mountain Ash barrier where Derek is and most importantly, he has to help Peter.

\- Are you so desperate to go with that beast? What a great disappointment you have turned out to be, at every moment I am more ashamed of you- said Gerard watching him fixedly while slowly denying.   
"The only beasts here are you," Argent replied, reaching up to the nape of the man who has him on the ground and giving him a strong headbutt, breaking his nose before throwing him to the side to get up quickly. "I was very blind to not Note the kind of man you are, the kind of family I have.   
-If you did your duty, things would be very different, Chris, if you did what you should, Allison would still be alive.

As soon as he heard the name of his daughter, a great fury took hold of him and he went straight to the older one to beat him but two hunters got in his way. If he is completely honest, the days after Allison's death, a part of him, if he blamed Stiles for what happened and wanted revenge, more than once, he imagined hitting him while he rebuked him for being so weak, for allowing him to that accursed fox took over him but as the days passed, he realized that this feeling of anger was misdirected, because he does not blame the hyperactive adolescent, but himself for not being there when his daughter needed him most and one of his biggest regrets, is that he could not even say goodbye to her properly.

Taking advantage of the anger he feels, he manages to take care of both hunters without problems and when he is about to do the same with his father, a voice captures all his attention, causing him to turn to where Peter is unconscious on the floor with Stiles as Kate approaches Slowly holding a gun.

-Don't do it! - He shouted very worried, however, he could not take a step to be rammed by one side by one of his father's men and both fall to the ground, receiving a punch in the face that stuns seconds.

Try as he may, he does not get rid of the enemy and when he thinks his sister will add two more murders to his long history, a great roar paralyzes everyone present and quickly observes in the direction of the youngest of the Hale, who is burying his claws in the barrier before breaking it, in a feat that only the current True Alpha of Beacon Hills has achieved.

Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, he gives him a hard knee on the side of his abdomen to then hit him in the face, throwing him to the side and hurrying to get along with the injured beta and the teenager while Scott takes over Gerard and Kate's Derek.

-No ... no ... Peter ... - he whispered with a touch of anguish, noticing the seriousness of the burns he has in sight, although he already imagines that in the back they must be even worse- Oh God ...

With a trembling hand, he pathes the face of the beta but fails to react and for a few seconds, he fears that something like the aftermath of the tragedy of the Hale family will happen, leaving the brunette in the hospital, slowly consuming his sanity that he has managed to recover in recent years.

-Peter, wake up, Peter! - he calls without hiding his desperation and slaps him harder and harder- Peter wakes up! Awake!   
-Mmm ... Pe ... ter ... - muttered a voice that attracted the attention of the hunter- Pe ... ter ... -   
Useful? - quickly crawled until he reached the minor, carefully lifting him until he was seated while holding him against his body - Stiles , You're good? Does something hurt?   
-Chris ...? Mmm, no ... I'm fine ... Mmm, Peter got me out of there, he ... Where is he? - He asked, running a hand over his face before getting up a little, without letting go of the tip of the major that serves as support- Chris ... Peter is ...   
-No, he ... we have to take him to the hospital   
-What ...? Where it is-

The hunter noticed the exact moment when the expression of the chestnut turned from surprise to extreme horror when he discovers the conditions in which the beta was left to rescue him from the basement in flames. In silence, watch as the child kneels next to his friend, shaking him slowly to wake up while silent tears run down his cheeks. Argent understands the anguish that Stiles feels at that moment, since it is the same one that he experiences but also knows, that he can not simply leave from there when the rest of the pack keeps fighting, they can not abandon them. Peter would not agree with that either.

"Do not stop surprising me, Chris, every time you find a new way to embarrass and disappoint me," said a voice that caught their attention. "You have fallen so low when playing with these beasts.

The hunter turned to Gerard, who holds a gun in his hand and over his shoulder, he realized that it is his sister who is responsible for keeping Scott and Derek away from them. When he hears the metallic sound of the safety, his body moves instinctively, standing between his father and the wounded wolf, receiving a direct shot in the right side of the abdomen that makes him fall to his knees.

-CHRIIISSSS! - shouts the hyperactive boy very scared with the situation that develops in front of him.

Argent takes a hand the wound caused by the bullet and watches the blood a few seconds before noticing his father, who steps closer while holding a smile on his lips, which gives him to understand that he does not care what happens to him in order to achieve its objective.

-I'm surprised what you've done? Not a little, you decided to protect those beasts, so now you will face the consequences, you should thank me, I will send you to your dear daughter, the same one that you could not protect - accused pointing the gun directly at the head - You have always been Weak, Chris, if you had done your job, your wife would be alive, your daughter would be alive.   
-Victoria died for following our stupid traditions ... Allison died protecting her friends ... you are the only one who is doing things wrong and you are going to pay for that, you will not hurt others anymore.  
-And who is going to prevent it? You? "He asked with a clear mockery in his voice before dropping the empty magazine of the weapon and replacing it with a new one that he took out of his jacket pocket." Do you think I can not kill you, Chris? I would kill you one and all the times I needed to get what I want, I have not considered you my son for a long time, you are only a disposable piece in my game and now that you have become useless, I do not need you anymore.

The hunter must admit, that a small part of him has ended up breaking after hearing those harsh words. Not that he expects something from Gerard, not after everything that has happened but nothing erases the fact that he is his father and there was a time when he really admired him, besides feeling a deep respect towards him. Resigning himself completely, he closed his eyes and listened to the shot reverberating in the air, however, the pain never came and when he dares to look, he discovers the reason for it.

-Stylish ...

The chestnut holds the wrist of the major, keeps the tip of the weapon in the direction of the sky before it gives a strong punch in the face that leaves him unconscious on the ground. As soon as he turns around, the first thing that catches Argent's attention is the reddish color of those usual brown orbs and then he understands that it is about the baby that has come back into manifestation.

-Stilty- calls him when the boy walks towards him slowly.   
"It's okay, Uncle Chris, everything will be fine," he said, placing his hand on the hunter's head, who felt the warm energy emanating.

Sincerely, watch as the child kneels next to the wounded wolf and places his hands on his chest, emitting a faint glow from his palms and slowly, the visible burns on the body of the tan begin to heal. Argent hurries to approach them and smiles a smile of relief when after a few seconds, the beta has been completely cured.

-You did it, you saved Peter ... you saved him- he released very happy at the same time that he gives a hug to the teenager and feels a hand on the bullet wound that is in the side of the belly but the older one with a small smile- Okay, you've done enough, I do not want you to hurt yourself.   
\- Uncle Chris ... - It's   
okay, thanks for healing Peter - he said giving him a small kiss on the side of the head and the younger one leans against his body, staying still for several seconds- Stiles?   
-Mmm ... Chris ...? - whispered the sheriff's son, stirring a little and opened his eyes slowly- Mmm ... - Do   
you feel good? Does it hurt to-

At that precise moment he heard a metallic noise that he recognized immediately and turned his head a little, meeting the smiling face of his younger sister, who pointed a gun at them and fired.

-No ... no ... Stiles!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek lunged furiously at Kate and they both rolled on the ground a few meters. Burying the claws of his right hand on the side of his belly, he used his other extremity to take the pistol with a blow, which slid across the earth to the right. He's not going to let that damn woman hurt his family again.

-Do you think you can defeat me? How naive, you're only delaying the inevitable, "said the blonde while kneeling in the groin beta, who loosens the grip for a few seconds, enough to be taken advantage of by his enemy and knock him to the ground. - Today you're going to lose all the people you care about, Derek, starting with the stupid child you've decided to claim as a companion and that trash he carries in his belly, today everyone will die and it will be your fault, just as it was your fault what happened with your family.

The brunette gritted his teeth before trying to kneel the jaguar woman but she stopped him using an arm to protect herself, which did not give her time to block the punch straight to her face that made her fall on the side of her body and the complete wolf won over her, placing the claws of her right hand on the opposite neck.

"You're not going to manipulate me again," he said with a frown. No matter what that woman says, remembering her partner's words when they were locked in that damp cell a few hours ago, gives her enough strength not to let herself get eaten up by guilt- You're part of my past, Kate and that's where you will stay.

The wolf completed is about to tear the blonde's neck when he hears the scream of his companion and immediately turns around, discovering that Gerard has managed to avoid the real Alpha and has just shot in the side of the belly to his firstborn. His first instinct is to go help him, but as soon as he lowers his guard, the jaguar woman buries his claws repeatedly on the side of his abdomen before throwing him to one side.

\- My silly little brother protecting a beast, he does not even surprise me, however, you should not worry about him, Derek, I am your opponent and I will take care of breaking each of your bones, until you are not able to move and you will only be able to observe how do we end up with your stupid couple?

The brunette rolls on the floor to dodge the next attacks of the blonde but stops to feel something strange in his chest and looks in the direction of where the sheriff's son, who has risen before moving with an overwhelmed speed and arrives together Gerard, taking him by the wrist to prevent him from shooting his son again. In a few seconds, the beta captures the reddish glow in those usual brown orbs and understands that again the baby is manifesting to help them. He knows perfectly how weak his partner is each time that happens and much more when he heals someone, as he is doing now with Peter but if both (both Stiles and his daughter) have decided that, he can not afford to falter now.

\- Do you know what your problem is, Derek? You've never been able to hide your weaknesses and that makes you so easy to manipulate, just like in the past, you were so desperate to find someone who loved and accepted you, so desperate to live a passionate romance and look at you now, your weakness is right there in front, a weak brat that is nothing but a load but it's okay, I'll do you a favor and I'll cure you of your human weakness, Derek - he said at the same time he arrives with the youngest of the Hale, giving him a strong kick in the face.

For several seconds, the beta is stunned on the floor until he hears a shot followed by Argent's cry, one that bears the name of his partner. Immediately, he gets up on his palms and knees, while the scent of blood floods his nose.

"No ... no, Stiles," he whispers, without looking away from the chestnut, who is half-bent against the hunter and he covers his right shoulder with one hand. "Stiles, Stiles!

With a grunt rising from the back of his throat, the brunette buries his claws in the ground, feeling as his body begins to contort you, making bones creak everywhere as a murderous rage takes hold of him. He is not even aware that he has transformed until Kate turns in his direction, standing guard and watching every one of his movements.

-I had forgotten that you can become a wolf, go ahead, show me what you can do- caused him to point the gun directly at his head- The next shot will be for that garbage that your boy carries in his belly, what will you do, Derek ?

The beta did not let itself be provoked with those words and with calculated movements, it runs towards the hunter, deftly dodging all the shots until it pounces on it, biting it in the forearm with which it holds the weapon and the grave to the ground, using its legs as a lever to tear the flesh.

-Aaaahhh! - the blonde yelled at the pain and used her free hand to try to bury her claws on the side of the opposite body but the animal moved quickly from her- Damn it.   
\- Do you think that because you have stolen the powers of an Alpha are strong? - Asked the black wolf, slowly circling the woman, who is incorporated covering the bleeding wound on his limb - You will have red eyes but you are not an Alpha and you never will be   
\- And you will give me classes of how to be an Alpha? Because of you, your betas died, you ruined those guys' lives and-  
-I have made bad decisions but you will not continue to manipulate me with guilt, Kate, nothing will change the past, nor the decisions that I have made- she said repeating the words her partner said to her during her captive and she really believes in them- The only thing I can to do, is to try to improve things, I will improve them now and I will not allow them to hurt my pack.

The whole wolf shone his blue eyes and prepared for the next attack. For a few seconds, pay attention to the words he hears on the other side of the barrier, specifically Jackson and Isaac, two of his betas that give him encouragement and assure that the bite has been a gift, as well as, that he was His Alpha and even when he made a lot of mistakes, now he is correcting them a lot, so he can not surrender against that woman.

Starting a quick race to the huntress, he fits his teeth into the opposite right calf and begins to pull, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth. Of course the jaguar woman defends herself, kicking him with her free leg but that does not stop the wolf and it does not matter to her to receive a couple of blows in order to end all that.

For a few seconds, he hears a metallic snap behind him and even when the shot resonates, he does not feel the pain, since Scott is taking charge of the three hunters, knocking them unconscious on the ground before joining him in battle and attacking by his back, circling Kate's neck with his right forearm to exert pressure.

-I know that this is your fight, Derek but it is our pack that is in danger- pointed to the true Alpha at the same time that buries the claws of his left hand on one side of the belly of the blonde, who gives a grunt of pain- You should not return.

The brunet exchanged a glance with McCall before releasing the hunter and as soon as it was thrown to the ground, he jumped on it while placing his open jaws on the opposite neck. Since he discovered that the person after the murder of a large part of his family is still alive, he has fantasized a lot about the way he will tear his neck and now he finally has the opportunity to do so.

-Jajajajaja, come on, do it, for once behave like a man, Derek- the blonde provoked with a mocking smile and the wolf pressed his teeth, making small wounds that soon bleed- You know? This Derek I like much more than the naive brat of a few years ago, you could be my toy, about five minutes until I get bored with you.   
\- Leave her - ordered a voice that attracted the attention of the beta and out of the corner of the eye observed Gerard, who has risen and points a gun at Stiles, who is embraced by the hunter- Do not make me repeat it again.

With resignation, the youngest of the Hale has no choice but to obey and departs from the blonde. While the Patriarch of the Argent threatens to hurt his partner, his actions are very limited, as are those of Scott, who clenches his fists with impotence.

"You have five minutes, Kate, we're not going to extend this more than necessary," Gerard said with a smile of amusement and the complete wolf lowered his head a little, not resisting when the first blow came.


	27. Chapter 27

How much lower can your family fall? How much more will he have to endure until everything is over? He is already tired, he has no strength to continue with that. He no longer has reasons to continue and that is something he has known since the events with his daughter but he has refused to admit it for a long time, because it would imply accepting too many things and one of them is that most of him is already withered

-Derek! Derek! - shouts a voice that pulls the hunter out of his thoughts and hurries to squeeze the sheriff's son against his body as he makes a move to go with his partner, who is being beaten by Kate without resisting- Let go, Chris ! I have to help Derek! Derek! Derek! Let go!

Using more force in his grip, he manages to keep the minor in his place, ignoring his pleas for release. For a few seconds, his gaze meets that of the complete wolf, who denies slowly and understands (with that simple gesture) that he is asking him not to let go of his partner, that he can bear those blows or whatever comes with such to protect the people he loves.

-Mmm ... Stiles ... - whispers a voice that attracts Argent's attention and turns his head a little, discovering with great relief that the eldest of the Hale is waking up and slowly gets up until he is seated- Stiles?   
"Easy, he's fine," the hunter said, pointing to the boy who writhes in his arms, still struggling to get loose and go with the brunette.   
-Chris ... What are you doing? What's going on…?   
-At the end you wake up, Peter, you and I have something pending- Gerard said with a smile and walked a few steps towards the trio that is on the floor- I have not forgotten what you did with my daughter.  
"Crazy fuck, I'll tear your neck myself," growled the beta standing up and a scent of blood attracted his attention, realizing at that moment that his nephew is getting a good beating from the hunter, without moving a finger along defend yourself- Derek!   
"Not so fast, beast, one more step and I'll blow young Stilinski's head, you took a lot of trouble to rescue him from the burning basement, you do not want him to die now, right?

Argent understands perfectly the frustration felt by the werewolf at that moment to not be able to help in that battle, is the same as reflected in the face of Scott, who remains a few meters from them and looks very angry at the scene of the Blonde with the complete wolf. It is the same feeling that betas demonstrate on the other side of the barrier, who have taken care of the hunters and implacably ram the barrier with the hope of breaking it to help them. With some difficulty, he stands up, trying not to let go of the child, who has started crying while still shouting his partner's name.

-Peter ... - calls the brunette, who looks at him a few seconds before going to them, taking charge of hugging the hyperactive boy to keep him still.   
\- Enough, Stiles, you can not go with him, Derek is protecting you, please ... - Sadly asked the beta and the human clung to him between sobs- Sorry ... I'm sorry not to be able to do something ...   
-What adorable scene , the beast and the boy who carries an aberration in his belly comforting each other, just adorable.

Chris took advantage of the fact that Stiles is a little calmer (he no longer struggles to free himself) to tear a part of his shirt and improvise a bandage on his otherwise injured shoulder. For a few seconds, a throbbing pain in the side of his abdomen reminds him that he has a bleeding bullet wound that will soon leave him without strength, since he has not even bothered to stop the bleeding.

-You are hurt ... - whispered the beta watching him fixedly before turning his head towards the patriarch of the Argent- You shot him, bastard?   
-Not yet, that's what happens when you decide to protect beasts like you.   
-What ...? - whispered very confused with those words.   
-It seems that Chris likes you much more than he is willing to admit, what a disappointment it has turned out to be.  
-I am the disappointment here? - the hunter released taking a step forward and covering with his body to the little one that remains embraced behind him- It is not me who is killing for the simple pleasure of doing it, it is not me who is dismembering bodies with the excuse of a superior good, you are not protecting this city, you do not even care about Beacon Hills, you are only watching over your own goals, you only act for your selfishness, you are an embarrassment to our family, to our traditions.   
-Well, well, look who speaks of being ashamed, the same man who is not able to take care of his own family, if you had done your job with Derek, your wife would still be alive, if you had done your job with the Nogitsune, your daughter I would stay alive, you defrauded them both, you failed them when they needed you the most.  
"Shut up," he ordered, clenching his fists hard.   
\- They are dead because you decided that it was that way.

The hunter looked down in distress and could not react when a punch went straight to his right cheek, followed by a second that left him on his knees on the ground and a hand closed on the back of his head, pulling painfully from his hair. For a few seconds he hears a voice that shouts his name and turns in that direction, where Peter makes an attempt to go to him next to the chestnut but Gerard points them both with the gun.

-I'll give you one last lesson, Chris, I'll show you how a real hunter does his job, pay close attention- he said dropping the gun to one side and then taking another from the back of his pants- You bullets will do much more than doing Growling at one of those beasts, you will see it grunt and writhe on the ground before it dies.

Argent exchanged a look with the beta, who immediately placed the human behind him to cover him with a possible dispar. No, he does not want Peter to die, he will not deny that he is an idiot and that he loves to play with him, pushing his limits but he can not deny that the time he lived in his house, the loneliness that surrounds him every day was a lot more bearable

"No ... do not do it," he whispered, reaching up to the limb that was holding him by the hair and trying to break free, however, they kneed him in the face that left him on the floor, stuning him for a moment.   
-I know Kate wanted to do it but do not doubt that I will enjoy it in the same way, Hale, you should have burned with the rest of those beasts that you called family- Gerard hissed pointing directly at the head of the beta- Now I will make sure you die.

When the eldest is about to pull the trigger, he lets out a cry of pain and Chris makes sure to bury the knife with which he is crossing his father's left foot even more. As soon as they started hitting him on the head with the butt of the gun, he used all his strength to ram Gerard around the waist and threw him to the ground, rushing to hold the wrist where he has the gun and thus prevent him from hurting someone.

-This will be your last mistake, Chris.

Both rolled on the ground, in an attempt to dominate the opposite and with some effort, the firstborn of the Argent get to stay on the contrary, without releasing the wrist where he has the weapon and raise his free hand, turning a fist while staring to your father.

-Do it, Chris, hit me, for once in your life, behave like a real man- provoked him with a smile of amusement and the minor hesitated a few seconds- I supposed it.

In a quick movement, the youngest hunter was pushed aside and punched in the face, followed by three more until his nose was broken, which soon bleed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could notice Scott taking advantage of the distraction to run to where Kate is and getting her in the shoulder before he backs away from the badly wounded black wolf that is panting on the ground. When the tip of the weapon is placed on his forehead, he resigns himself that everything will end that way but at least he will get enough time for the others inside the barrier to finish with that. If he is honest, dying does not interest him, it is even a consolation.

\- Get away from him! - Roars Peter very angry at the same time he adopts his beta form - If you place a finger on him, I will tear you apart, Gerard, I will leave you unrecognizable.

Chris watches as his father gets up, pointing directly at the werewolf and as soon as he notices the expression on his face he knows he will, he knows that now he will pull the trigger. Without taking time to reason and ignoring the pain of his wounds, he hastens to take the weapon that his father threw on the ground a few seconds ago, no, that subject dropped and rises with a firm grip, fixing the head of the higher.

-Do not get tired of showing how coward you are, I'll take care of you, wait your turn.   
\- Hitting others does not make you a man, killing someone just for what he is and justifying you after duty, does not make you a man, makes you a coward.   
\- What will you do about it? - Asked the elder turning around to stare at his firstborn - What are you going to do, Chris?   
-What I should have done a long time ago.

Without hesitation, pulled the trigger, the loud noise of the shot rumbled in the air and a few seconds later, the person in front of him fell to the floor motionless, with a wound on his forehead that soon bleeds. "How strange", resounds a small voice in the head of the hunter, if he is honest, he hoped that the situation would produce something, that he would remove something inside him but no, not even a drop of remorse or sadness would overwhelm him.

-Chris ... What have you done? What did you do?!

Argent turned to his sister, who dodged the attack of the Alpha before throwing him to the ground and went towards him, completely transformed and made his claws appear. With total parsimony, he dropped the weapon he was holding and then picked up Gerard's near one of his cold hands.

-You have chosen just today to show that you have a little courage, Chris -said the woman approaching and stopped almost three feet from her familiar- Will you do the same with me? Are you going to kill me, little brother?   
-You had your chance to leave and decided to return to cause problems, it is you who has chosen this, Kate.   
-Really? You did not shoot me the first time, if Peter had not shown up, you would not have pulled the trigger, even if he had attacked Scott, you could not do it the second time either, you could end this in Mexico but you did not, if I'm here now, It's because you do not have the courage to shoot me, that's why I know you will not, not now that I'm all you have left.

Chris lowered his eyes for a few seconds, the same as the manipulative blonde in coming to his side, placing a hand on the back of his neck before affirming the chin on his right shoulder. A small part inside the hunter, orders him to shoot, that now is the best time to end the last of his evil family but he just can not move and no matter how much he hates it, she is right, she is not able to hurt her , he has not done it in the last two occasions he has had, why did he think it would be different now?

-Poor, Chris, you lost your wife, you lost your daughter but you still have me, you're not alone as you think, you will not be with me by your side- said the jaguar woman, making her supernatural features disappear before holding a hand discreetly on the side of her pants, where she carries a small knife that has taken her out of various messes in her time as a human- You've never been able to hide something from me, I know how you feel, I know that after Allison's death, something died inside You too, I know very well that you do not have any reason to get up in the morning or do anything, the security of the city does not matter to you but you keep collaborating with those wolves because if you stay alone at home, you will go crazy because of the sadness and the pain that you are burdened with, you can not get rid of what you have left now.  
\- Do not listen to her, Chris! Do not let me play with you! None of that is true, not a single word, "replied Peter's voice from the side.   
"No ... if you're right, if you're right in two things," Argent said, holding the right wrist of the jaguar woman, holding a knife and staring at her. "You know how I feel and I can not get rid of it. only that I stayed but this is not about what I can or what I want, but about doing the right thing, the only beasts here are us.

Holding the weapon, he places the tip in the center of the blonde's abdomen and shoots twice, causing him to fall to his knees while covering the wound with one hand, still frowning. It will not deny that it hurts what is happening but this is how things should be, his family has only caused problems in the city.

"Damn ... How dare you do it?" Kate hissed, challenging him with his eyes and the older one released her, taking two steps back. "Come on, do it, kill me, do it! Cursed, cowardly, Shoot! - challenged him very angry and the hunter dropped the gun- Gerard is right, you are a coward and a little man, you deserve everything that has happened to you, now you are alone.   
-Good bye Kate.

As soon as the big black wolf pounces furiously on his sister. Chris turns around closing his eyes as he covers the wound in his abdomen with one hand. Now there is no longer something that forces him to stay in the city ... now he is completely alone.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek felt a little relieved when Argent understood his gesture and did not allow the human to run to help him. Stoically, he endures every blow that the deranged blonde gives him until they stop and when he opens his eyes, he realizes that Scott has intervened in his favor but that means that his partner ... with an intense fear, quickly looks for the youngest with his eyes, almost crying with relief when he realizes that he is safe and protected by Peter, who keeps his eyes fixed straight ahead. With enough difficulty, the complete wolf gets standing up and a throbbing pain in the sides of his body, assures him that he has a pair of broken ribs but will soon heal, so he does not give much importance.

The first steps are painful and when he manages to keep the rhythm, a shot echoes in the air and he observes with surprise, like the others present, that Argent has shot his father in the forehead. If he is honest, he did not think he was capable of doing it, he never thought that it would be possible for him to hurt his family, no matter what they did. As soon as Kate focuses all of her attention on her brother, Scott hurries to get to his side, kneeling beside him very worried.

\- Are you okay? - Asked with a marked guilty grimace- I'm sorry ... I ...   
-I'm fine. Do not ... excuse me ... go with Stiles ... please.

The brunette listens attentively to the conversation between the Argent brothers and does not overlook the strong smell of sadness and anguish that the greatest of them gives off. It is not as if I had not noticed it before, the change that the hunter has had after the death of his daughter, it is as if a part inside him had died and he understands it, because he feels the same way because of his family, correction, felt, because thanks to your partner and the baby you are waiting for, all that suffering is being changed for joy.

When Chris shoots the blonde, causing her to fall to her knees, the complete wolf walks towards them. Of course the older one will not be able to kill her but he would not have any regard for that woman. Not only will he get revenge for what happened to his family, but for what he was about to do with Stiles and his daughter.

\- Come on, do it, kill me, do it! Cursed, cowardly, Shoot! - challenged him very angry and the hunter dropped the gun- Gerard is right, you are a coward and a little man, you deserve everything that has happened to you, now you are alone.   
-Good bye Kate.

As soon as the hunter utters those words of farewells, Derek starts a fast race in the direction of the wounded woman and pounces on her furiously, sinking his teeth into the opposite neck, which he does not hesitate to squeeze until the metallic taste floods his mouth and Nails the claws of the front legs on the shoulders of others, using them as a lever to tear the flesh. A strangled cry is the last thing she hears from Kate Argent but the brunette does not stop, this time she will make sure that she remains dead.

"ERK"

"DER"

"ERK"

-Derek! - The wolf reacts when he feels an arm that surrounds his neck and allows it to move him away from the lifeless (and mutilated) body of the blonde- Enough is dead ... it's over.   
-Peter ... - he whispers taking a few seconds to take a deep breath as they release him and turns to his familiar, remembering what happened a few minutes ago - I'm glad you're well, thank you very much for taking care of Stiles.   
"You do not have to thank me, it's my friend and my little niece, nobody will mess with them," he said solemnly before giving her a smile. "We'd better get out of here, remember that the sheriff is waiting with Lydia at the vet, both should be very worried to not hear from us, come on.  
-Yes- he replied with the intention of trotting towards where his partner is but when noticing that Scott is with him and that he is not seriously injured, he goes towards Argent, who continues with his back to them- I'm sorry.   
"You did the right thing, Derek, you do not have to apologize ... it's over, go with Stiles, he needs you now," he whispered the last as he dropped to his knees and pressed harder on the bullet wound in the side of your belly   
-You have to go to a hospital, you're losing a lot of blood- pointed the complete wolf surrounding the major with the intention of helping him but stopped when that look, lacking any kind of emotion or desire, settled on him- Argent ...   
-Ve with Stiles, I'll be fine.  
-I'll take care of him, go with the puppy- Peter stepped closer and knelt in front of the hunter- Go, Derek.

The brunette interjects the look between the two before nodding to turn around and walk towards where his partner, who hardly noticed him, escapes from between the arms of Scott to run in his direction but when he is halfway he stops and the wolf knows immediately that something is wrong, which is confirmed by noting the expression of the true Alpha.

\- Useful!

Derek rushes to get to the sheriff's son when he falls to his knees and then sees him: a single arrow buried almost in the center of his back, thrown by one of the hunters behind the barrier of Mountain, the same as a few seconds later , is attacked fiercely by Cora.


	28. Chapter 28

The redhead walks from one side to another in front of the vet, as she could not sit in and decided to go out and take some air. It has been a long time since the rest of the pack left for the reconstructed mansion in the reserve and does not understand why they have not communicated yet. Just thinking that something bad has happened ...

-Lydia- called her a voice that made her stop and she turned towards distressed- They will return soon, we just have to be patient.   
-I do not understand ... I do not understand how you can be so calm with this, Sheriff- said the Banshee hugging her abdomen while looking at the ground- I hate this, I always have to wait for them to return ...  
-You help them a lot, not only doing what you do with what you listen to but worrying about them- Noah sighed and said his back against the wall next to the front door- Of course I'm very worried about my son ... but I also understand ... there is not much I can do to help them ... a lot of hunters trained to kill supernatural creatures and a jaguar woman ... What can I do? It would only be a nuisance there ... the only thing I can do is trust Derek, take care of my son until the others arrive, I know he will, he has changed a lot since they are together ... I understand how you feel, Lydia ... it's hard to wait.  
-It's true, Derek will take care of Stiles and the others too- he said approaching the older one, who embraced her and stroked his back in circles with one hand- Even Jackson, he used to mess with Stiles a lot and now, now he protects him from everyone, even from those who look at him weird.   
-Lots of things have changed in the last time ... very soon, everyone will take different paths but they will still be together, Stiles explained to me how it works to be a pack with such supernatural diversity as you ... Derek is going to get angry but when this is over, we will have a well-deserved celebration.  
-Jahahaha, with a lot of junk food, Stiles will swallow and talk at the same time, Jackson will mock his elegant manners while Scott and Isaac will defend him, Derek will try to prevent Stiles from eating junk but Peter will sneak him out like Liam, Kira and Malia ... Cora will pretend that nothing matters to her, although the truth is that she has already accepted Stiles and how not to do it, she is a great guy ...

Both remained silent for several seconds, each lost in their own thoughts but sharing the anguish of waiting for the return of their loved ones. When the redhead managed to calm down, she thanked the sheriff with a smile and they went to the door to wait inside.

"Lydia"

"Lydia!"

The Banshee turned as soon as she heard the voice of the hyperactive boy calling her and closed her eyes to concentrate better, holding a hand to her chest after a few seconds and a strange throbbing pain in the back made her shudder before lowering her limb to the belly while breathing faster.

\- Lydia? What's wrong? "The sheriff asked, holding her by the arms carefully." Lydia?   
-I have ... I have to go with Stiles, now- he said hurrying to look in his jacket for the keys of the car and went up to him, going up to the place of the driver while the older one does it on the passenger side.   
-What's going on? Lydia, tell me - he asked placing a hand on the steering wheel and the redhead looked down a few seconds.   
\- Useful ... I have this feeling of urgency ... something bad will happen to you.

The redhead hastened to drive to the reconstructed mansion while her companion tries to contact Scott in vain. With the passing of the minutes, the foreboding that overwhelms her is much bigger and suffocating, convincing herself that if something bad happens that involves her dear friend.

As soon as they manage to get there, the first thing that catches their attention is that the majority of the herd is several meters from the reconstructed mansion and it does not take long to understand that there is a Mountain Ash barrier that does not allow them to get close. The second thing he repairs is that inside, are the rest of the wolves, the hunter and Stiles, who is sitting on the ground, being embraced by his partner.

-Something is wrong- whispers before running to them and incidentally, breaks the circle of ashes, allowing others can also approach- What is happening? - Asked observing the couple and a few meters from them, is the corpse of Gerard with a shot in the head and a little more to the right is Kate, who has a shattered neck and several more wounds- What is happening?   
-Lydia ... Why are you here? - Jackson released hurrying to get to his side and hugged her tightly.   
"I had a bad feeling ... about Stiles ... he ...   
" " What's wrong with my son ?!" screamed the sheriff, kneeling beside the boy and placing a hand on his forehead when he noticed that he was breathing very agitated.  
-One of the hunters shot an arrow ... they have poisoned the baby with a type of aconite- explained Argent covering a part of the abdomen while Peter gives support by holding him by the waist.   
-We have to take him to the hospital- Noah said very worried about the condition of his son, who at every moment seems to look even worse.   
\- It will not reach to reach - the redhead whispered taking a hand to the mouth while it feels his eyes to be watery by the tears - It is dying ... both are dying ...

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek rushes to undo the transformation and kneels with his partner, taking him by the waist to remove the arrow carefully before reloading it against his body. Definitely something is wrong, you may perceive a strange smell in the child and that is confirmed when you hear him growling while bringing his hands to his belly.

\- Useful? What happens? - asks moving it a little and the others approach him.   
-The arrow ... has aconite- explains the hunter, kneeling with some difficulty and places a hand on the child's forehead- We used to use these arrows with some wolves, it is a very hard-to-get type of aconite but it was worth using ... no It matters if it's just a scratch ... hitting the target, it's already a death sentence for the wolf ... in a human it would cause some discomfort ... nothing serious but Stiles has a baby that is a wolf ... the poison will take effect very soon ...   
"There has to be a way to save him, an antidote or something," Scott replied, imitating the position of the complete wolf and observed his anguished best friend. "There is, right?  
-There is one but ... if I still know my family ... they undertook to destroy it.

The brunette denied slowly and after leaving his partner in the arms of the Alpha, he got up in a hurry to check the body of Kate in search of something that looked like an antidote and then did it with Gerard but did not find anything. Even when their betas behind the barrier made sure they did the same with the other hunters, they did not get good results.

-No ... no ... there must be something- the wolf whispered, very upset.   
-I'm sorry, Derek ... this must have been his plan from the beginning ... if the basement did not work ...   
-No, no! It has to be somewhere, "Derek hissed angrily and headed toward Argent, lifting him up by the shirt." There must be something! " Tell me! Tell me!   
-I do not know ... do not have-   
-It's your psychotic sister and father! Something you have to know! Tell me! "He demanded, making his blue eyes shine until someone shoved him away and he met the reproachful gaze of his relative, who held Chris by the waist as he covered the bullet wound with one hand. I'm sorry ... I'm sorry- he apologized when he noticed the expression of misery that the elder has. It's already been quite that day.  
-I wish I could help ... I'm sorry- the hunter said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

The brunette again knelt with his partner and held him against his body, noticing immediately that his body temperature has risen, being more than evident that he has a fever. What can you do? They will not be able to return to the vet and it is not even certain that Deaton can do anything. When she wants to try anyway, a few quick steps catches her attention and discovers with surprise that Lydia is running towards them next to the sheriff. Derek does not even pay attention to the conversation that the redhead has with her boyfriend but that changes when he hears those words that break something inside him.

He is dying ... both are dying ...

No ... that's not going to happen ... Lydia is wrong and her partner will be fine, she is a very strong boy just like her daughter. Unable to contain them, several tears slide down her cheeks. Will you lose your family again? Can not save them again? No ... if there was only one way ... if there was a method ... a red flash attracts the attention of the brunette and stares into the eyes of his partner, which are changing between his usual brown color and the other that reveals his daughter as a Alpha of birth.

-Stilty ... - whispers taking one of the hands of the chestnut, who squeezes it tightly - Stiles ...   
\- Full moon - loose Scott attracting the attention of everyone around him- We can try the full moon! If the baby has enough energy, maybe he can get rid of the poison, an ordinary wolf would die but she is a very special Alpha, could she do it, right?   
"It's a possibility, a very good possibility," Peter said, exchanging a look with his nephew, who nodded immediately.   
-But ... but there is no full moon, nor Nemeton- said Lydia what other betas are already considering.  
-It's worth trying, in addition ... Stiles and Derek share a very strong connection, you can reach your daughter, Derek, you can do it- the hunter encouraged him closing his eyes for a few seconds and the eldest of the Hale placed his hand on the eldest that is bloody and putting pressure on the wound.   
-You have to go to a hospital- Peter said without being able to hide the worry completely with a note of fear expressed in his voice.   
-No ... not until Stiles is fine.

The complete wolf accommodated the minor against his body, encircling his waist with one arm as he brought his free hand to his swollen belly, caressing it slowly and making his blue eyes shine. As the seconds become minutes and nothing happens, Derek begins to fear not being able to get it and losing the two people he loves the most in the world. The two people he would give his life for without hesitation.

-Please ... - he whispered hiding his face in the neck of the minor, who is gasped by the high fever- I do not want to lose them ...

When the dark one is losing all hope, he feels something strange in the palm of his hand and looks down, finding those red orbs fixed on him and instinctively shining his blue ones. Sensing as clearly as his energy passes to his daughter, he sketches a small smile of relief that does not last as long as he thought, as stitches on his sides make him grunt and if not for holding him by the shoulders, he would have fallen to a side stand.

-Derek ...? What's wrong? - asks a voice that he soon identifies as Scott's - Derek?   
-Your energy, you do not have enough energy to give the baby- Peter answered with concern and left the hunter sitting on the ground before approaching his nephew- This is not right, Derek you have to-   
-No ... - the wolf whispered very complete determined to save his partner and daughter.

With every second that passes, the beta feels weaker but it does not matter if it has to give all its power to the baby so that it is able to heal itself. When he feels that he is about to become unconscious, his hand is removed from his partner's belly and he growls at someone who has dared to interfere but then discovers that it is Stiles, who keeps his eyes half-open and his cheeks flushed from his fever that still persists.

-No ... What ... do you? - Asked returning his extremity in the opposite belly, however, again prevents it- No ... -They do   
not want you to die ... - Lydia whispered holding her boyfriend hug- They do not want either Get lost, Derek.   
"No ... please, take my energy," the brunette asked, staring at the red orbs that began to close. "Do it!" Do it! Please ... do it ... - he begged beginning to cry again.  
-Wait, there is a way- Peter intervened kneeling to caress the boy's hair- When Chris was in the hospital after Gerard's, Stiles used to read while staying with him and I remember that he said one in particular, he talked about the dynamics of Herds, one of the things he mentioned was that in consolidated herds, it is possible to deliver energy to another member, although that can only be done by the Alpha, he can take and give energy to his members, if you take energy from us, you can give it to Derek and he the baby.   
-Yeah, of course, and how am I supposed to do it? - Scott asked with a doubt, but when he looks at the state of his best friend and nephew, that's enough to give him the determination he needs. do what.

Overcoming fatigue, the complete wolf hears the indications that his uncle is giving to the rest of the pack, who rush to approach the true Alpha and place their hands in his arms. At first glance, the method seems very simple, too simple to really result, since it is about imagining the process in your head along with the desire to make it come true. When everyone has taken position (the werewolves, the girl coyote and the kitsune), Scott places his hands on each of the arms of the youngest of the Hale, who looks at him tiredly.

"Trust us, Derek, none of us is going to let them die," Isaac promised decisively.   
-They are part of our family and we will protect them- Kira affirmed dedicating a smile to the complete wolf.   
"He's our friend and our little niece, of course we'll take care of them and do whatever it takes for them," Liam said quickly.   
"That's right, you're not the only one who's willing to do everything to take care of the puppy and his puppy," Peter crooned with a hint of amusement.   
-We'll always take care of them, so you do not dare to sleep yet, you have work to do to save our family- Malia ordered with a slightly frown.  
-It's going to work Derek, we'll save Stiles and our little niece will be fine- said Cora exchanging a long look with her brother, who smiled a little at the perception of his honest desire- I'm sorry how I behaved at first, Derek, you could not have found a partner better than Stiles.   
-Cora ... - whispered the complete wolf very happy with what he is listening.   
"You're both going to be, you still have a lot of time to endure Stilinski's irritating verbiage, I hope the little one is not the same," complained Jackson with a false grunt that smiled at the other betas.   
"Do not cheat on us, lizard, you love your irritating boy a lot," the blonde with curly hair hummed with amusement.  
-As Stiles would say "Your favorite lizard will always take care of his master" - Scott repeated simulating the voice of his best friend - It is our turn to take care of him.

Derek closed his eyes seconds when he felt the warm energy that emanates from the palms of the Alpha and hurried to place his hand on the belly of his partner, accommodating him against his body to kiss him on the forehead and those red orbs returned to look at he.

-You will be fine, you have a large herd that loves you and will always take care of you.

The brunette kept attentive to all the reactions of his partner, drawing a big smile when the fever began to fall and then noticed that one of the palms of the child is shining dimly before he placed it on the hand that has in his belly . For a few moments, Derek closes his eyes and an image comes to his head, his family's mansion is rebuilt and the whole herd is in front of her, some embraced, others talking and laughing but all that catches their attention are the two silhouettes sitting on the front steps, Stiles and him, and seconds later, a girl with black hair about five years old, runs out the front door, pouncing on both while laughing. The Nemeton through the power of his daughter,

-Derek ... - the whole wolf opens his eyes immediately to hear that voice and tightly holds the body in his arms while crying- Derek, we're fine.

As soon as the child of the Hale is convinced that the method proposed by his family member has worked, he moves a little away so that the sheriff can hug his son tightly before the others do too. Finally everything is over and you can safely spend what remains of your partner's pregnancy.

-Chris! - Isaac shouted hurrying to get to the hunter, who is on the ground without moving- You have to take him to a hospital, he has lost a lot of blood.   
"I'll take it," said Peter, hurrying to take the older man in his arms.   
-Go in my car, the last thing we need now is to ask questions because you'll be running there- said the redhead giving the keys to the beta.   
-Thank you, smart girl, I'll take care of everything here, I'm glad you're well, Stiles.

Derek watches as his uncle goes off with Argent from there and helps him get up to his partner, the first thing he does is lower his hands to his bulging belly before sighing in relief and hugged him tightly by the neck.

-I was so afraid that something would happen to you, Sourwolf ... thanks for protecting us, all of you, are the best- the minor hummed turning towards the rest of the herd- Derek ... the house ... - he whispered realizing that more and more smoke is coming out of the place .   
\- It does not matter, freckles, we will reconstruct it, the only thing that matters is that you are well.   
-We have to go to the hospital too, Chris is hurt ... he ...   
-It's going to be fine, Stiles, he's strong- pointed to the complete wolf giving a kiss on the forehead to his partner before taking him in his arms- Will you take care of this, Noah?   
-Yeah, just make sure my son is well, I'll reach them there- promised the sheriff gently shaking his son's hair- Go away now.  
Wait, Jackson stopped him before running off to the house and left after a few seconds with a bag in his hands. You brought this the last time you stayed here, you can not go to the hospital naked.

After dressing, he climbed his partner on his back to run away from there, being followed by the others. Half an hour later they arrived at the hospital, where they met with Peter outside the emergency room and he informed them that they are already intervening the hunter, Melissa being one of the nurses who is with him, so they should soon hear about it.

\- Everyone saw it, right? The mansion and us- Liam commented while they wait seated.   
-Yes ... it was very strange ... we did not look like us, that is, bigger- Scott pointed thoughtfully and took the hand of his girlfriend.   
-I think it was Nemeton's work, as he did when he warned Stiles that Derek was in danger- Peter explained before looking at the blood on his palms with a sigh- Chris was there ... with me ... it means that he'll be fine right?   
-Of course yes, it takes more than a bullet to kill him, so stop being such an idiot and tell him once you love him, I think now he needs to hear him more than ever, "said Isaac, winking at the older man. the Hale, who crossed his arms while rolling his eyes.  
-Don't bother me, little curls, do you think I do not know your dirty little secret? You know, soon we will be family "he accused with a smile full of malice and the others exchanged confused glances.   
"Shut up, Peter!" He growled the beta with a snort and chose to remain silent.

Almost an hour they had to wait for Melissa to approach them to inform them that the intervention to extract the bullet has been successful and that after the blood transfusion they did, Argent is better and will recover very soon. Now if everything and everyone is fine, so Derek allows himself to give in to the fatigue he feels, fainting on his partner with a small smile. At last things will be calm.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles sighed when his partner kissed her on the forehead while caressing her bulging belly with one hand. A week has passed since the events with Kate and Gerard Argent outside the reconstructed mansion, but even though everything has remained calm, there is something that has him very worried.

\- What's wrong, freckles? You've been very quiet these days- asked the complete wolf sitting up on the bed and stared at the child- What do you think so much?   
-In Chris ... I know it's better and they gave him the high yesterday ... is that ... now that it's over ... you also noticed it, right? It's as if nothing mattered to him ... as if something inside him had died ... the things that those subjects told him ... he's not alone, Derek, that's not true- he clarified the last thing with a frown as he remembered the cruel words of the duo of crazy that the hunter has for family- I tried to talk to him ... but he just smiled and said "That's already happened, now you have to worry about your baby" - he whispered the last thing feeling a lump in the throat.  
-You know what it is to lose someone you love, Stiles and in the end, Argent if he wanted them, after all they are his family ... I know what it feels like to believe that you are alone ... to know that there is no one for you, that all have gone and it is a horrible feeling ... unlike him, I had a reason to continue, good or bad I was moved by the desire to find out what happened and make those responsible responsible ... the problem is that when you get that, you you are empty, I was lucky to find something more to cling to but not Argent, now that your family is no longer a problem, you do not have something to keep fighting for, you do not have something to think that it's worth continuing ... Kate If he was right about something, since Allison's death, he is no longer the same, if it were not for the hunt, he has already  
"That's not true!" Shouted the chestnut, getting up from the bed and began a restless walk near the large window of the Loft. "Nothing that the damned woman said is true, not a single thing!" There is a big difference between believing something and being real, Chris is not alone! Chris has us! It's just that he has not realized because he's too busy to lament and feel miserable, it's the same thing you did, Derek, so focused on your sadness, your loneliness, your misery that you did not realize everything you had ... that's what we always do ... wallow in our sorrows, relive them again and again without realizing that around us, we have everything to smile again, to be happy again ... I do not want Chris to make that mistake too ...

The chestnut began to cry without being able to control himself and as soon as the beta came to his side, he hugged him tightly around the waist. After a few seconds, he managed to stop his tears and came out of the hiding place he found in the opposite chest, allowing the elder to clean the saline trail on his cheeks and put a hand to his belly.

"Are you okay?" Asked the brunette with concern.   
-Yes ... it's just been a kick ... I think the little girl agrees with me- she answered staring at the brunette, who gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead- Derek ... I've been thinking a lot about something and I think it's about time we talk about it, it's about our daughter and I need to know if you agree with this.   
-What thing?

+++ +++ +++

Stiles rang the apartment bell for the fifth time before exchanging a glance with his wolf companion. After the serious talk they had at the Loft, they decided to visit Argent.

-I do not hear it inside but it smells like disinfectant and chlorine- said the brunette with curiosity.   
-Mmm, he's supposed to rest, not be cleaning, he should be here- the sheriff's son said with a bad feeling and looked for something in his wallet before sticking to the door- Let's go inside.   
"What?" The older man said arching an eyebrow and denied slowly when he discovered that his boy was forcing the lock. "Where did you learn to do that?"   
-You should know, Sourwolf, I have had many sleepless nights, I must entertain something, Yes! - He celebrated when he heard a small metallic click and opened the door with a smile- Go ahead and do not tell my dad about this or me he is going to scold again.

As soon as they both entered, the boy opened his mouth slightly when he noticed that there were three large boxes near the entrance. He quickly runs to the rooms, realizing that there are more things packed, both in the kitchen, as in the bathroom, the two bedrooms and a room used as an office. When he returns to the living room, he discovers that his partner is talking to Peter, so he rushes to take the phone away.

-Chris is with you? - Asked exchanging a look with the brunette- All his things are in boxes and-   
-He left, Stiles ... Chris went to France and will not return- affirmed the beta with a note sadness in the voice.   
-What…? How that it left? Why did you not tell me?!   
-I just learned, Stiles, was around like half an hour ago, thanked me and left.   
"And why did not you stop him ?!" protested the boy with a frown and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he pulled her away with a sudden movement. The last thing he needs at that moment is for his partner to try to calm him down. You're an idiot, Peter! When are you going to admit that you're in love with Chris ?! If you really care, you should not let it go, you know it's not right!  
-I told him to stay and left, I'm not going to force him to be with me, it's his decision- growled the man remarkably angry- You can not pretend to control everyone around you, Stiles, not everyone will do what-  
\- It's not about me, or what I want! It's about you and your stupid pride that does not allow you to be honest! It's not about forcing him, Peter ... it's just that you tell him you love him and that he stays with you, that you're going to be with him in the good times and the bad ... that you're not going to leave him alone because you want him ... difficult, you will do everything possible so that every day smile because when you love someone ... you just want to always be happy, "whispered the latter with new tears running down his cheeks as he watches his partner, who hugged him by the waist and kissed his forehead - Peter ... enough is enough ... you deserve to be happy, Chris and you deserve to be happy ...

The minor cut the call before clinging to the dark. It is not fair that after everything that the hunter has had to go through, he will now be left alone, lamenting for all that he has lost and will never be able to recover. A sound of surprise comes from his lips when they pull him by the shoulders before they clean his tears gently.

-We are going to look for him, Chris was half an hour ago with Peter and he will not leave the city without saying goodbye to Allison, we can still reach him, Stiles, we have to try it- the brunette encouraged him with a smile that the chestnut corresponded.   
-Thank you, Derek, yes, let's go look for it.

They both hurried to get to the cameraman and the werewolf drove past the allowed speed limit in the direction of the local cemetery. Stiles ran through the different corridors between the graves until he reached the place where his friend was buried but there is no sign of the hunter out there, just a bouquet of fresh flowers, so he was definitely there recently.

-Now what? - Asked the child getting very nervous.   
-We can still reach it, Stiles, the cameraman is faster than Chris's car, come on, it does not take us much advantage- he said sniffing the air a little- Let's hurry.

The boy climbed back up and put on his safety belt before his wolf companion drove down the road that leaves the city in the east. About fifteen minutes it took them to reach Argent and Derek passed him by one side before cutting him off. The sheriff's son descended and then stared at the major, who looks very surprised with his sudden appearance and also got out of his car.

\- Useful ...? Derek? What are you doing here? - Asked walking towards them and held his breath when the child gave him a loud slap - Stiles ...   
\- Did you really plan to leave without even telling us? You're an Idiot.   
\- Useful ... Peter told you?   
\- No, we just discovered it when we went to visit you - he released with a tone of reproach in the voice while he denies slowly- You can not leave, here is your family, your home.   
"Useful ... I've made a decision and I want you to respect her, please," the older asked, turning his back to walk towards his car. "It is better that you return home, you have to take care of your pregnancy, Stiles, you should be rested.  
"You too but here we are," replied the minor, holding the stubborn man by the arm and turning him around abruptly. "Do not think that you will leave without listening to me, in fact, do not even think that you will reach the city limits because you do not You'll go, I'm not going to let you go and Peter's idiot should have stopped you, tie you up if necessary.   
"You can not force me to stay, Stiles," the hunter said calmly and exchanged a glance with the brunette, who walks towards them.  
-True, I can not force you but that does not apply when you are only acting from your idiocy and not thinking things clearly, if you want to leave because it is the best for you, then go ahead, I would not oppose but this is not the case, just you're going because you're escaping, which is ridiculous because no matter how hard you try, you can not run away from yourself and I know ... I tried too- he said relaxing a bit when he felt the hand of his partner around his waist- We have a pending conversation and now is the best moment, do you know why I never touched on what happened with Allison after the Nogitsune left?   
"No, Stiles, we're not going to have this conversation," the hunter refused, with the intention of leaving, but the boy stopped him, holding him tightly. "Stiles, please, do not do it ..."

Of course the child does not want to do it, not in that way but the occasion seems to be the right one and if all forms Argent plans to leave after that, at least he will feel that they have something pending. On several occasions he imagined what it would be like, what words he would use, even the pauses between each one of them but now it is very difficult to pronounce a word.

-Let me go ... - asked the hunter in a plea.   
-No ... no, I do not want you to go- said the brunette looking down a few seconds before looking the other way- I ... I never dared to touch the subject with you ... because ... because I can not apologize when I have not even forgiven for what happened ... you ... you are very kind to me and I do not deserve it ... not after what I took away ... not after what I did to Allison ... she died because of me ... - she whispered the last while tears they accumulate in their eyelids and when one of them slides down his cheek, the older one cleans it gently with his index finger- Chris ...  
-I'm not going to forgive you, Stiles- those words were like knives for the chestnut tree but he only limited himself to nod, from the beginning he supposed that would happen- I will not forgive you, because there is not something I should forgive.   
-What…? But I-   
-No, what you did, was to be a good friend to my daughter ... you can not blame yourself for something you have not done ... - she whispered the last thing without being able to prevent her voice from breaking - I ... I should have been with her ... I should not have left her alone ... I was not there when I needed her the most - she said the last thing while her eyes were watery, but she forced herself not to cry. He has never been one of those who cry in front of others- I was not there ...

Stiles shortened the distance between them and gave a big hug to the hunter, who ended up falling apart, crying while hiding his face against the boy's shoulder. For several seconds, both remained silent, listening to their own sobs until the chestnut cleared a little to speak, as he feels a great lump in his throat that prevents him from doing so.

-I understand ... I understand how you feel, Chris ... when my mom died ... my dad was in an emergency on the road ... when he arrived at the hospital and found me sitting, with his hands on his face ... dad went to his room and one of the nurses confirmed what he already thought ... - whispered swallowing audibly. He really does not like to remember those moments, it's even difficult to talk to his partner but he feels it is necessary for the older one- Dad does not know ... I followed him until the fourth ... I saw him cry,

The boy moved away a little and carefully took the hunter's cheeks, wiping away his tears while giving him a small smile. He does not know if he can really help Argent but he sincerely wants to try, just as he managed to get his father out of the hole in which he fell when his mother died.

-I do not want you to leave, Chris, here you have a family, friends who love you for what you are and the most important reason, you can not leave when she will need you- she said holding the opposite hands to carry them up to her bulging belly- Derek and I was talking about it in the morning, we already chose the names for our daughter, it will take the names of two fantastic and wonderful women, Allison Talia Hale Stilinski- affirmed the chestnut with a smile that the greater corresponded as a smaller one but no less significant- beautiful Allison will need her uncle Chris to take care of her, spoil her and teach her everything she knows, besides-  
"We would like you to be our daughter's godfather," Derek completed, approaching them with parsimony. "I understand how you feel, Chris, I know what it is to believe that you've lost your whole family, I know how lonely you feel ..." I know what it is to wish with all your strength that everything is just a nightmare, that at some point you will wake up and they will be there again, smiling for you ... but you are not alone, you have a family, a herd that is not linked by ties of blood, but by the simple desire to want to be together, nothing you can do will bring Allison back and you will have to learn to live with that pain but I assure you that with the people indicated by your side, the pain becomes more bearable every day promised the wolf completed observing the hunter fixedly, who swallowed audibly saliva- I do not want you to go,you do not have to escape from your past, or pretend that it has not happened, I also have moments when the sadness is very big and I want to leave but not only I found a new family, but also a person that makes me smile, no matter how difficult It seems-he pointed out the last thing by giving him a kiss on the side of the head to his partner, who sketched a smile- We are here for you, Do you want to keep running or give yourself a chance to be happy?Do you want to keep running or give yourself a chance to be happy?Do you want to keep running or give yourself a chance to be happy?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Chris received the medical discharge, he began to arrange everything to leave the city for France. Unlike the previous time he left, now he has no plans to return, nor does he continue to dedicate himself to hunting, he just wants to get away from everything and everyone to sink into misery.

With all the preparations ready, his first stop was in Peter's apartment, who asked him to stay but the hunter simply ignored him. Why keep going there? It is not as if I had something that motivated him to move forward and as for them, whatever was going on, was unimportant. Her next stop was at the cemetery, she could not leave without even saying goodbye to her daughter and that is what is going to hurt her the most, that she will not be able to visit her in her last resting place but it is the best thing, she can not stay there anymore.

What was not within the plans of Argent, is that the cameraman appears on the side of his car to cut his way, leaving him no more options to go down and receive a loud slap from Stiles, who begins to scold him for leaving in that way . When the conversation reaches his daughter and what happened with the Nogitsune, the hunter does not want to listen but somehow, the boy manages to do it but not only that, but also breaks all his defenses and for the first time He lets himself cry in front of someone.

-We would like, that you be our daughter's godfather.

Chris was very surprised to hear those words, as far as he has understood, who will occupy that important role is Scott. The other thing that left him still astonished are the words that the complete wolf is hearing, who is speaking from his own experience and that is strange, because he is usually very closed with his feelings.

-We are here for you, Do you want to keep running or give yourself a chance to be happy? - Derek asked watching him fixedly before reaching out to him while holding his partner's arm around his waist with his free arm.

All he wants is for that horrible feeling of emptiness to disappear from his chest. Of course, nothing he does will give back to his daughter but if the brunette was able to overcome the horrible tragedy that he lived, if he was able to face the guilt, the pain and the sadness, then he can also do it and it will be much more bearable if you take those hands that are offering you so gently. With a doubt, accept the limb that is extending the beta.

-I do not want to keep fleeing ... - he said watching the couple fixedly and took his free hand to the cheek of the child, who gave him a smile- I would love to be the godfather of his daughter, little Allison ... thank you very much for coming ...

Stiles was the first to give a strong hug to which Derek soon joined and the three remained like that for several seconds. He never thought that the couple would come to look for him, far from it, that they would show him that he has a family there and a little niece on the way to look after him. Feeling much better, she pulled away with a small but meaningful smile and caressed the bulging chestnut belly, feeling several movements of the baby perfectly.

-Jajajaja, this must be his way of showing how happy you are with you stay- sang Stilinski with fun and complained softly when he felt another little kick- Ya, princess, calm, I think it will be very good in football, in serious, sometimes it hits very hard, or maybe it is a boxer, at least we will know that no one will mess with her.   
"Useful, hitting others is not good," the dark-haired man scolded him without severity.  
-Mmm, I do not think you're a good example in that aspect Sourwolf, nor I, we will have a grumpy girl who does not think before acting, that's not a good combination- the younger let out with panic in his face and the two Seniors laughed- It's not funny! It's a very serious issue, she should not fight, for that she has her dad who becomes a rabid wolf and his hyperactive daddy who knows a lot of ways to torture a simple human, Hahahaha, will have very bad luck who dares to mess with her and we must not forget that I can send my fleabane bar personal thugs to teach her a lesson.

Argent knows that the couple in front of him is inexperienced but there is no doubt that they will be very good parents, because there are many things they can learn along the way but most importantly, love for their daughter, they already have that much. As soon as he confirmed to the child that he would stay, he gave him another big hug, showing how happy he is with his decision.

\- You have another matter to solve before going home, Chris, Derek and I can take care of removing things from the boxes and rearrange them ... Mmm .... It's a bad time to say this but ... Mmm- the sheriff's son rubbed the back of his neck nervously- Nobody opened the door when we went ... we worried, so I used a trick to enter without permission ... in my defense, it was not difficult, You'll have to change the lock, Chris, it's not safe.   
"Is not it safe, or are you too skillful with your Stiles hands?" I imagine your father does not know, "said the elder arching an eyebrow and the chestnut laughed while slowly denies-" Do not worry, Stiles, and what pending business do I have?  
-Go with Peter, he thinks you're gone and he's very sad, I know that this little wolf is an idiot, full of resentment, guilt and believes that hiding everything under that facade of carelessness, nothing will affect him but we both know it's a lie, Chris, go with him and be honest, both deserve this opportunity, try it.   
"Useful ... yes, thank you, both of us, I have to go," he said, hurrying to get back to his car and watched the couple for a few seconds before turning to drive in the direction of the werewolf's apartment.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

\- Peter ... enough is enough ... you deserve to be happy, Chris and you deserve to be happy ...

The beta frowned upon hearing those words and as soon as the child cut, he threw the phone against the wall, without measuring his strength before putting his hands to his hair. At that time he is very angry but not with Stiles, but because he is right in everything he has said and just let go of the person he likes because of his silly pride.

When he's finished unloading his anger with the cushions of the chairs, he goes to the kitchen to drink all the alcohol he finds, starting with the beers until he ends up with a bottle of Whiskey and even without being able to get drunk, that does not prevent him from he feels somnolent, so he goes to bed, hoping to wake up and that everything is just a bad dream.

A noise awakens the wolf, who hurries to get up and leaves the corridor making his claws appear. He does not remember leaving the door open, so that means he is an intruder who has no idea where he is getting himself, much less with whom. When he enters the living room, the first thing that catches his attention is the closed curtain and he is about to open them but someone pushes him from the side before they leave him face to face against the wall.

-What the hell? - Grunts making his blue eyes shine, however, in that moment he realizes that familiar aroma and quickly relaxes, turning his head a little to look at his unexpected visitor.   
"You need a little practice, I could have killed you, you're not as good as you think, Peter.   
-Chris ... - he whispered with a voluntary smile forming on his lips- What are you doing? How did you go inside?   
-I'm a hunter, I can go anywhere, I know how to do it- he explained with a touch of arrogance that he did not miss for the beta.   
-Well, hunter, you've gotten into the wolf's mouth.

With a quick movement, he manages to exchange places with Argent, taking him by the arms with firmness and initiates a hungry kiss while pressing him against the wall, being reciprocated with the same need. He has no idea what the hunter is doing there but this time, he is not going to let him go, even if he has to use Stiles' suggestion to tie him down.

-Peter, I have to-  
it was my own limits that I was testing ... when Gerard happened and you were in the hospital without waking up ... you have no idea how scared I was ... I was very afraid that something bad would happen to you and I could only think ... that it would be my I blame you for not preventing that crazy man from kidnapping you and hurting you ... I've only felt like that once before, Chris ... when I lost my family and I do not want something like that to happen again ... Do you understand? I do not want to lose you- confessed the werewolf profiling the opposite nose with his and sighed when they embraced him by the waist- I ... I am not good with these things ... for a long time, I have avoided clinging to someone because I do not want to lose them ... but now I have a pack again and I hope it's not too late to have you too. Chris ... when I lost my family and I do not want something like that to happen again ... Do you understand? I do not want to lose you- confessed the werewolf profiling the opposite nose with his and sighed when they embraced him by the waist- I ... I am not good with these things ... for a long time, I have avoided clinging to someone because I do not want to lose them ... but now I have a pack again and I hope it's not too late to have you too. Chris ... when I lost my family and I do not want something like that to happen again ... Do you understand? I do not want to lose you- confessed the werewolf profiling the opposite nose with his and sighed when they embraced him by the waist- I ... I am not good with these things ... for a long time, I have avoided clinging to someone because I do not want to lose them ... but now I have a pack again and I hope it's not too late to have you too.  
-What ...? - whispered the surprised hunter with the words he hears, however, he is not able to completely hide the smile that appears on his lips - I thought that whatever is or was between us you did not care, Peter .   
-Well, the idiot you visited a while ago it seemed that no, for the idiot you have in front of you now, it's very, very important- he accepted bringing a hand to the elder's chin and stared at him- I like you, Chris, not I have an idea if ours has a future, I do not know if it's just something temporary or a whim but I'm willing to try, would you give this great idiot wolf the opportunity to enter your life and be with you?

Hale comes up with a lot of reasons why Argent can deny his proposal and would not blame him if he uses any of them. As the seconds pass without an answer, not to mention the thoughtful gesture that the older man has on his face, he decides to play his next card, after all, if he wants something, he knows he can have it by any means necessary.

-Only in case I'll say it, do not forget that I'm the only and true Alpha of this city, it does not matter that I do not have red eyes, that does not change my position- he explained placing a hand under the shirt of the major, who shuddered at his touch- If you had the ridiculous idea of rejecting me, I can, Mmm, I do not know, eat your future girlfriends or boyfriends, I can also sneak into your room and take advantage of you, you are not a rival to my super strength, just keep it in mind , you know I can do it, "he assured flashing his blue eyes and raised an eyebrow at the hunter's laugh." What's so funny?   
-Peter, I know very well that you will not force me to do something I do not want to do.  
-I've stolen several kisses and gropes, what assures you that I did not take advantage of you while you were sleeping in the hospital? - he asked with his best serious face.   
-I know you did not because you would not hurt me and because you're not a coward, you've changed a lot, Peter and I must admit that your pleas disguised as excuses not to deny me in any way are ... Mmm ... Adorable? I do not know, however, you do not need to use them with me, I like you too, Peter, "he said with a smile that was answered by the brunette." I received a bullet for you, I would not have done it if you did not care.   
-Then, just to make it very clear, do you agree with being together? As a couple, or try to be, which gives me the full right to kiss you, fondle you and fuck you when you want.  
-I agree, although not in the last part, what assures you that you will not be the one to fuck, Peter?   
-Well, I'll show you, hunter, right now, many times until you go crazy with pleasure while yelling my name.

The beta did not waste time in allowing Argent to respond, simply pushed him to the ground and started a hungry kiss while immobilizing the opposite arms by the wrists. Now that Chris is his, he will not let him go and as the hyperactive boy said, he will make him smile again, because that is what he wants for the person he likes.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Are you sure you'll be fine? - asked the complete wolf very hesitant to leave his partner alone in the Loft but needs to go to the mansion to make sure this is in order with the reconstruction and must fix some things with the construction company he hired to work- I do not want to leave you alone, Stiles, what if you start having contractions? I know there's still a week left until the nine months are up but I've read that several women have their babies earlier than planned and I would not like to-   
-Hey, calm- calmed the child by taking the hands of the brunette to take him to his bulky belly- Our little one will behave well and wait until the scheduled caesarean section, so her dad has to calm down and take a deep breath.  
-Style ... I'm sorry, it's so little missing- said the beta with a smile before kissing his partner affectionately- Okay, I'm leaving, I'll be back soon and remember that we'll go to lunch with Chris and Peter, it will take me a while or two hours, are you sure you'll be fine?   
-Derek- the younger slid his eyes and caressed the opposite hands that are still in his belly- Let's be fine, I promise, if something works, Malia sent me a message, asking me to talk, so I'll call her and tell her Come now, so we talk and you stay quiet because I will not be alone. Is that okay?   
-Okay, that would leave me more calm- accepted the older observing him fixedly- Call her now, so it will come soon.   
-Jahaha, you're exaggerating, my Sourwolf, although I will not deny that you love me that way.

Once he called the girl coyote and she accepted to go to the Loft now, her companion seemed satisfied and with one last kiss she left, although not without first reminding her that if something happens or feels bad, she should notify him immediately.

Stiles pretended to doze a little but turned away from his path when he saw the white wooden cradle that is half a meter from the bed and went to her, caressing the railing on the edges while smiling a smile. In just one week, your daughter will be sleeping there and can barely contain the excitement of the sweet wait. Now that everything is calm, she has been able to fully enjoy her pregnancy and the comforting company of her pack, especially her partner.

-We're waiting for you, little one- he said caressing his belly with his right hand- You've been an unexpected gift but Derek and I wish you with all our heart, love, I'll have to think of a good gift for Peter and another one for Nemeton, What would a magical tree like? - he asked himself before laughing at his own occurrences. - I guess with thank you it will be enough, I will also bring you some water and a flower that keeps you company, that's a good idea .

Almost without realizing it, he spent half an hour looking at the clothes that the baby had bought and they kept it in the dresser that is on the wall next to the window. Can not deny that Lydia and Kira have a good taste, he would have chosen clothes with superhero prints or something pink, very simple.

-This will be beautiful, I want you to wear these little dresses- he sang taking a light blue with a blue ribbon at the waist and a bow on the back- Aaawww, it will look so cute, for no reason I will let your dad you sight of black, darling, Sourwolf's style is just for him.

When he finished folding the clothes, leaving them in place, he went to the fridge to serve himself a portion of ice cream with caramel on top and won in one of the armchairs, turning on the television to choose the first channel that catches his attention. After what happened in the reconstructed mansion, Derek had been responsible for the redecoration of the Loft, which has many more furniture, a better equipped kitchen and a television.   
Stiles goes in the middle of his ice cream when the bell rings and gets up to open, receiving the girl coyote with a smile.

-Pasa, do you want something to drink or eat? There is still this delight, "he crooned, pointing to the bowl he left on the couch." We do not have anything with alcohol, just in case, Derek does not want me to win temptation and drink something, although he does not drink either.   
-A juice is good, Stiles, do not worry.   
-Okay, sit down, now I bring it- he said with the intention of going to the kitchen but a hand stopped him by the arm- Malia?   
-You are in your last week of pregnancy, should be resting, go to sit, I can go for the juice- advised guiding him to the armchair and handed him the bowl of ice cream- Come.  
-Jahaha, you know I'm not sick, right? You do not have to overprotect me, it's enough with Derek, I barely managed to convince him not to follow me to the bathroom, really, although he uses his wolfish senses to keep an eye on me while I shower, he believes that at any moment I will start with contractions and I will go into labor, it seems who has forgotten that this little girl will be born by caesarean section.  
-We all want to take care of you, Stiles and also the baby- he said sitting down in front of the human and looked down for a few seconds, looking for the courage he needs for what he will say- Listen ... I know that time has passed and it does not matter much now but I want you know, I'm happy for you, you know I love you very much and that's not going to change, you're important to me, that's why I let you go, because it was not me you love and I'm really glad Derek makes you feel good .   
-Thank you, of course it matters to me, I love you too- assured the brunette, holding the girl's hands with a smile- Now that we are not together, does not mean that I have stopped loving you, Malia, you will always be special to me, thank you, for all you've done for us, I know you're going to find someone who can love you in the way you deserve and who will respect you or you'll do very badly, because I have a whole wolf army to destroy it if it makes you cry .   
-You're crazy, Stiles.   
-That explains why we got along so well- he hummed, winking at him with amusement.

It's been a long time since the brunette would have liked to have that talk with his ex-girlfriend and that's why he's glad it's happening now. She does not want her friend to continue thinking about something that has already been and that prevents her from finding the special person that will come to her life, just as her Sourwolf came to his, with grunts and threats included.

-Derek is very lucky to have you, Stiles, you'd better behave at the height or I'll suffer-promised seriously and the child laughed with those words.   
-That will be a good threat to manipulate him, he will have to do everything he ordered or he will suffer the consequences- he celebrated very happy before swallowing a spoonful of ice cream and offered another one to the girl coyote, who accepted- Do you think it hurts? When they do the caesarean ... I must admit that I am very nervous, yesterday I spent all afternoon reviewing books and watching videos on the subject ... I hope it does not hurt, they will cut me in the stomach ...   
"It will not hurt, Stiles, even without anesthesia, Derek will be happy to take your pain, it is the least he can do, since you have been the one who has carried the baby for almost nine months.  
-Oh, I had not thought about that, you're right! I just have to worry about recovering my figure after the caesarean, Melissa warned me that much of this, "he said, bringing his hands to his bulging belly." It's not because of the space that the little girl occupies ... Why did not I pay attention to Derek? about junk food? - he lamented in a pout.   
-You'll surely find a good way to lower that stomach, if it does not work to run, Derek will find another way you sweat- pointed with a clear double intention that made the human blush to the ears- Hahahaha, what are you imagining, Stiles?   
-Sworn, now you'll have to give me another piece of ice cream and lots of candy.

Around one o'clock, the complete wolf came back with some documents in his hand that he kept on the refrigerator and then he went to greet Malia before hugging his partner kissing his forehead, who laughed when he began the interrogation on how he felt , if your daughter was restless or had contractions. Five times he had to assure him that everything is in order for him to believe but still he did not stay calm until after sniffing it.

\- See, Malia? Sourwolf has become too overprotective, I'm fine, wolf, enough-he asked pulling him to sit beside him and hugs him around the waist- You have to start to relax, seriously, or one of these days you'll find me bad, you are warned   
-I'm taking care of you, what's wrong with that? I want everything to be well when our daughter is born and it is as safe as possible. "   
Derek, you're really exaggerating," the coyote girl intervened, rolling her eyes tired. "You were all weekend, along with Scott and Isaac covering every nail loose of this place, including those of the roof How is the little one supposed to get there? It is a wolf, not a bird.   
"It's security, I do not want to be hurt," the wolf replied with a grunt.  
-Malia is right, it is impossible for our daughter to reach the ceiling, we will not even continue in the Loft when she is old enough to climb the trees, you have to relax a little, Derek, I know you want to take care of her, like me but You're exaggerating a little ... a little, a lot, a lot, a lot.   
-Okay, I may be exaggerating in some things- the older one admitted with a tired sigh- Anyway, are you ready to leave? Peter and Chris are waiting for us, will you come, Malia? We will have lunch with them.   
-Thanks for the offer but I've already met with Lydia and Kira, they say that I need to change my look and they did not give me the chance to refuse, we'll see each other in the afternoon and stop harassing Stiles with so many precautions, Derek.

The best said goodbye to the girl with a loving hug before going to the bathroom and then went down with his partner to the camera. As soon as they arrived at the hunter's apartment, he received them with a smile and told them to pass. The chestnut is very happy that finally that couple decided to give themselves an opportunity to be happy together, they really deserve it after all they have suffered.

\- How did you feel, puppy? And the puppy? - Peter asked approaching them and gently caressed the child's belly.   
-We are both fine, just a little irritated because dad Sourwolf insists on taking extreme measures to take care of us- he accused the latter with a smile and ignored the grunts of the complete wolf- Hahaha, do not get angry, it's nice that you behave like this for us, a Little annoying at times but generally adorable.  
-It's okay, I understand you, Derek, I was also very worried in your situation- explained the hunter taking them both to the dining room while the eldest Hale goes to serve lunch- I could not stop worrying all the time and I was Taking care of even the smallest detail because he wanted everything to be in order, everything was safe and comfortable, what you do is not bad, just try not to be so obvious to your partner, Stiles has enough to deal with the changes of the pregnancy to see you panic.  
-Hey, do not encourage my Sourwolf to be so overprotective- the boy complained in a pout before hugging his partner around the waist, who corresponded his gesture- I just want my little wolf to continue treating me as always, that is, can be considered but without falling into excess, I am pregnant, not sick.   
-Stilty, put yourself in Derek's place, unlike you, who carry that beautiful blessing in your belly, he is not able to feel if something goes wrong, nor does he know if the time has come for him to be born, the only thing that can to do, is to be attentive to the slightest change in you and I know it is annoying but it can not be avoided when you are going to be a father and you do not have the privilege of feeling that life growing inside you.  
-Mmm, I've never thought about it that way- said the sheriff's son, staring at the brunet, who kissed him on the forehead- "I'm sorry, Derek, I promise if I feel bad or anything, I'm going to tell you immediately, just ... just do not ask me every five minutes as I am, please.   
-All right, I'm sorry, I'll try to control myself.

The chestnut swallows with a big smile all the lunch, repeating a second portion before praising the couple for the excellent food. Once they finished, they went to the living room to continue talking and the boy's face lit up when he learned that the two elders have plans to escape from the city one weekend.

-That is an excellent idea, that envy- complained Stiles doing licks and exchanged a look with his partner- We barely have time alone, it's not that I do not like to spend time with my friends but lately, they seem to take turns to be all the day close, when one goes away the other arrives, we do not even have intimacy at night! It's horrible to have this sexy man next door and not be able to do anything because there are wolves nosing around with his super ear.   
-Jajajajaja, with the arrival so close of our little niece, it is natural that everyone is rondándote, Stiles, is his instinct seeking to protect and be with the new member of the pack, "explained Peter with a smile of amusement.  
-Well, your wolf instincts should know what is "privacy", luckily Deaton is taking care that the rooms are private in our new home.   
"I would not mind listening to your passionate night," he crooned, winking with complicity and complaining when they nudged him. "I'm just kidding, Chris, do not get jealous.   
-First, I'm not jealous and second, you would not settle for listening, you would take a video- said the hunter before crossing his arms while arching an eyebrow.   
-Okay, you discovered me, guilty, Mr. Argent, if you want me to behave well, you will have to accept my proposal to record our own video, it will be fun, give me a chance.  
-Jajajajaja, you make a very good couple- congratulated the chestnut with a thumbs up in approval and then remembered something- I almost forgot! It's just curiosity ... Mmm, who's on who? I made a bet with Isaac and I will be able to collect my money if they tell me who gives it to whom, it is not so difficult.

Stiles could not contain a laugh when a furious blush gripped the hunter's cheeks while Peter smiles with superiority and Derek only sighs, as if he expected those words from his partner. Escaping from any scolding, he hastened to the kitchen with the excuse of bringing something to drink but stops mid-aisle when he feels a strong contraction. It is not the first he has had in recent days, so he does not give much importance to continue walking, however, a new contraction makes him affirm the threshold of the door and takes deep breaths when a third is present, being followed of a fourth with a few seconds difference.

-Okay ... okay ... quiet ... - he whispered doing the breathing exercises he read in a book and returned to the living room.   
-What happens, puppy? Did not you find the juice? - Peter asked watching him with a smile that began to be erased- Stiles?   
-I do not want to scare you, much less you, Derek but ... it's about time- he replied, bringing a hand to the bulging belly and the complete wolf jumped up almost.   
-Is it time? - repeated without knowing very well what to do.   
-Yes ... the little girl wants to meet us now, now ... we will have to advance the caesarean, now, now- she repeated with a smile and her companion hurried to get to him, taking him in her arms carefully- Derek ...  
-Quiet, you have to breathe, I'll take you with Deaton now, now, Peter, call Melissa, tell her to meet us there as fast as she can, our daughter is going to be born.   
-It's better that I drive- Chris said noticing the nervousness in the first-time parents and placed a hand on the back of the complete wolf- Come on, you too, Peter, keep breathing deep, Stiles, everything will be fine.

The chestnut was allowed to take to the car of Argent and as soon as they raised it to the rear seats, he took the hand of his partner with force, squeezing it with each contraction while he continues doing the relaxation exercises. In a moment, he gets away from all the noises from the outside until he feels a kiss on his forehead and when he opens his eyes (which at some point closed) he finds those pretty grayish orbs fixed on him.

"You're doing very well, Stiles, we're already at the vet, the others are on the way, including Noah.   
-Derek ... I'm scared ... What if something goes wrong? - Asks around the neck of the brunette with his arms.   
-No, Stiles, everything will be fine, take care of that little girl for almost nine months, you have kept her safe in your belly and all that is needed is the last effort, if something goes wrong, do not doubt for a second that I and our whole herd, will do what is necessary to remedy it- promised with a smile that the minor corresponded and shared a loving kiss.   
"Not all the credit is mine, you have kept us both safe, Derek, I love you ... promise me that you will be with me at all times and you will not let go of my hand.  
-So it will be, Stiles, I will not leave you alone, not now, not in the future and never, never will I let go of your hand.

The child was allowed to load up to the back room of the veterinary, where Deaton is already preparing everything for the procedure and it is a relief that a few days ago, they would have achieved everything (with the help of Melissa) to be ready. Carefully, the brunette leaves him on the stretcher and bends to kiss his forehead, without letting go of his right hand.

Keep breathing, you're doing very well, freckles.   
-Derek, the next baby ... you'll have it- he sighed between gasps and the wolf gave him a smile- Aaaahhh, how long will Melissa take?   
-It comes in ca-el tanno did not finish the sentence when Scott, Isaac and Cora ran into the place.   
"Useful!" The true Alpha shouted, quickly approaching his best friend. "How are you?" Jackson went to pick up my mom at the hospital, they're coming, although I think she'll have a lot of speeding tickets.   
-Jajajajaja, my dad will take care- answered the child taking the hand of his brother, who squeezed it without using much force.   
"You're going to be fine and I can not believe I'm an uncle anymore," he crooned with a big smile of joy. "Everything will pass very fast, you will not feel it.  
\- I hope, the truth is that I am terrified - the child confessed between gasps and closed his eyes when he felt another strong contraction.   
-Isaac, Cora, I need you to help me with this- the vet called them, handing them a box and asking them to place everything on the mobile metal table that there is a corner- Derek, ten- said giving him a celestial hospital gown- Help Stiles to put it on, you have to take everything off, use the room over there - pointed to a small room on the right - Peter, Argent and Scott, you help me with this.

Stiles closed his eyes as they carried him to the small room that is surely used as a warehouse, since there are several boxes stacked in a corner and after closing the door, he allows his partner to undress him completely before putting on his robe with care and hugged the older man hard, who stroked his back gently as he began a loving kiss that did not take long to correspond.

-It's going to be all right, Stiles, I promise.   
-Thanks, Derek.

When both leave the room, the complete wolf returns to place it on the stretcher, taking his right hand gently while accompanying him in his breathing. As soon as he hears some quick steps, he sketches a smile when he discovers that it is his father, who comes to his side giving him a hug and holds his free hand while slowly stroking his hair.

\- Are you very nervous? - He asked with a smile that the minor corresponded.   
-A little less terrified than a moment ago, I'll feel better when I anesthetize- joked before squeezing the hand of both older to feel a strong contraction- uuuffff, the little one is too eager to know us.   
-I can not believe you've made me a grandfather, I did not imagine it that way, you know, with a werewolf, a magic tree and now being in a vet but you have no idea how happy you are, Stiles, I'm very proud of you - He said staring at his son, whose eyes were glassy with tears - I love you, Stiles.   
-I love you too, dad.   
"My mom arrived!" Screamed Scott before running off down the hall.  
-Well, it's better that you all wait at the entrance- asked Deaton exchanging a look with the wolves, who do not seem willing to leave- I'm sorry but they have to do it, go outside, only Derek and the Sheriff can stay.   
-Okay ... everything will be fine, Stiles, I am very anxious to meet my little niece, it will be a preciousness- Isaac hummed, caressing the belly of his friend.   
-We'll enter immediately if something happens, so you just relax and do your part so that everything goes well- Peter said nervously and was going to add something else but Chris took him by the arm.  
\- Enough, I know they want to stay, all but this is an intimate moment between the parents and his grandfather, so we will wait patiently outside, come on, you too, Isaac - he said bringing his hand to the boy's back to urge him to walk- Cora, come on.

In a few seconds, Melissa entered the company of the remaining herd, since they had met Lydia, Kira and Malia outside. The brunette could not help smiling when Deaton also asked them to leave and of course his best friend began to complain until his mother ordered him to obey and once they all left, he closed the door.

-Very well, Ready to bring your daughter to the world? - The nurse asked putting on gloves and then ordered the last things on the metal table next to the stretcher while Deaton placed a white sheet that prevents him from seeing his bulging belly.   
-Melissa ...   
-Today you will have this little lobita in your arms, Stiles, the only image you should treasure, both Noah, Derek and you, is this baby's, the procedure is not relevant- he explained, preparing a syringe- Okay, I will anesthetize you, you will feel somewhat sleepy but you will stay awake.   
-Okay ... do it- he said squeezing the hands of his partner and his father- I'm ready.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The complete wolf holds his partner's hand while waiting patiently for the intervention to end. The smell of blood is strong and he can not help but worry about it, since he does not want something to happen to the person he loves, much less to the daughter who will soon be able to hold him in his arms.

\- Easy, everything will be fine - said the sheriff watching him fixedly and caressed the forehead of his son, who seems somewhat stunned by the effects of anesthesia - The worst is over, Derek, now your biggest concern will be changing diapers.   
-I hope so, Noah, how are you, Stiles? - Asked kissing the back of the extremity of the child, who looked at him smiling a little.   
-Well ... I think ... I feel like I'm drunk ... except I'm not laughing like an idiot ...   
-Drun? Really, Stiles? Do you want to be punished your first days as a father? -   
-Hahahaha ... you would not be able ... you have to be good to me ... I'll be in bed the first week ... I read all about this ... you'll have to take care of us, little wolf- he sang accepting the kiss they gave him .  
-Of course I will, freckles, I will spoil you in everything.

Derek closed his eyes for a few seconds, clearly listening to the conversation held by the others outside, who are or more nervous than he is with what is happening. He has no idea how much time passes until a faint, sweet scent, below that of the blood reaches his nose and he looks towards the savannah behind which Melissa is working assisted by Deaton.

-What's the matter? - Asks the sheriff with concern- Is something wrong?   
-What? No ... my baby, "the child whispered, beginning to shake but quickly the wolf calmed him with a kiss.   
-No, there's something wrong is ... its smell ... I can smell it- he said with a big smile- It's the most wonderful smell in the world, only compared to yours, Stiles.   
-Derek- said the brunette smiled tenderly with those words while his father looks at them happy- I love you.   
-I love you too, Stiles, you-

The brunette could not finish the sentence and held his breath when he heard a sharp cry that lasted for several seconds before Deaton handed towels to the nurse and then held a fountain with water at his side. The beta could no longer contain its own tears of happiness when confirming that its baby, its first-born has been born. While the veterinarian is in charge of placing the dots, Melissa approaches by her side, holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket with drawings of light brown bears.

-Congratulations, Derek and Stiles, both are parents of a beautiful and healthy girl.

The wolf exchanged a look with his partner, who released his hand nodding and that allowed him to carry his daughter in his arms, gently moving a bit of the blanket to find a pair of little eyes like yours while the baby moves his little hands slowly. Despite the blood he still has in some places, Derek can perfectly smell the scent that emanates and sketches a big smile before bending over to kiss the opposite forehead, still smiling.

-Welcome, daughter, you are very beautiful, you are perfect- carefully took her to the face of her companion and placed her carefully beside her- Thank you for this precious gift, Stiles.   
-Oh God ... is perfect- said the child bringing his hand to the cheek of the baby and then went down to the little fingers, which clung to one of their own with more strength than expected- Hahaha, look, Derek, has only a few seconds and is already stronger than me, "he joked without hiding his tears of happiness." You have your eyes, Derek, it's beautiful.   
"How are you feeling, Stiles?" Melissa asked, stroking a cheek of the boy who considers one more child.   
-I'm sleepy ... Are you sure that our daughter ... is well?  
"Yes, Stiles, she is very healthy and strong, although it was to be expected considering that she is a wolf by birth as well as one of her parents, congratulations, you did very well, now I want you to rest, we will take care of everything else.

The brunet smiled when his partner ended up falling asleep with a smile on his lips. Giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, she took her daughter in her arms and then approached Noah, who carried her while her eyes remained watery with tears but she forced herself not to cry.

-It's beautiful, Derek, my granddaughter is beautiful, I can not believe I'm a grandfather- he said observing the little girl with a big smile of happiness- I'm a grandfather, congratulations, Derek.   
-Thanks, Noah- answered before going back to his partner and stroked his hair slowly- Stiles will be fine? - Asked with concern.   
-Quiet, it will be fine, you will have to rest and follow my instructions but it will be fine, the following days may present pain in the belly but it is something expected by the intervention, I will explain everything more calmly after, now, there is a lot of boys and others not so much that they are anxiously waiting to meet your beautiful daughter.   
-Thank you, Melissa, thank you very much- the dark-haired man gave the nurse a meaningful hug.   
\- You're welcome, Derek, congratulations.

The complete wolf reloaded his baby in his arms and left the room, being immediately surrounded by the rest of the pack, who look with fascination at the baby but his attention is focused on Argent and carefully, he gives it to I loaded it

-Pocos here know it, only Scott and we have already chosen a name, our daughter is called Allison Talia Hale Stilinski and Chris will be the godfather- she announced with a smile while she slowly pats the back of the older- With Stiles we were talking and we want that you, Cora, be her godmother.   
-Derek ... - whispered the youngest of the Hale quite satisfied with the news and approached him to hug him tightly, being reciprocated in the same way- Of course I accept, thank you and congratulations, I have a precious niece.

While the herd comes to meet the new member, the dark one goes to where his uncle is and without words, hugs him. He's never going to deny that at the beginning he was very upset with the family because of everything he did secretly but as the months went by and now that he can finally hold his daughter in his arms, everything is just perfect.

-Thank you, Peter, thank you for giving us this unexpected but beautiful gift- he said staring at the beta, who swallowed audibly while smiling shyly- This is the first time that one of your plans turns out well, thank you very much.   
-Derek, you do not have to thank me ... I finally did something right- whispered the last thing before hiding his moment of weakness with nonchalance- You can not complain when you put my next plan into practice.   
-Don't tempt your luck, Peter- he warned the brunette without a bit of seriousness before taking him to where his daughter is so that he knows her.


	31. Chapter 31

The brunette moved his head slightly before opening his eyes slowly, taking several seconds to be able to keep them open and acknowledged that he is in the Loft. As soon as he tried to sit up, he felt a twinge in his belly that made him growl softly while holding a hand up there but his surprise is great when he discovers that it is not bulky and they have placed something strange that feels uncomfortable.

-What ...? - He whispered with a note of fear in his voice until he remembers what happened before falling asleep- My daughter! - He shouted with the intention of getting up but a pair of hands stopped him by the shoulders and he found those Nice gray eyes- Derek.   
-Quiet, everything is fine- said sitting on the edge of the bed and gave a kiss on the child's forehead- Our daughter is fine, how do you feel?   
\- As if they had opened my belly - he replied with a smile that the werewolf responded - What is this thing? It feels weird, "he said, lowering his hands to his torso.  
-You will have to use it for a while, that strip will prevent the wound from opening, they are indications of Melissa, so do not try to take it away or I will get angry- the brunette noticed, knowing perfectly that that is the first thing his partner will do- Please, Stiles, I know it's uncomfortable but I want you to recover soon and there are several cares you should have, please.   
"Well, I'll do everything you want, Derek," the brunette promised, gently holding his partner's hand. "It still hurts.   
"It'll be like that for a while, but Melissa left you some pain medication and I'll take care of you.   
-Good boy, you must take care of your favorite human, and where is our little Allison? I want to see her, Derek.

The sheriff's son reciprocated the kiss of his wolf companion before he gets up to surround the bed by the feet and reach the cradle. A big smile took hold of the child's lips when the dark returned to his side holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket and very carefully, he settled himself until he was sitting, ignoring a twinge in his belly from the movement.

-Are you okay? - the older man asked with concern.   
-Yeah, everything in order, I'll have to get used to this until it happens- he replied, receiving with a smile the little bump- Hello, pretty, have you already eaten?   
\- A few minutes ago, you will have to drink a special milk for obvious reasons - pointed with amusement and the chestnut made lice - Are you hungry?   
-Not really, just a little thirsty-he said bending over to kiss the baby, who stirred a little before opening his eyes and stretched his little hands to the chestnut face- Hello, beautiful, I love you so much, hahahaha Look, Derek, you want to shut up, "he crooned when one of the little hands reached his mouth." Or maybe he wants me to eat it, yum yum.  
"You're recognizing yourself, Stiles, look at his nose, he's sniffing you," the dark-haired man said without removing the smile from his lips with the tender scene in front of him.   
-Oh, it's true- the younger one released with surprise when he noticed what his fellow wolf says. - Good girl and I do not want to complain, Daddy has not been able to bathe yet.   
-Papi smells really good, he does not have something to be ashamed of, corrected the complete wolf, enjoying the blush on the cheeks of the chestnut tree.   
-Thank you, handsome, although I would really like to take a shower, can I do it?  
-Yes you can but I will help you do it, I do not want you to hurt yourself- the brunette replied stroking his partner's hair- Melissa also said that it is good for you to resume your daily activities, although without much effort, that means you can not lift Heavy stuff, do not flinch, it's okay if you walk in the Loft or go to the bathroom but calmly, okay?   
-Okay, Derek, I will do everything you order, Lobito- he assured with a malicious smile while looking up and down the major- What you want.   
-No, Stiles, that's not going to happen, not until you're better.   
-What?! It's not fair! And how soon will I be fine?

Not that the brunette wants to have sex immediately, probably will not want it the first week, because of the discomfort he feels in the belly and what hurts to move a little but it could definitely be after that time, after all, his Pregnancy is the product of a magic tree and at some point your body will have to return to normal. Or not?

-Hey, Derek ... I do not have a uterus anymore, right? I mean ... there's no chance that you and I can have a baby, right? "He asked, staring at his partner, who scrutinized him a few seconds before caressing his daughter's head gently.   
-Do you not want to give a little brother or sister to Allison? - He asked with a half smile that he can not disguise at all.   
-Well, it's not that I do not like the idea but it's weird, you know, that I have women's stuff inside ... that would mean that we'll have to use condoms from now on and ... honestly, that last one I would not like, do not get me wrong, It would be great to give a sister or sister to Allison but I read that it is not advisable to have another pregnancy after a few months or a year when having a cesarean section.  
-Then, what would bother you is not to continue having a uterus, but we can not have sex as you like, that? - Asked with a hint of fun that was not overlooked for your partner.   
"Do not make fun of me, I'll be eighteen but I'm still in the transition from adolescent to young adult," he replied, childishly removing his tongue from the wolf, who laughed openly. "Seriously, Derek, can I still have babies?   
-No, Stiles, your body adopted the baby and now that our little one is with us, Deaton says that with the days your body will return to normal, you are not sure of the time, so as a precaution and for your safety, because such As you said, it is not safe for you to get pregnant after a cesarean, we will not have sex for the following weeks.  
\- Weeks? That's more than one - complained the sheriff's son making chirps very disgusted with what he hears - When will you have me suffering, Derek?   
\- Until the cesarean section heals, approximately one month, a little more or a little less, that depends.

Stiles denied with resignation to hear that statement and looked down, finding two small gray eyes fixed on him, which made him smile. His old self, would not last so long without sex to have a partner as attractive as the brunette but now it is not only the two, but have a beautiful girl to take care of and is sure that time will pass very fast with her.

-Hey, it's okay- said the complete wolf sitting down to sit next to him and gave him a kiss on the side of his head before looking at his daughter- There are other things we can do without having sex, leave everything in my hands, I I'll take care of you until you recover.   
-Good Sourwolf, you have to pamper me a lot- the child hummed, sticking to the opposite body- I can not believe he's already with us, Derek, we've gone through so much to get to this moment ...   
-And now let's enjoy what we have, Stiles , our herd and our precious daughter, I will show you something, I discovered it at dawn, when I made her sleep.

The chestnut pays all his attention when the wolf is inclined to observe the baby, making his blue eyes shine and a few seconds later, the little ones flashed red in response, recognizing one of their parents. The minor let out an exclamation of surprise with the scene before smiling, and there is no doubt that his daughter is an Alpha of birth.

-It's great- he hummed to then accept the older man's affectionate kiss- Do you think it works with me if I get some contact lenses? I feel a little excluded by his lobuna union- commented the last thing in a pout that made the beta smile- I can not help it, there are many things that I can not perceive like you, like you, I do not want to be out of everything.   
-It is true that you do not have more developed senses to realize some things but you are very wrong to feel excluded, Stiles and here I have the proof- he said looking in his pants pocket until he found his phone- Jackson recorded a video yesterday, they They stayed in the Loft for a couple of hours and this happened.

As soon as the brunette reproduces a video of almost one minute of duration in his telephone, the minor lowers the view when feeling as the baby takes one of its fingers with a small hand before yawning and closed the eyes. The adorable scene made the human smile and he gave all his attention to his partner's cell phone when he heard some noise.

"Hello, we have finally arrived at the temporary home of the lovebirds and I am the official responsible for documenting their first minutes here" explained the former Kanima waving to the camera before focusing forward while walking "I know you will see this when you wake up, Stiles, so you blame Lydia for wanting to take a video diary of the little girl's early years. "

The chestnut laughed with those words and exchanged a glance with the complete wolf, who corresponded his gesture before giving him a kiss on the side of the head. A strong blush took hold of the child's face when he saw himself on the bed, with his right arm folded around his head while the other around his belly but the worst of all is that the idiot who has a friend makes a first takes from his face, specifically from the left corner of his lip, where there is a trickle of saliva that comes out of his mouth between open.

"First rumor confirmed, Stiles dribbles when he sleeps, poor Derek," he crooned Liam's voice before the blond focused on him. "Can you imagine waking up with all his chest drooling? Iiiuuuggghhh, we admire your strength, Derek, hahahaha, this is not going to see you, Stiles, right? "   
" Of course I do, "Jackson confirmed with a tone of amusement as some laughter was heard in the background." You'll have to bring a gift to Stiles. or you will suffer the consequences, I recommend you curly potatoes, the food never fails with Stiles, Oh, look who we have here, the star of the video "

The sheriff's son smiled tenderly when the recording showed his partner, who gently carries his daughter in his arms as he watches her with devotion and love. When the camera is only a few centimeters from the older man's face, the latter turns towards it with a frown and quickly takes it out of focus, appearing Isaac, who comes to whisper.

"Second rumor confirmed, Derek can put a very tender expression when he wants, it will no longer be a Sourwolf, think of another nickname, Stiles, I'll give you some ideas when you wake up"   
"Who do you call Sourwolf?" Replied the voice of the complete wolf   
" Hahahah, of course, only Stiles can call it that without his grunting, good work taming the beast, now I better shut up or lose my neck "

The boy laughed with that part and watched his wolf companion, who only limited himself to sighing tiredly. In the next shot, Scott took his little niece in the arms while in the background, Derek is seen near the stairs next to the sheriff, Chris and Peter, who listen very carefully what Melissa says, surely he is giving them the indications of how you should take care after the caesarean section.

"Oh, Oh, I think there are problems," said the blonde approaching the real Alfa, who tried to make the small member of the pack stop crying. "Very badly done, Scott, you scared her."   
"I did not do something, I swear," he assured. the brunette beginning to panic at not being able to calm her down- What's wrong, pretty? Are you hungry? Do you have to change the diaper?   
"Are we going to hunt something for her?" Malia proposed and the betas looked at her incredulously. "What?"   
"It's a baby, he'll only drink milk the first few months, even I know," said Cora with a gesture of fatigue in the face.   
"I think it's time to go for dad - Kira suggested trying to make funny faces to the baby that did not work.  
"I can not believe that being a wolf, a coyote and a kitsune, no one has any idea what to do, they are going very badly, guys - the redhead intervened taking the baby carefully before looking towards the camera- Pay close attention, Stiles, is It is the best way to calm your daughter "

The chestnut does not understand those words until he saw how the Banshee walks to the bed where he sleeps, followed very closely by the rest of the pack and Jackson, who does not lose a detail of the scene until they reach the bed and the baby is placed in the space that forms the arm of the human when surrounding his head. For a few seconds, the little girl stirred a bit until she started sniffing and the younger turned her head towards her before a little hand got on her nose and automatically, Allison stopped crying.

"Wow, what happened?" Scott asked, quite surprised at the scene, like the other betas. "What did you do, Lydia?"   
"I remind you, the baby has been growing up inside Stiles for nine months, listening to her voice, his heartbeat, the bond they share is very strong, so it is clear that he will calm down immediately when he is close to him, he has already associated the smell of Stiles to safety and tranquility - explained the redhead obtaining several assent from others before looking at the camera smiling- You have not one thing to envy the little dogs, Stiles "

Those last words made the younger son smile and stared at his daughter, who has fallen asleep deep in her arms. Now he understands the words of his partner and it is true, he has no reason to feel excluded for not being a wolf when he manages to cause those reactions in his little one just by being by his side.

-We love you, Stiles- affirmed the beta with a smile that was shared by the child.   
-I love you too, Derek- he answered accepting the kiss they gave him and looked at the phone screen again- Do not take it out yet, I want to know what else they did while they slept.   
-All right, although it's about to end, the next part will be recorded today, when they arrive in the afternoon.

The chestnut gave his full attention to the last minutes of the recording, where Jackson began to record the pack separately or in pairs to ask them to send a message to the little Allison. Some made him laugh and others excited, as was the case with the hunter and especially with his father.

"Do not even bother pretending, we all know they're together," Jackson said, focusing on the latest couple in the pack.   
"And I still can not win the bet because they do not want to give details!" Isaac grumbled making Argent growl while the beta only laughs.   
"I would love to clear the doubts but the jewels of the family are at risk," the wolf whispered the last and pointed towards his crotch while listening to several laughs in the background. "It's better not to tempt my luck"   
"Peter, close your mouth or that It will not be the only thing you will lose - threatened Chris crossing his arms with a snort.   
"Hahaha, you're getting very bad in front of the camera, darling, what will our little niece say? He has a very bad example as a sponsor, that's clear "  
"It's better to shut up, Peter, I can smell Aconite in Argent's clothes," the former Kanima crooned without hiding the amusement that the situation provokes. Then, going back to the question, what welcome message will they give to the little girl? Remember that you will see this in a couple of years and you will never be able to erase the first words that you will dedicate, think about it very well, especially you, Peter "  
"I do not have much to think, lizard, my little and adorable little niece, you have no idea how much we have been waiting for you and how happy you have made me with your arrival, do not doubt for a second that you can always count on me, that I will show you the better ways to make your Sourwolf dad rage and how to embarrass the puppy, we will be an excellent criminal duo - he hummed the last thing winking before approaching the camera to whisper - There's one thing I still do not understand, like someone so ugly and grumpy As my nephew had a beautiful like you, you're too pretty to be his daughter "

Stiles laughed at those words as he heard the grunts of the complete wolf at his side. If with only those words and has managed to anger the dark, it will be very easy to make him rage in the future and teach the same to Allison. With a smile, he watched as the beta returns to its place, encircling the hunter's waist with one arm and giving it a gentle pat on the chest.

"None of that will happen, Allison, I will teach you how to deal with it when it gets very unbearable."   
"You can try it if you want, hunter, I have no problems with that," the older Hale hummed with a smile of amusement. I taught you a couple of things, Chris "   
" Peter, behave, "Argent said with a tired sigh before staring at the camera." Thank you for being with us, Allison, you were not even born when you saved me, you took my name. daughter and I'll take care of you as if you were, thanks for coming to brighten my life.

The chestnut rubbed a hand over his eyes and cleared his throat a little to loosen the knot that had formed in his throat. He knows perfectly well the honesty that exists after the words of the eldest and he likes that his daughter re-enchant the hunter with his life after everything he has lost. With a smile, watch as Peter gives a loud kiss on the cheek to the Argent before Jackson gently pat him on the shoulder and walks over to where the Sheriff is.

"Here is your lucky and happy grandfather, he's also the sheriff of the city, so you'll have some immunity over here. Allison, your dad knows exactly what I mean, some words, Sheriff?"   
"Stiles is the most important thing I have and now he has given me the beautiful gift of becoming a grandfather, I love you, Allison, your dad and you are the most important thing in my life, I'm always going to take care of you, spoil you and spoil everything, "he promised with a smile before clearing his throat - Stiles, I know that at the beginning I said that this would limit your options, that you are too young and I only want the best for you but now I realize that you already have it, your mother would be very proud of you, just as I am.

The minor did his best to hold back his tears at those words and he nodded his head over his partner's shoulder as he watches as Jackson closes the first of the video diaries that will be filmed so that little Allison can enjoy them when he grows up.

-I want a copy of this, Derek ... Lydia has very good ideas.   
-Quite good, we have a wonderful family, Stiles, we are very lucky, I love you- he said giving a kiss to the younger's hair- It's time for you to eat something and our daughter has to rest.   
-Yes, wolf, will you help me get to the bathroom? I need to go urgently, "he crooned before leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead, which moved a little between dreams.   
-Of course, you will take advantage of walking but I will take you up the stairs, I do not think it is still good for you to do it by yourself, the points could be opened.

With a smile, the brunette observes how his partner carefully carries Allison to carry her to the crib and shelters her well with a pink blanket with different embroidered animals before returning to bed, helping the hyperactive boy to get up carefully, who He put a hand to his belly while letting out a moan. He really hopes that those pains and discomfort will pass soon.

"Slow down, one step at a time," the entire wolf encouraged him and when they reach the stairs, he takes him in his arms to raise him. "Scott will arrive first with Kira, so while they take care of our daughter, I'll help you take a bath.   
-Thanks, you're my favorite wolf.

After occupying the bathroom and washing their hands, both went down. The chestnut took one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter while watching his partner cook, which at that time will be his lunch. If he is honest, he craves a good portion of curly potatoes, although he doubts that he can eat them all.

"Chicken with rice?" He asked raising an eyebrow with clear disgust.   
"You'll have a soft diet the first few days, Stiles, so do not complain and eat, I'm just taking care of you," the older man replied with a sigh before pouring a glass of juice at the youngest. "Let's eat."   
-Well, but do not think I'll settle for chicken every day, you'll have to vary your dishes, handsome.

When they finished eating, they decided to watch a movie while they wait for the rest of the pack to arrive. The brunette still can not believe that they already have their beautiful daughter with them and could not wish for something more to be happy.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek watched with a smile as the former Kanima began recording the second part of the video-diary, making close-ups of the new member of the pack, who is taking the bottle that Stiles gives him with care while he comments to the camera which is the perfect technique to do it.

"You're so lucky, you have a beautiful daughter," said Isaac, handing him a beer.   
-Well, in a little while, Cora and you could think about forming their own family- she answered turning to the beta, who swallowed audibly nervous saliva- In case you ask, Peter told me and it's okay, the only thing that matters to me is that my sister is happy.   
"Will not you tear my neck?" The curly haired blonde released cautiously.   
-Not Isaac, I will not, unless you dare to hurt my sister, because in that case, you're going to want me to tear your neck- threatened by flashing his blue eyes a few seconds- Was it clear?   
"Very clear, Derek, thank you," he said with a clear relief in the voice that made the entire wolf smile.  
"Ten, it seems you need it now more than I do," she said, handing him the beer and patting him on the shoulder before getting off the stool next to the kitchen counter.

His human companion is talking very animatedly to the camera until he notices it and his smile grows even bigger before going to his side. As soon as he arrives, the dark one surrounds the opposite waist with an arm to initiate an affectionate kiss that is reciprocated in the same way. It is not even surprising that when separated, Jackson is in front of them, recording every second of what happens.

-We want to hear some words from the happy parents, what will they say to the little girl? What is the first advice you will receive?   
-Mmm, if you do not want me to get angry, if you get into trouble or have a low rating, curly potatoes are an excellent way to bribe me- the child sang, making others laugh- And it also works when you want to go to a party , keep it in mind, little one.   
-Stilty, I will not be the one who will say "no" all the time- complained the brunette staring at his partner, who snuggled against his body.   
Then we will be two, because I will not either, I know! That will be the responsibility of your sponsor and grandfather.  
"Of course not, young man, that's your responsibility," replied the sheriff, raising an eyebrow. "Do not forget that I can always punish you.   
-Dad! That's not fair, and what about Derek? You will not punish him, "the boy replied, pouting while the others laughed and looked down at his baby." How can I deny him anything? " It's so pretty, I'm sorry, Derek, you'll have to sacrifice yourself for this family, you're officially the dad who will set the rules and discipline, you can not refuse.   
-Useful, you will not leave all the responsibility to me, otherwise I will- the dark one inclined to whisper in the human's ear, although the present wolves listen perfectly, some laugh while others are ashamed, as such is the case of Scott and Liam- Do you want that, freckles?  
-No no! It will be a team effort, you have my word, Derek - quickly affirmed the minor.   
"You'll have to teach me that trick to control it, Derek," said the sheriff, very surprised at the abrupt change in his son's words.

The brunette sketches a smile with the response of his partner and gives him a new kiss before feeling something small sliding down his chin, taking very little to discover that it is his daughter, who has woken up and is stretching his arms while moving the mouth making some strange noises. Giving a last kiss to his partner, he caresses the cheek of his first-born, who takes one of his fingers before making a grimace with his mouth similar to a smile.

"Any other words for Allison?" Jackson asked, still focusing on them.   
-We love you very much, sweetheart and as you will soon discover, we are a family herd bar very particular and varied in species, maybe we are not so many but I assure you that you will never feel alone with us and if you are sad, any of your uncles will make you smile again And of course I, too, will do anything as long as you are happy, love, when you were in my womb I loved you, as you grew up I fell in love with you, when you were born I loved you and now, you are the most important thing in my life , as in that of your sexy dad Sourwolf.  
-We'll always be with you, Allison- continued the complete wolf staring at his daughter, who still holds her finger- Having you is the best gift I could receive, Stiles and you are not the most important thing in my life, both are my life, I could not be without you, "he said looking at the chestnut, who gave him a smile with flushed cheeks and the image seems too adorable." I do not know how to be a father but I will do the best I can and more for you.   
"So far, you're doing great, Derek," said the hyperactive boy, giving the brunette a loving kiss. "I love you, Sourwolf.   
-I love you too, freckles.

The rest of the celebration in the Loft, both remained together and with their little girl in their arms. Of course, they will have a lot to learn along the way, many mistakes to make and other successes they can celebrate, but Stiles knows that both his fellow wolf and he will try to do everything they can.


End file.
